The χ of Destiny
by SNOzzie6
Summary: Learn about Hallie's first Nobody, Callum, during his time as a member of Organization XIII. A Nobody more extraordinary than any other, even more than Roxas and Xemnas. Will Callum be able to fight for what's right, or will the Organization tear him and his friends apart? Takes place during 358/2 Days. I own only my OCs.
1. Day 0

**DAY 0**

Darkness covered Radiant Garden. Heartless spread over the entirety of the world. A single, bone-chilling, throaty chuckle could be heard across the voids of space. On that terrible day twelve years ago, three best friends were separated and scattered throughout the worlds. One ended up in the undersea world of Atlantica, where he was welcomed into the arms of the ruler of the seas. Another ended up on the distant shores of Destiny Islands, where she befriended two well-known boys, and the three of them would grow up to be Guardians of Light and expel evil from the worlds forever. The third child did not earn such comfortable circumstances. She was cast off into the deepest depths of darkness to rot away for the rest of her life as one of its creatures.

But fate had stepped in long before these events. The path of a Keyblade Master crossed with hers, and the child was unknowingly saved from the powers of darkness. However, even though it was not stolen by the darkness, the girl's heart and her body were separated during her time in the Realm of Darkness. The protection spell placed on her from the Keyblade Master brought her back to life, but the consequences were already done. It is said when a person loses their heart, two creatures of darkness are created; a Heartless, from their severed heart, and a Nobody, from the body left behind. A Heartless was not created, but a Nobody was: a young boy.

He wore camo cargo shorts that stopped at his knees, a plain, white t-shirt, and black sneakers. He had the appearance of an six-year-old boy. Muscles peeked in his thin arms and legs, signs that things have been nothing but intense struggle ever since he entered the place. Dark circles hung underneath his dimming amber eyes, and his brown hair was tossled from shaking fingers. As he walked through the darkness, his head constantly whipped around and his eyes darted with paranoia.

While dwelling in the Realm of Darkness, the boy quickly learned that he would never truly be alone, for the evil inhabitants residing within always lurked dangerously close by. And the Heartless smelled a heart within their territory.

He heard a warping sound, and his stomach dropped. A herd of Shadows emerged from a portal of darkness nearby, and the boy clenched his fists. A Shadow approached him. He pulled his fist back and drove it into the Heartless's face. Its head snapped back and its body followed, causing it to spiral back into the darkness. The Heartless paused to watch their comrade sprawl against the ground, then turned back to the young boy and hissed. The boy screamed and ran away. The Shadows slunk into the ground and scrambled after him. This repetitive routine of fight and flight day after day had made the boy's usual sprint diminish into a desperate stumble. As he ran, a wall of darkness exploded in front of him, and he skidded to a stop. A Large Body appeared, accompanied by Soldiers and more Shadows. The boy gulped and his eyes shook as they skimmed over the creatures of darkness slowly approaching him. As the Shadows crept towards him, he stepped away slowly, accidentally backing up into the big belly of the Large Body. He looked up as the Heartless raised its fist. The boy screamed.

The fist came down. The Shadows lunged. The boy slipped into darkness. A few moments later, there was a flash of light that filled his closed eyes.

* * *

The boy opened his eyes slowly. The previous events from earlier hit him all at once, and he screamed and thrashed. He finally stopped and laid flat on the ground, panting deeply. He looked around the darkness in confusion. Where did the Heartless go? How in the world did he survive their attack?

His eyes stopped on something in the distance. He saw a young girl, floating in the darkness. Her eyes were closed and she breathed softly, like she was sleeping. The boy watched her with wonder.

"Hey, can you hear me?" the young boy said.

There was a pause.

"Who are you?" The girl's voice replied, yet her lips didn't move and she made no reaction to his voice. "Where am I?"

The boy reached out and touched the girl's limp hand. Suddenly, a strange, humanoid creature with blue skin appeared in the darkness. It had a triangular head with two long, jagged, lightning bolt-shaped antennae, arms and legs that ended with points, lacking of any distinct digits. Its body twitched and jerked involuntarily and its red eyes rested on the boy. It shifted to the girl and stared at her for a moment, making no sudden movements. Its eyes shifted back to the boy and it hissed and arched its back like a cat. The boy whimpered and let go of the girl's hand. He backed away as the creature grabbed the strap of her black overall dress with its teeth and dragged her away.

"Hey, wait!" the boy cried, reaching his hand out to the two.

A light ignited from the boy's hand. He gasped as another, greater light appeared in the darkness and continued to grow. He used his hand like a visor to shield his eyes as the light expanded to the size of a door. He watched as the creature dragged the girl through the light, pausing a moment to glance back at the boy. He stood and watched as the two disappeared and the light shrunk and disappeared, leaving him alone once again.

* * *

The now eight-year-old boy staggered through the darkness. His body was so tired, but he managed to keep putting one foot in front of the other. The Realm of Darkness was a dangerous place for a boy like him. He had to get out of here. But how?

A bright light erupted in front of him. He winced at the sudden light, but he was too tired to squint. The light shimmered softly, and the sight of it comforted the boy's nerves. It beckoned to him... literally. Amidst the powerful light, a hand reached out to him: pale, feminine, and covered in a tan-colored glove.

"Hello?" the boy wheezed. Even his voice was tired. But the light and the hand patiently called to him, and he'd much rather sleep in the light than this dangerous abyss. He staggered towards the light like a zombie. At the edge of darkness and light, the boy reached out and touched the mysterious hand. Its fingers curled around his, and the boy felt all his muscles relax. The gentle touch of another person calmed the boy. He suddenly felt all his years of endless torment and trials melt away with the stroke of the stranger's thumb against the back of his hand.

"Who are you?" the boy mumbled.

He felt an arm surround him and hug him close to the body connected to it. His head laid against something smooth, and in his ear, he heard a melodious pump that thudded rhythmically. Another hand stroked his hair.

"You poor thing..." a female voice whispered. Tears sprang in the boy's eyes. The woman's voice was soft and compassionate, like the mother he wish existed. "Sleep. You're safe now."

The boy wanted to know what she meant. He wanted to look up and gaze at the face belonging to the loving voice, but his head refused to lift; his eyelids were turning to lead. He was so tired... Sleep was what he needed. Sleep was what he deserved. His eyes closed. He slipped into unconsciousness, but he knew that behind this darkness of sleep, the light was waiting for him when he woke up.

 _If_ he would wake up.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Here it is; the first chapter of Callum's story! If you don't know who Callum is _, please_ take the time to read my first Kingdom Hearts story, "A Memory in the Darkness", because it ties in very much to it. For example, if you read "A Memory in the Darkness", you would know who it was that brought Callum into the Realm of Light.**

 **A little bit of insight on Callum's first years of life, taking place in the Realm of Darkness, which was not a very pleasant experience. Basically an exposition chapter, really. The next chapter is when stuff really starts!**

 **Thanks for reading, and stay tuned! Remember to review!  
**


	2. Day 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Posting is going to be a little all over the place when it comes to this fan fiction. Callum's story is about 10 chapters longer than "A Memory in the Darkness", but there are many chapters that are kind of short. Some I've lengthened by including multiple days, and some I've kept as is. So, if I think a chapter is too short (about 1,500 words or less), then I will post two chapters in one day, one in the morning and one in the afternoon/evening.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 **DAY 1**

Darkness. That was all I saw. I should've been frightened, but instead I felt comfortable in it. Welcomed.

"Where... am I?" I said to myself.

I walked through the darkness; I couldn't see a path in front or behind me, but I had no fear of straying or falling. A dark corridor opened in front of me and I walked through. My feet caved into a layer of soft, gray sand. Waves crashed steadily against the shore every few seconds, and the distant moon forced me to blink a few times to adjust to the light. A person sat on a large rock nestled in the sand. The entirety of his body was shrouded in a black coat adorned with silver zippers that tingled quietly with the rising and falling of his chest. He kind of looked like a question mark, his back hunched like a crescent. I approached the man. The black hole of the hood turned to me, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up straight.

"Remarkable. You look just like her." he said with a rasped voice, which I thought fitting to his silhouette.

"Her?" I said. "Who are you?"

"My name is of no importance." the man said. "They will make good use of you."

"They?"

I felt another person's presence. A hand clapped against my back with an unexpected force that caused me to stumble.

"Oopsy-daisy! Guess I'm stronger than I thought!" a voice chuckled. Another cloaked man stood next to me. His coat was more fitted and his shoulders were pointed. His voice teemed with eternal sarcasm. "Boy, oh, boy, now this will be a challenge!"

I turned to the first man, but he was gone. The second man summoned a dark corridor.

"All right, break time's over. Let's go." he said. He tossed a black cloak at me, which draped over my face. I recoiled and pried it off. "Don't want the darkness to get ya. That's a big no-no. Imagine how sad we'd all be if something terrible happened to you."

The man chuckled as I put the cloak on. The sleeves were slightly fitted around my biceps before gradually fanning out towards my wrists. I wiggled my fingers inside the black gloves and shook my ankles in the black boots, thankful the man didn't throw those at me. The silver zippers on my chest tingled with every move I made, and I knew that sound would get on my nerves extremely fast. I pulled the hood fabric over my head. The man shoved me, playfully or not I couldn't tell, towards the corridor of darkness. I glanced back at the cloaked figure before stepping into the corridor. He stepped in behind me and the corridor closed.

* * *

"Good tidings, friends. Today marks another momentous occasion. Not too long ago, we had the pleasure of welcoming two new comrades into the Organization. I am pleased to announce another who has been chosen to wear the coat." The deep, ominous voice belonged to the head of Organization XIII, Xemnas. He sat in the tallest chair in the Round Room and looked around at the faces of all the other Nobodies, lingering his eyes on one member in particular. All the members looked down at the platform with satisfied smirks.

The person shuffled to the center of the room with his head bowed inside the black hood. He was a young boy, the stature and looks of a 16-year-old.

"Would you be so kind as to remove your hood?" Xemnas said. "We would all like to properly acknowledge our newest member."

The boy hesitated before reaching up. He gripped the sides of his hood, took a deep, shaky breath, and lifted the fabric over his face. The tips of his ears felt cold from the lack of protection. He lifted his amber eyes and looked around the room at the other members. All of them wore smug smiles on their faces. The boy reached up and slowly ran his hand through his brown, choppy hair. He gulped down the urge to throw up.

"Number XV. Callum."

Callum's eyes met with Xemnas's matching amber irises. His right leg was crossed over his left and his cheek rested against his propped up fist. He smiled sinisterly. Callum tore his gaze away and met them with a pair of deep blue eyes. They belonged to a boy, about his age, with spiky blond hair. He smiled at him, the only smile free of hidden evil intentions.

"Let us all make our newest member comfortable." Xemnas said.

* * *

Callum walked out of the Round Room and into the Grey Area, which served as a lounge. A few couches and chairs were set up around the room, and the walls on the other side of the room were replaced with windows that showed the vast, dark sky.

A hand clapped against Callum's back.

"Welcome to the team, buddy!" The voice belonged to a man with cyan eyes and light brown hair styled in a mullet. "This Organization just keeps getting bigger and bigger! Three members in one month? That's a new record!"

"Um..." Callum mumbled.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Demyx!" Demyx grabbed Callum's hand and shook it with zeal.

"Nice to meet you."

Demyx chuckled and slung his arm over Callum's shoulders. "A little shy, aren't ya? No worries! You'll open up like a book after a week. I'm placing a bet on that!"

"Demyx." Another man with long blue hair and yellow eyes approached the two. "I advise you not scare away out newest member on his first day. Now, go."

Demyx rolled his eyes, patted Callum on the shoulder, and walked away. Callum cowered slightly under Saix's hard stare.

"Regardless of how new you are, your work begins today. I will issue missions, which the Organization expects you to carry out." Saix said.

Callum nodded slowly.

"Think of these early missions as exercises. You still have much to learn before we put you to a real test." Seeing that Callum wouldn't grace him with a response, he continued. "One of our most recent members, Roxas, will join you your first time out."

"Recent? Why not someone more... experienced?" Callum said.

Saix smirked. "I figured you'd be able to connect better with a member more your age. You should be grateful." Saix turned around and walked away.

Callum's shoulders slumped and he backed away slowly until he bumped into someone. He gasped and turned around to see the same pair of ocean blue eyes again.

"You're Callum, right?" the boy said. "I'm Roxas. It's nice to have you here. Saix assigned me to be your mentor. How strange... I thought he'd have one of the senior members assigned for the job. I've only been here a week."

Callum nodded. "I'm pretty disappointed. I was so looking forward to hanging out with Demyx."

Roxas laughed. "Yeah, Demyx sure is something. You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

The two boys approached Saix, who looked at the window view. He turned around and paused to glare at them.

"Teach him well, Roxas." Saix said. He shifted his eyes to Callum. "Don't think just because you're new that you can slack off. You'll still be held accountable."

Roxas nodded. "Understood. Let's go, Callum."

They turned around and left the Grey Area.

"So... what do you do on missions?" Callum said.

"Well... I think it'd be better to just dive right into the action. Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it. I learned from the best... well, the best I could get. You have to remember to be aware of what's going on. That's what my mentor, Axel, taught me."

Callum nodded. A dark corridor appeared, causing Callum to flinch slightly. The two young members walked into the portal.

* * *

"Since this is your first mission, it'll be pretty easy and simple." Roxas said. The two boys stood in the Underground Concourse in a place called Twilight Town. "I placed a chest somewhere in this area, and I want you to find it."

"And that's all?" Callum said.

Roxas nodded. Callum took off through the tunnels with Roxas following behind. As they searched the tunnels, they paused at a hallway with a black and white X pulsing across the doorway.

"What's that for?" Callum asked.

"They're barricades. It means you're not supposed to go down there. The Organization believes putting these up will help us stay focused while on our missions." Roxas said. "That's the gist of it, anyways. It's either that or to keep us out of trouble. I'd rather not try and find out. Seeing that X gives me the chills."

The boys continued looking. Finally, at a dead end, they found the navy blue and gold chest sitting on the floor.

"Is this it?" Callum said.

"Yup! Good work!" Roxas said. Callum stared at the chest and Roxas raised his eyebrow. "Well? Aren't you gonna open it?"

"Wasn't my mission to _find_ the chest? Aren't I done?"

Roxas chuckled. "You see, chests have stuff inside them. If you find one, you should open it and see what's inside."

Callum knelt down and popped open the chest. Inside was a small vial filled with fizzy, red liquid.

"That's a Potion. It'll replenish your strength if you ever need it." Roxas said. "Mission completed. Good work! Let's head back to the Castle."

Callum nodded and the boys headed back to the dark corridor.

"So, what do you think?" Roxas said.

"Are all missions this easy?" Callum said.

"I wish. At first they're as easy as this, but once you've gotten the hang of it, that's when Saix really starts putting the pressure on you. He's in charge of all the missions. I'm in the same boat as you with all these easy missions, but sooner or later they'll crack down on me." Roxas said. "Which reminds me... c'mon."

Roxas turned around and started walking the opposite direction.

"Um... the castle is the other way." Callum said.

"Do you really want to hurry back there now?" Roxas raised a teasing eyebrow. Callum rolled his eyes and followed the blonde. "After every successful mission, my friend, Axel, and I go to the clock tower here in Twilight Town. I can't wait for you to meet him!"

* * *

Callum gulped at the distance between where he stood and the ground. He dared himself to sneak a peek over the edge, but it made him woozy with fright.

"Roxas, you're late!" a male voice said.

"Sorry, I was helping out our newest member. Saix assigned me as his mentor." Roxas said.

"Really? Saix gave _you_ responsibility?"

"Gee, thanks." Roxas rolled his eyes.

Callum walked around the corner and saw another Organization member: a man with spiky red hair and green eyes.

"Callum, this is my friend, Axel." Roxas said, gesturing to his friend. Callum waved sheepishly.

"Welcome to the rest of your nonexistence." Axel said. Callum raised his eyebrow.

Roxas shot Axel a half-stern look and an apologetic one to Callum. Callum smiled and the two boys sat down at the clock tower edge with them. Axel passed down light blue ice cream bars. Callum stared at the concoction while the other two chowed down.

"What is this?" Callum said, holding the ice cream to his face.

"It's ice cream." Axel said. "Sea-Salt Ice Cream. We always eat it after our missions."

Callum slowly brought the ice cream to his mouth and took a bite. Immediately, his face contorted into a pucker.

"It's salty..." he said. "And... sweet."

Axel and Roxas burst into a fit of giggles at Callum's face. Callum looked at each of their smiles before his own grew on his face. He began to laugh, too.

* * *

 _That was my first day working for the Organization. They gave me a mission, and I did as they wished and carried it out. But my purpose was unknown. Why did I exist? And where do I belong?_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Callum's first day in Organization XIII has begun. He meets Roxas and Axel, who welcome him with open arms. Yet, Callum is still confused about his purpose: where he came from and why he's here. He hopes he can be able to find out more as he continues working in the Organization.**

 **Thanks for reading, and stay tuned! Remember to review!**


	3. Day 2

**DAY 2**

Callum approached Saix. Standing next to him was a man with blue eyes and long, pink hair.

"Callum, today you will be working with Marluxia." Saix said.

Callum looked up at Marluxia. "I... What about Roxas?"

"Roxas is still your mentor, but since you are new here, you should get to know the other members." Saix said. "Come see me when you're ready."

Saix turned around and walked away.

"Well, there you have it." Marluxia said. "Welcome to the fold, Callum."

* * *

Callum and Marluxia exited the dark corridor and walked onto the Sandlot in Twilight Town.

"So what do I have to do today?" Callum said.

"Today your job is to collect hearts." Marluxia said.

Callum's eyes went wide as he took a step back. "Collect hearts?"

Marluxia smirked with a light flip of his hair. "The Organization cannot exist without our collection of hearts. It is our prized possession..."

Suddenly, Shadows appeared from the ground and inched towards Marluxia and Callum.

Callum gasped. The sight of these creatures filled Callum with trembling fear. "What are those?!"

"Hmph. Nothing to be feared. They are called Heartless." Marluxia said. "Have you ever heard of a weapon called a Keyblade?"

"Key... blade?" Callum said. He lifted his hand to his face and stared at it. "The name sounds... familiar."

Marluxia smirked. "Your friend, Roxas, is a Keyblade wielder. He is an important asset to the Organization. Xemnas has given me vital information that you, too, are a Keyblade wielder."

"I am?" Callum said.

A Shadow lunged at Callum. He cried out and shielded his face with his arms. There was a flash of light. When Callum opened his eyes, the Shadow Heartless had disappeared. Callum looked at his hand and flinched. In his hand was a gold, key-shaped weapon. Its handle was white with a circular guard with gold outer edges and black inner ones. The top of the guard was decorated with three red diamonds and a heart-shaped gap just above the handle. The shaft was black with gold, concave edges, and was lined by small, diamond-shaped gaps. The teeth were a gold arc with three spikes lining the outer edge, held onto the held by three large, black spikes that pointed inward. Attached to the weapon was a keychain consisting of a vague, cross-shaped symbol with a heart-shaped gap in the center, gold on the top half and grey on the bottom.

 _Omega Weapon._ The name echoed in Callum's mind.

"Number XV. The χ of Destiny. A Keyblade wielder." Marluxia said. "Now, use your power to defeat the Heartless."

Callum nodded and charged at the creatures of darkness. He slashed his Keyblade and took out one Shadow. Another crept up behind him and lunged, but Callum quickly turned around and stabbed it in the chest. It writhed at the tip of his Keyblade and melted into darkness.

"Well done." Marluxia said.

"You said those were called Heartless..." Callum said. "What are Heartless?"

"Dark creatures who roam about, searching for hearts. They thrive on the power of hearts, and we as the Organization collect those hearts from them. Heartless are divided into two categories. The ones you just defeated are known as Purebloods. Purebloods don't carry hearts with them, so don't bother with them. After all, your mission is to collect hearts. The other type..." Three Yellow Operas appeared. "Is over there. Forget about the Shadows. Your real targets are those creatures. Take them out."

Callum nodded and ran after the Heartless. He jumped up in the air and slashed at them. Each slash of his combo connected with a Yellow Opera and they all vanished into darkness. Glimmering hearts floated in the sky. Marluxia extended his arm and the hearts flew to him and absorbed into his hand.

"Those creatures are called Emblem Heartless." Marluxia said.

"What makes them better than Purebloods?" Callum asked.

"They carry hearts, while Purebloods don't. Haven't you been listening?"

Callum hung his head. "Right. Sorry."

"Your job is to collect those hearts. So long as the Heartless are felled by your weapon, the Keyblade, the hearts will be captured."

"So... what happens to the hearts I collect?"

"They will gather as one, and create an almighty force known as Kingdom Hearts."

Suddenly, a flash of pain struck Callum's head. He groaned and clutched the side of his head.

"Is everything all right?" Marluxia said, doing nothing to comfort him.

"Y...yeah..." Callum said. "That was weird... So, this Kingdom Hearts is good, right?"

"Completing Kingdom Hearts is the Organization's primary objective. And to do that, we need all the hearts we can possibly find."

Callum huffed in frustration; that didn't answer his question at all. "That's all there is to the Organization? Collecting hearts?"

"Technically, only you and Roxas possess the power to capture hearts. You see, then, how special you are to the Organization?"

Callum bowed his head and stared at the Keyblade in his hand. More Yellow Operas appeared.

"Heh. Here come more of them. Each one is a gift, Callum. A gift to Kingdom Hearts. Squeeze every last heart out of them!" Marluxia said.

Callum gripped Omega Weapon and charged at the Heartless. He jumped in the air and swiped his Keyblade, taking out two in one hit. One Yellow Opera trembled violently and a bolt of lightning hit Callum in the chest. He cried out and fell back to the ground. He groaned and clutched his chest as he staggered to his feet. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Potion he found from yesterday's mission. He brought the vial to his lips and took a long sip. He sighed as the liquid hit his stomach and cleansed his body from pain and injury. He tossed the empty vial aside and lunged at the remaining Heartless.

"Excellent, Callum. Your work today is done." Marluxia said, brushing some hair out of his face. His eyes zeroed in on Omega Weapon. "That Keyblade... The things that could be done with that sort of power..."

Callum turned to Marluxia. "Um..." he said. Omega Weapon disappeared from his hand in a flash of light.

"I have high hopes for you and Roxas, Callum- as do we all." Marluxia said. "Defeat the Heartless, and help the Organization reach our noble goal."

Callum nodded. "Okay..."

"Shall we go back?"

Callum nodded again, and the two members returned to the dark corridor.

* * *

 _That was the day I found out about the Organization's plan: to defeat the Heartless in order to collect hearts, so that they may weave into Kingdom Hearts. But I have no idea what that is, or what it's importance is to me. But when Marluxia told me about collecting hearts, something inside me didn't like the idea of that. Taking the hearts of people who once lived and laughed and loved? It just seemed so... wrong. Did Roxas feel the same way?_


	4. Day 3

**DAY 3**

"Good morning, Callum." Zexion, a man with bright aqua and long gray hair that dangled over his face, said to Callum as he entered the Grey Area. "I shall be joining you on your mission today. Check in with Saix once you're ready."

* * *

The two Nobodies stepped out of the dark corridor into Market Street. Callum blinked several times to adjust his eyes to the sudden flood of light. It would take some time before he grew used to it.

"Your mission today is to eliminate a set quantity of Heartless." Zexion said.

The request made Callum's stomach churn uncomfortably.

"The Organization may call upon you to meet other objectives- perform recon, for example." Zexion continued. "But regardless of the task you have been given, your primary orders still hold. You and that Keyblade of yours serve us best by collecting hearts."

Callum lifted his hand up and stared at it for a few moments. A few particles of light collected at his fingertips and Omega Weapon appeared.

"So, although I'll have other jobs, I'm supposed to keep using the Keyblade to defeat Heartless?" Callum said, keeping his eyes on his Keyblade.

"Correct. You're catching on." Zexion said. "Seven Heartless are strewn across Market Street. Find them and destroy them."

Callum nodded, gripped his Keyblade, and ran off. He crossed paths with a Yellow Opera. He used his momentum to launch himself up in the air, slash at the Heartless, and continue running. He turned the corner, where a Dire Plant greeted him. Its cheeks bulged and it spewed giant seeds at Callum. One hit him in the arm and another hit him square in the chest, which caused him to fall back to the ground. He growled, scrambled back to his feet, and charged. The Dire Plant shot another energy seed at Callum, but he lifted Omega Weapon up and send the seed shooting right back at it, smacking it into its face. As it bobbed around in a daze, Callum lunged and sunk his Keyblade straight through the Heartless. It screeched and Callum watched it shrivel up into the darkness.

Callum caught his breath and used his sleeve to wipe the sweat from his forehead. He turned around as Zexion appeared in a flash. He dispelled his Keyblade.

"Okay, I defeated all the Heartless." he said. "Now it's time to head back, right?"

"Leave, already?" Zexion said. "I, for one, would apply myself a bit more."

"But..."

"Yes, yes, you did as you were asked. Mission accomplished. Congratulations." Another Yellow Opera appeared a ways away from the two members. A few moments later, it disappeared. "But as you can plainly see, there are still Heartless wandering about. You don't have to eliminate them all. It's your choice. Just like I don't have to respect you for slinking back to the castle while there's still work to be done. And if that doesn't matter to you, just remember the Organization rewards those who make the extra effort."

Callum scowled at Zexion before summoning Omega Weapon back to his side. "Fine."

Callum turned back around and ran through Market Street once more. He found some extra Heartless wandering around and defeated them, which required him to expertly jump from building to building to reach those hiding up in higher places. He even found a chest hidden in a dead end, which contained another Potion.

 _Thank goodness._ Callum thought as he gulped down the red liquid. He wiped a dribble from his mouth and sighed with a satisfying "Ahhh..." He returned to Zexion, who patiently stood in the same spot, intently reading the book in his hands.

"Much better." he said when Callum approached him. "I trust you'll exhibit equal diligence in your missions going forward."

Callum rolled his eyes as Zexion summoned a dark corridor.

"Now then, before we leave, do you have any questions?" Zexion said.

Callum glanced at his Keyblade and bowed his head.

"Yeah... um..." he said. He looked up into Zexion's bright eyes. "Just what _is_ Kingdom Hearts? Marluxia said is was some kind of... of force."

"Yes...?" Zexion said, raising an eyebrow.

"And when Roxas and I defeat the Heartless, those hearts come out and become part of Kingdom Hearts, right?" Callum reached up and rested his hand on his chest. "Something about it seems strange to me. What's the point of it? Why is it so important?"

"Kingdom Hearts will complete us. That is the Organization's goal."

"Complete us? What do you mean?"

"Callum, you and I and all the Organization's members are what we call Nobodies."

Callum raised his eyebrow. "Well, that's not very nice."

Zexion rolled his eyes. "It's a name, for those of us who are missing a vital piece of who we are: our hearts."

The hand Callum rested against his chest suddenly tensed like a raven's claw. "I... don't have a heart?"

"Correct. Like all of us, you entered the world without one. But you and Roxas can help us get them. Kingdom Hearts is made of the very things we lack- a multitude of hearts. It has the power to complete us. Are you starting to see why you're so important? Each of us has a vital role in the Organization. Yours is collecting hearts."

Callum bowed his head as his entire body now tensed up with unexpected anger.

 _Kingdom Hearts is so much more than this. What kind of Organization thinks they have the power to emulate such a powerful being?_

Callum's eyes widened at this unusual thought. What was _that_ about? His head started to pound and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Um... can we go back now?" he said weakly.

Zexion nodded and walked into the dark corridor. Callum paused and laid his hand over his chest once more before he stepped in as well.

* * *

 _I've already been told of what I am: a Nobody. An incomplete being that shouldn't exist. I came into the world without a heart, just like the rest of the Organization members. If I had a heart... if I were that lucky... would all of this be different? Would that make me somebody?_


	5. Day 4

**DAY 4**

The next day, Callum strolled into the Grey Area.

"Callum. Larxene will be your partner today." Saix said.

"Larxene... Okay, um..." Callum glanced around the room, but there was no one else except him and Saix.

"She already left. Meet her on-site."

Callum rolled her eyes. _That's rude._

"On this mission, we expect you to experiment with magic. We can't have you relying solely on the Keyblade." Saix said.

"Magic?" Callum said, his amber eyes lighting up. "I know magic?"

"See me when you are ready." Saix turned around and ignored the boy's excitement.

Callum rolled his eyes again.

* * *

The dark corridor dropped Callum off at the Sandlot once again. A woman with short, blond hair and piercing green eyes approached him.

"Nice of you to show up." Larxene said.

"Um, hi..." Callum said.

"Ugh, this is the worst. Do I look like a babysitter to you? And yet the Organization has me tag along and watch you on your stupid mission. Why don't they put Demyx in charge of you? It's not like he's good at anything else..."

Callum glared at the woman, but remained silent.

"What? WHAT?! You got something to say?" Larxene said, harshly poking Callum in the chest. Her strength made Callum stumbled back.

"N... no." Callum said.

"Hmph. You'd be nothing without that Keyblade." Larxene muttered. Her eyes lit up suddenly. "Ah! I just got an idea! You can do today's mission _without_ your Keyblade!"

"Huh?! Why?!"

"Because I said so, that's why! And Saix told you to practice magic today, didn't he?"

"But I don't _know_ how to use magic!"

"Well, you're not gonna learn if you keep whipping around that oversized key." Callum opened his mouth to protest, but a few Dire Plants suddenly appeared. Larxene roughly grabbed his shoulders and shoved him towards the Heartless. "Now go and start blowing up Heartless! And if I see even just a glance of that stupid key of yours, I'll beat you senseless with it!"

Callum growled in his throat and ran towards the Heartless. Sparks flickered in his hand and he summoned a ball of Fire. He chucked it at the Dire Plant and it disappeared in a burst of dark flames. Five more Heartless appeared.

"Ooh, here come some more. Go on, get 'em!" Larxene said.

 _Give me a break..._ Callum thought.

Larxene tapped her foot impatiently and rolled her eyes with a frustrated grunt. "At this rate, we'll be here all month. Don't worry, this time you can use your Keyblade." Larxene flashed him a fake smile.

"I thought I was supposed to 'blow them up'." Callum said, raising his voice an octave to mock the Savage Nymph.

"Do you want to finish this mission or not?! Just get to it!" Larxene snapped. "Oh, by the way, if you ever need to heal, do it yourself. Don't expect me or anyone else to kiss your boo-boos better."

Callum turned away to hide his scowl. _What's a witch like her doing in the Organization? Is her secret weapon sarcasm? I would hate to have known her before she became a Nobody..._

Callum summoned Omega Weapon and charged at the Heartless, alternating between using his Keyblade and blasting the Heartless with Fire. Some of the Heartless dropped Potions, and a couple of chests were strewn around the Sandlot. Callum opened the chests, which both contained an Ether, a vial holding blue liquid instead of red. Callum walked back over to Larxene, who placed a hand on her hip.

"It's about time. Worst. Mission. Ever..." Larxene said, giving her hair a flip. "If someone like you is a big-shot Keyblade wielder, then we're in deep doo-doo. Roxas is already a lame excuse."

"That's enough!" Callum shouted unexpectedly. "Do you have anything better to do than stand there and whine like a little brat?! Why don't you take up knitting or something?!"

The air grew intensely silent. The pressure of Larxene's fatal glare bore down on Callum, but he maintained the ferocious look in his eye. Finally, Larxene turned her nose away with a "Hmph." and headed towards the dark corridor.

"Let's go, before you kill any more of my brain cells." she grumbled before she disappeared into the darkness.

Callum heaved a sigh of relief.

 _I could really go for some ice cream..._

* * *

 _Why are Roxas and I the only ones who can wield the Keyblade? How was I ever chosen to bear this? The more I learned, the more they added to my burden. There's so much more I don't understand._


	6. Day 5

**DAY 5**

Callum walked into the Grey Area, where a man with long blonde hair and green eyes waited for him.

"You're mine today, Callum." Vexen said.

The sentence sent a nervous chill up Callum's spine. "Um... okay..."

"Report to Saix when you're ready."

* * *

Vexen and Callum stepped onto Market Street. Vexen turned to Callum.

"Now, listen carefully. Your mission today is to perform reconnaissance in this area." Vexen said.

Callum's eyes went cross-eyed in confusion. "Perform _what_? What about fighting Heartless and collecting hearts?" he said. The sentence tasted bitter in his mouth.

"Oh, there's _far_ more to the Organization than that, boy. Our work wouldn't go half as smoothly if we didn't gather the needed intelligence beforehand." Vexen smirked. "Fortunately, you are in good hands. I will be by your side today to help stimulate that insensate mind of yours."

Callum huffed a frustrated breath of air. _Does this guy come with a dictionary? I'll have to ask Zexion the next time I see him._

"Take a look around the immediate area and report anything unusual you find. And don't go wandering too far until you've carefully examined the clues closest at hand." Vexen said.

Callum nodded and wandered around the shop, blurting out whatever description came to his mind.

"Um... they sell jewelry here."

"Hey, this part of the road is tiled differently than the rest."

"What do they sell here?"

But it was immediately followed by a snarky response from Vexen.

"Anyone can see that."

"We won't get anything done with you just stating the obvious."

"That's your job to find out, idiot."

 _What more do you want from me?!_ Callum snapped in his head.

"So, what have you found?" Vexen said.

"Um... there's a lot of shops around here." Callum said.

"And?"

"Er... business seems to be booming?"

"What, because you saw a couple of shops? Callum, you are looking but not seeing. Here's what _I_ see: This whole town was built along a mountain. That's why the roads slope. Houses have been built along the terrace. And at the top is a station."

 _Now_ you're _stating the obvious._ Callum rolled his eyes.

Vexen continued sharing his analysis with Callum, a good portion of it being totally obvious.

"And you thought of all that just now?" Callum said once his partner was finished.

"But that's just it! I only stated what I saw. There was no 'figuring' involved." Vexen said, which earned an internal eye roll from Callum. "That's the next step: analyzing the data you find. The clothing and jewelry shops tell us how these people live. This whole town is a blueprint of their lives."

Callum stared blankly at Vexen.

"Distressing. Very distressing. Your mind wasn't made for this, was it? Well, you're not off the hook yet, boy. If I let you quit with these results, I'll be the laughingstock of the castle! Investigate the remainder of the area."

As Callum and Vexen traveled along the path, Callum identifying what he saw and Vexen tearing down his observation by making him feel stupider with ever sentence.

"All right, then, what have you learned?" Vexen said.

"Well, um... The town has a lot of overpasses and underpasses. And the tram seems to circle the plaza. There was that entrance that looked to lead underground, but it was shuttered." Callum said.

"Anything else?"

"Oh, uh..."

"Nevermind. Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself. You're showing some improvement, at least, even if your natural talents do fall woefully short of my own."

 _Such a modest fellow._

"You're done, boy. Go ahead and head back." Vexen turned around and headed for the dark corridor.

"You know, I'd figure out more if you gave me more time." Callum mumbled under his breath.

Vexen turned around and scowled. "Oh? Is that so? Then take all the time you like. But don't hold yourself up to my standards. Little steps for little minds."

Callum and Vexen searched the area one more time, running into some Shadows and finding more clues. Callum pointed out some insightful things, which made Vexen mildly proud.

"Not bad. You're finally starting to see the bigger picture." Vexen said. "But while I applaud your effort, you need to be able to see these things at first glance."

 _Build me up with a compliment, then tear me down with an even bigger insult. Ouch._

"Your goal should be to gather the maximum amount of data in the minimum amount of time. Spend too much time dallying, and you risk being seen. Sometimes the locals will be wary. You need to be warier."

"Okay."

"Today's mission was just an exercise. I am satisfied. Let's return."

Callum nodded and the two members headed back to the dark corridor.

"Any questions or concerns running around that little mind of yours?" Vexen said.

"Um... how often do I have to do this? You know, 'reconnaissance'." Callum said, exaggerating each syllable.

"Whenever the Organization needs to know more about a world, naturally. Every world is unique, with its own terrain, values, Heartless population... any number of variables that could be turned to our advantage in the mission ahead."

" _Every_ world? Do you mean there's more than one?" Callum said, widening his eyes.

"Yes, boy. You didn't think you'd mull about here in Twilight Town forever, did you? You will visit many worlds for many reasons... but our ultimate goal remains the same."

"Yeah, yeah... Kingdom Hearts."

"That's right. Now, come along."

* * *

 _I found out my job was more than running around between the castle and Twilight Town. There are walls between the worlds, but we've created our own way, the dark corridors, which can take us to any place imaginable._


	7. Day 6

**DAY 6**

"Callum, I have decided to pair you with Lexaeus for your mission today." Saix said.

"How many other members am I going to be partnered with?" Callum said.

"Come see me when you're ready." Saix turned around and walked away.

Callum growled under his breath and met his eyes with a tall, large man with short ginger hair and blue eyes. He hadn't seen Roxas in a few days. How much longer would it be before he would see his friend again? He felt like someone was watching him. He turned and saw the hooded figure of Xion standing in the corner. Even though her face was hidden, he knew her eyes were on him. A faint smile stretched across her lips and she turned away.

* * *

Lexaeus and Callum walked onto the Sandlot, where a Giant Shadow Heartless waited for them.

"Whoa! That thing is huge!" Callum cried. Lexaeus was silent. "So, um...? Aren't we going to do anything about it?"

"Do you know what a Limit Break is, Callum?"

"Limit Break? Uh, no..."

"It is the most powerful move at your disposal, but it only works when you are on your last legs. Time for some practical application."

"Huh?" Callum said before Lexaeus slammed his beefy fist into his face. He screamed and clutched his mouth as he felt it grow damp. "OW! What was that for?! Owww!"

"There. Now you're on your last legs." Lexaeus said casually, even though Callum's lip now leaked blood like a faucet. "Use your Limit Break and defeat that Heartless."

Callum's mouth throbbed as he summoned Omega Weapon and charged at the Heartless. Power suddenly flowed through his body. His Keyblade glowed and he raised it in the air. A ball of intense light formed at the teeth of his Keyblade. It exploded, scattering smaller balls of heat-seeking light across the Sandlot at blinding speeds, cutting through the Heartless bit by bit. When he finished, he stood in the center, panting hard, as the Giant Shadow melted into the ground.

"Well fought." Lexaeus said. "Organization members are often asked to conduct solo missions, so the only person you can rely on is yourself."

"Yeah, I noticed." Callum panted.

"You and that Keyblade are invaluable to the Organization. However, your job begets risk. Each mission will pit you against more and more Heartless."

"And if we're gonna complete Kingdom Hearts, I have to face them, right?"

"Correct."

"So what happens when Kingdom Hearts is finally finished? What good does that do us?"

Lexaeus looked off into the distance. "We will unite with it. You and I will gain hearts of our own."

"I... I don't understand." Callum said, bowing his head.

"When the time comes, you will. In the meantime, there are deeds to be done, and only people like you and Roxas can do them."

Callum stood up straight. "So you _need_ us."

"Yes."

"Are they good deeds?"

"Good for the Organization." Lexaeus said, which wasn't what Callum wanted to hear.

"Right..."

"We should return."

* * *

 _The Organization has a variety of personalities; some are good and some are plain rotten. But everybody wants the same thing: to complete Kingdom Hearts. What_ is _Kingdom Hearts? What's gonna happen when it's actually finished? Am I the only one who feels against this idea? I didn't know anything then, and I'm still completely clueless. But I know I'm gonna fight for my chance to be whole- to be somebody- no matter how long it takes._


	8. Day 7

**DAY 7**

When Callum entered the room, he felt a hand clap his shoulder.

"Hey, Callum!" Axel said. "It's you and me today."

It was music to Callum's ears. After suffering through Larxene's taunts, Vexen's extended vocabulary, and Lexaeus's blatant abuse, it was nice to be partnered with someone he was comfortable with.

"Okay." Callum said.

"Go check in with Saix when you're ready. I don't know what they've got in store for us, but let's do it with style."

Callum nodded and smiled.

"Oh, by the way, Callum, today will be your first really-real mission." Axel said. "So no more tutorials and whatnot. It's the real thing from this moment on."

"As long as I don't have to take another one of Lexaeus's punches to the face." Callum said, touching the fading bruise on his upper lip.

* * *

"Our first mission together. Must be my lucky day." Axel chuckled as they stepped into Twilight Town.

"Yeah." Callum said. "How's Roxas doing?"

"Same old, I guess. He acts confident, but I know he's still trying to adjust to being a part of the Organization. He's only been here a few weeks, after all."

"And... Xion?"

Axel paused to stared at Callum before shaking his head. "Who knows? She's been as silent as a bat ever since she came here. She won't talk to anyone." Axel said. He nudged Callum. "But you and Roxas are sure intrigued by her."

Callum shoved Axel back and rolled his eyes. "Give me a break." he said, and Axel chuckled.

The two wandered around Twilight Town and defeated the Heartless roaming around. A moment came when an ambush of Heartless appeared, but they defeated them with ease.

"So, got any plans?" Axel said once the Heartless were defeated and they completed the mission.

"I was just gonna report to Saix and hide out in my room." Callum said.

"EEHH! Wrong answer!" Axel cried, making a sound like a buzzer. "Callum, Callum, Callum..."

"Move it, Pence!" a voice called.

"Hey, wait up!" another voice panted.

Callum turned to see three kids: two boys and a girl.

"Last one there has to buy the winner an ice cream!" the blond-haired, brown-eyed boy said. He wore a black tank top with a skull and crossed bones, a gray vest over it, and camo capris.

The girl shook her head and smirked. She had medium-length, brown hair and green eyes. She wore an orange tank top with a flower on the corner, cargo shorts, and white sneakers with orange socks peeking over. "Oh, sure, _now_ you tell us!"

The bulkier kid, who I assumed to be Pence, stood up straight. "No fair, Hayner!" he said. A black and white sweatband wrapped around his head, and the overflowing black hair leaking over it reminded Callum of a mushroom cloud. He wore a white, three-quartered sleeve shirt with a red basketball jersey over it with the number 2, blue jeans, and a purple handkerchief around his neck.

"Better get flyin' if you don't wanna end up buyin'!" Hayner laughed before he turned around and took off. The other two chased after him.

Callum watched the three kids run off before turning to Axel. "Who were they?"

"Um... just some kids who live here." Axel said.

Callum looked back down the path they ran curiously. "Does everybody act like that?"

"Like what?"

"Running around, chasing each other, making all that noise..."

"Well, yeah... if they have hearts, I suppose that's what they do."

Callum pressed his hand against his chest. "Hearts..." He sighed.

Axel patted Callum's shoulder. "Come on, let's go get some ice cream."

"Why?" Callum said, even though his insides trembled with excitement. It had been so long since the last time he'd been at the clock tower.

"Why? Uh, well..." Axel said awkwardly, scratching his head. "Because we're friends."

"Friends..." The word of Callum's lips made him smile.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go."

* * *

Axel and Callum walked along the edge of the clock tower and sat down. Below them, the three kids from before, Hayner, Pence, and Olette, chased each other around. Callum watched them closely, but suddenly he felt his foot slip over the edge.

"Ahhh!" he cried.

A hand clamped onto his arm and yanked him back to the ledge with ease.

"You should be more careful." a voice said. "We don't need you falling off and getting hurt."

"Roxas." Callum said. The blonde Keyblade wielder smiled back at him. "It's good to see you again."

Roxas nodded, and he, Axel, and Callum sat together on the clock tower. Axel handed each of the boys a Sea Salt ice cream and they dug in.

"You know, today's a special day." Callum said.

"Really?" Axel and Roxas said.

Callum nodded. "Today marks one week since I joined the Organization."

"Congrats, buddy!" Roxas said, clapping his shoulder.

 _Buddy._ The word made Callum's stomach flutter with excitement.

"Hey, Callum, how about you meet up with us after your next mission?" Axel said. "No fun just going back and forth between the castle and work, right?"

A wide smile spread across Callum's lips. "Yeah. I'd like that." he said. He lifted his head up and gazed at the sunset. "Because... we're friends..."

* * *

 _Friends. There was something about that word that awakened a deep sense of longing inside me. Having someone to laugh with, to share special moments with, and be myself around? I hope I could have that someday. Axel and Roxas hold that promise. I won't let them down._


	9. Day 8 - 15

**DAY 8 - 10**

The next day, Callum had the pleasure of partnering with Larxene once again for his next mission. At least this time she was actually helping him. Their exchange of words was shortened to none. She was probably still ticked off that he called her out the last time. She deserved it. They returned to Twilight Town and defeated the Watchers hiding around the town. What kept him going was the thought of returning to the clock tower when his mission was done. Every time his eyes cast up to the looming building, his chest bubbled with excitement. Once the mission was done, he raced to the tower, where Roxas and Axel waited for him with a fresh ice cream bar. He gladly accepted it with a smile.

* * *

Before Callum set off on his next mission, he ran into Xion again. She silently stared at him with a small smile. That day, he returned to Twilight Town with Marluxia to collect more hearts from the Heartless. As a final test, the two Nobodies faced against a Dual Blade, which showed remarkable strength and speed, but they defeated it. Each stroke of his Keyblade against the creatures of darkness resulted in unease building in his mind, but it all faded when he returned to the clock tower.

* * *

A change of pace occurred the next day, because Callum's mission for that day was to test his endurance in the Castle that Never Was. For one minute, he fought against a never-ending stream of Dusks. Exhausted and drained, Callum returned once again to the clock tower, where the familiar combination of salty and sweet rejuvenated his senses.

* * *

 **DAY 15**

"Callum, today your mission is mandatory. I have assigned Roxas as your partner." Saix said.

Callum's ears perked up and he nodded, but he tried his best to hide his excitement from Saix, for fear he would change things at the last minute. The two Keyblade wielders arrived at the Station Plaza through the dark corridor.

"Okay, so we have to find a Guardian?" Callum said.

"Yeah." Roxas said.

The two ran into the tunnels and fought off the Heartless that got in their way. The tunnels led them back to Market Street and they headed to the Sandlot, where they found the Guardian, which was a like larger version of the Watchers surrounding it.

"You ready?" Roxas said, summoning Kingdom Key.

"Yeah!" Callum said, summoning Omega Weapon.

The two boys charged. They took out the Watchers first before they directed their focus on the Guardian. Light gathered at the tip of the Guardian's head.

"Look out!" Callum gasped as he shoved Roxas out of the way. A giant ray shot towards Callum. He brought his Keyblade up and blocked the ray, sending it back into the Guardian. The force sent Callum sprawling to the ground. Roxas lunged at the Heartless and slashed one more time before it shriveled away.

"Are you okay?" Roxas said, kneeling at Callum's side.

Callum crawled onto his hands and knees and looked up at Roxas. "Yeah."

"Thank you. For saving me."

Callum smiled. "What are friends for?"

The blonde smiled back at him and they both stood up. Callum's eyes trailed to the giant heart released from the Guardian and watched it twirl up into the air. He watched as darkness suddenly swallowed it up and it disappeared. Callum bowed his head and shut his eyes up tight.

"Are you okay?" Roxas said.

Callum's eyes trailed to Kingdom Key in his friend's hand. "Why is the Organization collecting hearts? This _Kingdom Hearts_ concept makes my head dizzy."

Roxas lowered his eyes to the ground. "I know it's confusing. I don't know much about it myself."

"And the Keyblade." Callum said, holding out Omega Weapon. "Why did it choose us? What makes us so special that it wants us to wield it? Are we the only ones who can wield the Keyblade, or are there more people?"

Roxas shook his head. "Again, I'm as clueless as you." Their eyes met and Roxas smiled. "Hey, you know, you've come a long way in just a handful of days. You've been here for over two weeks now. The time is flying by."

Callum's smile returned to his face. "Thanks. We should get going. Axel's probably wondering where we are."

Roxas nodded, and the two boys headed towards the clock tower.

* * *

"I'm gonna miss this ice cream thing we do." Axel said, staring at his half-eaten ice cream bar.

"Huh?" Roxas said.

"Gonna be away for awhile... starting tomorrow."

"Oh..." Callum said, bowing his head.

"I can fill you guys in. You know... since we're friends." Axel said. The two boys cast their eyes on their fiery-haired friend. "I'm gonna be at Castle Oblivion."

"I've never heard of that place." Roxas said.

"The Organization's got a second castle in the world between worlds. It's called Castle Oblivion. Got it memorized?" Axel said, tapping his temple as he uttered his iconic catchphrase.

"I wish somebody told me these things." Roxas grumbled.

Axel stood up. "Well, I gotta head back and get ready. Nothing but fun, fun, fun..."

Axel walked away, clutching his ice cream bar in one hand, and left the two boys.

"Castle... Oblivion..." Callum said, staring at his ice cream. The name rolled off his tongue uncomfortably.

"Hey, look!" Roxas tapped Callum's shoulder repeatedly until Callum looked over at what he was so excited about. His ice cream was gone, and he still held the wooden stick of the bar. On the side was the word "WINNER" with stars around it. "Axel told me about these. I can't wait to show this to him! I'll try to catch him tomorrow before he leaves."

* * *

 _I'm starting to get the hang of these missions. But as I continue to work for the Organization, their mysteries pile up one after another on top of each other. One day, I might not be able to bear such a burden. I wonder how Roxas can handle it. I wonder how anyone could handle it._


	10. Day 16 - 17

**DAY 16**

Roxas and Callum walked into the Grey Area, hoping to catch their third friend before he left on his mission.

"Axel?" Roxas called. The boys looked around the room, but their fiery-haired friend was no where to be seen.

"If you're looking for Axel, he's gone." Saix said as he passed by them.

"You mean... he left already?" Callum said.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Roxas sighed as he stared at the ice cream stick. He shoved it back into his pocket. "I guess I'll wait until he gets back. Good luck on your next mission."

"Thanks, you too."

Roxas left the Grey Area, probably to spend more time hiding out in his room. Callum approached Saix.

"Callum, starting today you will be executing missions alongside Xion." Saix said.

Callum's eyes traveled to Xion, who stood a few feet away. She remained the same like every other time he ran into her: silent, hidden, and her eyes on him. Slowly, she walked over to his side.

"Today marks your first time out on a mission together." Saix said. "You're in charge."

"Me? Okay..." Callum said. He glanced at Xion before the two walked into the dark corridor.

* * *

The two kids stepped into the Sandlot. Callum let out a sigh.

"Let's go." Callum said.

Xion remained silent and stared straight ahead. Callum sighed again. They ran through the town and into the tunnel, fighting off Minute Bombs and Shadows. That is, Callum fought the Heartless. Xion simply observed the fight from a distance and made no contribution to battling. Deep in the tunnels, they found a Poison Plant, their main objective in the mission. Callum remembered the information given to him through his mission data and unleashed a barrage of Fire on the Heartless. Immediately, the flames engulfed it and it disappeared.

"All right, mission accomplished." Callum said, turning to Xion. "Um... good work."

Xion's silence started to get on Callum's nerves. They returned to the Sandlot without another word spoken. The dark corridor pulsed in the corner.

"Um, I've got someplace to be. You can go on and head back without me." Callum said.

Xion's hidden stare shifted to him, yet she said no words. She walked into the dark corridor. Callum let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose to ease the frustration rising in his throat. He turned around and headed for the clock tower, where Roxas waited for him. He sat down and received his ice cream.

"How was today's mission?" Roxas said.

Callum shook his head. "Don't get me started. Saix is pairing me with Xion for the next couple of days. I would enjoy it more if she actually did anything."

"Wow, you're working with Xion?" Roxas said. "Has she spoken or shown any signs of life?"

"No. I hope that'll change soon."

The two ate their ice cream in silence for a brief moment. Both of them glanced over at the empty spot next to them, the spot where Axel should've been, and sighed.

* * *

 **DAY 17**

Callum and Roxas walked into the Grey Area, which was unexpectedly empty. The only other people in there were Demyx, Xigbar, and Xion.

"This place is so much nicer without the loudmouths." Demyx said.

"Loudmouths?" Roxas said as the two boys joined the conversation.

"Those bossy coworkers sent to Castle Oblivion."

Callum took account for all the members missing: Zexion, Lexaeus, Vexen, Larxene, Marluxia...

Callum's eyes went wild as they met with Roxas's. Axel was sent to Castle Oblivion, too. But why? He didn't think he was _bossy_. In fact, he thought he was one of the few members who wasn't.

"Well, I suppose it's too bad you two and Poppet didn't get to spend a little more quality time with them." Xigbar said, feigning sympathy by shaking his head.

"Poppet?" Roxas said.

"I'm talking about Xion, kiddo."

"Kiddo?" Callum scowled.

"Roxas, Callum, get to work." Saix said, entering the room and breaking the conversation.

They both sighed and glanced at Xion, who stared silently between the two.

* * *

Callum and Xion returned to Twilight Town for their next mission. They ran into the Sandlot, where the area was covered with Deserters. The Heartless ran around the area quickly, and Callum growled in frustration when his attacks missed. He finally resorted to shooting heat-seeking balls of Fire at the Heartless, which followed them around and incinerated them. Xion actually made some contribution and destroyed one Heartless with Fire. Once the mission was complete, they returned to the dark corridor.

"I've got to be somewhere again. You can go on ahead without me." Callum said, dispelling Omega Weapon.

He walked past Xion.

"C... Callum..."

Callum's eyes widened as he spun around. "Xion?" he said. Did she actually speak?

Xion turned around and their eyes met. "Callum... That's your name, right?"

"Yeah." Callum felt breathless all of a sudden. He finally pulled himself together and headed to the clock tower.

* * *

 _Xion. Number XIV. She spoke to me. I wonder what's hidden behind that black hood. Out of all the mysteries of the Organization, I find her to be the greatest of all. Maybe one day she'll open up. Until then, I'm stuck with a walking secret._


	11. Day 18

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I done goofed with posting and accidentally skipped this chapter! Whoops! Anyway, happy reading!**

* * *

 **DAY 18**

Callum stepped into the Grey Area, where Xion waited for him.

"Good morning, Xion." Callum said, mustering up his biggest, friendliest smile. He was dying with curiosity to hear her speak again. But she turned to him and stared at him silently again. "Uh... is everything okay?"

"Good morning... Callum." Xion said.

This time, the smile on Callum's face was real.

* * *

Xion and Callum headed towards the Station Plaza, where a giant Heartless and their next mission awaited. Suddenly, Xion stopped in her place.

"Callum." she said.

Callum stopped and immediately turned around. Slowly, she pinched the sides of her hood and lifted the black fabric over her face. Callum tensed with anticipation. Xion lifted her head and set her deep blue eyes on him. She had short, black hair with bangs that dangled over and around her face. A small smile stretched across her lips.

"Best of luck today." Xion said.

Callum realized he had stopped breathing. He let out a deep exhale and nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks..." he said. He turned towards the path leading to the Plaza. "Let's go."

* * *

Xion and Callum ran to Station Plaza. At first, looking around, they saw nothing, but then they turned around and jumped back at the sight of a Darkside looming over them. Darkness rose around it as it stood up.

"What is _that_?!" Callum cried, summoning Omega Weapon.

"Our target." Xion said, striking a battle stance.

"You ready for this?" Callum glanced at Xion and concern fluttered in his mind. How would she face this thing without a weapon?

"Yeah." Xion noticed his stare and flashed him an encouraging smile. It filled him with confidence, and the two charged towards the Heartless.

Callum attacked the Darkside's hand when it was within reach. It lifted its clenched fist in the air and pounded it into the ground, creating a swirling vortex of darkness around its knuckles. Shadows emerged and slunk towards them.

"I've got these guys." Xion said, running in another direction. "Take care of the big one."

Callum nodded and refocused his attention on the Darkside. It thrust its arms out and sent purple balls of energy towards Callum. He brought Omega Weapon up and deflected the energy balls, sending them back into the Heartless. The Darkside doubled over and clutched its gaping stomach. Suddenly, it stood up and swung its giant arm at Callum. He immediately brought up his Keyblade to deflect, but the Darkside knocked its fist right into him. He cried out as he and his Keyblade went spiraling in opposite directions.

"Callum!" Xion cried.

Callum heard her grunt, and he feared the Darkside now focused its attacks on her. The adrenaline rushed back into his body and he scrambled to his feet. Xion landed on the ground from a jump and turned around. Callum's jaw dropped in shock. Kingdom Key was in her hand.

"Xion..." Callum said. "You can use the Keyblade?"

Xion held up Kingdom Key and examined it intently. "I... guess so." She dispelled the Keyblade and smiled.

Callum ran his hands through his hair. "Wow, this... this is incredible!" he cried. "I know! We're going to celebrate!"

"Huh?"

"Come on, I'll show you."

* * *

Callum led Xion up to the clock tower. Roxas glanced up from his seat and immediately stood up when he saw Xion.

"Xion? Wow, you look... um, well, it's nice to see your face." Roxas said.

Xion chuckled. "Thank you."

"Roxas, you'll never believe this: Xion can use the Keyblade!" Callum said, bouncing on his toes like an excited child. "Show him, show him!"

Xion glanced at Callum before she reached out her hand and summoned Kingdom Key.

"See?" Callum said. "Now the Organization has three Keyblade wielders!"

"That's awesome!" Roxas said. "And I know how to celebrate!"

"Ice cream!" Roxas and Callum cried. They burst into laughter and playfully shoved each other. Xion's blue eyes shifted between the two boys in confusion, but soon she began to smile.

"This is such a great spot... How'd you find it?" Xion said, turning to look at the sunset.

"Axel discovered it. It's a perk to being in the Organization for as long as he has." Roxas said. He passed out ice cream bars to the two other Keyblade wielders.

"Sea-Salt ice cream." Callum said to Xion. "C'mon, try it."

Xion nodded and brought the ice cream to her lips. She took a bite and spent a minute contemplating the taste.

"It's sweet... and salty." she said.

"It's good, huh?" Roxas said. He took a bite out of his ice cream. "Axel, Callum, and I, we meet here for ice cream after work. This flavor is Axel's favorite. Axel brought me here to eat ice cream on my first day with the Organization. I did the same thing with Callum on his first day."

"You guys must all be really close." Xion said.

"Well, we're all friends." Callum said.

"Friends..." Xion looked down at her ice cream. "Do you think that I could be a friend?"

"Of course!"

"When Axel gets back, we'll all have ice cream together!" Roxas said.

A smile curled on Xion's face. "Okay!"

* * *

 _I've only been in the Organization for a short time, and I've already made a bunch of new friends: Axel, Roxas, and now Xion has joined our group. I can't wait until Axel gets back from his mission and properly meets her. They make the exhausting missions worth it, because at the end of it, I get to see their smiling faces and eat ice cream. What more could a Nobody ask for?_


	12. Day 19

**DAY 19**

Callum woke up the next day and sat up in his bed. He rubbed the sleep in his eyes and stretched out his back until he heard a series of satisfying pops. He stared at the wall in front of him.

"I wonder what today's mission is." He pondered to himself. A small smile crept onto his face. "Whatever it is, I hope it's with Roxas or Xion."

Anticipation rushed through Callum's body, and he jumped out of bed. He hurried to the Grey Area.

"...Then what in blazes _did_ happen?!" Callum heard Xaldin yell. Hearing the Lancer Nobody raise his voice made the hairs on his neck stand.

"Don't look at me, man! I just found out minutes ago." Demyx said as Callum entered the Grey Area.

Callum raised his eyebrow and kept walking. He approached Xigbar, who seemed to be the oldest-looking member, with long black and gray hair tied back in a low ponytail, yellow eyes, a jagged scar on his left cheek, and a black eyepatch draped over his right eye. Callum always wondered how he got those scars.

"What's going on with those two?" Callum said. "Is everything okay?"

"Okay? As if." Xigbar chuckled. "Word has it at least one of the folks we sent to Castle Oblivion has been terminated."

"What?!" If Callum had a heart, it would be racing right now. He gulped to force down the lump that built in his throat. "T-terminated?"

Saix approached the two Nobodies.

"Is this true?" Callum asked him.

"That's none of your concern." Saix said monotonously.

"What... what about Axel? _You_ sent him there! Is he...?"

"Gone." Saix turned his head away. "He may have disappeared for good."

"What?!" Callum clenched his fist and bowed his head. He squeezed his eyes shut, thinking that when he opened his eyes, Axel would be standing right there, and this whole thing would've been a dream. But he heard footsteps fade away from him. He lifted his head, and Saix and Xigbar were gone. Callum ran a hand through his hair. A stream of water trickled from his eye and fell down his cheek. He paused in confusion and wiped it away.

"Callum." Callum quickly wiped his eye to clear it from moisture and turned around to see Xion's smiling face. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Callum said. He held his tongue to resist telling Xion about Castle Oblivion. He didn't want to be the reason her smile faded. "Are we working together again today?"

Xion slowly shook her head. "No. I've been paired with Roxas. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You two can spend some time together. But I wonder who I'm paired with..."

Callum approached Saix, who stood in his usual spot by the window.

"I'm sending you and Xigbar to a new world today to conduct recon." Saix said.

Callum nodded and ignored the unusual discomfort that churned in his stomach.

* * *

Callum stepped out of the dark corridor, and immediately he regretted wearing his Organization coat. This place was _hot_. He could feel pools of sweat starting to form underneath his coat. He fanned his face with one hand in a weak excuse to cool down. Even so, he was happy he was finally getting to explore new worlds instead of being confined to just Twilight Town.

"Ugh, I'm already frying out here." Xigbar said, and Callum agreed wholeheartedly. "C'mon, kiddo. Let's get this investigation over and done with."

Callum rolled his eyes. He was _far_ from being a 'kiddo'. Callum remained silent as the events of earlier suddenly hit him again and he bowed his head.

"What's wrong? Dazzled by the new scenery?" Xigbar smirked.

Callum was fascinated by it. The city flourished with yellow. Small shop booths lined the great city walls, clumped together in the center of the street and popping with different colors. He was surprised by its lack of citizens.

"Is it true- about the members stationed at Castle Oblivion?" Callum said.

Xigbar chuckled. "Is that seriously what's eating you?"

"I have a right to know. We might have lost a comrade." Callum couldn't muster up the courage to utter his friend's name. "Maybe _multiple_ comrades. Doesn't that bother you?"

"As if. Look, the faster we get this mission done, the sooner you can head back and get your answers."

Callum exhaled sharply from his nostrils. Why did this guy get on his nerves so easily? Callum shook those feelings away and forced himself to devote his focus to the mission. He examined what he saw. He flipped some levers, which allowed the two to explore the next area. Xigbar contributed by giving him sarcastic responses, but Callum still preferred him a lot more than Vexen.

"This place is _swimming_ in sand." Xigbar said. "I guess them's the breaks when you build your city in the middle of a desert. Past that, not much to mention, though. Seems like a pretty normal town, yeah?"

"Huh?" Callum said, returning from his zone-out moment.

"Anybody home? I've seen you space out before, but this is ridiculous."

"I'm fine, I'm fine..."

"Let me guess. Castle Oblivion?"

"Excuse me for being concerned."

"Like I said: the longer we take here, the longer you're gonna have to stay in the dark." Xigbar said. "So let's move it."

They spent more time reconning, but the biggest detail Callum noticed was how much sand covered the area.

"Okay, so we've got an entire city under a layer of sand. What do you make of it, Callum?" Xigbar said.

"Huh? Uh..."

"Come on, I know that answer's somewhere hidden in your brain. How do you think it ended up like this?"

"Hm... maybe because... uh..." Callum took another quick glance around. "Because of the city's location? I mean, we _are_ in the middle of the desert. Maybe this is normal."

"Normal? As if. Do you see the city's walls? They're built this way to keep stuff like this from happening."

Callum grunted. "Okay, fine... Maybe the city was hit by a sandstorm? That explains why the walls are damaged."

Xigbar smirked. "Attaboy, Callum. You're right on the nose. And from the looks of it, not just once or twice. I guess the high walls around the city weren't high enough. How 'bout the lumber and rope we saw? Gimme a damage assessment for the city."

"Well, this place is a wreck."

"Yep, and that's not all. They've been rebuilding, hence the scaffolding and the building supplies lying around. It looks like a major effort from everyone. All right, Callum, we've got what we came for. Let's get outta here."

Callum nodded and the two Nobodies made their way back to the dark corridor. Suddenly, Xigbar stopped.

"Uh oh." he said.

Callum looked up and saw a man and woman talking. They both had dark skin, brown eyes, and black hair. The man wore a purple vest that left his chest exposed, white capris that ballooned out with a yellow patch on the right knee, and a red fez hat on his head. The woman's long, luscious hair was tied back in a low ponytail and held together by two bright blue bands. She wore a light blue, cropped tube top with sewn-in sleeves, leaving her midriff exposed, and matching ballooned pants and shoes.

"Those must be the locals." Xigbar said. "Normally, I'd be able to just slip on by, but the way you stick out? Well..."

 _Gee, thanks._ Callum rolled his eyes.

"We'd better take the long way around."

The two turned around and headed back to the markets. They climbed the ledges and entered the same area again with the two locals, this time from a high ledge.

"You should get some rest, Aladdin." the woman said.

"I'll be okay. Besides, the sandstorm's finally let up. Now's our chance to patch up the city." the man, Aladdin, said.

"That's true, but still... You'll run yourself ragged at this rate."

"Jasmine, you don't need to worry. I'm fine! And since we don't know when the next storm will hit, we need to get everything running again before it does."

"If only Genie were around..." Jasmine held her hands together wishfully.

"I miss him, too, but this isn't a job for magic. Agrabah's _our_ city. We need to be the ones to fix it up." Aladdin said.

"Of course. You're right."

"Now, I should get back to work."

"Wait. I'll help, too."

Aladdin nodded and the two walked into the city.

"So that guy must be spearheading the city repair efforts." Xigbar said. "The question is, why him? He doesn't look like royalty."

"Does he _have_ to be?" Callum said.

"It's not easy getting people to follow you, especially when it involves work. I mean, the people in the palace already call the shots, right? It's the kind of thing you'd expect them to be doing."

"Yeah."

"But he definitely wasn't royalty... The girl next to him, now _she_ was royalty."

"So, do we look inside the palace?"

"No need. We have our answers, and we even got a peek at their leaders."

"So, can we go home now?"

"Why, Callum? Did you leave the toaster plugged it?" Xigbar smirked at his own comment.

Callum scowled and turned away. "You know why."

Xigbar chuckled. "C'mon, let's head back."

As the two headed back to the dark corridor, a few Heartless appeared. Callum summoned Omega Weapon and drove it into a Scarlet Tango. A heart was released and started to float up into the air. Callum's amber eyes traced it as it flew up.

"Hey, Xigbar, what happens when Heartless are destroyed?" Callum said.

"The hearts remain. And then those hearts gather together to form the great Kingdom Hearts." Xigbar said.

Callum shook off the anger that came from hearing Xigbar utter the name of that great and mysterious force. "Then... what remains if a Nobody is destroyed?"

"What's there to leave behind? We're not even supposed to _be_ in the first place."

"The members at Castle Oblivion. Where'd they go?"

"Nothing's left of them."

"So... I'll never see them again?" Callum clenched his fist and bowed his head.

"That's right." Xigbar did nothing to hide the smirk on his face. He turned towards the pulsing dark corridor and glanced back over his shoulder. "You coming?"

Xigbar entered the dark corridor. Callum took a couple steps towards it, when suddenly his head felt like someone smashed a brick against it. He cried out and clutched his head as his vision suddenly grew fuzzy.

 _What's... going on?_ The act of thinking was even too much for Callum. A layer of black clouded his eyes.

He suddenly saw the faces of his friends appear one by one: Axel, Roxas, and Xion. Suddenly, he saw another face. She had long, armpit-length, brown hair with a waterfall braid that decorated the back of her head. Her amber eyes glistened and matched the happiness in her wide smile. Her mouth parted slightly, and a soft laugh echoed in Callum's mind that made his stomach explode with butterflies.

* * *

 _I really hope Axel is okay. I don't believe what Saix said. He can't be gone. He just can't!_

 _There's something about Xigbar that leaves a bitter taste in my mouth, like he can see right into my soul and get on every one of my nerves. He's almost as terrifying as Xemnas._


	13. Day 20 - 44

**DAY 20**

Callum's eyes shot open and he sat up straight. He was surprised to be back in his room. How did he get back? Callum jumped from his bed and ran through the hallways.

"Roxas? Roxas!" Callum cried, calling his best friend's name as he headed towards his room.

"Will he wake from this?" A deep voice penetrated through the door to Roxas's room. Callum immediately went quiet and pressed his ear against the door. Callum figured it belonged to Xemnas.

"I am told Roxas will return- provided the hero is stripped of all his memories." The monotonous tone of the second voice could only belong to Saix.

"Then I suppose much hinges on Castle Oblivion."

"Xion has gained power over the Keyblade, just as we intended. She can fill Roxas's shoes for the time being."

Callum's stomach jumped into his throat. _Xion_? What is the Organization making Xion do, and why does it involve the Keyblade? What in the world were Xemnas and Saix talking about?

"Callum." Callum yelped in surprise and whirled around. Xion's deep blue eyes studied him carefully. "Is everything all-"

Callum clamped his hand over her mouth, and her startled cry was muffled. The door opened, and Callum and Xion backed up behind it. Saix walked out of Roxas's room, followed moments later by Xemnas. When they both turned the corner and out of sight, Xion pried Callum's hand from her mouth.

"What was that for?" Xion said.

Callum ignored her and entered Roxas's room. He laid on his bed, completely still and comatose.

"Roxas..." Callum said.

"What's wrong with him?" Xion said.

Callum lifted his eyes and stared at Xion as the conversation he just eavesdropped on replayed in his mind. "I don't know. Something happened to him."

The two Nobodies stood over the bed and watched as their best friend slept peacefully. Callum growled in frustration and collapsed to his knees. He slammed his clenched fists onto the bed and pressed his forehead against the mattress.

"First Axel, and now I'm going to lose Roxas..." Callum's voice cracked. "Why is this happening? Why?"

The gentle touch of a hand draped over Callum's shoulder. He lifted his head and met his eyes with Xion's. The deep blue of her irises calmed the turmoil building in his stomach.

"Everything will be all right, Callum. I promise." she said softly. "Roxas will wake up soon. I'm sure of it."

Callum looked over at his sleeping friend and let out a deep sigh.

"I hope so." He whispered.

Xion helped Callum stand. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she led him out of the room and closed the door.

* * *

 **DAY 42**

Roxas continued to sleep the next couple of weeks. Every day, instead of going to the clock tower, Callum went to Roxas's room and ate ice cream in silence. Even though he slept, Callum told Roxas about his mission. Each time he went, he was filled with a renewed hope that Roxas would wake up soon. But as the days went by, that hope began to fade.

Callum walked down the hallway and paused when he heard more voices coming from Roxas's room. It was a quiet voice that spoke softly and calmly: Xion.

"I went to a new world today, Roxas. I couldn't believe how beautiful it was. I hope you can join me next time." Xion said. There was a pause in the one-way conversation. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Roxas..."

Callum opened the door, and Xion gasped and whirled around.

"Callum!" she cried. Her shock turned into a scowl. "Were you spying on me?"

"No..." Callum said. His eyes trailed to the clutter of seashells laying next to Roxas's pillow. "What are those for?"

Xion glanced back at the seashells. "I've been collecting them from my missions. I think they're really pretty."

Xion reached into her pocket and pulled out another seashell. She took Callum's hand and laid it in his palm. Callum studied the blue and yellow thalassa shell. He closed his hand slowly around the shell and smiled at Xion.

"Thank you." he said.

Xion returned the smile and the two left the room.

* * *

 **DAY 43**

 _"I knew I'd find you snoozing down here..."_

Roxas slowly opened his eyes and sat up in his bed. He looked around his room before he climbed out of bed and walked out. He walked through the hallways and into the Grey Area, which was empty.

"Roxas!" a voice cried. Roxas turned around as two masses tackled him in a giant hug.

"Callum, Xion." Roxas said, wrapping his arms around his friends. They laughed in relief that the blonde Keyblade wielder was finally awake. "...What happened to me?"

The smiles on their faces drooped, and Callum and Xion glanced at each other.

"Let's head to the tower." Xion said.

* * *

"Roxas... you've been asleep for weeks." Callum said, sitting in between Roxas and Xion on the clock tower. "Saix said he didn't know when you would wake up. We were so worried..."

"But we're so glad you're back." Xion said.

"I kinda feel like a zombie, though." Roxas said.

The three giggled. Xion reached into her pocket and pulled out a seashell.

"I brought you this." Xion said, handing Roxas the seashell. "It's a seashell. I've been picking one up on every mission. Hold it up to your ear."

Callum pulled out the thalassa shell Xion gave him before and held it against his ear. The sound of ocean waves echoed in Callum's mind. He closed his eyes and listened to the soothing sound caress his mind. He removed the shell from his ear and stared at it broodingly.

"...What's become of Axel?" Callum said. "He can't be gone... I don't believe it one bit."

Roxas and Xion nodded and the three stared at the sunset in silence.

* * *

 **DAY 44**

"I just got the word from Xemnas. Looks like the entire C.O. team is toast." Xigbar said as Callum approached him.

"What?!" Callum cried. "...N...no, I don't believe you! Axel... he's not gone!"

Xigbar turned and glared at Callum with his yellow eye. "Sorry to break the news to you, but your buddy is gone, get it? You're never gonna see him again."

Callum growled and turned around. He swallowed down the urge to whip around and smack that smirk off Xigbar's face. He approached Saix at the edge of the room.

"Are you glad that Roxas is awake? You must've been worried for your friend." Saix said.

"Did you ever find out what happened at Castle Oblivion?" Callum said. "Xigbar says they're..."

"We're looking into what befell them. I don't owe you any explanations. Now get to work. You'll be on your own for a while. Wherever our other members are, they're certainly not here to help."

Callum scowled and stalked away.

* * *

Callum returned to Agrabah, where he found Aladdin and Jasmine once again.

"Another sandstorm? Are you _sure_ , Aladdin?" Jasmine said.

"Unfortunately, yes. All the merchants were talking about it." Aladdin said, hanging his head.

"This is terrible..."

"And that's only _one_ of the things that's got me worried. The Heartless have been showing up all over Agrabah! They always appear right before a sandstorm hits. I thought it was just a coincidence during the last storm, but..."

"I hope this isn't a sign of things to come..."

Aladdin and Jasmine returned to the palace.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of this." Callum said to himself.

Callum summoned Omega Weapon and scoured the city for Heartless. Any he encountered fell victim to his Keyblade. One by one, he defeated the target of his mission, Fire Plants. One in particular had the assistance of a Barrier Master, which cast an impenetrable shield around a Fire Plant. Callum had to defeat the Barrier Master first, all the while dodging the fire balls the Fire Plant spewed at him.

"Hey! Get back here, Abu!" Callum watched from above as Aladdin ran into the markets. He stood over a monkey with brown fur and wore a red fez hat and vest. "I told you, you can't just take things from the marketplace!"

Abu screeched in protest.

"No excuses! We made a promise: no more stealing! Now c'mon, let's go give this back."

Callum watched the two leave the marketplace.

* * *

When Callum arrived at the clock tower, he was the only one there. He walked over to the ledge and sat down. He slumped forward, using his arms to prop his upper body by resting them on his thighs. He let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes. He felt the wind blow through his hair and he lifted his head up and stared at the sunset.

The image of Roxas's laying asleep in his bed came back into Callum's mind. As he continued to think about that moment, a perplexing expression grew on his face. It reminded him of someone else...

"What's going on...?" he said to himself. "I wish you were here to explain everything..."

The words felt familiar to Callum. He reached up and touched his lip in surprise.

* * *

 _I was relieved that Roxas was awake and well. It appears that whatever strange events overcame us occurred on the same day.  
_

 _Who was that girl I saw? It's strange. I feel like I already know her..._


	14. Day 60 - 65

**DAY 60**

The next few weeks passed by in a daze. The stream of missions Saix sent Callum on prevented him from coming in contact with Roxas or Xion. The lack of comfortable company began to wear Callum down. He entered the Grey Area once again.

"Here comes Mr. Grumpy Pants. Why the long face?" Xigbar chuckled.

"What do you want?" Callum growled.

"You gotta admit, the castle's a lot quieter. Half as loud, you might say. But I could get used to a smaller, more tightly knit group, how 'bout you?"

"Hey, Callum!" Demyx approached the two. "Man, did you hear? No survivors! Everybody at C.O. got K.O.'d! Heavy stuff. Gone with the wind, right, Xiggy? Whew, I really dodged a bullet there."

"Lucky you. Now you get to double your hours to help pick up the slack."

"STOP!" Callum screamed, throwing his head back. "Axel's not gone! He's not! So just... just _SHUT UP!_ "

Callum whirled around and took off down the hallways. More water pooled in his eyes and cascaded down his cheeks. Callum stopped at a wall and pounded his fists into it, oblivious to the pain that shot up his arms.

"Callum?" Xion's sweet voice filled his ears, but Callum didn't turn around. "Are you okay?"

She reached out and rested her hand on his shoulder, and she felt how badly he shook. She held his shoulders and turned him around. She gasped as she examined his blotchy, red face and bloodshot eyes.

"Callum, what's the matter?" Xion said, knitting her eyebrows together.

Callum looked into her deep blue eyes and more water streamed down his face. He bowed his head and squeezed his eyes shut. After a few moments, he felt arms wrap around his shoulders. He opened his eyes as Xion rested her head against his shoulder. She remained silent as she hugged him. After a few moments of shock, Callum broke down again, sobbing into Xion's cloak and holding her waist tightly.

"I don't believe it either." Xion said softly. "Axel's not gone. There's no way he would let that happen."

Callum nodded and wished with every ounce of his body to believe it as well.

* * *

 **DAY 65**

Callum returned to Twilight Town for his next mission: to rid the town of strange purple blobs strewn across the town. He stood in the Station Heights and watched as the last blob shriveled up and died. He expelled his Keyblade and sighed.

"Hey, Callum!" a voice called.

Callum cried out and whirled around. His amber eyes widened when they settled on Axel, who casually approached him.

"It's been awhile." Axel smiled. "What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Callum couldn't keep the smile away from his face. He also couldn't stop himself from throwing his arms around Axel. "Axel! You're here! You're alive!"

"Well, yeah, as you can clearly see."

"I heard everyone at Castle Oblivion was terminated. I thought... I thought..." Callum said, pulling away and swiping his black sleeve under his nose.

"You really thought I'd go down _that_ easily?" Axel chuckled. "I'm too tough... and kind of offended."

"You had me worried! You had us all worried! Me and Roxas and Xion... we thought you were dead!"

"Worry? We Nobodies don't have the hearts to worry, you know!" Axel paused. "Wait a minute... Xion?"

"Oh, yeah. You have been gone for a while. Roxas and I have started inviting Xion to have ice cream with us."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And we promised we could all have ice cream together when you got back." A small smiled peaked on Callum's face. "Xion... she's our friend now."

"Aw, isn't that cute?" Axel said, messing up Callum's hair.

"Hey, knock it off!" Callum laughed. "Give me a break!"

* * *

 _Axel was alive. My friends were all okay. We were all together again. Maybe this is a sign that things are looking up. Maybe..._


	15. Day 66

**DAY 66**

Callum entered the Grey Area and looked around. He caught glimpse of Xaldin and Luxord, who he surely hadn't seen in many weeks. He sighed and bowed his head.

"Where is she?" he said glumly to himself.

"Hey, Callum." Axel said, clapping his hand on Callum's back.

"Hey, Axel. Have you seen Xion?"

"Hm... now that you mention it, no."

"It's been _days_ since the last time I saw her. Six, at least. That's almost an entire week! Where in the world could she be?" Callum said, crossing his arms.

"Wish I could help, but I took off for C.O. almost as soon as Xion joined up. There's a lot I missed." Axel said.

Callum bowed his head. "But... I promised we'd all get together for ice cream."

Axel studied the Keyblade wielder. "You and Xion are friends, right? Tell ya what. I'll pick Saix's brain and see what I can find out."

Callum looked up and smiled. "Really? Thanks, Axel."

* * *

Callum walked out of the dark corridors and looked up at the ominous castle before him. The sky was black and the stars in the sky were dimmed, adding to the foreboding feel of the world.

"Wow, this is quite a castle..." Callum said.

A ferocious roar echoed in the air and the hairs on Callum's neck stood up straight.

"What was that?!" Callum cried out loud. "Maybe that's that Heartless I'm after?"

Callum paused and knocked his fist against his head.

"I've got to stop talking to myself..." he murmured.

Callum ran across the bridge and into the castle courtyard, fighting off the Possessors and Bad Dogs that stepped in his way. He walked up to the door and yanked on the handle, but it didn't budge.

"Locked." he growled. He walked down the stairs and looked around. He walked up to a stone gargoyle statue. "Huh..."

He placed his hands on the statue and gave it a heaving shove. It moved a few inches. Callum pushed the statue onto the empty pedestal nearby. It clicked and sunk into place. Callum did the same with the other two statues that were out of place. Callum caught his breath and wiped the sweat off his forehead. The ground rumbled and Callum saw an opening appear, revealing a secret pathway near the front door. He ran over and climbed up the stairs into the castle. He pulled switches to make more doorways appear. Callum ran to the end of the hallway, which dropped him off at the front room of the castle. He stood in the center of the room and looked around.

"Hellooo?" Callum called, which afterwards he thought to be an incredibly stupid thing to do. He remembered the goosebump-inducing roar he heard a while back, and he didn't want to find the teeth that also belonged to it. Suddenly, a Sergeant appeared in front of him. It was like the upgraded version of a Soldier, bigger, more yellow, and more powerful. It twitched violently. "Aha! There you are!"

Callum summoned Omega Weapon and attacked it. He defeated it easily and dispelled his Keyblade.

"Phew. Mission accomplished." Callum said, but another roar echoed in the castle. He decided it best not to go after it, Heartless or not.

* * *

"Boy, do we've got a story to tell you." Roxas said to Callum, laughing at the story long before he's even mentioned it. "Today, Axel and I went to Agrabah to collect hearts, but instead we ended up following this giant cat. I don't know what he was looking for- some lamp to grant his wishes or something- but it sure was fun spying on him!"

"We weren't _spying_ , we were investigating a suspicious personnel." Axel said.

"Okay, so we were spying." Axel thumped Roxas on the back of the head, which only made him laugh more.

"You know, you're more cheerful."

"You really think so? I was thinking the same about you."

"Yeah, well... I guess... He musta rubbed off on me."

"He? He who?" Callum said.

Axel took a bite out of his ice cream and chuckled. "Nah. It's thanks to you two that we get to sit here again and laugh while having ice cream."

Roxas chuckled and ate some of his ice cream. "I wonder if Xion's gonna show today..." Roxas said, glancing around the corner.

Callum agreed wholeheartedly. He hadn't seen Xion in a while, and all he really wanted was to spend time with _all_ his friends in one place.

* * *

 _Even though I had all my friends back, Xion's been out of sight for a while now. I'm starting to get worried about her, especially after overhearing Xemnas's and Saix's conversation. What sort of dastardly plan does the Organization have up their sleeve? What's gonna happen to Xion? To Roxas? To me?_


	16. Day 67

**DAY 67**

"Wake-y, wake-y!" Axel's voice blared in Callum's ears. His hands grabbed his shoulders and shook him violently. "Arise and shine, sleepyhead! You look like a zombie."

"Sorry..." Callum mumbled, rubbing his tired eyes and lifting his head up from his wall nap. "I didn't sleep well last night."

"So, I talked to Saix yesterday."

Callum's ears perked up, and he stood straight. "And? Does he know what happened to Xion?"

Axel scratched his head and looked away. "He said she was sent out on a mission, but never came back."

A wave of nausea hit Callum, and he used the wall for support. "But... why not? Shouldn't the mission be done by now? It's been a week now!"

"I dunno. But we'll find out what happened soon enough."

"Huh? Why's that?"

Axel smiled. "You, me, and Roxas get to go track Xion down. That's our mission today."

"Really?! You mean it?!"

"No, I made it all up. Go back to bed." Axel saw the sparkle in Callum's eyes disappear and he laughed. " _Yes_ , I mean it! Hurry up and get ready, will ya?"

Callum smiled again and nodded. "I'm ready now! Let's go!"

* * *

Roxas, Axel, and Callum stepped into Twilight Town.

"Where do you suppose Xion is?" Roxas said.

"Well, the mission in question was to take out a giant Heartless." Axel said, scratching his head.

"But that could be anywhere!" Callum said.

"Let's gather intel from around the town. If we find the Heartless, there's a good chance we'll find Xion, too."

The three boys headed into the Sandlot, where they saw Hayner and Olette talking.

"You sure you heard that right?" Hayner said.

"Yes, I'm sure. I told you!" Olette said.

"And you heard it _where_ again?"

"The tunnel! I was just there, and I heard a weird, low moan."

"Did you see what was making it?"

"Are you kidding? I was scared! I got out of there as fast as I could!"

"A low moan?" Roxas said.

"Could be our Heartless." Axel said.

"Or it could be Xion..." Callum said.

"Hey, I'm sure Xion's fine. C'mon, let's go check it out." Axel said, patting Callum on the shoulder.

* * *

The three boys headed into the tunnels, but the only thing they found were ordinary Heartless.

"No Xion..." Roxas said.

Axel sighed. "No Heartless, either."

"Huh? What are you guys doing down here?" a voice said that made the three Nobodies freeze. They turned around slowly as Pence walked up to them. "You lose something?"

"Y-yeah..." Callum said. "We're looking for a friend of ours, but we also heard rumors of a strange moaning coming from the tunnels."

"Strange moaning? Oh! Are you talking about that vent up there?" Pence said, pointing up at the air vent up in the corner of the room. "The wind coming through it creates a lot of echoes. It sounds kind of like a moan."

"Ugh, for crying out loud..." Axel mumbled.

"Anyways, I'm sorry about your friend. I hope you find them soon."

"Us, too. Thanks." Callum said.

"So, how come _you're_ down here?" Roxas said to Pence.

"Me? Heh heh, that's a secret." Pence snickered. "Hey, I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Pence. If you ever need anything, I'm always happy to help."

"Um, thanks."

"Sure. Catch ya later!" Pence turned around and walked away.

"Well, _that_ was a dead end." Axel sighed. "All we learned was that guy's name. Time to hit the town again..."

* * *

Axel, Roxas, and Callum returned to the Sandlot again, and Hayner and Olette were still there conversing.

"Olette, what's Pence up to?" Hayner said.

"He said he was off on another of his 'investigations' today." Olette said.

"He's been acting pretty dodgy lately. All this sneaking around? I wonder what he's up to."

"Beats me. He freaked out when I swung by the usual spot yesterday. Whatever he was looking at, he hid it in a hurry."

"Hmm, now why would he do that?"

"Maybe we should go check out their 'usual spot'." Roxas said. "Wherever that is..."

"Guess we'll have to hunt around." Axel said.

* * *

The boys searched the town and found the usual spot Hayner and Olette were talking about behind a gate in the Station Heights. As they searched around, Roxas found a piece of paper behind an oil drum. He laid it out and they all stared at it.

"It's some kind of map." Axel said. "'Spooky Steps'? 'Friend from Beyond the Wall'? Hey, this one's about a moaning tunnel..."

"Sounds familiar, huh?" Roxas said.

"'The Doppelganger', 'The Animated Bag'..." Callum said. "Either this Pence guy is trying to come up with band names or... nah, I got nothing."

"A ghost train, a haunted mansion... There's seven altogether. But what's it all mean?"

"Well, we know who to ask." Axel said.

* * *

"Hey, guys, something I can help you with?" Pence said when the three Nobodies met the boy in the tunnels again.

"Yeah..." Callum said, holding up Pence's map. "Is anything... weird happening here? You know, like doppelgangers, animated bags, and haunted mansions?"

Pence's eyes widened. "Where'd you get that?! Ohh... So you guys are like me, investigating the town's Seven Wonders?"

"Seven Wonders?" Roxas said. "Um... I mean, yeah, something like that..."

"I wasn't planning on talking to anyone about it until I finished my investigation, but... all right, I'll tell you! So, I've been digging around, and I've learned that the town's Wonders are all linked! In... the sense that they're all made-up. Nothing but stupid urban legends and rumors." Pence kicked the ground.

"...What?" Roxas said.

"Like the 'Spooky Stairs'? Total sham. The truth about that one is just embarrassing."

"What, did someone just count differently going up and down?" Callum said, rolling his eyes. But Pence remained silent and avoided his gaze shamefully.

"Just another sleepy town, huh?" Axel said.

"Sorry to waste your time, guys. Well, except maybe for the Eighth Wonder..." Pence said.

"Eighth? But you said there were only seven." Roxas said.

"The one about the tree? Out in the woods? There's one tree where, if you shake it, the whole place starts to rustle. Weird, huh? I still haven't seen it firsthand, so I can't tell you much. But people have said they feel like they're being watched there, even though it's deserted."

"Where is this tree located?" Callum said.

"The woods are just outside of town, right next to Market Street. You can get there through the big hole in the wall." Pence said. "Let me know if you find out anything."

Pence left the tunnels.

"Maybe that strange presence is the Heartless Xion was set out to find." Axel said.

"Then let's go check it out." Roxas said.

* * *

The three boys headed to the woods and spent a good amount of time shaking trees. Finally, when they hit the right one, the tops of the trees began to rustle on their own.

"Haha, I think we got something!" Axel said. The rustling traveled and a black silhouette jumped from the trees and headed for the mansion. "After it! Don't let it get away!"

They ran towards the old mansion, where a Veil Lizard appeared out of thin air and hissed.

"There it is." Callum said.

"No wonder Xion had trouble. It was blending right into the scenery." Axel said.

"So, where _is_ Xion?" Roxas said.

"Still out trying to find it, probably."

"So, what do we do?" Callum said.

Axel thrust out his hands as his chakrams appeared. "Well, a target's a target. Doesn't matter who takes it out, as long as the job gets done. I say we do it now, before it vanishes again."

Roxas and Callum nodded and summoned Kingdom Key and Omega Weapon. They charged and attacked the Heartless. It did a 360, using its curled tail to keep them away. Callum used his Keyblade to deflect its tail, but the force sent him sliding back. He struck his battle stance again when something appeared in his peripheral vision. Or someone.

Xion ran towards the Veil Lizard.

"Xion!" Callum called out.

Xion stopped and turned. Her eyes went wide.

"Callum?! Roxas?!" she said.

The Veil Lizard swung and slammed its tail into her. She went flying and sprawled onto the ground.

"Xion!" Callum cried. He tried to run to her, but Axel held his chakram in front of him.

"Callum, we've gotta take care of the Heartless first." Axel said.

Callum looked between Xion and Axel a few times before he nodded and summoned Omega Weapon back to his side. The Veil Lizard swung his tail as Callum charged. Callum grunted and slashed his Keyblade. It sliced through the Heartless's tail and cut it clean off. The Heartless roared as its tail stump wriggled around. Callum cast Fire on his Keyblade and chucked it towards the Heartless. It stabbed it right in the center of the Heartless emblem on its chest and the fire spread until it covered its body. The Veil Lizard roared again and crumpled to the ground. The boys watched as the Heartless disappeared and they dispelled their weapons.

"Xion!" Callum cried. He ran over and knelt by her side. "Xion, are you okay?"

Xion propped herself up with her arms. "Callum?" she said.

"Easy. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Callum said, helping Xion to stand.

"I'm fine, thank you. It's just..."

"You can tell us all about it, but why don't we head back first?" Axel said.

* * *

The four Nobodies sat together on the clock tower: Axel, Roxas, Callum, and Xion. As the three boys ate their ice cream, Xion stared at the ground far below, lost in thought.

"Eat up. It's gonna melt." Roxas said.

"Yeah..." Xion said.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd wolf it down." Axel said.

"Did something happen?" Callum said. "You can tell us, you know. That's what friends are for."

"I can't... I can't use the Keyblade anymore." Xion said, refusing to meet their gaze. "And without the Keyblade, I can't do my job..."

"What happened?" Roxas said.

"I don't know. But if I don't defeat Heartless with the Keyblade, the hearts they release will just find their way into other Heartless instead... I swat them in one place and they just pop up in another." Xion squeezed her eyes shut. "My mission is to go out and collect hearts. If I'm unable to use the Keyblade... I'll... I'll be useless."

"Is there anything you can do, Axel?" Roxas said.

"I wish there was, but... it's just like she said. Without the Keyblade, she can't collect hearts." Axel said.

"And once they find out, they're gonna turn me into a Dusk." Xion said.

"What?! No!" Callum said. "I won't let that happen, Xion. We'll protect you. We'll help you. I promise."

"We can't do _anything_?" Roxas said.

"I already told you, there's nothing we ca-" Axel said, but an idea hatched in his bright green eyes. "Hold on. Callum, Roxas, you can work double duty!"

"Huh?" Callum and Roxas said.

"What do you mean?" Xion said.

"Xion, make sure your missions are with either Roxas or Callum- until you can use the Keyblade again. That way, they can collect the hearts and no one will know that you can't use the Keyblade." Axel said.

"That's it!" Roxas said.

"You're a genius, Axel!" Callum said.

"But that means you have to collect twice as many hearts. So, no slacking!" Axel said.

"Would you really do that... for me?" Xion said.

"Of course! Especially for you." Callum said.

"Friends need friends to lean on every once in a while." Axel said.

"Friends... Axel, does that mean you and I are friends, too?" Xion said.

Axel paused a moment. He turned away and awkwardly scratched his head. "Well, if you're friends with Roxas and Callum, then yeah, of course you're my friend."

A smiled spread across Xion's face. "Thank you... Roxas, Callum, Axel!"

"Just eat your ice cream."

The three did as they were told and happily ate their ice cream.

* * *

 _I finally fulfilled my promise, and all my friends and I got to eat ice cream together. But most importantly, Xion is back with us. It felt good to see her smile and know it's there because of us. But... I hope Roxas and I can handle working double duty, since Xion can't use the Keyblade. But_ why _can't she use it? What happened to her this past week? Whatever the reason, I hope the Keyblade finds her again. If anything terrible happened to Xion, I'd never forgive myself..._


	17. Day 68

**DAY 68**

Axel's plan worked so far, and Saix agreed to allow Xion and Callum work together for the next couple of missions. They entered Agrabah and glanced around.

"So, in this mission, we need to investigate a cave?" Xion said.

"Yup." Callum said. "Roxas told me there's a secret entrance somewhere in the city. My guess is it's underneath one of these piles of sand. If we dig around, we're bound to find it."

Scarlet Tangos and Loudmouths littered the city's ground, and a strategy took place: Xion froze the Heartless by casting Blizzard on them and Callum attacked them with his Keyblade. They entered Main Street and Xion immediately stretched out her arm to stop Callum.

"Uh, oh. We're not alone." she said.

A Scarlet Tango loomed over a quivering Abu that was trapped in the corner.

"What should we do?" Xion said.

"What do you think?" Callum said, summoning his Keyblade. "We gotta get rid of them."

"But that monkey looks like its owned by someone." Xion's eyes went wide with worry. "What if someone sees us?"

Callum looked over at Xion, realizing how afraid she felt, and he reached out and placed his arm on her shoulder.

"It'll be all right." Callum said. "But we need to protect the people."

Xion stared at Callum and slowly nodded. The assurance in his voice calmed her and they both struck their battle stances. More Scarlet Tangos appeared and shot fire at the two Nobodies simultaneously. Callum swung his Keyblade, and a stream of Blizzard shot out and canceled out the adversary's magic. He jumped in the air and obliterated two Heartless in one hit. Xion roundhouse kicked one Scarlet Tango and sent it spiraling into Callum, and he slashed and destroyed it.

Callum dispelled Omega Weapon and he and Xion stood over Abu. He trembled for a few more moments, and after realizing nothing was happening, glanced up from his hands. When he saw the two Nobodies standing over him, he screeched and scurried away towards the Palace Gates.

Xion's eyes trailed to the ground. "Callum, look." She bent down and picked up a green gem. "He must've drop it."

Callum plucked the gem from her fingers and examined it. _Where in the world did it get this?_

"Should we leave it?" Xion said.

"Hm..." Callum said. "You're the one that found it, so you should decide. And if you don't take it, someone else will."

Xion took the gem back, and Callum ignored the spark that shot up his arm when their fingers touched.

"I guess I'll hold onto it." Xion tucked the gem away in her pocket. "Let's keep looking for the cave entrance."

They looked around the area and found the entrance, which was a giant hole in the wall that lead to the outside of the city's walls.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Callum said as he stared across the vast desert floor. There was a slight breeze, so he could see and feel mounds of sand lifting up into the air and coating his face, nose and throat. He brought his sleeve up to his face and squinted his eyes at the dark clouds looming over an area a million miles away. "We have to go _over there_?"

"The sooner we get started, the sooner we get there." Xion said. She flashed him a teasing grin. "And the sooner I can stop listening to your complaining."

Callum rolled his eyes and he and Xion walked over the sand. There was no shade to cover them, and the black coats did nothing to reflect the sun's scorching rays. Callum vowed to never take advantage of showers again. They finally arrived at the cave entrance, which was the only dark area amidst the hundreds of miles of sand. The cave itself was shaped like a tiger head, and the entrance was its open mouth. Even though its teeth were made of sand, it still gave Callum chills. They entered the cave and took the time to do some recon. They climbed up a ledge and stopped to look at a strange hexagonal symbol on the wall.

"Hey... what do you make of this?" Xion said.

Callum scanned his eyes over the object. The top had what looked like the indentation of a human eye, with green and light tan stripes crossing each other.

"There's a hole right there." Callum said, pointing to the center of the eye. He paused to stare at it. "Hey, Xion, let me see that gem you found earlier."

Xion raised her eyebrow, but obeyed and showed him the bright, green gem. She paused to look at the gem before she looked up at the symbol. "Oh!" she cried. She reached out and placed the gem inside the hole. It fit perfectly. Three gold and black boxes popped up around the room.

"It's strange how that monkey found it." Xion said.

"Yeah. How could he have come all the way over here, get it, then make it back to Agrabah in one piece?" Callum pondered, crossing his arms. "Those boxes must unlock something. Let's dig deeper."

* * *

After frustrating searching and backtracking, Callum and Xion reached a new section of the cave, a part much darker than the first section and less complicating. They approached a monkey pedestal. A large, orange, egg-shaped jewel rested in its cupped hands.

"I guess this is the end of the cave." Callum said. "Let's head back."

"Okay." Xion said.

"Hey, who are you bozos?!" a deep voice grunted.

Callum summoned his Keyblade instinctively and the two Nobodies turned around. Standing a ways away was a large cat wearing armor colored in multiple colors: red, blue, purple, pink, white, and periwinkle.

"Hey, I think that's the crazy cat Roxas was talking about when he last came here." Callum said, dispelling Omega Weapon.

"Hmph! Here for the magic lamp, are ya?" the cat said.

"Magic lamp?"

"Don't try and play dumb with me! You listen up an' listen good! That lamp is official property of Pete- that's me! Ya got it? So you goons can keep your dirty mitts off!"

"That's not very nice." Xion scowled. "You could try saying please."

Pete threw a few punches every now and then, but most of the time he stood around and did nothing, which made him an easy target for Callum and Xion. Xion cast Fire on him, and he stumbled around with his rear end aflame. As Pete ran past Callum, the Nobody stuck his foot out in front of him. Pete's foot caught against Callum's and he tumbled to the ground. Callum and Xion snickered in their hands as Pete scrambled to his feet. He glared at the two kids and growled.

"Ya puny little punks! First I can't find the dag-blasted lamp, and now I gotta deal with these weirdos..." Pete grumbled. He stomped the ground. "It just ain't fair!"

A rock fell from the ceiling and bonked Pete on the head. He reached up and rubbed his head before looking up. The cave rumbled as more boulders fell and crashed around the three.

"Zoinks! This can't be good!" Pete cried and ran past Callum and Xion towards the exit. "I'm outta here!"

"Hey, wait!" Callum called.

"Callum, we can't stay here!" Xion said, tugging on Callum's arm. "We gotta go! C'mon!"

* * *

The Cave of Wonders sunk underneath the sandy floor, creating a large layer of dust and a swirling sand tornado. Callum and Xion doubled over and gulped in air to try and restore their breathing back to normal.

"So, what that guy was talking about... Pete, I think was his name. He kept rambling on about some magic lamp. I wonder what he meant..." Xion said. The two paused to ponder silently. Xion's eyes glanced over Callum's shoulder and she cried out. "Callum, behind you!"

Callum whirled around and came face-to-face with a decorated carpet. It was as tall as him, and it was _moving_. He screamed and jumped back.

"I... I think this heat is making me hallucinate." Callum said, blinking repeatedly. But the magic carpet was still there. "Well, I don't think this carpet wants to hurt us."

The carpet circled around the two Nobodies and settled at Xion's side, where it stared at her with its felt face.

Callum chuckled. "I think it likes you, Xion."

Xion stared at the Carpet in surprise. "Really? Ain't that something..."

"YEAH! Ain't _that_ somethin'!" a voice boomed next to the three. Callum and Xion turned to see a giant man with a tail for his bottom half. His skin was blue and he had a single black ponytail on top of his bald head and a beard with an extra curled strand dangling from the end. Gold bracelets adorned his wrist.

"AH!" Callum screamed again, this time jumping back too far and crashing into Xion. Xion held his shoulders to steady him and keep him between her and the strange blue man.

"Who are you?!" Xion said.

"Who am I? You want to know who _I_ am?!" the floating blue man said.

"Um... yes?"

"Well, all right, then! One personal introduction, coming right up! The name's Genie Formerly-Of-The-Lamp... but call me by my first name, kids! And this is my good friend, the Magic Carpet!" the man said. The carpet standing next to Xion bowed. "Nice to meetcha!"

Genie shoved his giant, blue hand at Callum.

"Um... yeah. You too." Callum said.

"Hey, why the long faces? Feeling a little blue? Believe me, I can relate." Genie said. "So, uh, who are you kids?"

"Um... we're..."

"Just change the subject." Xion whispered.

"And change it to _what_?!" Callum hissed back. "Uh, we're..."

"Me, I was just swinging by Agrabah to check in... When, all of a sudden, Carpet here decides to put the tassel to the metal and take off! Says he spotted a friend."

"A friend?" Callum said. He glanced at Xion. "And I guess that friend is her?"

"I know, _crazy_ , isn't it? I tag along all ready to reminisce about old times... But I have no idea in the cosmos who you are!" Genie turned to Carpet. "You _sure_ this is a friend of ours, Rugman?"

Carpet nodded, and its tassels brushed against Xion's arm. Linking her arms tightly around his, Xion stepped closer to Callum until her shoulder was pressed into his back as she kept an eye on the animate object.

"Um... Agrabah is that city over there, right?" Callum said, pointing at the great city in the distance.

"That's the one! My buddy Al's hometown. Why, when we first met, Al and I were inseparable... Until Carpet and I took off on a well deserved vacation. What you might call a mini world tour." Genie said. "But we got to worrying about how Al was doing... so we figured we'd pop back in to check up on him."

" _Is_ there something to worry about?"

"Well, sure! It's only natural to worry about your friends. I worried about how things were going with Jasmine, how the city was holding up... And once I get something on my mind, I can't knock it out. I tried _everything_ : dynamite, sledgehammers, tweezers..."

"Well, the city's in bad shape. They've been trying to fix it up." Xion said.

"Yeah, they keep getting hit by sandstorms." Callum said.

"What?!" Genie cried. "Why do these things _always_ happen the minute I leave town?! All right, stand back! A little magic, and I'll have this place whipped back into shape!"

"But your friend Al said this isn't a job for magic. He said the people living there should be the ones to fix it up."

"He _what_?!" Genie sighed. "Oh... well, if that's Al's final word, I guess that's that."

"But that can't stop you from helping _without_ magic." Xion said. She lowered her voice and leaned into Callum's ear. "We should head back."

"You're right! I doubt he'd mind a teensy-weensy speck of help!" Genie said. He snapped his fingers and the sand tornado in the distance vanished. "There we go. Now the city's safe! And with _that_ out of the way... enough stalling! Who are you two?"

But Callum and Xion were gone.

"Okay, forget 'who'. _Where_ are you two?!" Genie cried.

* * *

Callum and Xion sat on the clock tower, eating their traditional ice cream bar.

"Hey, your mission go okay?" Callum and Xion turned to see Axel and Roxas turning the corner.

"Yeah, I think your plan's gonna work." Xion said. Her blue eyes flickered between Callum, Axel, and Roxas. "Thanks, you guys. You're the best."

"We try." Callum said, but the smile on his face blatantly showed the pleasure from hearing Xion's compliment.

Roxas and Axel sat in their seats and Callum passed them their ice cream.

"Where'd they send you?" Axel said.

"Agrabah." Callum said.

"Ah, that city in the desert."

"Yeah. We met some interesting characters there." Xion said. "We ran into that Pete guy you guys met before. After that, we met a magic carpet and a genie!"

Roxas laughed. "I think you've been eating too much ice cream."

Xion pouted, which made the three boys burst into giggles. Soon, her scowl softened and she laughed with them. She turned to Callum.

"Genie sounded really worried about his friend, Al." she said. "But, I guess you can't always jump in and do everything for your friends- even if you want to."

"That's right. People need their space." Axel said.

"Well, then why did Genie say he and Al were 'inseparable'?" Callum said.

"Yeah, it's not like they were joined at the hip." Xion said.

"Well, I think you can be inseparable even if you're apart." Axel said.

"Really?" Roxas said.

"Sure, if you feel really close to each other. If you're best friends."

"So, best friends are different from plain friends, right?" Xion said.

"They're about the same."

"Best friends. Huh..." Roxas pondered.

"But I'd say best friends are a notch above just plain friends." Axel said, shaking his half-eaten ice cream to express emphasis.

"So how are they different?"

"I don't know. I couldn't tell ya because... I don't have any best friends."

"I think a best friend... is when you have someone who you really, really trust. You know they'll always have your back and you'll always have theirs." Callum said, staring at his ice cream. "Even if you're apart, that friendship is still there. It's like... an unbreakable connection."

Axel, Roxas, and Xion stared at Callum thoughtfully.

"Have you ever had a best friend, Callum?" Roxas said.

Callum looked between his friends and a perplexed look grew on his face. He stared out at the sunset.

"I... I don't know..." Callum said, placing a hand over his chest.

* * *

 _I consider Axel, Roxas, and Xion to be my friends. Maybe even my best friends. I can always count on them, and no matter what happens to us, we always find our way back to each other. Our lives... or, our nonexistences... are connected, and those pathways will always bring us together in the end._

 _Of course, that's just my thinking. Who's to say if it's really true?_


	18. Day 71 - 72

**DAY 71**

"So, you've been here before?" Xion said.

"Yup." Callum looked up at the dark castle, the one he visited days ago. "It seemed pretty deserted, but while I was here I heard this roar. It sounded like a really big animal."

"What was it?"

"I didn't stick around to find out. I prefer not to have my face eaten by wild beasts." Callum said. "But I guess we might find out today."

"Well, since you're more familiar with this place, lead the way." Xion smiled and gestured her hand out for him to pass. Callum rolled his eyes and walked ahead. They entered the main room and looked around. They found some strange things that might've been caused by the Heartless, such as claw marks and dirt on the walls, but they also found a small pile of bread crumbs on the ground in the courtyard, which might've been from someone who lives in the castle.

"The master is in quite an unfortunate mood today." a voice said as Callum and Xion entered a hallway.

Xion gasped and looked to Callum. He nodded back and they crept towards the turn of the hallway. Callum glanced around the corner and had to cover his mouth to keep from gasping out loud. He saw a candelabrum bouncing around on his own, and even though he should be used to it after meeting Carpet, seeing inanimate objects come to life still freaked him out.

"If only he would leave his chambers..." the candelabrum said. He hopped away.

"What? What was it?" Xion said.

Callum turned to Xion, and she raised her eyebrow at his bugged-out expression. "Would you believe me if I said a walking, talking candelabrum?"

Xion's raised eyebrow shot up higher and she rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on." she said. She glanced over his shoulder and cried out accidentally when she saw it. She quickly covered her mouth and hid back behind the wall. "But... how can it..."

Callum shrugged. "Beats me. But it did say something about a master."

"You think it's one of the castle's servants?"

"Maybe... Okay, let's think this through. The candelabrum has a master here and he says he won't leave his chambers. He might have a room or something down this hall."

"Wanna go check it out?"

Callum stared at Xion. "But..."

"We'll just need to slip by without being noticed." Xion said.

Callum was surprised. Usually _he_ suggested crazy ideas like this. They snuck past the candelabrum with ease, climbed up the staircase, and entered the next hallway, where a Snapper Dog and two Bad Dogs awaited them. They defeated the Bad Dogs easily. The Snapper Dog opened its mouth to chomp on Callum, but Xion cast a Fire ball right into its mouth. It yelped and wagged its tongue around as flames engulfed it, which gave Callum an opening to strike. Afterwards, they continued down the hall, where they found more claw marks and footprints leading to a door at the end of the hall.

"Think this is the master's room?" Callum said.

A ferocious roar rumbled the ground, and Callum and Xion jumped in surprise.

"Wh... what was that?!" Xion said.

"Maybe barging in is a bad idea." Callum said.

"Can you see what's going on from here?"

Callum nodded and walked up to the door. He pressed his eye up to the small opening and scanned the room. Broken furniture and glass piled the walls. At the end of the room, Callum saw a giant creature covered in brown fur with a purple cape draped over its body.

 _What IS that thing?!_

"How _dare_ she not join me for dinner!" The creature let out another roar. "This is MY castle! And it is MY wish!"

Callum stepped away from the door and turned around.

"Well?" Xion said.

"Uh... see for yourself." Callum stepped away from the door.

Xion walked over and glanced into the room. After a few moments, she pulled away and looked back at Callum. "Whoa... what is he?"

"I don't know, but I think this is his castle."

"What?!"

"He called this place 'my castle'. It doesn't get much clearer than that."

"Do you think he's fighting the Heartless, too?"

"He must be. Those gashes in the walls must've happened in the process." Callum glanced back at the door into the Beast's room. "A beast with his own castle and a candelabrum for a servant... This place must have quite a story behind it."

"Yet something inside me doesn't feel like finding out. We know what the master looks like. I think we can report back to Saix."

Callum nodded. They walked down the hallway, snuck past the candelabrum once again, and headed down the main room's stairs. Xion paused at the bottom of the stairs.

"Do you hear that?" Xion said quietly.

"What?" Callum said, but Xion pressed her index finger against his mouth to quiet him.

"Listen..."

Callum strained his ears as the two waited in silence. Then they heard it again: quiet mumbling. They followed the voice to one of the closed doors.

"...The master insists... from Belle." the voice said.

"Belle?" Xion said.

"Maybe someone else who lives here." Callum said. "But we shouldn't barge in unannounced."

"Let's listen to the other doors. Maybe there's more people behind them."

Callum nodded and they went to the other three doors and listened carefully. Two of the doors had quiet voices on the other side, but Callum couldn't hear what they were saying. The other two just had noise coming from the inside.

"Hey, Callum..." Xion said. She tapped her finger against her chin thoughtfully. "I think there's something everybody in this castle has in common."

"What, none of them are human?" Callum snickered, but Xion stared at him blankly. "Wait, you're serious?"

"Well, there was that walking candelabrum, and the master is some kind of beast."

"You do have a point. There aren't any signs of people living here, but I am hearing something behind these doors. They could be more servants."

"I wonder what happened in this castle."

"We'll save that question for the next time."

Xion nodded and the two walked back to the dark corridor.

* * *

 **DAY 72**

Callum and Xion returned to Beast's Castle the next day on another collection mission. When they walked through the doors, they heard a sigh.

"She doesn't seem to have made any difference. The master's temper is as bad as ever." a voice said.

"Someone's coming! Quick, we gotta hide!" Xion grabbed Callum's arm and tugged him behind one of the pillars. It was narrow enough where they had to stand back to back in order to stay hidden. Callum slowly peeked around the corner, and his eyebrows shot up when he saw a walking pendulum clock trotting on the floor. "If only he would make an attempt to be suave or gentle. Surely then he'd see..."

Xion glanced around the corner for a brief moment, then brought her head back and looked at Callum over her shoulder. "Is that a..."

"Yup. A walking clock." Callum said. "Good thing it can only walk. I'd hate to see time fly."

Callum snickered at his own pathetic joke, and Xion lightly elbowed the small of his back. He could still hear her giggle quietly, sending chills down his spine.

"Come on, be serious. Do you think he's a servant here in the castle?" Xion said.

"Maybe."

"We'll have to keep out of sight while we take out Heartless. It might be hard, what with the way he keeps pacing around."

They snuck past the clock and went up the stairs, where another Snapper Dog and its Bad Dog buddies waited for them in one of the hallways. Once they were finished, they walked back to the dark corridors.

* * *

 _That castle is so strange. Talking candles? Walking clocks? Giant beast masters? The place is teeming with mystery... and Heartless. Maybe one day I'll figure out the mystery of Beast's Castle._


	19. Day 87 (Part 1)

**DAY 87 (PART 1)**

Callum walked into the Grey Area, but no one was there. He glanced around the empty room until he heard footsteps.

"Callum." Callum turned around to see Saix standing behind him. "Lord Xemnas has summoned us."

He turned around and walked out of the room. Chills ran down Callum's spine as he followed Saix.

* * *

Callum walked up the slope to the Altar of Naught, where all the other Organization members had already gathered. He stood in between Roxas and Xion.

"The time has arrived." Xemnas said. He raised his arms to the sky. "And at long last, we see before us the great collection of hearts."

Callum cast his eyes up to the sky and they widened at the strange structure looming over him. A giant heart-shaped moon pulsed above the Organization.

 _Kingdom Hearts._

A sudden rush of anger swirled in his chest. He clenched his fists, but immediately unclenched them.

"You okay?" Roxas said.

Callum glanced at his friends. They sensed his tension, and their matching blue eyes showed concern. Callum nodded and turned his gaze back up.

"Hearts full of rage... hate... sadness... and bliss..." Xemnas continued.

 _What? That's not true. A heart is so much more than that..._

Callum stared at the ground as a baffled expression appeared on his face. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.

 _What's going on? Shut up, me!_

"Shining down upon us is the crystallization of all hearts..." Xemnas said. "Kingdom Hearts."

A giant flash of pain wedged its way into Callum's brain. He groaned in pain and clutched the sides of his head.

"Callum, what's going on with you?" Xion whispered.

But the pain drowned out her voice. He stumbled back, and Roxas and Xion had to hold him up. He winced in agony as the pain throbbed to the rhythm of his turning stomach.

"I... I..." Callum found the strength to lift his head and open his eyes. All the members of the Organization stared at him. The only ounces of worry were found from Axel, Roxas, and Xion. His eyes stuck to the front of the group, where Xemnas and Xigbar stood. The wicked grin on Xigbar's face and the smirk on Xemnas's churned his stomach. "Get me out of here. Please..."

Roxas and Xion looked up at each other and nodded. The last thing Callum remembered before passing out was his friends carrying him down from the Altar, and Xigbar's voice.

"He's remembering..."

* * *

 _Laughter filled Callum's mind. It penetrated the darkness of his dreams and filled it with peace. It belonged to a young girl, perhaps pre-teen years. Callum looked around in the darkness, but he saw no one nearby. The joyful giggles were beginning to taunt him._

 _"Who's there?" he said._

 _The laughter suddenly stopped._

 _"You... forgot about me?" The girl's voice sounded so sad. Her sadness flooded through Callum, and he felt ashamed. "But we're best friends."_

 _"I... I'm sorry... but I can't see you. I can't see anything." Callum said. "Come out, please."_

 _He heard footsteps shuffling towards him. He trembled with anticipation. A flash of light gradually filled in front of him, and a figure appeared. Callum froze completely._

 _The girl looked to be twelve-years-old. Her brown hair brushed against her slim biceps. Her hands laid on top of each other over her heart. Her amber eyes shook with tears. She wore a peach babydoll dress with thin shoulder straps and the skirt looked like a ballerina tutu, with brown gladiator sandals on her feet._

 _"I know you..." Callum could barely form the sentence. His chest felt tight at the sight of the young girl._

 _"It's been a long time." the girl whispered. "Four years."_

 _"Four years?" Callum repeated in disbelief._

 _The girl approached Callum; the Nobody was surprised by the girl's confidence as she drew nearer. She looked up at him with her amber eyes, and Callum's chest fluttered. He rested his hand against his chest, and he was the one to step back. The girl stopped right in front of the Nobody and she smiled. She reached out and touched Callum's cheek. Callum's matching eyes widened. His hand flew up to clasp the one that caressed his cheek, but instead he accidentally slapped himself in the face._

 _The girl was gone, and Callum was once again alone in the darkness, with one hand resting over his fluttering chest and the other holding his cheek, which tingled from the girl's touch._

 _But he knew her name. He knew her. His lips parted slowly as the word formed on them._

 _"Hallie..."_

* * *

"Callum..." A gentle voice lifted him from unconsciousness. "Callum..."

Callum's eyelids slowly opened, and Xion's hovering face flooded his vision. She smiled when his eyes fully opened.

"Xion..." Callum said. He tried to sit up, but Xion planted her hand on his chest.

"Don't. I want you to rest." Xion said. Callum nodded and rested his head back down on his pillow. "You had me worried. What happened back there?"

"I... I don't know." Callum's eyes trailed up to the ceiling. "When Xemnas was talking about the Organization's 'most prized possession'... Kingdom Hearts... something inside me didn't like it at all. It just seems so wrong..."

Mentioning the name now still brought an ache to his mind. Callum looked back into Xion's blue eyes. They studied him thoughtfully and intently. The genuine attention made Callum feel better. It made him feel wanted. Needed.

He realized Xion's hand still laid on his chest. He reached up and rested his over it.

"What's happening to me, Xion?" he said quietly.

Xion looked at their overlapped hands, then turned her head away.

"I don't know. I'm sorry, Callum. I wish I knew so I could help you." Xion said.

Her eyes returned to his, and they spent the next moments staring at each other in silence. Xion finally broke away, cleared her throat, and slid her hand out from underneath his.

"Saix wanted to know if you were well enough to go on our next mission today." Xion said.

"What?" Callum chuckled bitterly. "I pass out and he still expects me to go out today?"

"Roxas and I tried to convince him to let you take the day off, but you know Saix..." Xion's eyes suddenly lit up. "We'll be going back to Beast's Castle. Maybe we'll find out more about what's going on there."

Callum was relieved to see Xion happy once again. He smiled back and nodded.

"Give me a few more minutes. I'll be out soon." he said.

Xion nodded, smiled down at Callum one more time, and left the room. Callum rested his eyes for a few minutes and tried to hold on to the warmth of Xion's hand laying on his chest, the shy smile she always wore on her lips, and the twinkle in her deep blue eyes.

Callum's eyes snapped open and he shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts. He slowly sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He let his head and shoulders slump for a moment, and a flash of color show in his peripheral view. He lifted his head and followed the color. He reached out and picked up his blue and yellow thalassa shell. Callum smiled to himself, and the thoughts returned all at once.

* * *

 _What's happening to me? What is Kingdom Hearts, and why does the mere mention of it set me off? Why does it cause me such unusual pain?_

 _Hallie... The name fills me with such tender feelings. I feel at peace and full of happiness, yet at the same time I'm filled with deep regret and sadness._

 _But all those feelings are drowned out by something. I can't quite put my finger on it. The sight of her face, her smile,_ her _... I get a strange sensation in my chest that swells until I feel like I can't breathe. And yet... there's nothing else I would rather feel than this._


	20. Day 87 (Part 2)

**DAY 87 (PART 2)**

Callum and Xion entered Beast's Castle through the dark corridor. They appeared in the hallway that led to the master's room.

"Our mission today is to find and defeat the Neoshadow hidden somewhere in the castle." Xion said.

"I hope it's nearby. I don't want to take all day searching for it." Callum said.

Xion nodded in agreement and they walked into the West Hall, where they saw the walking candelabrum once again.

"Surely there must be some way to get Belle and the master to forgive each other..." he said in his thick French accent. "If they don't... I shall be a table decoration forever! No- I will speak to Mademoiselle Belle. Perhaps she can talk some sense into him..."

"Don't these animates table ornaments do anything better than walk around and talk to themselves?" Callum said. "And what was the candelabrum talking about? It doesn't want to be a candelabrum anymore?"

"It mentioned this Belle person again. Maybe she live here in the castle, too." Xion said. "But it looks like she and the master aren't on good terms with each other. She's got some courage to stand up to a beast like that."

"You're assuming Belle's human. So far nobody else seems to be. What if she's a dresser or a duster?"

Xion sighed. "Good point. Either way, we should focus on our mission."

For the third time, Callum and Xion snuck past the pacing candelabrum. Instead of heading down the hall towards the main room, they went the other way into the Undercroft, where two Snapper Dogs waited. Both Nobodies took care of a Snapper Dog, with Callum delivering the final blow to ensure the capture of the hearts they withheld. The stone door leading to the dungeon was locked, but Xion saw another door above them.

"How are we going to get up there?" Xion said.

Callum pointed to the stack of furniture nestled against the wall. "We'll climb up. Lock your fingers together."

Xion obeyed and intertwined her fingers. Using her shoulder to steady himself, Callum placed his foot in her hands and used them as a step to hoist himself up to the ledge.

"Your turn." Callum reached out his hand, but Xion hesitated. "Come on, I won't let you fall."

Xion nodded and took Callum's hand. She planted her feet against the wall and used Callum's strength to hoist herself up. Callum wrapped his other arm around Xion's waist and the two rose to their feet.

"Thanks." Xion said.

Callum retreated his arms back to his side. "You're welcome. Now, let's keep going."

They walked through the door. As they walked along the stony path, Xion stopped and pointed past Callum.

"Look! A Neoshadow!" she cried.

The Neoshadow, the 'evolved' form of a regular Shadow, looked like a human with long antennae and clawed fingers. It lunged and tackled Xion to the ground.

"Xion!" Callum cried. The Neoshadow raised its sharp claw. Xion's scream awoke the Keyblade wielder's senses. He charged and tackled the Neoshadow, sending them both to the ground. Callum pinned the Neoshadow on the ground and drove his fist into the Heartless's cheek. Its head lurched to the right, and after regaining itself, it growled. It planted its feet against Callum's chest and pushed him up and off it. Callum landed on his back with an "OOF".

"Callum!" Callum's eyes snapped open and he looked up as the Neoshadow inched towards Xion again. Her blue eyes were wide with terror as the Heartless backed her up to the wall. Callum jumped to his feet and charged again, this time with Omega Weapon tightly clutched in his hand. Xion closed her eyes and turned away to brace for the attack, but the Neoshadow froze and looked down to see Omega Weapon's teeth sticking out from its chest. As it dissolved into darkness, Callum planted his foot on the Heartless's back and shoved it to the ground. He dispelled his Keyblade and rested a hand on Xion's shoulder. She recoiled and swung her arm in defense, but Callum caught her hand and squeezed it. Xion opened her eyes and met them with his.

"Are you okay?" Callum said.

Xion nodded, and Callum felt the frightened trembles leave her body all at once. He let go of her and took a small step back.

"Want to head back? We could go get some ice cream-"

Suddenly, two more Neoshadows appeared a ways down the path.

"Huh?!" they both cried.

A ferocious roar caused the room to rumble and Callum's teeth to vibrate. They hid behind the wall as a giant mass of brown fur barreled into the Neoshadows. With a hearty swipe of his claws, the Neoshadows disappeared.

"The Heartless do _not_ belong here! Not in my castle!" the master of the castle, the Beast, growled.

Callum and Xion peeked around the corner as the Beast walked down the path.

"Whoa..." Xion said.

"So he _has_ been fighting the Heartless." Callum said. Xion nodded, and Callum scoffed. "At least they're rules are more fair than ours."

"What do you mean?"

"This castle belongs to the Beast, like our castle belongs to Xemnas. When Heartless show up here, the Beast dives right into the action and gets rid of them, but if Heartless showed up in our castle, I bet all the hearts I've collected that Xemnas would sic us on them."

"Well, yeah, because that's our job."

"Well, maybe I don't _want_ that to be my job! Maybe I want to be more than Xemnas's footstool! Maybe... maybe I want to be _some_ thing, but no, instead, I'm cursed to forever be _no_ thing!" Callum cried.

The air grew tense and silent, save for Callum's accelerated breathing. He clenched his fist and stared at the ground. Xion knit her eyebrows together and rested her hand on his arm, and she felt his muscles relax under her touch.

"Things can change." Xion said. "No... things _will_ change. I promise. Everything will be okay."

Callum looked up and saw the determination glistening in Xion's eyes, and he nodded. He forced himself to smile and stand up straight.

"Let's call it a day. We're both exhausted from fighting those Heartless." Xion said. "And Axel and Roxas are probably waiting for us."

Callum nodded again, and an overwhelming desire to stuff his face with ice cream flooded his stomach.

"Yeah. Let's go." he said.

* * *

"There you guys are. We've been waiting for ever!" Roxas said.

"Sorry, we got a little sidetracked by a talking candle." Callum said.

Axel and Roxas stared at him with raised eyebrows, but they quickly let it go.

"Think you can keep pulling off double duty?" Axel said.

"Everything is working out so far." Xion said. "Callum took out today's Heartless in one quick swipe of his Keyblade."

"Great. Keep it up."

Callum and Xion nodded and joined their friends on the tower ledge. As Axel, Roxas, and Xion ate their ice cream, Callum stared at his.

"All this fighting... I wonder what the point is..." he said.

His friends stopped and looked over at him.

"Come on, you know what it's for. We have to complete the great Kingdom Hearts." Axel said. "You saw it, too, didn't you?"

"But you didn't feel the pain I felt... when I saw it." Callum said. "And... the girl..."

"Girl? What girl?" Roxas said. "Is everything okay, Callum?"

Callum shook his head in attempt to clear his thoughts. "Never mind that. Kingdom Hearts. What even _is_ Kingdom Hearts?"

"It's the gathering place of hearts... isn't it?" Xion said quietly.

"It's where all the hearts wind up after they're released by you guys." Axel said. "When we gather enough, we might finally get hearts of our own."

"Hearts shall be made our own..."

"Is Kingdom Hearts really that important?" Roxas said.

"Are you crazy?" Axel said.

"I just don't see why having a heart is that important, you know."

"And you're wondering about that _now_?"

"Well, I don't understand, since I don't have a heart."

"We will when we get our own hearts. That's why we fight, to find out what it's about."

"What I want to know..." Callum said, a scowl etched into his face. "...is why the Organization thinks they could even think to try and create a flimsy imitation of Kingdom Hearts. That big, stupid moon is nothing compared to the real thing!"

"Callum..." Xion said, but Callum ignored her concerned tone and pounded his fist against the ledge.

"Kingdom Hearts is _infinitely_ more than the contraption the Organization is building! Its wisdom and power could squash all of them in a blink of an eye! They... they don't deserve it!"

At the last sentence, Callum swung his arm too hard, and his ice cream flew out of his hand. The four Nobodies watched as the blue concoction spiraled in the air until it splattered against the ground in one, sticky mess hundreds of feet below. Callum could feel the heat of his friends' eyes on him, and it matched the heated water rising in his eyes. He jumped to his feet and ran around the corner into the dark corridor.

* * *

 _I hate Kingdom Hearts. I've never seen the real thing before. I've never been in its presence. I've never basked in the glory of its wisdom, or comprehended its awesome power... but I hate it with every fiber of my nonexistence._


	21. Day 88

**DAY 88**

Callum was sent on a solo mission, which he silently wished for. He was too embarrassed to face his friends after his episode yesterday. What came over him anyways? It must've had something to do with Kingdom Hearts. Even the mention of it irks Callum in a way he's never experienced before. But _why_?

Callum was sent to Agrabah to collect hearts. His magic and strength have grown significantly stronger, so much that he could defeat the Heartless with a quick cast of Blizzard and a simple poke with his Keyblade. At the palace gates and the end of his mission, a Large Armor and a Barrier Master waited for him. He attacked the Barrier Master first and managed to knock its oversized book out of its hands, then it was super easy to get rid of it. Then he focused on the Large Armor. Its tubby belly prevented Callum from attacking the front, so he wove around its heavyset body and attacked its back and head.

Callum headed back to the dark corridor. He stopped and stared at the swirling portal of darkness. He let out a deep sigh and entered it.

* * *

Callum stepped out of the dark corridor and onto the clock tower. He stepped cautiously along the ledge, paused at the corner to take a deep breath, and stepped out.

"Callum!" Axel, Roxas, and Xion turned to him with wide smiles. He saw a wrapped up ice cream bar in Roxas's hand. Relief flooded through Callum and into his smile. He walked over and sat down in his spot between Roxas and Xion.

"Guys..." he said as he took his ice cream and unwrapped it from its packaging. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay, Callum. We understand." Roxas said. "And besides, we can't get rid of you that easily."

"Oh, thanks!" Callum rolled his eyes as his friends laughed.

"We're friends, Callum." Xion said. "And... friends don't give up on friends."

The sentence struck a chord in Callum's chest. He smiled and nodded. "Right... thanks."

"So, another successful day?" Axel said.

"Yeah. Where'd they send you, Axel?" Roxas said.

"The place you guys hit yesterday."

"You mean the castle with the beast master and talking candelabrum?" Xion said.

Axel chuckled. "Yup. They needed me to do some digging around. How 'bout you?"

"Heart collection." Roxas and Callum said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

"I see you're all getting the hang of working together."

"Yeah, but..." Xion said, and the smile on her face suddenly faded. She turned to look at the sunset. "I don't know how much longer we can fool the other members, though."

"Relax, we'll be fine." Roxas said.

"Don't be too sure. They're not stupid." Axel said.

"Guess we'll just have to cross our fingers." Xion said.

"And every other body part." Callum said.

"Well, maybe Saix and Xigbar are tough to fool, but come on... Demyx?" Roxas said, cracking a smile.

"Ouch! Roxas, that's not cool." Axel said.

"But look at him! All he does is play his sitar all the time!"

"Maybe its because of his hair." Callum said. "I bet all the products are seeping into his brain."

Roxas and Xion doubled over in laughter. Axel shook his head.

"I don't think you give him enough credit. He works just as hard as..." Axel paused, which intensified the others' giggles. "Okay, no, he doesn't. But I'm pretty sure he has a job."

"You know, I've seen Demyx out in the field, rocking out on that sitar of his." Xion said.

"Yeah, but what does _that_ accomplish?" Roxas said.

"Hey, for all you know, he's out there fighting Heartless and doing recon- just the same as you." Axel said.

"But I've heard him say he wasn't cut out for combat. I guess everybody in the Organization is good at different things."

"Yeah, and Demyx's is playing his sitar and complaining about others behind their backs." Callum said.

"Everybody's unique." Axel said.

"Even Nobodies without hearts?" Xion said.

"Just because we don't all have hearts doesn't mean that we're all exactly the same. We each have memories of our pasts."

"Memories?"

"You remember your past?" Roxas said.

"Yeah, that's one of the things that makes each member of the Organization special." Axel said. "We remember who we were as humans."

"But I don't..." Roxas said.

"Me neither..." Xion said.

"And that makes three..." Callum said. The three looked cast their eyes down broodingly.

"Well, maybe that right there is what makes you guys the most unique in the Organization." Axel said.

"What were you like before you were a Nobody?" Roxas said.

The question threw Axel off. "Huh? _Me_? Oh, I dunno. I think I've always been pretty much the same."

"I wish I could remember stuff like that."

"Really? It's just baggage, you know."

"Baggage? That's a little harsh." Callum said.

"But I-I can't remember _anything_. Not even from when I was born a Nobody." Roxas said.

"Not much _to_ remember. All you did was stare into space!" Axel said.

"Oh, thanks!" The four Nobodies laughed.

"You know, I don't remember much, either." Xion said.

"You two sure do have a lot in common." Axel said. "What about you, Callum? You can't remember anything, either?"

"Well..." Callum stared at his ice cream. "No, I don't, but... I've seen glimpses of someone a few times. A girl, to be exact."

"A girl?" Xion said. "Who was she?"

Callum shook his head. "I don't know..." He reached up and rested his hand against his chest. "But seeing her made me feel... weird. Her face, her voice, her smile... I knew it. I know her, but I don't know _who_ she is."

Roxas looked up at the sunset. "I wonder what kind of guy I was before..."

* * *

 _I wonder why I can't remember about my past life, when I was once a human. I also find myself thinking a lot about the girl I've dreamed about a few times. Did I know her when I was a human? All these mysteries are starting to give me a headache... Maybe, if I ever meet that girl again, she'll explain everything to me._


	22. Day 89

**DAY 89**

"Morning, Callum." Xion said as he entered the room. "You ready for another day?"

Callum nodded and smiled. The solo mission helped to clear his mind, but he was excited to partner with Xion again.

"Xion, Callum." Saix approached the two Keyblade wielders. "I need you on separate missions today."

The color flushed out of Xion's face. "What? Why?"

"Two major Heartless targets have surfaced in two separate worlds. Callum, you take Beast's Castle. Xion, you go to Agrabah."

"But how can... Never mind." Callum and Xion bowed their heads.

"Whoa, you're gonna send Callum to Beast's Castle? I dunno... I was just there yesterday for recon, remember? I saw the Heartless you're talking about." Axel strolled up to the group. He patted his hand on Callum's shoulder. "You don't wanna pit Callum against that thing. Not by himself."

"If I send them both, who's going to handle the Heartless in Agrabah?" Saix said.

"I will."

" _You_?"

"Sure, I'm a big boy."

"Except you can't collect hearts."

"That's why I'll have Roxas with me. Remember we have three Keyblade wielders in the Organization."

Callum and Xion looked to Saix in hopeful anticipation. Saix's scowl deepened.

"Fine. But this is the last day. Starting tomorrow, you both work solo." Saix walked away, allowing the Nobodies to breath easily.

"Thanks, Axel." Xion said. Her smile suddenly faded and her eyes went wide. "Wait, tomorrow? But... what if I still can't use the Keyblade then?"

"We'll just have to see what happens. But don't worry, everything will be okay." Callum said.

Xion nodded and the two entered the dark corridor.

"Don't think for a minute I believed that." Saix hissed.

"Believed what?" Axel said nonchalantly.

"That reprehensible performance."

"Uh-huh, well... I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a Heartless to tame in Agrabah."

Axel summoned a dark corridor and entered it.

* * *

Callum and Xion entered the underground passages of Beast's Castle.

"Are you okay?" Callum asked. He felt the nervous tension radiating from Xion on the way there.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do starting tomorrow." Xion said. She lifted her hand and stared at it. There was a flash of light, but nothing else happened. She sighed and buried her face in her hands. "It's no use..."

Callum sighed and tapped his finger to his chin. He glanced at his hand.

"What about you use my Keyblade?" Callum said.

Xion's head snapped up and she stared at him in disbelief. "What?! Callum, I couldn't!"

"I insist." Callum smiled.

Xion stared at him a few more moments before a small, grateful smile stretched across her lips. "Okay. Thank you."

Callum reached out his hand and summoned for his Keyblade. But what appeared in his hand was not Omega Weapon. The handle of the Keyblade was red-orange and surrounded by a rough, rectangular guard that was predominantly black, which uneven, chipped spikes on the corners. The shaft of the blade was black with faded bronze along the edges. The teeth of the blade were several chipped and oddly-shapped red-orange spikes with black tips. A blue eye was set in the head of the blade and hung on a chain attached to the weapon.

Callum's eyes went wide at the sight of this strange weapon. "What is... this?" he said. But immediately after, a name came into his mind.

 _Chaos Ripper._

"That's not your Keyblade." Xion said.

"No... it's not..." Callum stared at the eye as if in a trance. He shook his head quickly. "It'll be yours, for the time being."

Xion hesitated before she reached out and took hold of the handle. Their fingers brushed against each other's, and Callum ignored the chill that shot up his arm and spread through his chest. Xion swung the Keyblade a few times before resting her arm at her side.

"But wait... what will you use?" Xion said.

"Um... well..." Callum said. He looked around until he saw a large stick laying on the ground. He picked it up. "I can improvise."

"Callum... that's a stick."

"Hey, you managed without the Keyblade. You think I'm not man enough to do it?" Callum swung the stick around a couple of times, and watching him made Xion giggle. Her laugh replenished Callum's senses. "It's fine. You can borrow that Keyblade until you get yours back."

Xion nodded and gazed up at Callum. "Thank you, Callum."

The two Nobodies traveled through the passages and fought off the Giant Shadows and Snapper Dogs they came across. The candelabrum was not in his usual position in the West Hall, but near the end, the walking clock lingered by the door.

"Those horrid creatures plaguing the castle have kept the master from seeing Belle for days..." he said. "There has to be some way to bring the two of them together!"

"The clock's talking about Belle, too. Remember the last time we were here? The candelabrum was talking about the same thing." Xion said. "The servants seem awfully interested in making sure Belle and their master get along. I wonder why."

"Do you think it's strange?" Callum said.

"Only that they seem to be in such a rush about it."

"Well, let's just focus on our target. Now we have to slip by this guy without being seen."

They made their way past the clock and into the main room and encountered more Heartless. Callum remembered when he first started doing missions with Xion and she made little contribution to the effort. Now he felt like he was doing the same thing. The barriers around the room forced the Keyblade and stick-wielder to check out the giant ballroom at the center of the stairs.

"Wow." Callum spun around as he stared up at the giant chandelier looming over them. He looked down and saw Xion staring at the ground. "Something wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Callum..." Xion said, staring at Chaos Ripper in her hand. "My taking this Keyblade must make things harder for you."

"I told you, it's fine. There's no need to worry about me." Callum said. "What about you? Has using it jogged your memory at all?"

Xion shook her head broodingly. "Nothing yet... Sorry."

Callum flashed her an encouraging smile. "Don't be. I'm sure it'll come back to you soon. Don't sweat it."

"Okay... thanks, Callum."

The two heard a warping sound and they turned towards the center of the room, where the giant, purple Bully Dog appeared.

"Our target!" Xion said.

"You ready, Xion?" Callum said.

Xion smiled and struck her battle stance. "Any time you are!"

They charged towards the Heartless. The Bully Dog took a deep breath and let out a large bark. Callum jumped in the air to avoid the sound wave and he landed on the Bully Dog's back. He gripped his stick and started to whack the Heartless's head with it. The Bully Dog growled and barked as it bucked around to try and throw Callum off. As Callum continued to whack at it, Xion attacked with Chaos Ripper, but she found it difficult to do anything without seeing Callum and start laughing. She bit her lip and did her best to keep her eyes on the Heartless.

The Bully Dog disappeared, and Callum fell on his butt onto the ballroom floor. Xion chuckled and helped Callum up.

"See? Easy." Callum said, placing his fists on his hips triumphantly.

Xion laughed into her palm. "Thanks, Callum." she said. She offered Chaos Ripper to him. "You can have this back."

Callum reached out to take the Keyblade, but it suddenly disappeared.

"Okay... So, do you remember anything?" Callum said.

Xion's smiled faded and she shook her head. "I don't know... but let me try again."

Xion lifted her head up to the ceiling, then closed her eyes and clenched her hand over her chest. She bowed her head and slowly brought her right arm up until it was fully extended. She stretched out her fingers. There was a flash of light, and Kingdom Key appeared in her hand. Xion opened her eyes and gasped when she saw the Keyblade. A huge smile spread on Callum's face.

"Xion! You did it!" Callum placed his hands over Xion's hand that gripped Kingdom Key.

A big smile spread across Xion's face. "It worked! It worked!" she cried. She threw her arms around Callum and laughed. Callum's smile grew even bigger as his arms wrapped around Xion's waist and tightened. Their hug lasted for many moments before either of them realized what was happening. Xion quickly pulled away as red filled her cheeks, but her smile never faded.

"Let's go tell Roxas and Axel! They'll be thrilled!" Callum said.

"Yeah!" Xion nodded.

They headed to the dark corridor. Xion entered, but Callum paused for a few moments and stared at the corridor. A small smile spread across his lips before he entered the portal.

* * *

Axel and Roxas sat on the top of the clock tower. Axel sighed and laid back on the ground with his hands resting behind his head.

"AXEL!" Callum's face suddenly appeared in Axel's sideways view.

"Whoa!" Axel cried and sat upright. "Where'd you come from?!"

Callum and Xion laughed. "How was your mission?" Xion said.

"You know, I sure wish the Heartless would hold still once in a while. I fell right on my butt chasing them around." Axel said.

"Which is when I stepped in and saved it." Roxas said. "So, how did your guys' mission go?"

"It went great!" Callum said, and he started bouncing on his toes excitedly. "Show him, show him!"

Xion smiled and nodded. She extended her arm out and summoned Kingdom Key.

"Ta-daaaah!" Callum cried, gesturing his arm out like a female assistant on 'Wheel of Fortune'.

Axel gasped and Xion dispelled her Keyblade. Roxas jumped to his feet.

"Xion, that's incredible!" he cried.

"Callum, Axel, Roxas, thank you." Xion said. "You really helped me."

"I didn't do anything." Axel said.

"You made it possible for us to go on missions together." Callum said. "You really saved our hides. If it weren't for you, Xion might never have remembered how to use the Keyblade."

"So thanks, Axel." Xion said.

Axel scratched his head and sighed. He lifted his head up and smiled. "How 'bout a sea-salt ice cream, then?"

"Huh?"

"Buy me one, and we'll call it even."

"You got it! I'll be right back!" Xion turned around and ran around the corner. Callum smiled as he watched her leave.

* * *

The four Nobodies sat in their seats on the clock tower ledge and ate their ice cream.

"I hope we can always be just like this forever." Roxas said.

"Me too..." Xion said.

"What's _that_ all about?" Axel said.

"I just... want these days to last forever. Hanging out, the ice cream, the sunsets..." Roxas said.

"Well, nothing lasts forever, you know. Least of all for a bunch of Nobodies like us."

"Way to dampen the mood, Axel." Callum rolled his eyes.

"Hey, but it's okay if things change and we can't meet up here."

"Huh?" Roxas said.

"As long as we keep each other in our thoughts, none of us will ever have to be apart. Got it memorized?"

Roxas let out a laugh. " _Wow_. That was so not you. I don't recall you being this deep."

"Hey!" Axel shoved Roxas and the four of them laughed.

* * *

 _I agree with Roxas, 100%. I wish I could stay up at that clock tower with him, Xion, and Axel forever. The moments I spend with them get better with each passing day, and each day is greater than the last. They give me a happiness that fills the hole where my heart should be. But, remembering what Axel said, it made me terribly afraid to think that one day those moments up on the clock tower, eating ice cream, laughing, and talking out cares away, would someday become nothing but a distant memory._


	23. Day 90 - 91

**DAY 90**

Callum was thankful that Xion remembered how to use her Keyblade, but he was still sad that he and his friends would be sent on solo missions for the next while.

"You'll be working solo again starting today." Saix said, shoving the reminder right in Callum's face once again. "I've prepared new missions accordingly."

A dark corridor appeared. Callum paused and turned back to glance around the room. He found the eyes of Roxas and Xion, who smiled at his encouragingly, but he could still see the sadness in their slightly knit eyebrows. They wish it wouldn't be like this either. Callum flashed them a big smile and turned to enter the dark corridor.

* * *

"What do you mean, 'it disappeared'?" Callum heard Jasmine's voice as he walked out of the dark corridor into the familiar blast of heat that was Agrabah. He quickly jumped inside a booth and peeked over the table at the couple.

"It's just like I said- the sandstorm moving across the desert up and vanished." Aladdin said. "Now we can finally go outside the city again."

Callum smiled to himself. He remembered the last time he and Xion visited Agrabah. They met friends of someone named Al, a genie and a magic flying carpet. Genie used his magical powers and cleared away the sandstorm. Callum's eyes widened slightly as he pieced things together: Al is short for Aladdin. Genie was talking about Aladdin the entire time! He mentally face palmed. How did he not realize this sooner?

"Well, that's wonderful! What a relief." Jasmine said.

"Hold on... We still need to watch out for the Heartless. They've been sighted around Agrabah even after the storm cleared up. You'll have to be careful, Jasmine." Aladdin said. "I'm gonna go make sure everything's okay."

"All right. I want you to be safe too, Aladdin."

The couple parted from each other, and Callum stood up from his crouched position. He climbed out from the booth and spent a few moments putting the feeling back into his knees.

"Okay. Now to find that Heartless." Saix before said there was a giant Heartless lurking around Agrabah, but Axel and Roxas stepped in to try and keep it from doing any real damage while Callum and Xion went to Beast Castle, as well as hope that Xion would get her Keyblade back. The Heartless was still here, and it was Callum's job to find it and get rid of it.

Since the sandstorm was clear, Callum made his way to the outskirts of the city, along the way fighting Scarlet Tangos and Loudmouths. A giant, sandy ruin rested next to the city, and Callum walked along the surface. He had to exert more energy in walking because with each step he took, his legs sunk slowly underneath the soft sand. While Callum muttered to himself and shook the sand from his black cloak, a boisterous roar echoed in the ruin, causing the sand to quiver. Callum froze as something surfaced up and quickly hid back under the sand, like a shark circling around in the water. As the "Jaws" theme began to play in his head, Callum gulped and readied himself.

The Antlion burst through the sand and set its eyes on the Nobody. It let out a roar and charged towards him. Callum lunged out of the way and fell to the ground. He scrambled to his feet and spat out the sand that forced its way into his mouth.

"Did Saix really think I could handle _this_ by myself?!" Callum said.

As the Antlion swam along the surface of the sand, Callum chased after it with Omega Weapon in his hand. He jumped on its back and cruised on top of it. He clutched his Keyblade with both hands and lifted it up and behind his head. With a grunt, he brought his Keyblade down and smashed it into the Heartless's head. It let out an angry roar and disappeared under the sand. Callum landed on his butt as the ground began to rumble. The Antlion lifted its body up and raised its blocky ears. Sand waves surged towards Callum. He gulped, scrambled to his feet, and sprinted towards the leftovers of a building, which was just the top that extended above the sand. He jumped up and grabbed the edge as a sand wave rushed at him. The sand smacked into his legs and swung his body to the side. He used the momentum to hoist his body up by swinging it up and rolling onto the roof. The Antlion charged at Callum again, and he braced himself, but the Heartless crashed right into the building and knocked itself out.

 _Stupid thing._ Callum rolled his eyes. He summoned Omega Weapon back to his side and attacked the Heartless. When it snapped back, it jumped into the air and created a sand tornado. Giant blocks swirled around the tornado. One fell from its strong pull and hurtled right into Callum. He cried out as the block smacked into him and send him flying. He landed upright, but his entire lower half of his body wedged itself into the sand. He tried to pull himself out, but the ground was too soft and his hands sunk into it. As he frantically tried to dig himself out, the Antlion's tornado landed on top of him. It ripped him out from the ground and whipped him in circles around the Heartless. The tornado ceased, but Callum was still moving. He shot in one direction and crashed into the side of a building's leftovers. He groaned and fell to the ground. The Antlion's roar sounded like taunting laughter in Callum's ears. He forced his eyes to open and he staggered to his feet. He hoisted himself onto the building's roof and turned towards the Antlion. It charged at him again, but thankfully, it didn't learn from the last time and crashed into the remains once again. Its head lolled around in a daze, and Callum took his chance. He ran forward, summoned Omega Weapon, and jumped in the air. He dove to the ground and drove his Keyblade into the Heartless's neck. The Heartless roared and lurched its head to the side. Callum went flying in that direction and tumbled into the sand. He sucked in deep breaths to calm his pounding chest. He watched as the shimmering heart he released from its Heartless hostage floated up into the sky and quickly disappeared.

To join with its brothers. To join with _Kingdom Hearts_.

Callum scowled to himself and gathered fistfuls of sand into his hands. He pretended they were the necks of the Organization. He squeezed as hard as he could until his gloved knuckles turned white under the black material. Callum immediately unclenched his hands and sat up. He shook his head and felt the layers of sand fly from his brown hair. He stood up and slowly trudged out of the ruins back into Agrabah.

"How did things look?" Jasmine said to Aladdin as Callum stepped onto a ledge that hung over the area where the dark corridor and the Palace Gates waited.

"Eerily quiet. There are definitely fewer Heartless out there than before." Aladdin said.

"You make that sound like a bad thing! Now we can finally relax a little."

"Or at least focus on getting things rebuilt."

Callum watched as the couple continued to converse.

"I'd say that's another case closed!" a voice boomed.

"AH!" Callum cried. He immediately shoved his hands against his mouth and backed against the wall to avoid Aladdin and Jasmine's searching eyes. " _Genie_!"

"Oh, stop. I'm not _that_ scary." Genie said. "Are you trying to give me a complex?"

"It's not my fault you pop out of nowhere! You almost gave me a heart atta-" Callum said in a hushed whisper, but he stopped immediately.

" _This_ , comin' from the guy who vanished into thin air the last time we met!" Genie said, nudging Carpet. "I'm glad to see Al's doin' all right. Now I can enjoy the rest of my vacation free of worries!"

"You're not gonna say hello?"

"Nobody ever told you that three's a crowd?" Genie nudged his big blue elbow into Callum's torso and cocked his head towards Aladdin and Jasmine. "Well, it's time for the crowd to clear out!"

"Um... okay..." Callum said, feeling a strange heat rush into his face. Jasmine and Aladdin had left the scene below. He watched as Genie and Carpet took off into the sky. "I wonder the story behind that guy."

"You really want to know?!"

"AH!" Callum nearly fell off the ledge at Genie's sudden appearance. "Really?!"

"It's a loooong story, amigo. Long, long ago, before time was time..."

"Uh..." Callum said. "I'd love to stick around and hear the whole thing, but I have some place I need to be."

"Aww..." Genie said, but he recollected himself instantly. "Okay, then. This time, it's so long for real!"

Genie and Carpet took off into the sky, and this time, Callum watched the two until they melted into the blue of the sky. Callum sighed and jumped down from the ledge. He walked into the dark corridor.

* * *

 **DAY 91**

"Keyblade still working?" Roxas asked Xion as the four Nobodies sat on the clock tower.

"Yeah, everything's fine now." Xion said. "I just hope I don't ever have another scare like that again."

"Hey, even if you do, we'll be there to back you up, just like last time." Callum said.

Xion smiled and nodded. "I owe this all to you guys."

"Eat your ice cream before it melts." Axel said flatly.

"Aw, are you gonna get all choked up?" Callum teased. Axel reached over and smacked the back of Callum's head while Xion and Roxas burst into giggles.

* * *

 _I wonder what it must be like, having to watch a friend from the sidelines. You know they're struggling, but they don't want help to ease the burden. You have to do everything in your power to comply with their wishes and simply stand back and watch. That must take some willpower. Would I ever have the strength to do that, too?_


	24. Day 110 (Part 1)

**DAY 110 (PART 1)**

Roxas, Xion, and Callum celebrated their hundred days of being in the Organization: Roxas on his day, Xion the next day, and Callum the week after.

"Here's to the next hundred days." Roxas said, lifting his Sea-Salt ice cream bar.

"Yeah!" Callum and Xion toasted with the blonde Keyblade wielder and dug into their ice cream.

"I wish Axel were here to celebrate with us." Xion said.

"Where is Axel, anyways?" Callum turned to his friends, but they shook their heads and shrugged their shoulders.

* * *

Axel sat in his room. He rested his forearms on his thighs and held his hands together. As he stared at the ground in thought, the door opened. He lifted his head and met his eyes with Saix's.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Axel hissed. "What do you want?"

"Tell me what Xion has been doing." Saix said.

"Well, how should I know? She's been doing her missions with Callum and Roxas, and that's all I know. It's not like I'm spying on her."

"The two of you look pretty close."

"So what, now I've gotta rat on my friends to you?" Axel turned away. "I think you should just go."

"Today, you and Xion will be going on the same mission." Saix said.

"Well, thank you, _sir,_ for personally delivering that message to me."

"We also need you to go back to Castle Oblivion soon."

That caught Axel's attention. He turned back and faced Saix's grimace. "Says Lord Xemnas?"

"That castle hasn't given up all its secrets. One even he doesn't know of its whereabouts."

"Even he doesn't know..." Axel repeated. "You mean the chamber, right? We turned that place inside out! If it's there, we're not gonna find it just by looking."

"Then let me give you another reason. Xion comes from the castle to which Naminé can be traced." Axel's eyes widened; Saix had his full attention. "The place where both Naminé and Xion were born... It's practically calling out for you."

Axel chuckled and regained his calm composure. "Whatever. As far as the castle goes, _you're_ the only one who really wants to go there. By finding the room that Xemnas is searching for... You would find out everything about Xemnas's true agenda. Am I right?"

Saix lifted his head and stared out the window at the looming Kingdom Hearts in the distance. "The Chamber of Repose as well as the Chamber of Waking..." he said. "Xemnas has an agenda that he hasn't told to anybody. And we are bound to find some clues in the Chamber of Waking. And once we have those clues, we'll have the upper hand for our own objectives."

"I knew the time would come when Vexen and Zexion got in your way. That's why I took the initiative..." Axel rose to his feet. "...and cleared the way to the top for you. I can handle all the dirty work. You go all the way to the top."

"You will be going on a solo mission to Castle Oblivion. Expect the orders soon." Saix turned towards the door, then paused. He glanced over his shoulder. "I also advice you to keep Xion and Callum away from each other."

"Huh?" Axel said. "And why would I do that?"

"Callum belongs to a very special person, and that person holds the power to tear all we've been working on to pieces. She holds deep connections that trace back to everyone: Lord Xemnas, Roxas's Somebody... even me. And even you."

A grunt pierced through the walls. Saix and Axel glanced at each other as they walked to the door and peeked out into the hall.

"Callum?!" Axel said. "What are you doing here?!"

Callum sat against the wall, clutching his head. He winced as he looked up and forced his eyes to open and settle on the two Nobodies.

"Sorry..." he groaned as he staggered to his feet. "I, um... Roxas and I were racing through the halls... I turned too quickly and smacked my head on the wall. Did I interrupt something?"

"No." Saix said, shooting a side glance at Axel. "Just a simple conversation. Now that you're done fooling around, get to work."

Saix walked down the hall. Callum removed his hands from his head as the wedges of pain slowly ceased to a dull throb. He stared at Axel.

Axel had a hard time recognizing the look in Callum's eyes. Slowly, his widened as he understood: betrayal.

Callum had heard the whole thing.

"Callum..." Axel said, but Callum turned around and ran down the hallway without a word.

* * *

Callum ran into the Grey Area. He paused to double over and calm the nausea crashing in his stomach.

 _No wonder Axel was the only one from the Castle Oblivion team to survive._ Callum thought. _Because he... he_ killed _them! Why?! Why would he do that?!_

Callum groaned and pounded his fists against his head.

 _And... this Chamber of Waking? What was Saix talking about? Xemnas is apparently obsessed with that place? Why? Is something in there... or someone? I feel like I already know the answer... He also said my Somebody is very special, and powerful, apparently. But who was I before I became a Nobody?_

Callum moved a hand to his chest.

 _Why does Saix want to keep Xion and I apart? She's my friend. There's no way I'd let that happen!_

"Hey, Callum!" Demyx called. Callum took a deep breath and stood up straight. He walked over towards Demyx and Xigbar. "You missed your amigos. Team Axel already left."

"Team Axel?" Callum already knew the answer, but he decided to play dumb.

"Yeah, he and Xion teamed up for the day. Which means they get to work half as hard. Which is so totally unfair."

Callum's stomach dropped. He never had the chance to warn Xion or personally smack the spikes right off Axel's head.

"You get to work with me, tiger." Xigbar said, flashing him a grin that touched the jagged scar on his cheek.

"Don't call me 'tiger'." Callum grumbled.

"Hah! You like 'kiddo' better? Or maybe you're mad because Poppet got the best nickname?" Xigbar's yellow eye glinted. "Speaking of Xion, something tells me that you're a little bummed Axel's taking time away from you and her being together. Better be careful, or else that hothead is gonna steal your girlfriend away."

Anger flared inside Callum's veins. He wanted to rip that eyepatch off Xigbar's face and strangle him with it.

"She's not my girlfriend!" he cried, shooting him the most ferocious glare he could muster.

Xigbar stared at Callum a few moments before he chuckled. "Looks like everyone's copying each other these days."

Callum lost his angry composure and raised his eyebrow.

"Anyways, today we get to go explore a new world together." Xigbar said. "Pack up, _tiger_ , and let's get moving."

Callum rolled his eyes and the two Nobodies entered the dark corridor.

* * *

As Callum's foot stepped onto the dusty floor, his eyes went wide with shock.

"All right, let's make with the investigating and haul it back home." Xigbar said.

"W-What are we investigating?" Callum said, taking his surroundings in with eyes as large as dinner plates.

"We're investigating what's to investigate. Maybe there's new recruits around." Xigbar said. He glanced at Callum and saw him trembling. "You okay, kiddo? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Callum gulped and did his best to regather himself. "Yeah... yeah. I'm fine. So, what kind of people are the Organization looking for?"

"Nobodies."

"The capital N kind, right?"

"Bingo. You know somebody turns into a Heartless if the darkness gets their heart, right? Well, say this person's heart is strong. Real strong. Sometimes you wind up with a sort of byproduct: a Nobody. Take the strongest of those, the real cream of the crop, stick 'em in a room, and you've got us: the Organization."

"I didn't know everybody was such an elite..." Callum said, resting his hand on his chest.

"Heh heh... Elite? As if. Looked in the mirror lately?"

Callum rolled his eyes.

"You, Xion, and Roxas are the real exceptional ones."

Callum devoted all his attention to Xigbar. "What? What do you mean?"

But Heartless suddenly appeared in the center of the dusty floor.

"Oops. Looks like conversation hour's over. Time to tidy up, Callum." Xigbar said, summoning his sniper bows.

Callum sighed and summoned Omega Weapon. The two Nobodies quickly defeated the Flare Notes and Li'l Cannons.

"Callum! There you are! I been waitin' for you!" a gruffy voice called.

Callum and Xigbar turned, and Callum's stomach dropped. A small, heavyset satyr approached the two Nobodies.

"Beg your pardon?" Xigbar said, his yellow eye wide as it shifted between the satyr and Callum.

"What took you so long?! I had everything set up, and then you took off runnin'!" the satyr said, directing his attention solely on Callum. "C'mon, hop to it. You wanna be a hero, and that takes time."

"But I..." Callum turned to Xigbar, but the one-eyed Nobody had vanished.

"Herc's gonna be real glad to see you. He always said you had real potential. I could definitely see it in your moves back there. Impressive."

"Herc? Impressive? Said?" Callum said, going cross-eyed with the confusion.

"Hope you're finally ready to get your hands dirty!" The satyr turned around and headed back inside the giant white building.

"So, you're now moonlighting as a wannabe hero?" Xigbar said, approaching Callum with a smirk.

"Where did _you_ go?" Callum said.

"To hide, duh. In case you forgot, the Organization runs a stealth operation." Xigbar said. "Still, this worked out pretty well, wouldn't you say? Now, care to explain what the heck was going on with you and that goat thing?"

"I... I don't know..." Callum said, and the look in Xigbar's eye made him uncomfortable. Xigbar stretched his hand out and summoned a dark corridor. "Are you _bailing_ on me?!"

"As if. I just don't want to get in the way of your valuable 'training'. I care about your future, Callum." Xigbar turned and entered the dark corridor.

Callum realized Xigbar's absence allowed him to fully accept the panic rising in his throat. He turned and stared up at the giant white and gold building in front of him. Two large gladiator statues posed at the sides of the building, and their golden swords crossed together in an X. Torches burned in the corners of the area.

Callum gulped, but that only nourished the lump forming in his throat. He clutched his aching chest. He had been sent here to recon the area, but recon wasn't necessary. He _knew_ that satyr. He _knew_ Herc. He _knew_ this place.

* * *

 _Hercules. Phil. Megara. Hallie..._

 _Olympus Coliseum._


	25. Day 110 (Part 2)

**DAY 110 (PART 2)**

Callum entered the Coliseum vestibule. Four trophies line the walls: two on each side, with a torch glowing between them. The satyr, Phil, stood in front of the arena's entrance, which had a rope stretched across the doorway with a board reading "Closed".

"Hey, chocolate head! Over here!" Phil said. Callum rolled his eyes and approached the tiny satyr. "Finally! Let's get started already! You ready for training?"

"Um... sure." Callum said.

* * *

"All right, Callum, this'll be real simple: hit the barrels and gather points. Let's see how many you get in a minute." Phil said. "You ready?"

Callum stood in the middle of the large arena. He scanned the area and caught hold of a red barrel among the regular, brown ones. He slowly extended his arm out and summoned Omega Weapon. He stuck his battle stance.

"BEGIN!"

Callum lunged towards the red barrel and swung with all his might. It spiraled into a cluster of barrels. The red barrel exploded, taking out several of its buddies. Yellow orbs spilled around the area. They bounced against the ground once before they flew over and absorbed into Callum. More barrels appeared, and Callum zipped across the arena, each stroke smashing a barrel to pieces. Suddenly, the whistle blew, and the barrels disappeared. Callum stopped back in the center of the arena and panted. He dispelled Omega Weapon and walked towards Phil.

"So, how did I do?" Callum said.

Phil's mouth gaped so wide, his small goatee almost brushed against the ground.

"Wow, did I do that bad?" Callum chuckled. "Just tell me now. Come on, lay it on me."

"237 points."

Callum's ears perked up. "Huh?"

"237 points in one minute." Phil stroked his beard and shook his head. "Incredible. Simply... ahem. Not bad for your first time in the Coliseum. Of course, you're already used to the work done around here."

"Huh? What do you mean...?" Callum said. He paused. "Hey, Phil, I have a question..."

"Sure, fire away, kid."

"Do you... does the name Hallie ring a bell?"

Phil stared at Callum. "What, did you find a girlfriend while you were gone?"

"Wha... I... You just have to answer yes or no."

"Sorry, kid, name doesn't ring a bell." Phil said. Callum's shoulders slumped. "Not surprising, considering someone with your looks, to find a lady friend. You sure have grown the last time I saw you."

"The last time? And how long ago was last time?"

"Hm... I'd say it's getting close to four years now."

" _Four years_?!" Callum cried. He remembered his first dream of Hallie. She said it had been the same length of time since she saw him. "But I... I don't know you!"

"Very funny, Callum." Phil said. "This'll be enough training for today. But even with your impressive results, you'll still need a lot more before you're ready for the big leagues."

Callum growled and stomped out of the Coliseum.

"What was that old goat talking about?!" Callum grumbled to himself. "We knew each other _four years_ ago? And my friends think _I'm_ crazy!"

As he murmured under his breath, a tall, large man with orange hair and blue eyes passed Callum. He wore a brown tunic, gladiator sandals, and carried a sword at his side. He glanced at Callum as he walked by, but a few steps later, he stopped and turned around.

"Callum?" the man said. Callum stopped and turned around as the large man approached him. "Callum, it's you! How've you been, man?"

"Hey, um... Hercules." Callum said, searching in his limited memory.

"It's been a long time since I've seen your face around here. I guess you've already seen Phil. I hope you being gone hasn't made you rusty in training."

"Erm... Phil was pretty impressed by my results."

"Really? It takes a lot to impress Phil. I can't wait to hear all about it!"

"Yeah... but I've got somewhere I need to be."

"Aw... well, I hope you'll be back soon. Maybe after a few days instead of a few years?"

"Um... right... See you later." Callum feigned a smile as the large gladiator turned and entered the Coliseum.

Callum let out a big sigh and heard the melodious warping of the dark corridor.

"I should probably get going before anyone else decides to show up." Callum said. He smirked to himself. "Besides, I don't want Xigbar to think I'm having _too_ much fun."

* * *

As Callum stepped onto the clock tower ledge, he realized who waited around the corner and he froze with fear as his insides boiled with sudden anger. He took a few deep, slow breaths to calm his churning stomach and he walked around the corner.

"Hey, Callum." Xion smiled.

Callum smiled at Xion, but when he met his eyes with Axel's bright green irises, his smile faded instantly. They stared at each other for a few moments before the tension caused Axel to break away and stare at the sunset. Callum sat down on the other side of Xion, away from Axel, and accepted the ice cream bar she offered to him.

"How was your mission?" Xion said, oblivious to the situation. "Did Xigbar give you a hard time?"

"Not really. It was like he was hardly there." Callum said, chuckling to himself. "Have you guys seen Roxas?"

Xion shook her head. "No. He's late today."

The three Nobodies remained silent as they stared off into the distance. Callum focused his sight on the mountains in the distance. From the height of the clock tower, he felt like he loomed over them. The colors of the sun gave them a glowing yellow tint.

"You know what...? When I sit here and talk with you guys... I get the strangest feeling that a long time ago, I used to watch the sunset with somebody else." Xion smiled and looked up at the sky. She pulled out a small seashell from her pocket and stared at it. "It's the same when I watch the sea. Someplace by the sea... where I hear the sound of the waves... I get the feeling that I was talking with someone."

Callum stared at Xion while she was lost in happy thought.

"So you mean that... you have memories of your past?" Axel said.

"No... It's not quite like that. Well, I dunno." Xion turned to Axel. "What do you think? Are these memories?"

"Huh... I wouldn't know, either."

"You both have memories, don't you?"

"Yeah, sorta."

"Probably... if I could remember anything." Callum said. Olympus Coliseum returned to his mind.

"It's not like they've ever really done me any good." Axel added.

Xion rested her blue eyes on Callum. "Roxas is like us. Neither of us remembers much, huh? I wonder if you, him, and I... had this much in common before we were Nobodies."

"You mean... do you think we knew each other when we were Somebodies?" Callum said.

Xion shrugged and turned away to stare at the sunset with a smile on her lips.

* * *

 _I wish I knew who I was like when I was a Somebody. I wonder what kind of people Roxas and Xion were, and if so, could we have really known each other before we became Nobodies? If only I had my memory._

 _Something tells me that there's more reason other than my lost memory that makes me so special._ _What if... what if the reason I'm special is_ because _of whatever is within my memory?_


	26. Day 111

**DAY 111**

The Grey Area was completely empty. Callum looked around the room, and nerves settled in the back of his mind. The last time this happened, he witnessed the structure of Kingdom Hearts, as well as some grueling inner turmoil. He feared this was happening again. But on the window across the room, he saw a poster taped to the glass. Callum walked over and squinted to try and read it from afar.

"OPERATIONS CLOSED FOR VACATION" the poster read.

Callum's ears perked up. Vacation? Meaning... he didn't have to work today? He didn't have to fight Heartless? He could do nothing all day and spend time with his friends? A big smile stretched across his face.

"Morning, Callum." Xion approached the brunette with a small smile.

"Xion, look!" Callum said, pointing excitedly at the poster. "We have a vacation today! This is great!"

"Yeah. We can just relax."

Callum's chest swelled with happiness at the thought of spending all day with Xion. He couldn't wait to find Roxas and head over to the clock tower.

"Let's go find Roxas and Axel." Xion said, reading Callum's mind.

Callum nodded and the two Keyblade wielder left the Grey Area. They walked side by side through the castle until their friends were finally in their sights.

"Hey, guys. Did you hear about the vacation? About time we had a day off." Axel said.

"Yeah, this is great!" Callum said, forgetting for a moment that he wasn't speaking to Axel.

"You know, I've never had a vacation before." Roxas said.

" _What_?!" Xion, Callum, and Axel cried, followed by a flurry of giggles.

"I'm serious! What's my job during vacation?"

"Your job?" Callum said. "Your job is to _not_ have a job! You don't have to work on vacation! You can relax and do what you want to do!"

"What I want to do...? But... I don't know what I want to do." Roxas said. "What are you guys going to do?"

"Me? Sleep. And once I'm done with that, roll over and sleep some more." Axel said.

"Don't you spend enough time in bed?" Roxas smirked.

"You kidding? I'd nap six times a day if they'd let me. All right, snooze-land is calling. Enjoy your time off!" Axel waved to the young Nobodies and walked away to his room.

"So, what should we do?"

"Well, I was thinking of spending my day practicing." Xion said.

"Practicing?" Callum said.

"Yeah. I want to get really good at using my Keyblade."

Callum's hopes flattened like an aluminum can under a steam roller. He wanted to spend his day with his friends, but it looked like that wasn't going to happen.

"Would you guys like to join me?" Xion said.

"Nah, I'll pass." Roxas said.

"Yeah, me too." Callum said. "But thanks for offering."

"Oh, okay. But come find me if you change your mind." Xion turned the other way and walked down the hallway.

"What am I suppose to do?" Roxas groaned, resting his chin in his fist.

"It's just like I said before. Do what you want to do." Callum said.

"Hmm... what do I _want_ to do?" Roxas pondered. His ocean blue eyes suddenly lit up and settled on Callum. The brunette caught on and smiled back.

"Ice cream." the two boys said. They laughed and playfully shoved each other. They summoned a dark corridor and entered it.

* * *

"Woo-hoo! Go, Hayner!" Olette cried as Roxas and Callum entered the Sandlot.

"Keep it up!" Pence said.

"Augh! No more!" Hayner groaned as he panted on the ground. A large ball and a blue foam bat laid at his sides. "...I'm done."

"That was _amazing_ , Hayner! A new record, for sure!"

"Ugh, now I'm all tired."

Olette turned and her green eyes rested on Callum and Roxas. "Huh? Pence, who's..."

Callum and Roxas gulped as the three kids both turned to look at the Nobodies.

"Hey, I know you guys." Pence said. He walked over to the boys. "How's it going?"

"Hey, Pence." Roxas said.

"Oh, did you guys ever find your friend?"

"Yeah, we did." Callum said. "And she's doing fine."

Olette approached the boys. "Friends of yours, Pence?"

"Yeah, I bumped into them a little while back." Pence said.

"Oh. Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Olette."

"Nice to... meet you, too." Roxas said.

"And I'm Pence! But you already knew that." Pence chuckled.

They all glanced at Hayner, who still laid on the ground. He turned his head away.

"What are you guys doing?" Callum said.

"Watching Hayner here practice his Grandstander act." Pence said.

"Grandstander?"

"Yeah, you keep hitting a ball in the air and try to keep it from touching the ground." Olette said.

"Hayner's one of the best in town." Pence said.

"The best, huh?" Callum said, a devious smile curling on his mouth.

"You new around here?" Hayner said, approaching the Nobodies with a Struggle Bat. It had a gold handle with a curved guard, and the foam blade was rounded and royal blue. "How come you're bothering us?"

 _Geez, can you say egotistical?_ Callum hissed in his head.

"Bothering? We're not... Sheesh, we're just passing by." Roxas said.

"Uh-huh." Hayner turned his head away, as if the sight of the two Keyblade wielders disgusted him. "Well, keep passing by then. We're busy here."

"Hey! Hayner, don't be rude! There's no need to be mean." Olette said.

"Sorry about that. I'm sure he didn't mean to offend you. He's just-" Pence said.

"Hey, you try it. Let's see your juggling act." Hayner interrupted.

"What will that prove?" Olette said.

"It's not gonna kill him. Here." Hayner shoved his Struggle Bat into Roxas's hand.

"Uh... uh... okay..." Roxas said.

Pence placed the ball in the center of the Sandlot and Roxas started hit it around. He managed to hit it 59 times.

"Wow, you're good!" Olette said.

"Yeah, you'd give Hayner a run for his money!" Pence said.

Hayner bowed his head and grumbled. "Try it again, man. C'mon, just one more time."

"Er... thanks, but no thanks." Roxas said.

"Fine. I guess you guys are all right. We're cool, man."

"Uh... thanks."

"Sorry for railing on you before."

"Hayner was only acting all grumpy because Seifer beat his record." Pence said.

"Hey, that's enough from the peanut gallery!" Hayner hissed. Olette giggled. "That includes you!"

"So, you said you guys were passing by." Pence said to the two Nobodies. "Does that mean you have to head off soon? Because if not..."

"We actually have somewhere we've gotta be, so we should get going." Roxas said.

"All right. Sorry for holding you up. We should get going, too." Hayner said.

"See you later!" Pence said as the three kids turned and walked towards Market Street.

* * *

Roxas and Callum watched from the clock tower as Hayner and Olette chased Pence around. Pence clutched a Sea-Salt ice cream bar in his hand, and he paused often to catch his breath. Roxas bit into his own ice cream with a smile.

"I knew you two would be here." Axel stepped onto the clock tower ledge and stretched. "Slept like a log."

Axel sat next to Roxas and joined in their people watching.

"Are the kids here on summer vacation already? ...Nah, can't be. It's much too early." Axel said.

"Summer vacation? What's that?" Roxas said.

"It's a dream come true, that's what- where they get a whole month off."

"A _month_ off?! I wouldn't know what to do with that much time. I can't even figure out how to fill a day!"

"That's easy! You'd just fill it with ice cream!" Callum snickered.

Roxas laughed and shoved the brunette.

"You'd be surprised. They give you plenty of homework, and of course, you have to play with your friends everyday." Axel said. "Trust me, it's over before you can blink."

"Hm... I could deal with seven days, maybe." Roxas said, watching the kids below.

"Most kids spend the time just goofing off with their friends. They save the homework till the end and then help each other finish it."

"It gives them even _more_ time to be together." Callum said.

"That sounds fun, I guess." Roxas said.

"Hanging out with friends is fun." Axel said. "I'd forgotten all that since becoming a Nobody, I guess. So, how did you two spend your day?"

"Hey, guys." Xion walked towards the trio and sat next to Callum. "How did I know you'd be here?"

"You must've followed the trail of ice cream sticks." Callum said with a smile. "How was your training?"

"It went well. What about you guys? Did you leave me out of the fun?"

"Well, Axel kept his promise and slept all day." Roxas said.

"What? You mean you wasted a day off?"

"Unlike you lazybones, I work hard, so I'm tired, okay?" Axel said.

"Unlike us 'lazybones', maybe you're just out of shape!" Xion fired back.

Callum threw back his head and laughed, mostly from the fact that Xion, innocent as an infant, even uttered those words. The other three joined him in laughing. The laughter died, and they all stared at the sunset in silence.

"Tomorrow, it's back to work." Axel said.

"Yeah..." Roxas said.

"I wish this day wouldn't have to end." Callum said quietly.

"I hope we get another vacation soon." Xion said.

"Oh, yeah... I might not see you guys again for a while." Axel said as he stood up. The smile of Callum's face faded completely; the anger returned.

"Huh?" Roxas said.

"They're sending me out on recon for a few days." Axel twisted his torso around a few times to get the blood pumping back into his sleeping body parts.

"Where?" Xion said.

"Can't tell. It's a secret mission." Axel smiled and held a finger over his mouth, but then his eyes settled on Callum and his smiled faded momentarily. "I can't go around telling you all my dark secrets."

"Dark secrets?" Roxas said.

"I thought we were _friends_ , Axel." Callum said. "Friends don't keep secrets from each other."

Axel stared at Callum for a few moments. "I just gotta keep my mouth shut about it, or else Saix will get on my case. You know how he can get."

Callum fired back a glare, as if his eyes hissed, _"_ _Really? That's you're pathetic attempt to excuse yourself for killing_ half _of the Organization?"_ Axel found it hard to stay playful.

"Try not to mess up everything while I'm gone." Axel said.

"Now, why would we do that?" Xion smiled.

"Well, considering your track record, I just can't count on you guys."

"Hey!" Roxas let out a laugh. "We can handle things just fine!"

"Yeah, just watch us!" Xion said.

Roxas and Xion laughed as Callum and Axel silently stared at each other.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Axel stopped his stroll and turned around to face Saix.

"It's _my_ vacation. I can take all the time I want." Axel said. "Since when do I have to check in with you?"

"You're letting yourself get too attached to them." Saix took a few steps forward until he and Axel faced opposite directions, but stood side by side.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say."

Saix glared at Axel for a few moments. "You know, you've changed..." he said. He looked forward and continued walking. Axel scowled as he listened to Saix's footsteps fade away.

"Axel." Axel gasped quietly and turned to meet his eyes with Callum's. He stared at Axel with a blank expression, but his amber eyes burned with anger.

"Callum... listen..." Axel said.

"I don't want to hear your _excuses_." Callum hissed. "When you get back, you better bring explanations with you. If you think you can go behind Roxas's and Xion's back, think again. How do you think they'd feel if they found out their friend was a cold-blooded _murderer?_!"

Callum was surprised to see Axel's cool facade crumbled. His bright green eyes dimmed completely and he buried his face in his hands.

"Callum... I... I'm sorry." he groaned. "I promise... Everything will be explained soon. Please... forgive me."

Callum's anger slowly simmered, but the hurt was still fresh. He let out an exhale of frustration through his nostrils.

"Good luck on your recon." Callum turned around and glanced back over his shoulder. "I hope you find what you're looking for."

He walked away. Axel watched as the Keyblade wielder walked confidently down the hallway. But once he turned the corner, Callum growled and punched the wall with all his might.

* * *

 _How could Axel possibly think he could gain my forgiveness after his murdering spree_ _?! And what for, anyways? Why would he even think to do that? Did it have something to do with what he told Saix: so that monotonous shell could make his way to the top?_

 _Are there secrets within the Organization that I don't know about? What if... what if_ I'm _targeted next? What if my friends are?_

 _I need answers._


	27. Day 112

**DAY 112**

Callum opened his eyes and groaned. His vacation was over; it was time to get back to work. He rolled out of his bed and headed to the Grey Area, and he saw the members lounging in the couches. It was nice to be in company, even if it wasn't with the people he preferred.

"Morning, Xion." Callum greeted the black-haired girl as she stretched her arms and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Ready to get back to work?"

Xion rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me. What's your mission going to be today?"

"I'm teaming up with Xaldin and we're heading over to Beast's Castle. We're going to investigate the master of the castle."

"You mean the Beast? And without me?!" Xion sighed. "No fair, I'm dying to know more! You better tell me everything when you get back!"

"Of course! I promise." Callum flashed her a grin and headed towards the dark corridor.

* * *

Xaldin and Callum entered the Beast Castle. As Xaldin looked around, he grunted.

"Still as dark and empty as ever. It's practically a cave. A fitting home for a Beast." Xaldin spit the last word out like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"You mean the castle's master?" Callum said.

"You've seen him, haven't you? Every inch a monster."

"I see you've done some exploring, too."

"Yes... I suspect it was some kind of spell that left him in that state."

"A spell?" Callum dwelled on that thought. That might explain the castle's servants as well.

"The data we've collect suggests he was human, originally." Xaldin said. "The exact sequence of events is unclear, but it was a spell that forced him to live as that... thing."

"It must be the same for the servants, too. They've all been turned into walking and talking furniture. The last time I was here, I was almost caught by a candelabrum and a clock."

Xaldin grunted again. "We're here to analyze, not sympathize. Let's begin hunting for clues. Leave the Beast's chambers for later and focus on the rest of the castle."

Callum nodded. He heard more voices coming from the doors and fresh claw marks etched into the pillars and walls. They came across a group Mega-Shadows. They headed into the ballroom and fought against two Snapper Dogs, those giant green Heartless dogs that Callum was starting to get real annoyed with, it and all its dog relatives. He was also getting tired of Organization members criticizing him when it came to his simplest observations. They skipped searching the West Wing, since Callum's already been there before, so they went to the East Wing. At the top of the stairs, Xaldin stuck his beefy arm out and Callum walked right into it. He let out a silent "OOF" as his stomach collided with the Whirlwind Lancer's arm and the wind was slightly knocked out of him.

"Something is there." Xaldin said, pointing his chin down the hallway.

Callum leaned over Xaldin's arm to get a closer look. It was the walking clock. Callum wanted to point at it and yell "I told you so!" to Xaldin, but he bit his tongue.

"Another day of the master skulking around the castle, chasing down those creatures..." the clock said. "At this rate, he'll go the entire day without speaking to Belle at all... Again. This can't go on much longer... We're running out of time!"

"Time?" Callum pondered out loud. "Time for what?"

"You see? This is one of the castle's residents. And like the Beast, a human once." Xaldin said.

 _Yeah, but you only know that because_ I _pointed that out earlier._ Callum rolled his eyes, but he decided to play along.

"You think he's under the spell, too?" Callum said.

"Possibly. And if I had to venture a guess, from the sound of it, the spell came with a time limit."

"What's gonna happen when the time runs out? And when?"

"When indeed. Perhaps we'll learn more with our investigation. Now, let's continue, and stay out of sight."

The two Nobodies slunk past the clock and continued down the hall, where they fought two Sergeants waiting at the end. They reached a door at the end of the hallway.

"This room..." Callum said. "It looks just like the Beast's."

"The room may be occupied. Take a look inside and see." Xaldin said.

Callum pressed his eye against the crack in the door and looked around.

"I wonder if he's off chasing those horrid creatures again. He's had to do that every day for weeks..." The voice belonged to a woman with medium-length brown hair tied back with a blue bow. She wore a blue dress with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath and a white apron tied around her waist. "I wish there were some way I could help. Perhaps I'll ask Cogsworth and the others. I'm sure that together we can figure something out."

"Whoa. The woman inside- she's human!" Callum said.

"Really? Just when I thought this castle was all freaks and furniture..." Xaldin said. "Then she must be Belle."

"Belle?" Callum finally found out who this mysterious Belle was that the servants spokes many times about. He couldn't wait to tell Xion about this.

The two Nobodies left the East Wing, avoiding the attention of the pacing clock, and headed down the stairs and outside to the courtyard. Callum found some tracks that most likely belonged to the Beast.

Xaldin grunted. "That's enough looking around here. Let's go to the Beast's chambers and investigate there."

 _Finally._ Callum thought. He couldn't wait to do something actually relevant to his mission. Callum led Xaldin to the West Wing. Once again, at the corner, Callum was suddenly halted by Xaldin's extended arm.

"Stop. We're not alone." Callum followed his partner's gaze to the walking candelabrum.

"It is horrible... This monstrous infestation has to end!" the candelabrum said. "If only there was some way we could be rid of them for good... But like this... What can _I_ do?! I don't even have arms to hold a sword!"

Callum's fingers suddenly twitched, anxious to summon his Keyblade and fulfill the candelabrum's wishes, but he suppressed the thought.

"It would seem everyone here underwent some sort of transformation." Xaldin said.

"Everyone except Belle." Callum said. "How do you think they wound up this way?"

"I couldn't say. We may find some clue in the Beast's room."

They headed down the West Hall and avoided the eyes of the candelabrum. As they climbed the stairs, Callum noticed the carpet was freshly torn, possibly from fighting. They entered the hallway, and the brunette saw dirt coating the carpet by the door. As they headed down the hall, claw marks and broken statues lined the walls.

"This wasn't like this the last time I came here." Callum said. "There must've been a pretty brutal battle here not too long ago. I'll take a look inside the Beast's room."

They approached the door at the end of the hall and Callum pressed his eye up against the cracked door. His amber eye scanned the room, but he found no human or Beast in there. He did, however, spot something shimmering by the large, broken window at the end of the room.

"There's no one in there..." Callum said. "And there's something at the far side of the room. Do you think we should go in there...?"

Callum heard a warping sound come from inside the room. He watched as Xaldin approached the glimmering object.

"My, my..." he said.

"Xaldin!" Callum cried.

"This rose... I sense a power in it. The Beast must hold it quite dear." Xaldin said, blatantly ignoring Callum.

Xaldin summoned another corridor of darkness and entered it. He reappeared behind Callum.

"Well, _I_ could've done that!" Callum rolled his eyes.

"It seems we've made quite a discovery." Xaldin said.

"What, you mean the rose? Why do you care about some flower?"

"You tell me what you make of it."

Callum thought to himself and glanced back at the door. "Well... it looked important to him. He must take really good care of it."

"That is no ordinary rose, Callum. To the Beast, at least, it seems to hold more value than anything else in the castle."

"Hm... do you think it could have something to do with the spell over the castle?"

"Now you're thinking like an Organization member. Our work here is done, Callum. The Beast's weakness is clear."

"It is?"

"To hold something dear is to let it hold you. His heart is in thrall to it, don't you see? And that is ample weakness."

"I... don't get it."

"Nor should you. You have no heart to love with."

Anger rose in Callum's throat. How dare he say that?! Just because he has no heart, doesn't mean he can't care about anything... or anyone.

"Let's return to the castle." Xaldin said.

* * *

"So, tell me. What did you find out at the castle?" Xion said, shaking Callum's arm excitedly.

"Xaldin says the Beast and his servants might all be cursed, which is why they are the way they are." Callum said. "I also saw the mysterious Belle. She's a woman that's staying at the castle."

"Woman? You mean she's human?"

"Yup, and she may be the only one. I'm still curious as to why the spell didn't change her."

"Well, what else did you learn?"

"There's a rose in the Beast's room, and it seems like he really cares about it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but... Xaldin says care is ridiculous. He says loving something or someone is a weakness."

"Love? What's love?" Xion's eyes showed sincere curiosity.

"Er... um..." Callum said, scratching his head and feeling his cheeks warm up. "Love is... um... huh. It's kind of hard to put into words."

Xion raised her eyebrow.

"You kind of just sprang the question up on me. I need some time to think about it."

Xion nodded and the two ate their ice cream in silence.

* * *

 _I don't believe Xaldin, saying that love and care are weaknesses. I think they're what drive us to do the unthinkable and impossible. I think they steer us down the path we're destined to take._


	28. Day 113

**DAY 113**

Callum stepped into the courtyard of Olympus Coliseum and stared up at the giant gladiator statues that loomed over the door. He was sent here to collect hearts, and he wanted nothing more than to avoid the Coliseum as much as possible. All he had to do was defeat some Heartless, and then he could be done and go home. Two Flare Notes and a Jumbo Cannon waited for him. Callum swung Omega Weapon and a spew of Blizzards cut through the Heartless, defeating them in no time flat. Callum dispelled his Keyblade and rolled his shoulders back.

"Callum! You've got good timing, kid!"

 _Oh, no._ Callum turned towards the Coliseum as Phil scurried over to him.

"Hey, Phil, how's it going?" Callum said.

"No time for chit-chat. We got a Heartless situation in the Coliseum!" Phil said.

"What?!"

"You heard me. And Herc's nowhere to be found! I know this is no job for a rookie, but I ain't got much of a choice! This is the real deal, so stay sharp."

"Rookie?" Callum scoffed. "I'll show you rookie."

Callum ran towards the Coliseum doors.

"Hey, hold on. Let me give ya two words of advice." Phil called. "Don't. Get. Careless!"

Callum counted the words on his fingers and stared at the satyr with squinted eyes. Nevertheless, he nodded and headed towards the arena, where a large Clay Armor waited for him. It jumped in the air, and when it landed on the ground, it send a shockwave that shook Callum's bones. He fell on his butt and waited for the tremors to stop before he crawled back up to his feet. He summoned Omega Weapon and attacked the Heartless's head. After a few hits, it lost its balance and fell on its stomach. As it rolled around like a turtle on its back, Callum continued to attack its head. It stood up and Callum couldn't react quick enough as the Clay Armor swung its giant fist. It slammed into Callum and he went flying. He smacked into the bleachers with a deafening crack that he knew would hurt later. But for now, the adrenaline was pumping and he didn't feel a thing. He jumped in the air and raised his Keyblade. A shock of Thunder came down and struck the Heartless's head, knocking it back down again. He attacked the head until the Heartless stopped moving. It disappeared and a heart floated from it and into the air. Callum dispelled his Keyblade and walked back into the Coliseum.

"Impressive. You looked pretty good out there!" Phil said.

"Yeah, no thanks to you." Callum rolled his eyes.

"Now that you're warmed up, how 'bout startin' today's training?"

"What?!" Callum groaned and doubled over as pain erupted in his side. He clutched his torso and took deep breaths to calm the sudden wave of nausea. "Ow..."

"Guess that Heartless packed quite a punch. Remember this, kid. There are two things every hero hopeful has to remember: Train. Every. Day!"

Callum growled. "I already told you, I'm not-" But a new shock of pain coursed in Callum's side, and he winced. "I might have to turn in early. We'll start training some other time."

Phil grumbled to himself. "Fine. Oh, that reminds me. You asked me about a name of someone... what was it... Haberdash? Howard?"

"Hallie?" The name brought strength to Callum and he managed to stand up straight while clutching his side. "Yeah? What about her?"

"Whoa, there, buddy, don't get your hopes up. I still don't know who you were talking about." Phil said. Callum's shoulders slumped and he sighed. "But... after you left, I thought long and hard about that name. And you know what? The name struck me as _very_ familiar. I felt something strange inside my heart. In fact, speaking about her now, I feel it again now. Mind telling me who she is?"

"Well... I don't really know myself." Callum said. "But I hope I do soon. Thanks for telling me, Phil."

"All right, get some rest, rookie. You've got a lot of training in store the next time you come here."

Callum nodded and left the Coliseum, where he passed by Hercules once again.

 _Doesn't this guy have a more convenient schedule?_ Callum thought. _Where was he went I fought against that giant, tubby Heartless?_

* * *

"Hold still." Xion huffed in frustration, clamping a hand on Callum's shoulder to halt his movement. "If you keep moving, you'll make it worse."

Callum winced from Xion's harsh grip. "Easy. You said you'd help patch me up, not mess me up more."

"I _would_ be able to do that, but you're fidgeting worse than a rabbit hopped up on caffeine." Xion said.

"Pun intended?" Callum said. Xion shot him a glare and he quieted down with a chuckle. Xion wrapped the gauze around his bare torso once more. "Are you trying to turn me into a mummy?"

"Okay, fine. Since you're so medical savvy, _you_ do it." Xion said, shoving the roll of gauze into Callum's chest and crossing her arms with a scowl.

"You didn't have to say yes to helping me." Callum said.

Xion watched Callum purposefully unrolled a long strand of gauze from the roll as he tried to wrap more around his torso. Callum glanced up as an angry blush settled on her cheeks.

"Oh, give that to me!" Xion cried, snatching the gauze back from Callum. "You're so pathetic."

Callum smiled as Xion continued to wrap the gauze around Callum's torso. She lifted his arm slightly and started to connect the gauze to his shoulder.

"I didn't say yes because I had to." Xion said. Callum looked at her, but she kept her eyes focused on the gauze. "I did it because I, um... you know, I..."

"Xion." Callum took her hands in his and brought them to his chest. The feeling of the black fabric against his exposed skin felt unusual. Xion lifted her eyes and met them with his. "Thank you."

Xion smiled for a moment before it faded, and she lowered her eyes to stare at their hands. "I worry about you, Callum. All the things that you talk about that are happening to you... I think about them a lot. They weigh down on my mind."

Callum watched Xion with a soft smile as he stood up. Her concern made his chest buzz with warmth: the sense of being needed. Callum tugged on Xion's hands, making her gasp quietly in surprise, and he pulled her into a hug. Xion stiffened for a few moments before she relaxed. As she wrapped her arms around Callum's waist, she heard him wince.

"Oh, your side! I forgot! I'm sorry." Xion cried, pulling away.

Callum smiled. "It's okay... I don't mind."

Xion looked away with a blush. "Um... I think this should help your injury." she said. "Take it easy and don't do anymore extreme stuff for a while, okay?"

"You mean not have any fun? If you say so..." Callum said. Xion sighed and rolled her eyes. "By the way, you totally felt my bicep while you were applying that gauze."

"What?! I-I did no such thing!" Xion's cheeks flared bright red, and Callum threw his head back and laughed. Xion scowled. "Callum, you're such a... a little kid!"

Xion pounded her fist against Callum's bandaged shoulder, and he laughed through his wince. Xion's lips quivered with a smile that tried to break through, but she turned on her heel and stomped out of the room. Callum's laughter died down. He carefully slipped his coat back on, staring at his opened door with a small smile.

* * *

 _So... Phil remembers Hallie, but he doesn't_ remember _Hallie. I don't understand. Hallie must be around my age, and we're both from Olympus Coliseum. How could Phil remember me, but not her? Is it the same for Hercules and all of the other inhabitants of this world? Maybe Hallie just wasn't as important to the others as much as I was..._

 _No, that's ridiculous. But, whoever this girl was, why am I the only one who truly remembers her?_


	29. Day 142

**DAY 142**

Callum's next mission sent him to a new and horror-filled world: Halloween Town. He stepped out of the dark corridor and shuddered at the shrieking laughter that suddenly filled his ears. He shook his head quickly and summoned Omega Weapon. He was sent here to collect hearts, not hide in a corner curled up in the fetal position. Two Creepworms appeared, but they vanished with a simple poke of his Keyblade. As Callum progressed, a Skater Bomb appeared, but all he had to do was cast a ball of Fire and the Heartless exploded. Once he was finished at the Square, he made his way into the Graveyard. Five Hover Ghosts appeared. Callum's only reasonable strategy was to run around, trying to avoid the Heartless's disjointed claws and cast barrages of Fire and Blizzard until they were all destroyed.

"Trick or treat!" high-pitched voices cried as Callum headed towards the dark corridor. He turned around and looked down to see three two-feet tall kids dressed in Halloween costumes and masks. The middle kid, dressed in red and wearing a smirking devil mask, threw a pumpkin bomb at Callum as he turned around.

"Ahh!" he cried as the bomb exploded in his face.

"Ah ha ha ha!" the middle kid cried. "We got you!"

The three kids quickly scurried away. Callum scowled and shook his head.

"Stupid kids... They're nothing but annoying little..." Callum muttered under his breath as he stomped into the dark corridor.

* * *

Roxas and Callum sat in silence and ate their ice cream while staring at the glaring sunset. Xion was still gone on her mission, and Axel... Callum didn't really care when Axel got back, as long as he had an explanation for his absurd actions. Not only that, he needed answers as to why the Organization would ever have the idea to murder its own comrades. What good did it do to them?

"Roxas. Callum." Speaking of the spiky, fiery-haired devil, Axel walked towards the two boys and sat in his usual spot next to Roxas.

"Axel, you're back!" Roxas said.

"Yup, I just got home." Axel said.

"How'd your mission go?" Callum said dryly as he glared at Axel. "Did you find anything?"

Axel sighed. "How are you guys holding up?"

"Yeah." Roxas said.

Callum scowled. He was obviously trying to avoid his pestering questions.

"Where's Xion?" Axel said. Roxas shrugged.

His anger towards Axel suddenly converted into concern for Xion. Where _was_ she, anyway? She was sent to collect hearts, too, at Beast's Castle, but she was familiar with the area. It shouldn't take her this long to finish it.

"She's usually here by now." Roxas said, glancing over his shoulder. He paused and took a bite out of his ice cream. "This isn't like her."

"Do you think something happened to her?" Callum said. He stood up. "Maybe she went back to the castle. I'm gonna go find her."

* * *

"Just give me another chance!" Callum paused as he heard a pleading voice echo through Twilight's View.

"Xion?" he said quietly. He picked up his pace until he saw Saix at the top of the stairs and Xion standing a step below.

Saix glanced over his shoulder. "We can't afford to take any more chances on you." he hissed. "You were a mistake we never should have made."

Saix turned and walked towards Naught's Approach. Callum hurried up the stairs, taking two at a time.

"Xion?" Callum said.

Xion turned around and looked down at Callum. The light in her blues eyes had dimmed to almost nothing.

"What's wrong?" Callum reached out to take her hand, but she moved it away to avoid his touch and hurried away down the stairs. Callum followed her with his eyes until she disappeared.

* * *

 _How_ dare _Saix say something like that! I wanted nothing more than to smack the monotony out of him with my Keyblade. Xion is not a mistake. She's my friend. She's one of the greatest things that has ever entered my nonexistence. She makes my burdens bearable. Anyone who takes away her smile, they'd have to deal with me. How dare he. How dare they._


	30. Day 143

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **GUESS WHAT! As of Saturday night, A Memory in the Darkness reached 20,000 views! WHOO-HOO! You guys are awesome!**

* * *

 **DAY 143**

Another mission to Beast's Castle with Xaldin was in store for Callum today, but the only thing on his mind was Xion. What happened on her mission? Did the Organization find out about her losing the ability to wield the Keyblade weeks ago? He tried to talk to her this morning, but she avoided his presence and immediately disappeared to her next mission area.

"Are you listening, Callum?" Xaldin said.

Callum flinched and returned to reality. Xaldin's small, purple eyes bore down on him.

"Um... sorry... I..." Callum said.

Xaldin grunted. "I said, let's get this mission done quickly. I've already wasted enough time here."

Callum nodded and the two Nobodies made their way into the castle. Ambushes of Possessors, Shadows, and Giant Shadows waited for them in the courtyard and main room. They made their way into the ballroom, but there was nothing there. However, as they made their way to the door, more Heartless appeared. A smirk formed on Xaldin's face.

"Hmph... Weaklings." he said. "Come, Callum. We'll end them here."

The smile of Xaldin's face made the back of Callum's neck prickle uncomfortably, like tiny needles were stabbing the nape of his neck. But he nodded and summoned Omega Weapon while Xaldin summoned his multiple lances. Once the Heartless were taken care of, Callum dispelled his Keyblade and spent a few moments recovering his breath.

"Enough dallying. We've wasted enough time here as it is." Xaldin said for the second time.

Callum rolled his eyes and suppressed the groan bubbling in his throat. Doesn't this guy ever take a break? Does he even know what a break is?

The two Nobodies left the ballroom and made their way to the West Wing. When they turned the corner, darkness collected at the end of the hallway, and a Dark Follower formed. Standing up straight, its head almost brushed against the ceiling. The Dark Follower looked like the twin brother of a Darkside, with its skin of a purple tint instead of pure black. Callum hadn't seen something like this since his first days partnering with Xion. She filled his mind once again, and he exerted too much strength to drive her out. He summoned his Keyblade and the two Nobodies attacked. The Dark Follower's attacks were the exact same as a Darkside, so Callum knew how to defeat it. As the giant Heartless punched its hand into the ground, Xaldin focused on attacking its hand. Callum jumped onto its fist and climbed up its arm towards its face. With a grunt, he stabbed his Keyblade into the Dark Follower's eye. It roared and swiped at him with its other hand. It smacked Callum aside like a pesky fly and he tumbled to the ground. But the damage had been done. As the Dark Follower fell to the ground, it faded away to nothing.

"Hmph... Toothless." Xaldin said. "Get up, Callum. Our mission is over."

Callum groaned as he stared up at the ceiling. Suddenly, a ferocious roar awakened Callum's adrenal gland and he jumped to his feet.

"What was that?!" Callum cried, whipping his head around.

"Our beastly host, I'd imagine." Xaldin said. The two Nobodies looked up the stairs.

"Do you think something happened?"

"I wonder... Come. We'll take a look."

Callum followed Xaldin up the stairs. As they drew nearer to the door, another roar ripped through the hallway, making Callum almost jump out of his skin. Xaldin, however, seemed unaffected by the noise and continued towards the door.

"The last rose petal is about to fall... When it does, I'll lose-" the Beast growled, but he stopped abruptly. "No! I can't bear it- I don't even want to _think_ about it!"

"The rose?" Callum said.

"How fascinating." Xaldin said. The sinister smirk returned. "His beastly form must be tied to it somehow."

"You mean, it could be related to the spell?"

"Yes. It seems if he doesn't complete some task in the rose's lifetime, he stays a beast."

"The talking clock did mention something about time running out. Maybe the rose affects the servants, too."

"The key to his cursed form... Heh, heh, this morsel will prove useful."

"Huh?"

Xaldin grunted. "I'm only wasting my time explaining this to you. Come. We must return."

* * *

Callum sat alone at the clock tower and stared at his ice cream. It began to melt, and drops of sticky ice cream liquid dribbled down his stick and fell down to the ground far below him.

"You'd better hurry up and eat your ice cream before it melts completely." Axel walked to the clock tower ledge and sat down. "I'm not sure it'll wash out easily."

Callum remained silent and focused all his attention on his melting ice cream. Axel sighed.

"Where's Roxas and Xion?" Axel said.

"She... she won't talk to me." Callum finally said, only hearing her name. "Something's been bothering her, but she refuses to talk about it."

Axel responded by adding to the silence.

"Axel..." Callum said. "Is there anything you couldn't bear to lose?"

"Huh? What's _that_ about?" Axel said.

"When I went to Beast's Castle today, I found out the master of the castle has something like that. This thing was so important to him, he couldn't bear to lose it... and Xaldin said that was his weakness."

"Well, I don't have anything like that. And neither do you. You don't have a heart."

Callum growled and tightened his grip on his ice cream-holding hand. The melted ice cream slid off the stick and fell down below.

"You don't need a _heart_ to have something that you can't bear to lose." Callum hissed. "What about your memories from your past? What about your friends?... Or did you leave that all behind, along with their dead carcasses?!"

Callum jumped to his feet and stomped away into the dark corridor. Axel watched as the portal closed, and with a frustrated grunt, he hurled his ice cream into the distance, watching it fall and splat against the ground.

* * *

 _We all have something that we want, sometimes need, to hang onto. Roxas... Xion... If any of my friends disappeared, I can't even imagine what I would do without them._


	31. Day 144

**DAY 144**

Callum had enough. He needed to see Xion and find out what happened to her. After his mission, he would find her and figure out some way to coax the information out of her. He headed to Twilight Town to exterminate a powerful Heartless running around. He stepped into the Station Plaza and looked up at the clock tower. As he watched the seconds tick away on the giant clock, he realized something stood up at the ledge.

"Is that...?" Callum mumbled to himself. His eyes widened and filled with determination. He ran back into the dark corridor.

The portal of darkness dropped him off at the clock tower. He peeked around the corner and saw her staring forward at the sunset. Her ocean blue eyes skimmed the horizon. The breeze gently tossled her short black hair around. Slowly, she lowered her gaze to her feet. Callum took a deep breath and step out from the wall.

"Xion." Callum said.

Xion gasped slightly and turned around. "Callum." She said as the brunette approached her. "Don't you have a mission?"

"Yeah... but I have something more important to take care of." Callum said.

Xion understood what he meant and she bowed her head.

"Callum, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run off like that. I know you were only trying to help." she said. "I messed up a mission real bad. I don't suppose you heard about the guy pretending to be one of us? The Organization impostor?"

Callum's amber eyes widened. "What?!"

Xion nodded. "I was ordered to take him out... but I couldn't beat him. Saix was so mad... he called me a 'mistake'..."

The memory of the moment sent Callum's emotions in another spiral. His stomach churned with anger.

"That's not true! Saix can't say something like that!" Callum said, clenching his fist.

Xion placed her hand on Callum's arm. "It's okay. That jerk can say whatever he wants. I can take it."

Callum nodded, but a thousand questions zoomed through his mind. Organization impostor? What's going on outside the Organization? What's going on _inside_?

"How about we work together today?" Callum said. "If we team up, we could cut our mission work in half and split it."

Xion smiled and nodded. "I'd like that a lot. Thank you."

Xion's smile sent shivers up Callum's spine. Being the reason behind it made him feel like he could take on anything.

* * *

Xion and Callum headed into the Underground Concourse. With their missions combined, they now had to collect emblems and find the powerful Heartless, the Avalanche. The Giant Shadows had evolved into Gigas Shadows and the Poison Plants got a serious growth spurt since the last time Callum faced them, reaching up almost to the ceiling. After collecting all the emblems, they headed out of the concourse and to the Sandlot. Light pink barriers appeared around the area, making it so the two Nobodies could not escape, and the Avalanche appeared.

"Now it's time to take care of your mission." Xion said.

Callum nodded and the two summons Omega Weapon and Kingdom Key. The Avalanche unleashed a breath of icy sleet, and Callum and Xion fired back with balls of Fire. They melted the ice and smacked into the Heartless. It let out an angry shriek and charged towards the two. Xion jumped out of the way, but once the Heartless got close enough to him, Callum fell down on his back. He lifted his feet up and drove them into the Avalanche's stomach. It flew up into the air and spiraled to the ground.

"Now!" Callum cried.

Xion nodded and lunged at the Heartless, driving Kingdom Key into its chest. It shrieked and withered away into dark dust. Callum and Xion panted deeply to recover their normal breathing patterns. They turned to each other.

"Nice work." Callum said. "I think this calls for some ice cream."

Xion nodded and gave him a faint smile.

* * *

Callum sunk his teeth into the salty-sweet concoction of his ice cream. He glanced over at Xion, who stared at the ground below. It was just the two of them. Callum watched as the light in her eyes dimmed steadily. He had to do something before it vanished completely.

"Xion..." Callum said. Xion looked up and met his eyes. "Please... tell me what happened."

Xion's eyes shook.

"The impostor... he was at Beast's Castle. The Organization sent me to get rid of him. But he was too strong, even with that blindfold over his eyes." Xion said.

 _Blindfold?_

"He... he called me a sham. He called my Keyblade a sham." Xion clenched her free hand. Callum reached out and placed his hand over her fist. A shock of frisson swept over him when she intertwined her fingers with his. "Callum... do you ever think about why we're doing all of this?"

"It's one of the only things I _can_ think about." Callum said, his tone growing bitter with each word. "So we can complete Kingdom Hearts and get hearts of our own..."

"But what do we need hearts for?"

Callum thought this many a time, yet his answer always came up as, "I don't know."

"I just wish... I knew what I was doing here." The hand holding Callum's tensed. Xion had set her ice cream down, and now it was reduced to a half-melted puddle. She buried her face in her free hand. "I started having the strangest dreams. I can never remember what they're about. I just... wake up scared."

Callum stared at the black-haired girl silently. A small smile crept on his lips.

"Xigbar said you, me, and Roxas are pretty special. He said we're exceptional." he said.

"Special...?" Xion looked down and closed her eyes. "Isn't that just another way of saying that I'm a mistake?"

Callum scowled and squeezed Xion's hand. "You're _not_ a mistake! Saix and the Organization are wrong about you! They don't see you... the way I do! You're infinitely more than what they thinks you are!"

Callum watched as a tear slid down Xion's cheek. He wanted so much to wipe it away, as well as smother her sadness forever. Xion gently slipped her hand out of Callum's grasp and stood up.

"You and I may be exceptional, Callum, but... I don't think we're quite the same."

Xion stood up from her seat and walked away. Callum sprang to her feet and opened his mouth to call to her, but his throat tightened from hurt and it came out as a wimpy squeak. She turned the corner, and Callum felt his energy drain. He slumped his shoulders, ran his fingers through his hair, and groaned in frustration. His eyes lowered to the melted puddle of Xion's discarded ice cream and watched it drip over the edge.

* * *

 _Xion. I wish you could see yourself through my eyes. I wish you understood how much it hurt me when you tore yourself down. It's not fair to let your smile be drowned out by frowns. I wish I could take it all away. I wish I could see inside your beautiful mind and wipe away your pain._


	32. Day 145

**DAY 145**

Callum returned to Halloween Town for his second heart collection mission there. But as he walked down the cobblestone pathway to the Square, he didn't encounter a single Heartless. As Callum turned around and looked down the path, he saw a black balloon floating by the wall that he didn't notice before. As he walked towards it and examined it, he saw an evil face drawn on it, with yellow swirled eyes and a sharp-toothed grin. A red string was tied around the bottom and was attached to a pink and yellow bow.

"What the heck is this?" Callum mumbled.

He headed into the Square, where he saw another one of those balloons floating by the fountain. Two men... or, that is, Callum _assumed_ they were men... stood around the balloon. One creature was a tall skeleton dressed in a black and white pinstriped suit. The other man sat in a wheelchair. He had white skin, a long, beak-like mouth, and wore a a white lab coat.

"Well, Doctor? What do you think?! I've put a few new 'ideas' in place for this coming Halloween." the skeleton said.

"Oh?" the Doctor said.

"These balloons contain a terrifying trick! Anyone who touches them is in for quite a shock!"

"I see, I see! Interesting... Be sure to tell me about any more 'ideas' you have, Jack."

"I will, Doctor!"

The Doctor rode off in his wheelchair, leaving Jack to look at his balloon creation and ponder.

"Hm... It's not enough, though. My perfectly petrifying Halloween is still missing something..." Jack said. As the skeleton man walked away, Callum approached the balloon.

"Terrifying trick, huh?" Callum said. "I wonder what it could be."

The curiosity got the best of Callum, and he reached out and touched the balloon. The red string came off the balloon, and a group of glowing beetles fluttered out of the balloon. Callum swatted his hand and sent a bug spiraling into the wall. It hit the wall with a splat, and Callum scowled at its green guts staining the wall.

"I was hoping for something... better." Callum said.

He encountered two Giant Shadows in the Square, but that was it. He headed to the Graveyard, where the Nobody saw Jack contemplating in front of what looked like a floating handkerchief with rabbit ears and a glowing red nose.

"What could it be...? What's missing?" Jack said.

The strange cloth pet swayed in the air from side to side.

"What is it, Zero? I'm busy brainstorming!" Jack said.

Zero floated over to the balloon and pointed at it with its snout. Jack followed him.

"Is there something special about that balloon?" Jack said.

The balloon suddenly transformed into a Hover Ghost and floated up into the air.

"Well, that was unexpected! A Heartless popped out! How strange. I certainly didn't put anything like that inside." Jack said. An idea hatched behind his eye sockets and he smacked his bony fist against his palm. "Aha! Someone else must have decided to add a new level of terror by hiding a Heartless inside! I'd better keep brainstorming, or they'll think of all the good ideas first..."

Callum tried to picture a mysterious figure stuffing a Hover Ghost inside a balloon.

"Wait! I've got it!" Jack cried. Zero chattered, which sounded like a wispy breeze. "You were trying to give me a hint, weren't you, Zero? What a good boy! You deserve a treat."

Jack reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a bone. Zero danced in the air excitedly. Jack tossed the bone at his cloth pet and he caught it in his mouth, swallowing it in one bite.

 _Where does that go? He's a floating piece of cloth!_ Callum thought.

"I'm going to run over to Dr. Finkelstein's lab right now!" Jack said. "This new idea is really going to wow him!"

Jack walked towards the gate, and Callum quickly dove behind a large tombstone. When Jack was gone, he peeked out and looked over at Zero.

"I guess that dog thing can sniff out Heartless." Callum pondered to himself. He glanced around and spotted a few bones lying around and he smiled mischievously. "Maybe it can help me out."

Callum picked up the bones and approached Zero. He fed the ghost dog a bone. It chattered happily and led Callum to a tombstone. When Callum examined the graves, Heartless appeared and he defeated them. This took place a few more times. Once they were finished, the two creatures headed towards the gate.

"Hey, you!" a familiar, high-pitched voice called.

"Oh, boy." Callum muttered as he turned around and saw the three little dressed up kids. "What do you want?"

"Catch!" the middle, devil-dressed child cried. He threw _another_ pumpkin bomb at Callum and it exploded in his face.

"AH!" Callum cried.

The three kids burst into sinister giggles.

"Got you again!" the middle child said.

"Why, you little-!" Callum growled.

"Run away!" the girl dressed like a witch cried.

"To where?" the second boy, more pudgy than the other two and dressed up like what Callum assumed as an insane asylum resident, said.

"To our secret hiding spot!" the devil boy said.

The three kids scurried away and Callum rolled his eyes. Zero and Callum headed to the Square and continued their search-and-destroy strategy. Once the Heartless were all gone, Callum returned to the dark corridors.

* * *

"Hey, Callum!" Roxas said as he and Axel both sat down on the clock tower ledge. "No Xion today?"

The events of yesterday hit Callum's chest once more, and he felt drained. He bowed and shook his head.

"Don't hold your breath." he said glumly.

Roxas and Axel looked at each other, then at their brunette friend with concern.

"Did something happen yesterday?" Axel said.

Callum remained silent and took a bite out of his ice cream. "I'd rather not talk about it."

Axel sighed. "Girls sure are complicating, huh? I mean, don't take this personally, but most Nobodies aren't."

"You mean... real people are more complex than us?" Roxas said.

"Well, sure! Especially if they're real and female. That's like a double dose of complicated."

"What about a Nobody girl like Xion?" Callum said.

"Single dose." Axel said, and Callum tensed with anger.

"I'm so lost." Roxas said, not noticing his friend's distress.

"Well, the important thing with girls is to not push the wrong buttons. Got it memorized?"

If that were so, then Callum bashed every single button with his Keyblade.

"Just give her some time, Callum." Axel said. "If you rush in and try to fix things, you'll just press more buttons."

"Heaven forbid I make it any worse than I've already done." Callum muttered.

Axel let out a laugh and patted Callum's shoulder. "You're all right, kid. You'll patch things up with Xion. I promise."

Callum nodded, the company of his two friends made him feel a little better.

* * *

 _Giving Xion time to simmer down might be more than I can bear. She's my friend, and not being with my friends is torturous. I hope what Axel said is right and things will be okay between us._


	33. Day 146 - 149

**DAY 146**

Today, Callum partnered with Demyx and headed to Olympus Coliseum. This was, surprisingly, Callum's first mission with Demyx, and he wondered how it would go with the laid-back Nobody.

"We're out on heart collection today, right?" Demyx sighed. "I'm so not cut out for combat. Would it kill them to give me a recon mission or... I don't know, something un-violent?"

So far, not so good.

"Don't worry, Demyx. I'll take care of most of the work." Callum said. He pointed to the Coliseum. "We'll find the Heartless inside that building."

"Okay, right on... Oh, but should we just go waltzing in? Won't someone see?"

"No worries. In fact, it looks like the people there are already well acquainted with me. We'll just tell them you're another aspiring hero here for training."

"Wait, training?! That sounds like work, which means sweating. Which is _gross_."

Callum sighed and shook his head. "Would you rather stay out here? Because I'm fine either way."

"Hm... actually... Yeah!"

Callum stared at Demyx in disbelief. Did he actually favor sitting out here?

"We'll split up! And, uh... form two strike forces! I'll handle the Heartless out here. You take the ones inside. Covering a broader range means more efficient collection, right?"

"Okay, whatever." Callum rolled his eyes. Anything to get away from having to babysit this man. Callum entered the Coliseum, but no one was around.

"C'mon! Is that all you got?! You call yourself a hero and use form like that?!" Phil's voice echoed through the doorway. Callum followed the voice and found Phil standing on the sidelines and shouting at Hercules, who stood in the center of the arena with his sword drawn. "Put some zing into it! Stay focused!"

Hercules swung his sword a few times, then stabbed the ground.

"All right, next exercise! Keep moving! No breaks!" Phil called. Callum watched as Hercules did a series of one arms push-ups with Phil sitting on his back with his arms crossed. "C'mon, you can take more than this!"

"Blegh, what a tyrant!" Callum jumped at the sight of Demyx next to him. "I'd be running out the door in tears after ten minutes of that."

"I thought you said you'd take care of the Heartless outside." Callum said.

"What? Oh, uh, yeah! They sure picked the wrong guy to mess with! I finished early, so I thought I'd drop by and see how you were doing."

Callum rolled his eyes. "Still not done."

"Well, no biggie! I'll just find a comfy spot and kick back for a while."

 _As if you don't do enough of that back at the castle._ Callum thought as Demyx headed back into the Coliseum lobby. Callum turned his attention back to Phil and Hercules. Callum couldn't help but feel a little jealous at how Phil trained Hercules a lot more intensely than he did with him. Then he realized he couldn't so much as do _one_ push-up, much less do what Hercules had to endure. Still, Callum wondered why Hercules was constantly being yelled at when he showed exceptional quality. He headed back into the Coliseum.

"All right, Herc, that's it for today. Rest up for the next one!" Phil called from the arena. He entered the Coliseum lobby and turned to Callum. "Hey, there's my AWOL rookie! Ready for today's training, kid? Just say the word."

"Uh, okay..." Callum said. "I'm ready now."

"Then, let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

Callum training for today consisted of him destroying Loudmouths by smashing barrels into them. It was a little harder to accomplish with them moving around, but Callum still found the training incredibly easy. He finished with 150 points, and Phil was impressed.

"Nice work, kid. That's a good run for one day." Phil said to the panting Nobody. "I gotta tell ya, I'm pretty impressed. A little more training, and you'll be hero material in no time."

"Gee, thanks." Callum said.

"You know, I think you're ready for the big time. I'm clearing ya to enter the Games!"

"The Games? Really?"

"Yup. You can try for the Rookie Cup, anyway. I figure, you may not place, but at least you'll put up a decent show. In the meantime, we'll keep you up to your elbows in training, so stay sharp!"

Callum liked the idea of seeing his name at the top of all the leader boards.

"Thanks, Phil." he said more sincerely. "Speaking of training, what's with the intensity of Hercules's? How come you're working him so much harder than me?"

"Because if I put a squirt like you through that, you'd croak on me." Phil said. "Herc is a hero, kid, and heroes need to be in tip-top shape at all times. And it's not just that. Of all the heroes I've trained, he's special. Maybe the best. Although..."

Callum watched the goat man stroke his beard in deep contemplation.

"What?" Callum said.

"Huh? Oh, nevermind." Phil said. "I thought I had forgotten about some other trainee, but I guess it was just my imagination. Anyway, enough talking about Herc. You just worry about getting in shape for the tournament. I got two words of advice for ya..."

 _Oh, boy, here we go..._

"Eat. Sleep. Train!" Phil cried. Callum rolled his eyes. "I got real high expectations for you, kid."

This struck a chord in Callum. _The Organization expects me, Xion, and Callum to do all the difficult missions. Maybe because they have expectations for us?_

"All right, that's enough for today, kid. I've got things to do and nymphs to chase." Phil said. He turned around and headed back into the arena.

Callum walked out of the Coliseum and regrouped with Demyx.

"Hey, Callum, you done?" Demyx said as Callum headed towards the dark corridor.

"Uh, yeah..." Callum said.

Demyx studied Callum. "What's up, man? You look out of it."

"So, what kind of missions do the Organization usually have you work?"

"Me? Recon stuff, mostly. It's probably the same for most of the others, too."

"Really? They don't have you take out Heartless? Don't they expect you to do more?"

"Nah, it's rare that I do anything that strenuous. Besides, that's yours, Xion's, and Roxas's job. If they want to keep things running smooth in the Organization, they pick the right tools for the job."

"And I guess that's us?" Callum said quietly. He cleared his throat. "Whatever. Let's head back, now."

* * *

The next day, Callum's heart collection mission was short and simple. He went to a new world, Wonderland, and met some unusual characters, including a rabbit wearing a suit and carrying a giant watch, and a talking doorknob. And he thought Beast's Castle was weird.

"All by yourself again?" Axel said as he joined Callum on the clock tower.

"Yeah." Callum said. The two paused to snack on their ice cream.

"They've been keeping me pretty busy lately. Roxas and Xion, too."

The sound of Xion's name made Callum's face drop. "So I figured."

"Come on, what's with the long face?" Axel said, but Callum remained silent. Axel respected his friend's pain and they both ate their ice cream in silence.

* * *

The next day, Callum teamed up with Xaldin to eliminate a Large Armor lurking around in the Cave of Wonders outside of Agrabah. The day after that, he teamed up with Xigbar and headed to Beast's Castle for heart collection. He ate ice cream alone on top of the tower those two days.

* * *

 _I missed spending time with_ all _my friends. How much longer would I have to wait until everything would come back together again?_


	34. Day 164

**DAY 164**

Saix sent Callum to Beast's Castle to eliminate an unidentified giant Heartless (Or UGH, as Callum liked to call it, which fit his mood towards his missions as of late perfectly).

The corridor of darkness dropped him off in the ballroom. As soon as he entered, a large roar ripped through the building, making Callum want to run right back into the darkness.

"Whoa..." he said. "I wonder what's going on."

When he left the ballroom, he saw that all the doors and hallways were blocked off by the stranger X barrier, all except the front door. He walked outside, where another ear-splitting roar made him jump several feet in the air.

"Wow. That beast has got some pipes." Callum said, sticking his finger in his ear to clear out the ringing. He walked down the stairs, and when he reached the center of the courtyard, a giant mound of brown fur landed in front of him. "Waaah!"

The Beast laid on the ground in front of him.

"A-are you okay?!" Callum said. He looked towards the door that led to the bridge, and a nervous chill rushed down his spin. _What in the_ world _could be out there?_

Callum ran out to the bridge and gasped. A giant, no... a _colossal_ Infernal Engine stood rumbled down the bridge, taking up the entire width. Three archers trotted around the top. Callum backed up a little and summoned Omega Weapon.

"Well... you know what they say..." Callum grumbled. "The bigger they are, the longer it'll take to defeat them."

Callum charged and attacked the Heartless. Each finished combo he dealt made the creature back up slowly. After a few hits, it opened its mouth, and a strange, bobbing, red object dangled out. Callum attacked it. After a few hits, the Infernal Engine kicked to life and zoomed forward, ramming into the Nobody. The archers at the top of the Heartless laughed tauntingly. Callum growled, wiping some of his hair away from his face, and tried again. The Infernal Engine opened its mouth, and giant bombs rolled out of its mouth. Callum gasped and rolled around the place, constantly dodging the bombs and experiencing many close calls. As the last bomb rolled towards him, Callum suddenly got an idea. He ran straight towards the bomb. He jumped up in the air, and when he pushed his feet off it, the bomb exploded, rocketing him up in the air.

"WhooOOooOOAA!" he cried as he flailed in the air. The archers scrambled around the top of the Heartless as Callum fell towards them. He landed on top of them, destroying them all. He groaned and scrambled to his feet. "I can't believe that worked."

The Infernal Engine continue to rev angrily, questioning why the Nobody was on top of him. Callum clenched his fists, and they ignited with flames. With a grunt, he smashed his hands against the top, shooting columns of flames into the Heartless. It roared and collapsed on the ground. Its giant wheels rolled around, unattached. Light began to swirl around the creature.

"Uh oh." Callum said as the Heartless disappeared. He cried out as he fell to the ground and landed on his butt with an "OOF". He shook his head and looked up, watching the heart that came from the Heartless drift off into the night sky. He stood up, grumbling and rubbing his bruised rear as he walked back into the courtyard.

"No! Oh, no!" Callum paused and backed up against the wall as Belle ran down the stairs and fell beside Beast. "What happened? Are you all right?"

Beast slowly opened his eyes and looked at Belle. "Belle... Get back inside... It's too dangerous."

"I'm taking you with me."

"No... I have to stop... those things..."

"But they're gone. You don't have to fight any more."

Beast looked at Belle in surprise, and she nodded.

"Good... That's good. I managed to keep them from... getting in..." Beast said.

"Please- you must stop doing this. It's too much." Belle said. "If something were to happen to you... I don't know what I'd..."

"Belle... I couldn't bear to see you... or the others hurt. A master protects his castle... I don't want to lose you."

"I'm right here."

Callum looked at the ground. _I thought Beast fought the Heartless in order to protect the rose._ He looked back up to the couple. _It looks like it really was to protect those in the castle. To protect his friends... and her. But Xaldin said the rose mattered most to the Beast. I guess... he was wrong._

"Feh. Cloying nonsense." Callum cried out, then immediately clamped his hand over his mouth. He turned around and saw Xaldin standing behind him, staring down at him.

"Xaldin?! What the... When did you get here?" Callum said.

"That's none of your concern." He looked up at Belle and Beast in disgust. "Hmph. Love, from a beast? How utterly ridiculous."

"Love...?" The word made Callum's chest flutter. "What do you mean?"

"It's an emotion. The one deluding those two as we speak. They think the power of love will save them? That's the stuff of poetry, not practicality."

 _You're wrong._ Callum wanted to say, but he decided to phrase it differently. "I think love is much more than that." he said, looking over at Belle and Beast. "I think it's really powerful."

"Too bad it is something you or I will ever grasp. You are just a boy, so you cannot understand, and a Nobody, so you cannot feel it." Xaldin scoffed. "Nor will they, for long. The love between them will wither and die. Love never lasts."

Now Callum wanted to scream at the obnoxious lancer Nobody and defend himself.

"You don't have a heart either. How would you know?" Callum sneered.

"I have eyes, and a brain." Xaldin said.

 _Not a very good one, at that._ Callum hissed in his mind.

"We have no further business here. Try not to dawdle." Xaldin walked away, and Callum shook his head. Xaldin was here for, what, three minutes? And all of that he spent taunting Callum.

Callum continued to stare at Belle and Beast. The concept of love felt like something he'd once been familiar to, but he drew a blank when he tried to recall. His hand rested against his chest.

* * *

Callum stepped onto the clock tower, where Roxas and Axel waited for him. He sighed and walked towards them.

"Hey, there he is!" Axel said.

"Hey, Callum." Roxas said.

"Hey." Callum sat next to Roxas. "Is Xion...?"

Their smiles faded, and that was all the answer Callum needed. He slumped his shoulders. How much longer would he have to wait? This was killing him!

"Somebody's gotta talk to that girl." Axel said.

"It's her choice if she wants to come join us or not." Roxas said.

For the first time in weeks, Callum agreed with Axel. He hadn't seen Xion in so long. He missed the sound of her voice, her classic, shy smile, and the way the sunset shimmered in her ocean blue eyes. He needed to sort things out with her.

"Hey, guys...?" Callum said. "I need to ask you something."

"Fire away." Axel said.

"You're gonna think this is stupid..."

"It's all right. What's on your mind?" Roxas said.

Callum took a deep breath and turned to his friends. "What does love mean to you?"

Axel stared at him, flabbergasted. "'Scuse me?"

"Today, at Beast's Castle, I could feel the love there was between Belle and the Beast." Callum said.

"You know, I saw that, too, on my missions, but I couldn't really put my finger on what it was." Roxas said.

Callum looked up at the sunset. "I don't know. When I think about it, I get a weird feeling inside my chest."

The two Keyblade wielders turned to Axel. Callum could see how uncomfortable he was getting.

"Too bad I'll never be able to experience it." Axel said.

"Nobodies can't love?" Roxas said.

"You need a heart, man. Love is what happens if there's something really special between two people."

"You mean, like, if they're best friends?"

Axel scratched the back of his head. "Well, you can care about your friends, I guess, but that's not what I'm talking about."

"I think what you mean is... there's different kinds of love." Callum said. "There's a love that best friends have, where they care for each other, laugh together, and they connect together. But there's another love that's more... I don't know, special. When you love a certain person so much you're willing to do anything for them. The two of you click together, like a puzzle."

"What does it matter? We'll never know the difference." Axel said.

"How do _you_ know?" Callum scoffed. "Maybe, even though we might not have hearts, we can still feel those things."

Axel only shrugged and looked forward.

"Do you think, when I get a heart, I could love somebody?" Roxas said.

"Once Kingdom Hearts is completed, you'll be able to do all kinds of things." Axel said.

"That's good." Roxas said quietly.

The three boys spent the rest of their time in silence.

* * *

 _If it's not love, then what is it that I feel towards my friends? Towards... her? That single name felt like the answer to all my questions._

 _Hallie... whoever she was, whoever_ I _was, I once knew that girl._

 _And I loved her: deeply, intensely, and completely._


	35. Day 165

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**

 **The determined date for the final chapter of** **The χ of Destiny will be December 25th. This story is over halfway done; 24 more chapters to go!  
**

* * *

 **DAY 165**

"Callum. How has the game been treating you?" Luxord said as Callum stepped into the room. He had platinum blond hair that was cut short, with a mustache and beard, and cyan eyes. He had two piercings at on each ear with an earring on each lobe in the shape of the Nobody symbol.

"Um... good?" Callum said.

"Saix shuffled us together for today's mission. I wager we'll make a good enough team."

If Callum was already feeling this uncomfortable around him, he knew their mission together would just get increasingly worse.

"Oh, by the way, did you hear about what happened to Xion?"

"Huh?" Callum immediately snapped back to reality. His senses had been heightened. "What? What happened?"

Luxord chuckled. "She bungled her last mission and has been in a deep sleep ever since. Can't win them all, I suppose."

" _What_?!" Callum cried. "Xion!"

Callum ran towards the door, but an arm stretched out and blocked his path.

"And where do you think _you're_ going, Callum?" The arm and voice belonged to Saix.

"I... I need to go see Xion!" Callum said, his eyes flying around to see if there was an escape route anywhere.

"But you have a mission."

"I'll get it done! After I see Xion!"

"You cannot help your... comrade. Xion will not wake up."

A terrible pain strung in Callum's chest. He growled and clenched his fists.

"So?! Xion's my friend! I need to be there for her!" he cried. He broke past Saix and ran a couple more paces towards the door.

"What do you care? The creature is broken. Defective." Saix scoffed.

" _Don't call her that_!" Callum shrieked.

"I'll call that thing whatever I want. How we deal with Xion is no concern of yours."

"If you even _think_ that you can get away with treating her like garbage, then you're wrong! And if you ever mistreat Xion again, then you'll have to deal with me!" Callum cried, and he summoned Omega Weapon for emphasis. "Xion is more important to me than whatever schemes the Organization are building behind the scenes. More important than your precious Kingdom Hearts!"

The name brought a pain to Callum's brain, but he masked it. He shot Saix one more nasty scowl and took off down the hall.

* * *

Callum burst into Xion's room, and gasped at the sight of the girl laying on her bed. She was still. Her chest slowly rose and fell. She made no reaction to his barging in. He walked over to her bed and stared down at his friend.

"Xion..." he whispered. He fell to his knees and clasped her limp hand in between his. "What happened to you...?"

He wished more than anything for her eyes to open. To cast those ocean blue irises over to him and smile. To hear his name on her lips.

But nothing happened. She only slept as quietly as death. He sighed and gently laid her hand back down on her bed. He stood up and gazed at her sleeping face.

"I have to go, but I promise, the second I'm done with my mission, I'll come back." he said quietly. He noticed the collection of seashells on her desk. He placed the seashells next to her pillow. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the blue and yellow thalassa shell Xion had given him weeks ago. He laid it on her pillow, glanced at her once more, then left her room.

* * *

Luxord and Callum arrived in Wonderland with the mission to eliminate the Pink Concertos scattered around the world.

"So, we're here hunting specific game today, hmm?" Luxord said.

"Yeah." Callum said, rolling his eyes for what he assumed would be the first out of a thousand throughout this mission.

"What's wrong?" Luxord said, catching on to Callum's distant behavior. "First time here?"

"No, I've been here before. But I remember the last time coming here, I saw this rabbit that was running around, panicking because it was late for something."

"A rabbit? Really?"

"Yeah, but he disappeared before I could get some answers from him."

"Luck's like that. A window of opportunity can open and close in the blink of an eye. It's whether or not you can jump on the chance when it arises that determines a man's fate. Let's hope we can stand up to the odds this time around."

Another eye roll. "Okay." Callum said. He knew Luxord was capable of saying some deep stuff, but when he tried to combine it with gambling lingo, it lost its inspirational meaning.

As they ventured deeper into the world, Callum could understand how Saix paired him with Luxord. This world was _perfect_ for the gambling Nobody. The Queen of Hearts' servants were _cards_. This entire world was one big game of chance. Callum wondered if he came here in his free time.

"Lose something?" a voice purred as Callum and Luxord entered the forest.

"Uh, hello?" Callum said, scanning the area.

Something appeared above him, and they looked up to see a purple cat with stripes posed on a lilipad.

"Who, indeed?" the cat said with a permanent grin.

"...What?" Callum said. First a rabbit running around in a tuxedo, then magical, human-sized cards, and now a talking cat. Great. What else waited to test his sanity in this world?

"The Cheshire Cat, if you please. Or if you don't."

"Uh... okay? What's your point?"

"I have one, but then, I also had none at all. Which would you prefer?"

"The one where you make sense. We have some questions for you."

"Well then, ask away... Of course, the answers may be a bit difficult to find..."

Suddenly, the Cheshire Cat disappeared. Callum grumbled under his breath, and the two Nobodies continued. They found the Pink Concertos hidden around the forest, mostly found when they went to examine the giant flowers scattered around.

"Bravo! Bravo! It appears you've found what you were looking for." the Cheshire Cat cried from on top of a tall mushroom. "Of course, there's still one more to find. Hmm... I wonder if you wonder where it could be..."

"It's be easy to find it if you just told us where it is, but it looks like you're not up to that." Callum said, crossing his arms.

"Loads of fun, this is! But then, you'd have to be mad... Mad enough to hide within a birdcage, perhaps? Or mad... like... me..."

"That was helpful." Luxord scoffed. "Come, let's get this finished before I get a migraine."

Callum agreed wholeheartedly. From the Cheshire Cat's hint, they headed back to the Queen of Hearts' garden and walked over to the birdcage that hung above them. Callum jumped up and smacked the birdcage with his Keyblade, and a Pink Concerto appeared.

"Game, set, and match." Luxord said once the Pink Concerto was defeated.

The Cheshire Cat appeared at the Queen's podium. "Quite brilliant indeed! Your sight's been set and found again."

"How'd you know where they'd be?" Callum said. "Are you connected to the Heartless somehow?"

"Yes, am I? Or aren't I? You'll have to decide." And with that, the Cheshire Cat disappeared once more.

Callum growled in frustration. "What is up with that stupid cat? His riddles give me a headache."

"Nobody's going to reveal his hand from the get-go." Luxord said. "You have to outwit your opponent in the give and take to figure them out. And frankly, I don't see you outwitting that cat anytime soon."

 _Oh, great. Another member who takes pleasure in insulting me._ Callum rolled his eyes. "Well, excuse me." he said.

"Heh. Let's head back, Callum."

"Gladly."

* * *

Callum stared vacantly into the sunset. He barely heard Axel walk over and sit down.

"Something on your mind?" Axel said. He raised his eyebrow. "Or some _one_? Saix told me what happened this morning."

Callum clenched his fists. "Why does he hate her so much?"

Axel scoffed. "Listen to you, talking like you're a real person. How come you do that?"

"Is there a distinct different between "real" people talk and Nobody talk?"

"It's just... sometimes you sound like you really are heartsick or something."

The bottom of Callum's lip trembled. "You don't understand. When I saw her lying there... I got the most horrible feeling that she might never wake up."

"She will." Axel said, placing a hand on Callum's shoulder. "Don't worry."

"He said she was "broken"..."

Axel glanced at Callum when he wasn't looking. "Well, if it cheers you up, I'm probably a lot more broken than her."

Callum lifted his eyes and looked forward with a hardened expression. "Saix knows something about Xion. I bet it's the same for Roxas and me... something that explains why we're special Nobodies."

"Well... if it's gonna keep you up at night, I could ask him for you." Axel said.

Callum snapped his head to Axel, and a wide smile flourished on his face. "Really?!"

"Yes, really! Sheesh, calm down. I can't make any promises, though. Straight answers aren't exactly his specialty."

"He's more likely to tell you than me."

"True."

Callum looked towards the sunset with a renewed sense of hope.

"She'll wake up soon." Callum said quietly. "I just know it."

* * *

 _The thought of Xion not being around makes my chest ache. What could've happened during her mission to cause this to happen?  
_

 _Xion, please, wake up. I miss you._


	36. Day 166

**DAY 166**

Callum hurried into the Grey Area, where he was relieved to see Axel.

"Axel!" he said, running over to him. "Did you find anything about Xion?"

"I talked to Saix." Axel said.

"And...?! What did he say?"

"His..." Axel sighed. "His lips were sealed. Sorry, man. I tried."

Callum deflated like a balloon. He slumped forward. "O-okay. At least you tried."

"But he did say he would take back calling her broken- IF she proves herself more capable going forward. The best thing you can do for her now is keep up the good work."

Callum nodded. "She will. I know it. She just had a bad run. Don't we all? When she wakes up, she'll put Saix in his place. He'll never call her worthless again."

As Callum practically skipped past Axel to go and get started on today's mission, Axel bowed his head and ran a hand through his red spikes.

"Sorry, Callum..." he mumbled.

* * *

Callum dreaded stepping inside Halloween Town. If those stupid little kids try and throw another bomb at him, he'd personally deliver their punishment. Nevertheless, he had to focus on his heart collection mission. He touched the balloons that hung around the area, and Creepworms appeared. He collected bones around the town and headed to the Graveyard, where he saw Jack and Zero.

"That should do it! What do you think, Zero? I had the Doctor build it for me." Jack said. "On Halloween, I'll light these lanterns and make my grand entrance! They're in for quite a surprise."

Zero chattered excitedly.

"Oh! I'm almost late! I better hurry to the lab." Jack said. "Be a good boy, Zero."

As Jack headed towards the gate into town, Callum panicked and dove behind a clutter of tombstones.

"Ow..." Callum mumbled as he sat up. He rubbed the tender spot on his head that he smacked against a tombstone. He stood up and walked over to the floating ghost dog. "Hey, Zero!"

The ghost dog yipped happily and circled around the Nobody. Callum chuckled and walked over to the two lanterns placed on either side of the stone coffin at the end of the graveyard. His eyes traveled between the coffin and the lanterns.

"I wonder..." he mumbled. He summoned Omega Weapon and cast fire on the lanterns. They both lit up. The stone coffin rumbled, and the top slid open. Callum looked inside and raised his eyebrow at the gaping hole. He climbed over and jumped inside the hole, ending up in another graveyard. More lanterns were strewn across the yard. Callum cast Fire on each of the lanterns, and once all five burned brightly, the small door of a strange cat statue opened. Callum's nerves began to surface as he ducked through the door. The graveyard on the other side had a hill with a narrow pathway that was curled up.

"Stop!" a voice cried.

"Oh, no you don't." Callum grumbled. As he whirled around, he swung his arm as hard as he could. It connected with something, and Callum glared at the three little children as their pumpkin bomb went off a few feet away. "What is wrong with you kids?! Don't you have anything better to do?!"

"You can't go past here!" the middle child, Lock, said.

"Road block!" the witch girl, Shock, said.

"Catch!" the pudgy boy, Barrel, said. Callum growled as another pumpkin bomb hurtled at him. He caught the bomb in his hand and chucked it back at the kids. They jumped as it exploded in front of them.

"And who are _you_ to tell me what I can and can't do?" Callum said.

"Okay, okay! Take it easy!" Lock said.

"Since you're so bent on blocking this pathway, tell me what's waiting at the end."

"If we didn't, you'd go back there and see the-" Barrel said, but his words cut off from his friends' glares. "Er, nothing."

"What? What's back there?" Callum said. "Tell me!"

"N-nothing!" Lock said.

"Yeah, a whole lot of it!" Shock said.

"We promise we won't pull any more pranks! Please let us go, pleeease!" Barrel pleaded.

Callum scoffed. "Yeah, that'll be the day. I don't even get why you thought blowing me up was a great passing time."

"Because it's fun!" Lock said.

"It is!" Shock said.

"Pranks are the best!" Barrel chimed.

" _Fun_?" Callum growled. "I want you out of my sight by the time I count to three... One..."

"Is he _counting_?"

"Two..."

"What are we, babies?" Shock said, rolling her eyes.

" _THREE_...!" Callum summoned his Keyblade and ignited it with Fire.

The three kids tripped over each other while running away. Lock threw a pumpkin bomb at the wall and created a hole for them to escape through. Callum chuckled and dispelled his Keyblade.

"Now, then. Where was I?" Callum said as Zero floated to his side. Callum used the ghost dog to find Heartless by bribing him with bones. Once he was finished, he returned to the dark corridors.

* * *

Callum returned to the clock tower and ate ice cream with Axel and Roxas. While his friends chatted, Callum listened vaguely and stared off into the sunset, wishing that Xion was there with them.

* * *

 _Xion will surely put Saix in his place. That'll teach him for calling her worthless. She won't be alone in this. Roxas, Axel, and I will help her.  
_


	37. Day 167

**DAY 167**

Callum was sent to a new world, Never Land, to defeat a Wavecrest that was floating around. He walked out of the corridor of darkness and looked out into the vast ocean. A large pirate ship floating near the island.

"Faster, Smee! Put your back into!" a rough, phlegmy voice barked.

Callum peeked through the giant leaves of a plant and saw two men standing a ways away. One of them, a stout, pudgy old man, sweated profusely while he dug a hole. The other man, tall, skinny, and wearing a crimson pirate outfit, stood over him and "supervised".

"Aye, aye, Captain Hook!" the shorter man, Smee, said.

"There's no mistaking it this time! The treasure's most certainly here!" Captain Hook said as he scanned a map in his hand. The other, which was actually a silver hook, ran deviously through his pointy mustache.

"That would be a nice change from the last dozen places, eh, Captain? And with the luck you had finding all those treasure maps at once, we'll be rich in no time!"

"Heh heh heh... Some poor fool must be cursing himself now for losing 'em. Enough blabbering, Mr. Smee! Get that shovel digging!"

"Aye, aye, sir!" As the hole grew bigger and deeper, Smee stopped when his shovel banged against something in the dirt. "Captain! Captain, I've struck something!"

"Oh?! Ha ha! Show me what manner of treasure we've found!"

Smee opened up the treasure chest, and judging by the sudden scowl on Hook's face, nothing valuable was in the chest.

"Blast! Another dead end!" Hook cried.

"Now, now, don't you worry, Captain. We still got a whole pile of other maps to follow." Smee said.

"Confound it... If we don't find the right one soon, someone else could walk off with me treasure." Callum gasped as darkness swirled around Hook. "That gold is _mine_! Nobody else can have it! Nobody!"

"C-Captain, sir?" Smee whimpered.

Turquoise Marches and Air Battlers appeared, and the two pirates jumped back.

"Gah! More Heartless?!" Hook cried. The darkness disappeared from him. "Run, Smee!"

"Yikes! Aye, aye, sir!" Smee said.

As the pirates scurried towards their ship floating in the distance, Callum stepped out from behind the plant and summoned his Keyblade. He charged and attacked the Heartless. Afterwards, he walked over to the hole and looked inside. The empty treasure chest glowered with darkness.

"Nothing but junk..." Callum said. He thought back to when that same darkness came from Hook. "Maybe that Captain guy accidentally summoned the Heartless... Or, maybe it was on purpose? I might as well investigate while I'm here."

Callum turned to the pirate ship and ran towards the edge of the sea.

"How am I going to get all the way out there?" Callum said. He couldn't swim across it. Mostly because he didn't _want_ to.

He saw something shimmering in front of him. Squinting to take a closer look, he saw that it was actually a small fairy. She had blonde hair dressed up in a bun, a green minidress, and green shoes with white bobbles at the tips. The fairy examined Callum, then glanced back at the pirate ship.

"Um... can I help you?" he said. The fairy looked over to him, and she started to fly in circles around him.

The fairy pointed to the pirate ship.

"You want me to go to that ship?" Callum said. "You and me both. But I don't know how I'm going to get over there."

The fairy tapped her finger against her chin and nodded to herself. She flew around Callum once more. This time, shimmering pixie dust fell down on him.

"Er... okay?" Callum said. "I still don't see how I'm going to get to that ship."

The fairy sighed and pointed down towards Callum's feet. He raised his eyebrow and followed her pointing finger to find that his feet were several feet from the ground.

"WHOA!" he cried, and he lost his balance. He flailed and tumbled in the air. Floating upside-down, he saw the little fairy giggle. "Awesome! I can fly?!"

The fairy nodded and pointed to the ship again. Then, she took off towards the ship.

"Thanks." Callum called. He looked over at the ship and sighed. "I'd love to help her out... but I need to focus on my mission first."

A bird's eye view was _much_ more practical during his search, but the Heartless knew how to fly too, so he mostly fought them while in the air. He floated over to a large rock and saw a crater in the center of it. When he leaned over to get a look, the Wavecrest suddenly appeared, catching him off guard. The Heartless roared and rammed its head into Callum's stomach. He cried out as he tumbled over the edge, but he quickly caught himself and kicked his feet. He flew up into the sky and summoned Omega Weapon. The Wavecrest's weak point was its tail, so Callum focused on attacking that. It was a rather easy opponent, and shortly after, he defeated it. As Callum headed back to the corridor of darkness, he paused to glance back at the pirate ship in the distance. He felt guilty for leaving the fairy by herself.

 _I'll help her the next time I come here._ Callum promised. He entered the corridor of darkness.

* * *

Callum sat at the clock tower and nibbled on his already dripping ice cream.

"You done with work already?" Axel said as he walked over and sat by him.

"Yeah." Callum said. His eyes lit up and he looked at his fiery-headed friend. "Axel. You're probably not going to believe this, but... I flew today!"

"Flew?" Axel raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah! It was awesome! I went to this world called Never Land, and a fairy sprinkled some weird pixie dust on me, and suddenly I started flying! I've been dying to tell you and Roxas-" Callum's words got caught in his throat. "...And Xion..."

"Right..." Axel said, and the moment suddenly dove into awkward.

Callum sighed and stared at his ice cream.

"I wish... that Xion would wake up." he said quietly. "I... miss her."

Axel only side-glanced at his Keyblade-wielding friend.

* * *

 _Never Land is such an exciting place. I can't believe I could_ fly _! I hope, when we have another vacation, I can take my friends,_ all _of them,_ _to that place and we can all fly around together._


	38. Day 186

**DAY 186**

Callum spent the next few days doing missions with other Organization members. Instead of heading to the clock tower after his missions were finished, he went to Xion's room, where he saw at her bedside and stared at her as she slept peacefully.

But one morning, _finally_ , her eyes fluttered. She gasped and sat upright. Callum cried out and jumped to his feet. A wide smile spread across his lips.

"Xion!" he cried, and he threw his arms around her. "You're awake!"

Xion laughed quietly and hugged the brunette. "It's good to see you, Callum."

His chest swelled at the sound of her voice. Finally... she was awake and well. He pulled away, unable to contain the happiness that thrived within him.

"I have so much to tell you. And look." Callum gestured to the shells on her pillow. He stared at the ground sheepishly. "I saw them on your desk, so I left them by your bedside. That way, when you woke up, you would see them and think of the ocean."

Xion smiled. "Thank you." She reached down, picked up the blue and yellow thalassa shell, and held it to her ear. She closed her eyes and listened to the ocean waves crash in her ear. Callum watched her peaceful face. She opened her eyes again, meeting her ocean blue irises with his, and she smiled. He smiled back, thankful that they were back to normal. Xion looked at the shell in her hands. "How long was I asleep?"

"Twenty days." Callum bowed his head.

"That long?!"

"Yeah. You really had me worried."

"I'm sorry..." Xion rested her hand against her chest. "Kind of weird that we can feel anything at all. Without having hearts to feel with."

"Maybe the Organization is wrong. Maybe we can still do things real people can do."

"Yeah..." Xion looked up at Callum. "Don't you have work today?"

"Yeah, I do. I was about to head out, actually, but I came to check in on you first."

"I'd like to tag along with you."

"Are you sure? Maybe you should just take the day off and rest."

Xion reached out and gripped Callum's hands. He gasped quietly in surprise.

"Please? I'll be fine." Xion said.

Callum found it hard to stare into her pleading blue eyes. He cracked like an egg. "Okay, fine." he sighed.

Xion smiled and pulled herself out of her bed. She handed him back his thalassa shell. The two of them walked through the hallways. During that time, Callum spent it talking about all the things he encountered during the time she slept. Xion listened quietly and intently, never taking her eyes off the brunette. As they entered the Grey Area, Saix approached the two. Xion bowed her head shamefully. Callum scowled at Saix and stepped slightly in front of Xion.

"Well, well. It lives. There's just no keeping you down." Saix said.

"Good morning to you, too." Callum said.

"Saix, I want to go with Callum today on his mission." Xion said.

"You belong in your room." Saix said.

"Oh, hey, Xion!" Axel said, walking up to the two Keyblade wielders. "About time you crawled out of bed."

"Morning, Axel." Xion smiled.

"Callum will team up with Axel today, as scheduled. Xion, I'm afraid I neglected to pencil you in." Saix said.

"Don't keep me pent up in here. I need the exercise."

Callum was impressed that she was standing up to him. "Don't you want her to prove what's she's made of?" he said.

"I'll look after her. I promise not to let her out of my sight." Axel said.

Saix grumbled to himself. "Fine. Go, if that's what suits you." He turned around and walked away.

Callum laughed in relief and exchanged a high five with Axel and a smile with Xion.

"Now, let's go, before Saix changes his mind." Axel said.

"Okay!" Callum and Xion said.

* * *

Two powerful Heartless had appeared in Twilight Town, so Callum figured having an extra person to help out would make the mission a little more easier.

"This should be fun, huh? Tripling up like this." Xion said.

"Yeah. We should've convinced Saix to let Roxas join us. Then we'd have the whole gang." Callum chuckled.

"He'll be so bummed out."

"Just remember, this is still a mission. We're not on a field trip, guys." Axel said.

"Yes, sir." Callum and Xion said.

"It's nice to be back on my feet." Xion said.

"Just don't push it, you hear me? We'll pick up the slack." Axel said.

Xion nodded. As soon as the Nobodies entered the Sandlot, pink barriers appeared around the exits, excluding the option of leaving. The Heat Saber appeared and brandished its lava-colored blades. A Barrier Master circled around the area, so the gang had to focus on taking care of that Heartless first while avoiding the Heat Saber's attacks. Once the Barrier Master was destroyed, they focused their attention on the Heat Saber, and it fell immediately.

"If the Heat Saber showed up so quickly, maybe the Destroyer will do the same." Callum said. "Save us the trouble of having to look for it."

"If only it were that simple." Axel said. "C'mon, let's go."

They searched the town, only running into the local Heartless. They headed up to Station Plaza.

Callum heard a thud behind him. He turned around and gasped.

"Xion!" he cried, rushing over to the girl laying on the ground. "What's wrong?!"

Axel propped the girl up, and the two boys both stared at her.

"Xion..." Callum said to the unconscious girl.

They heard warping behind them. They looked and saw the Destroyer appear. Light collected at the tips of its arms and it shot a beam at the group. They both jumped out of the way, and Callum immediately summoned Omega Weapon and charged at the Heartless.

"Take care of Xion!" Callum said to Axel.

He jumped in the air and slammed his Keyblade against the Heartless's head. More light collected at the tip of its arms and it shot double lasers. Callum ran in a circle to avoid them. Minute Bombs appeared afterwards, and Callum cast Fire on them to light them up. At the brink of their explosion, he smacked them with his Keyblade to send them up into the Destroyer. The Heartless shot another laser at Callum, and it hit him in the chest. He cried out as the laser slammed him into the wall of the plaza. He groaned and slid to the ground. Using his Keyblade to stand, he panted heavily and stared at the Heartless.

"Okay, then. Two can play at that game!"

Power surged through Callum. He pointed his Keyblade up and light collected at the tip. The light expanded and pulsed.

"Light!" Callum cried, and the ball exploded, shooting smaller balls of heat-seeking light at the Heartless. They sliced through the Destroyer and its Minute Bomb minions. They disappeared, and Callum watched their hearts drift up into the sky. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with his sleeve.

Callum suddenly remembered the girl passed out on the other side of the plaza. He sprinted over to Axel and Xion. He took Xion from Axel and held her in his arms.

"Xion..." he said, gazing at her peaceful, slumbering face.

Xion mumbled quietly. "Sora..."

Callum gasped. "Who-?"

"Relax, Callum. She's not hurt." Axel said.

"But..."

"Let's just head back, all right?"

Callum sighed and stood up, carrying Xion bridal-style. Her head bobbed over and rested against his shoulder.

* * *

As Callum and Axel walked up Twilight's View on the way to Xion's room, they crossed paths with Saix. Callum immediately tensed with anger. Saix set his eyes on Xion, sleeping in Callum's arms, and he smirked.

"Well, that didn't take long. Did it break again?" Saix said.

Callum shot Saix a nasty glare. "She's not an " _it_ "!"

The two Nobodies walked past Saix.

"Keep your mouth shut." Axel hissed as he passed by Saix.

They entered Xion's room, and Callum laid her in her bed. He straightened up and gazed broodingly at her.

"Axel! Callum!" The Nobodies turned to the door and saw Roxas panting against the door frame. "I saw... I saw you with..." He saw Xion laying asleep in her bed and gasped. "Oh, Xion..."

"Why does this keep happening?" Callum said quietly. He looked over at Axel. "So, you _are_ worried about Xion?"

Axel raised his eyebrow. "What are you talking about? Of course I'm worried about her."

"Well, you don't like it when things get complicated. You usually shrug it off and awkwardly change the subject."

Axel crossed his arms and stared momentarily at the wall. "Let me ask you something, Callum. Each day, the four of us meet up there at the clock tower for ice cream. Now, why do you think that is?"

"Because we're friends." Callum said with "duh" in his voice.

"Right. But if you think about it, I don't need to go out of my way to meet you guys, right? You want to know why? Because you guys are all my _best_ friends."

"Really? We are?" Roxas said.

Axel looked between the two Keyblade wielders and tapped his temple with a half-smile. "Get it memorized, all right? We are best friends."

A soft giggle filled the room, and the three Nobodies jumped and looked to Xion. Her eyes opened and she looked at them with a smile.

"Thanks, Axel. You're sweet." she said.

"Xion!" Callum said. He and Roxas laughed at Axel's discomfort. "How are you feeling?"

"I just got a little dizzy before, that's all. Sorry to worry you guys."

"Don't scare us like that anymore." Axel said. He and Roxas filed out of the room. Callum paused for a moment, his amber eyes meeting Xion's ocean blue ones.

"Take it easy, okay?" he said.

Xion nodded and smiled. She reached out and placed a hand on Callum's arm.

"Thank you... for caring about me." she said quietly.

Callum reached over and clasped her hand firmly. He smiled at her and watched her close her eyes and drift back to sleep.

 _If only you knew how_ much _I cared about you, Xion._

Callum laid her hand back down on the bed and walked out of the room. He paused at the door and looked back once more at Xion. His chest fluttered, and he rested his hand against it.

* * *

 _Is this... what love is...?_


	39. Day 187

**DAY 187**

Once more, Callum stepped inside Wonderland with Luxord at his side, their mission today to hunt down the three Commanders scattered around the world. He started to suspect that Luxord signed up for all missions regarding this world.

After the corridor of darkness closed, the white rabbit dressed in a red tuxedo scurried past them with a giant pocket watch.

"I'm late! I'm late! I simply must get back! Oh dear! My report is due post-haste!" he cried as he disappeared down the hallway. "Even if she's curious, she's sure to be most furious! For I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"

"That's the rabbit I was talking about before." Callum said. "I wonder what he's late for this time."

"Well, curiosity is essential to carving your own path through life." Luxord said. "Get too curious, though, and it'll be a short walk."

That was the first inspirational thing Callum heard Luxord say that didn't have anything to do with gambling. The young Nobody was impressed.

"No one can say whether following that rabbit's footsteps will be your lucky charm... or get you killed."

Aaaand... it's gone.

"That's a little dramatic, don't you think?" Callum said. "We're just here to hunt Heartless. I don't think following a little furball will "carve my own path"."

"Heh heh. Well, if you're that certain, let's go after our harried little hare, see where he takes us. Following him won't change anything. You said so yourself."

"Okay..."

Callum and Luxord walked down the hallway and entered the Bizarre Room.

"Oh dear, I'm here... I should be there! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" the rabbit cried as he ran between the Nobodies and into the doorway that led to the Queen's gardens. They followed the rabbit to the Queen of Hearts herself, who sat at her podium with card guards standing before her. The rabbit skidded to a stop. "R-reporting in, Your Majesty! So far, our search has failed to turn up any trio, including that which startled you. The only place left to look is in the royal Rose Garden."

The Queen of Hearts growled. She was a large woman dressed in a black, red, and yellow gown. Her black hair was tied up in a bun with a crown on the top of her head. She waved her short heart staff angrily. "Then go! I want those suspicious scoundrels brought to me. Sentences must be served!"

The card guards dispersed.

"Looks like there's been trouble here." Luxord said.

"Maybe this was a bad time to drop in." Callum said. "I wonder who this suspicious trio is. The rabbit said they were outsiders. Are we not the only outsiders here?"

"Ahh... Perhaps we were right to chase your busy bunny friend. Time to get to work, Callum. Let's uncover this tricky tierce."

Callum didn't know what 'tierce' meant, but he automatically assumed it was a gambling term.

"The Heartless we're after must be in the one place they haven't looked yet." Luxord continued.

Callum tapped his chin against his finger. They headed back to the next garden area, where they found that one of the entrances guarded by a card servant was open. When they entered, Callum wished they hadn't. He groaned openly at the maze they were now in.

"Why would you build your garden like a maze?!" Callum grumbled.

"Enough complaining. Our marks are in here somewhere." Luxord said.

"Do you think that suspicious trio is our Heartless?"

"I'm betting on it. Now, let's get looking."

As they turned the corner, Luxord grabbed Callum's hood and yanked him back. He cried out, which came out more as a guttural whale groan.

"What was that for?" Callum said, rubbing his neck. Luxord pointed down the path, and Callum saw the card guard marching around. "How are we going to get past him?"

"There are odds for everything... The trick is in the timing." Luxord said. "Hit the window just right, and a long shot will pay off big."

"So... sneak by him." Luxord nodded, and Callum rolled his eyes. _You could've just said that._

When the guard's back was turned, Luxord and Callum hurried past him. When they turned the corner, a Commander appeared, which was like a supersized Soldier. They continued the strategy of sneaking around and defeating the rest of the Commanders.

"Let's head back, Callum." Luxord said, and he noticed the young Nobody in deep thought. "What's the matter?"

"You STILL haven't found them?!" a voice roared, belonging to the Queen of Hearts. "Someone's head will roll for this!"

"All the searching in the world won't help them now. I think our luck beat theirs today. In the end, your curiosity paved us a shortcut."

"I... don't know..." Callum said. "Something tells me that those Heartless aren't the trio they're looking for."

"Oh? Then who is?"

"I don't know... Maybe this world's starting to affect my brain. Let's get out of here."

* * *

Axel flipped through the first book of the giant stacks of books surrounding him in the Castle's Library. As he skimmed through the pages, his bright green eyes stopped on a page, using his finger as a bookmark so he didn't miss a single word.

"THE TRUTH ABOUT NAMINÉ" the page read, written by the now deceased Vexen. As he carefully read the page, his eyes grew wider. He paused for a moment to look out the window at the Organization's Kingdom Hearts.

Callum popped into Axel's mind. He remembered how troubled the young Nobody feels towards the man-made contraption.

 _Maybe... they're all connected._ Axel thought to himself. He cupped his chin in his hand and cast his eyes back to the book. _But how?_

* * *

Callum was elated to see Xion sitting on the clock tower ledge. Roxas sat next to her, but Axel was missing. He shook his head. How long would it be before all four of them would sit together on this clock tower again?

"Hey, guys." Callum said, sitting down in his spot between the two.

"Hi, Callum." Xion said. Roxas handed him an ice cream bar.

"Where's Axel?"

The other two Keyblade wielders shrugged.

"How are you feeling, Xion?" Roxas said.

"I think I'll be okay now." Xion said.

Suddenly, the clock tower bells rang, startling Callum and almost making him drop his ice cream. The three Nobodies looked up at the clock as the giant bells attached to it swung back and forth.

"That's never happened before." Callum said, straining his neck to look at the clock upside-down.

"It's getting late... I don't think Axel's coming." Xion said.

"How about we wait just a little longer?" Roxas said.

The three looked off into the sunset in silence.

"You guys are always there for me." Xion said quietly, but loud enough for the boys to hear.

"Aw, we don't do anything special. Axel's the one who usually sticks up for us." Roxas said.

"We'd probably be stuck on janitor duty if it weren't for him." Callum snickered.

"Well... I really appreciate it." Xion smiled shyly. "I'm really glad you guys are in the Organization with me."

Callum smiled back at her and ate the rest of his ice cream happily.

* * *

 _Me too, Xion. Me, too..._


	40. Day 188

**DAY 188**

Axel and Callum were sent to Never Land to take care of the Artful Flyers roaming around. Callum remembered meeting the mysterious fairy from before. He hoped she was okay.

"So, this is where you flew, huh?" Axel said.

"Yeah! Check it out!" Callum said. He hopped up in the air a few times, but nothing happened. "Huh?" He took one more giant leap, but he fell right back down onto his butt.

"Oh, yeah. I'm impressed." Axel snickered.

"I flew the last time I came here, honest!" Callum said. "Maybe I need that pixie dust..."

"Blast it all! Not again?!" Axel and Callum looked to see Captain Hook and Smee with a Turquoise March. "You dig and dig, and all I get is more Heartless. They're taking up too much of me time! We need to find that treasure before someone else does. Why it... it makes me blood boil!"

Darkness swirled around Captain Hook, like the last time Callum came here.

"Whoa... you see that?" Axel said.

"Yeah."

Captain Hook turned around and started walking away. "Captain? Where are you going, Captain?" Smee said.

"Back to the ship! I'll blast these scurvy meddlers into oblivion! Then maybe I can get back to having you dig in peace." Hook said.

"If you say so, Captain."

The two pirates took off, and the Turquoise March followed them.

"What's their story?" Axel said.

"Well, they're pirates. They're searching for treasure, but a lot of the maps they found have led them to nothing. That Captain guy doesn't like not filling his greed, and it's making Heartless appear." Callum said.

"From the looks of it, all they're digging up is trouble." Axel smirked at his own terrible pun. "Let's check out the other places they've dug up. Who knows, maybe we'll find our targets down there taking a nap."

They headed to a patch of land with multiple holes with empty chests. The chests glowered with darkness, similar to Captain Hook. Callum saw a stream of yellow flying around the holes.

"Hey!" Callum called when he recognized the fairy. "I met you before. You, uh... helped me to fly."

The fairy turned to Callum and flew into his face. She scowled and kicked him in the nose with her foot.

"Ow!" he cried, cupping his nose with his hand. "Is this because I didn't follow you to that pirate ship? Well, I'm sorry for that, but your violence was totally unnecessary!"

The fairy crossed her arms and pouted.

"Who's your temperamental friend, Callum?" Axel said.

"Well... I don't know her name, but aside from that little tantrum, I'm sure she's harmless." Callum said. He rubbed his bruising nose. "She's the one that made it possible for me to fly."

"Yeah, I already saw your demonstration."

"It's true!" Callum turned to the fairy. "Could you give us some more of that pixie dust?"

The fairy thought to herself, then she circled around the two Nobodies, showering them in pixie dust. Callum kicked his feet and floated in the air.

"Whoa!" Axel said.

"Told you." Callum said, crossing his arms and smirking.

"How do you do that?"

Callum shrugged. "When she showed me that I could be able to fly, I just believed it, and it happened. Give it a try."

"All right." Axel jumped a few times like Callum, but nothing happened. "I'm not feeling it."

"Try again! Believe!"

Axel sighed. "Okay..." Axel closed his eyes, and he began to float. He looked down at his feet and stared at Callum with wide eyes. "I... I can fly?!"

Callum nodded and smiled. The fairy flew up to the Nobodies and pointed towards the ocean.

"She still wants me to check out that pirate ship." Callum said. The fairy nodded. "Are those pirate guys your friends?"

The fairy shook her head vigorously.

"Well, then why should we-"

They heard something whistling towards them. They turned and saw a giant cannonball zooming towards them. They jumped out of the way as the cannonball flew past them and crashed into the ground.

"What the...?! Did they shoot a _cannonball_ at us?!" Callum cried.

More cannonballs came down, showering the area.

"Why are they attacking us?" Callum said.

"Maybe they've mistaken us for Heartless." Axel said.

Callum sighed. The fairy pointed towards the ship and took off towards it.

"Hey, wait up!" Callum flew after the fairy, but Axel snagged his arm and pulled him back.

"What, are you nuts? Don't you remember we have a mission to take care?" Axel said.

"But she- can't I-" Callum growled. "Fine. Come on."

"Careful of those cannonballs. I don't want to have to scrape you off one."

They continued searching the areas where the pirates dug up chests. They found items in some of the chests and Artful Flyers in others. Once they were finished, they headed back to the corridor of darkness.

"Mission accomplished... and a strange one at that." Axel said. He chuckled at the cannonballs raining down around them. "Well, you have to at least give them points for trying."

"Wait a minute. What about the fairy? I think she needs our help." Callum said.

Axel gestured to the cannonballs crashing down. "I don't think we have much of a choice. We're not getting anywhere near that ship today."

Callum grumbled and looked towards the pirate ship. "Next time. I promise. Next time."

* * *

Callum and Axel sat on the clock tower and ate their ice cream.

"You think if we took some of that pixie dust, we could use it in other worlds?" Callum said.

"You really enjoy flying, don't you?" Axel chuckled.

"I know you did!" Callum said. Axel playfully shoved Callum, and they both laughed.

"You two sure flew through your mission." Callum and Axel turned to see Roxas and Xion walking towards them. They looked back at each other and burst into laughter once again. "What? Was it something I said?"

"Nothing! It's just... we had a _fairy_ easy mission today." Callum said. "We really _dug_ up some interesting Heartless while we were there!"

"Yeah. By the end of it, I was totally _hooked_!" Axel said.

While Axel and Callum doubled over in laughter, Xion gave Roxas a confused look. He rolled his eyes, and the two sat down. Callum wiped the tears from his eyes, and his face hurt from his big smiles. His friends were all together. That's all that mattered.

"So, if you couldn't tell by our horrible puns, Axel and I went to this world called Never Land. We got to fly today!" Callum said.

"Really?" Roxas said, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"There was this little fairy who sprinkled some pixie dust on us that made it possible." Axel said. "However, I don't think she'll be too happy to see Callum the next time around."

Callum laughed and rubbed his sore nose. "The next time, I'm going to get a foot to the eye."

"No wonder you both look so happy." Xion said. She looked forward. "Lucky..."

Callum's smile faded, and he looked over at Xion. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Xion shook her head. "Nah, it's nothing."

Callum eyed her suspiciously. He knew perfectly well she was lying.

* * *

 _I wish Xion would be completely honest with me. I've been nothing but that to her. Maybe she has her reasons. Maybe she thinks that what she has to say will drive me away. If only that weren't assumed._ Nothing _could ever make me want to leave her._


	41. Day 217

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Check out the last chapter of my Danny Phantom fanfiction, "The Life of Saralyn 2" for a special surprise that'll interest you Kingdom Hearts fans! Maybe that'll get you interested in reading the series?**

* * *

 **DAY 217**

 _She appeared once again in his dreams. Callum approached her in the darkness. As he got closer, she heard his footsteps and turned around. She smiled at him._

 _"Do you... remember me now?" she said._

 _"Uh..." Callum said. "You're... Hallie, right?"_

 _Hallie's amber eyes lit up and she smiled, but as she examined the Nobody's perplexed expression, it soon faded._

 _"What did they do to you?" Hallie said._

 _"They? You mean the Organization? Nothing..." Callum said._

 _"Are you sure? Is it really wise for you to trust those people?" Hallie's eyes hardened, and Callum shrank back from her stare._

 _"Well, I've had my suspicions..."_

 _"It's time to trust those instincts. They're bad people."_

 _"Bad? Is wanting to be a real person bad? Is becoming somebody bad?"_

 _"What are they doing to reach that goal?" Hallie scowled. "What about all the evil going on inside the Organization? Outside?_ _What about all of the hearts of millions that they're stealing?_ _"_

 _Callum's mouth shut. He lowered his eyes to the ground and shook his head._

 _"Once you remember, you'll understand."_

 _Callum looked back up, and Hallie was gone._

 _"Wait!" he cried to the empty darkness. "What do you mean, I'll remember? What's going on? Hallie!"_

 _The area filled with light, and Callum shielded his eyes while he adjusted. He opened his eyes and looked around the white room he was now in. A giant egg-shaped container sat in the center of the room. A girl stood before the egg. She had short, blonde hair that was collected together and placed over her right shoulder and deep, blue eyes. She wore a white dress and blue sandals with daisies. She looked up at the egg with a worried expression. A man entered the room, dressed in red robes that covered every inch of his body except for his eyes and mouth._

 _"You seem to be struggling." the man said, walking over to the girl's side._

 _The girl held her hands over her heart and bowed her head. "A Nobody is interfering, I think." she said._

 _"A_ Nobody _?"_

 _"I keep trying to piece his memory back together, but what if some of the pieces got lost? There would be no way for me to finish. If that happened- and they found their way into someone else- he'd never get them back."_

 _"Oh, I think he can do without a memory or two."_

 _"But what... what if he needs those memories in order to wake up? What if they're the key?"_

 _"Naminé..." the man said. "You are a witch who has power over Sora's memories and those connected to him. Are you seeing something I cannot?"_

 _Naminé looked up at the egg container. Fear clouded her blue eyes._

 _"If his memories become her memories... she will never survive it." she said._

 _"_ She _?" the man said._

 _The scene started to fade. Callum slowly trudged to the egg container. He reached out to it._

 _"Sora...?" he said._

* * *

Callum woke up and sat upright. He looked down at his hand and slowly clenched it.

"What was that...?" he said. He swung his legs over the edge of his bed and looked out the window. He stood up and walked to the window sill. He stared out into the black sky, up at the yellow Kingdom Hearts moon in the distance. "What did you mean, Hallie? Does the Organization know something about me? Did they... do something to me that took away my memory?"

Callum ran a hand through his messy brown hair and heaved a big sigh before he left his room and headed towards the Grey Area.

* * *

Callum was partnered with Demyx today. To make matters more annoying, they were sent to Olympus Coliseum.

 _Great._ was all Callum could muster in his mind that made sense.

"Heartless duty again today?" Demyx said. "I keep telling them I'm not cut out for this stuff... And now, we have to fight against a big and strong Heartless? Yeesh... is it too late to go home?"

"Well, if you put all your energy you spend complaining into actually fighting, we'd get done sooner." Callum said.

"I blame you for all these combat missions." Demyx mumbled.

"Maybe we should split up again." Callum crossed his fingers in hopes he could get this guy out of his hair.

"Are you crazy?! And risk actually finding that thing? I'm not fighting alone!"

"Then quit whining!"

They headed up towards the Coliseum entrance. Callum stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down at Demyx.

"I'm, uh... gonna stay out here and, uh... guard the exit, yeah! Nobody's exiting on my watch." Demyx said.

Callum rolled his eyes and entered the lobby, where Phil tapped his hoof impatiently and stroked his red goatee.

"Callum! There ya are! I've been waitin' for ya, kid! Today's the big day, huh?" Phil said.

"Huh?" Callum said, then he immediately remembered. "Oh, yeah. The Games."

"Now, go in there and put your training to use!"

"Okay..."

 _I guess the only way I can finish my mission is to fight my way through this tournament._

"Just remember, Callum, my sure-fire way to win! Two words:" Phil called. "Never. Ever. Lose!"

"Um... duh?" Callum said, and the satyr entered the arena.

"So, you entering some kind of contest, Callum?" Demyx said as he approached him.

"I guess. It's the only way to get inside the Coliseum." Callum said.

"Ah, I follow you."

"I'm not so sure about that." Callum mumbled before he turned around and entered the arena. He stepped inside the tiled platform, and pink barriers formed around the arena. Callum summoned Omega Weapon and struck his battle stance. Shadows and Soldiers appeared for the first round, and Callum smirked to himself. "C'mon, Phil, at least give me something challenging."

He defeated the Heartless in no time flat. Suddenly, the arena rumbled and grew steps. Hover Ghosts appeared and floated around the arena. A barrel appeared, and Callum swung his Keyblade into it. It tumbled in the air and smacked into a clutter of Hover Ghosts, destroying them on impact. One Hover Ghost grabbed him by the jacket and lifted him up in the air.

"Hey- Put me down!" he cried, flailing in the air.

The Hover Ghost threw Callum up in the air. Its mouth opened into a swirling vortex of darkness. Callum thrust out his arms, and balls of Fire rained down, incinerating the Heartless. One landed inside the Hover Ghost's mouth. It jerked violently and exploded. Callum cried out as he tumbled to the ground, landing on top of a barrel and destroying it. He groaned and stood back up, shaking his head to refocus.

More steps appeared, along with Striped Arias and an Ice Cannon. A red barrel appeared, and Callum smiled to himself. He positioned the Heartless to be grouped together before he ran over to the red barrel. As the Striped Arias crept towards him, he smacked the barrel with his Keyblade. The barrel tumbled into the Heartless and exploded, destroying them.

The steps shifted into a pyramid, and Yellow Operas and a Tailbunker appeared. Callum climbed to the highest step, just in time to see the Tailbunker dive towards him, spinning rapidly like a screwdriver. Callum cried out and dropped to the ground, and the Tailbunker zoomed past him and smacked into the pink barrier. As it flew around dazily, Callum scrambled to his feet and hurled his Keyblade at it. It cut right through, and the Tailbunker vanished. Omega Weapon swung back around, and Callum jumped in the air to catch it. He slashed, knocking out two of the Yellow Operas, and slammed his Keyblade down, taking out the last one.

Callum remained on one knee as he recovered his breath. The arena flattened out.

"You're doin' great, kid!" Phil said, strutting up to the Nobody. "Very impressive, indeed! Win the next match, and the title's yours!"

"Great." Callum said. "So, who am I up against?"

"Well, I don't know much about him, but from the look of him, I'd say he's been through a few fights. Stay sharp! You've come this far! Don't let anybody else walk outta here with your title!"

"You better be careful, Callum." Callum turned around and gasped. "Don't want someone swoopin' in and takin' what's yours."

"Xigbar?!" Callum said. " _You're_ who I'm up against?"

"Yup." Xigbar half-smirked. "I just dropped in to see how our little wannabe hero is doing. Looks like you're doing pretty well here. You know, I care about your future, Callum."

"How thoughtful." Callum rolled his eyes. "You should've at least told me you were entering."

"And ruin the surprise? Try and make it look real!"

Xigbar thrust his arms out and summoned his sniper bows. Callum smiled and summoned his Keyblade. He charged at him and swung his Keyblade, but Xigbar disappeared and reappeared behind Callum. He shot a few arrows at him, but Callum turned around and blocked them with his Keyblade. They both fired at each other, Callum with a ball of Fire and Xigbar with an arrow. The arrow cut through the Fire, causing it to explode, and it kept flying. Callum gasped as the arrow wedged itself into his stomach. He screamed in pain and fell to his knees, clutching his stomach.

"C'mon, Callum, you're better than that." Xigbar said, slowly approaching the Keyblade wielder. He shook his head and smirked. "Man, oh man. Wait until I tell your girlfriend how much of a wimp you actually are."

"What?!" Callum said, then groaned again. He doubled over, using his arm to prop his body up. He took a deep breath to keep down the wave of nausea. "Xion's not my girlfriend!"

"Xion?" Xigbar chuckled. "I was talking about Hallie."

Callum gasped, snapping his head up and staring into the yellow eye above him. His nausea converted into rage. He growled and grabbed the end of the arrow. With a painful grunt, he wrenched the arrow out of his torso. He tossed it aside, and it dissolved once it hit the ground. There was no signs of a wound, but there was still a boatload of pain. Adrenaline quickly replaced it. Callum sprung to his feet. He sprinted towards Xigbar, summoned Omega Weapon, and slashed as hard as he could. Xigbar jumped back and smirked, knowing perfectly well he struck a thousand nerves and raised twice as many questions. Callum charged again, but a giant, purple mass crashed in front of him. He jumped back and looked up at the Guard Armor that assembled in from of him.

"Well, well... looks like our target finally showed up." Xigbar said. "You ready to show me all you've learned, Callum?"

Callum glared at Xigbar through the invisible joints of the Heartless. Xigbar smirked at him, dispelled his sniper bows and casually walked away. Callum clutched his Keyblade tightly and struck his battle stance, finally tearing his glare away and focusing on the Guard Armor.

"Whoa!" Phil called from the sidelines. "Looks like the match is postponed! You guys find a safe place while I go get Herc!"

The satyr took off before Callum could protest. Callum attacked the Heartless, focusing on its arms and legs before attacking the torso. The Guard Armor collapsed and faded into darkness. Callum watched its heart drift up into the air before he whirled around and scowled at Xigbar, who walked towards him.

"Nice going, Callum." Xigbar said. "What's the matter?"

"You _know_ what's the matter!" Callum cried, swinging his Keyblade for emphasis. "You know about Hallie! Who is she? Why do you know her? What are you Nobodies keeping from me?!"

Xigbar smirked, but his yellow eye flashed a warning of _Don't come any closer_. He summoned a corridor of darkness and disappeared into it. Callum screamed in frustration and threw his Keyblade onto the ground. He growled as he glared at the darkness until it disappeared.

"Nice work out there, man!" Demyx said, walking up to the disgruntled Nobody.

"Nice of you to _show up._ " Callum said, scowling at Demyx. "Where were you?!"

"I was, uh... cheering you on! Couldn't you hear me? Gimme a "C"! Gimme an-"

"Gimme a _break_! Are you kidding me? That stupid Heartless wasn't part of the Games!"

"Right?! And what a shocker to find out Xigbar was the other finalist!"

Callum growled in frustration, running his hands through his hair. "Let's just go."

"Okay, Mr. Grumpy Pants." Demyx said.

* * *

Callum stalked onto the clock tower and slumped down next to Xion.

"Hello to you, too." Xion said, smiling and handing an ice cream bar to Callum.

Callum took a deep breath and accepted the ice cream. "Thank you."

Xion studied Callum's face. "Are you okay? Did something happen on your mission?"

Callum shook his head. "This whole day has been nothing but questions... but my mission confirmed my suspicions."

"Of what?"

"Of the Organization."

Xion raised her eyebrows and quietly returned to her ice cream.

"Hey, guys!" Roxas and Axel walked onto the clock tower.

"Xion, what are you doing here?" Axel said, a troubled expression on his face.

Xion scowled. "What, do you want me to leave? Sheesh!"

"Hey, that's not what I meant..."

Roxas and Axel joined the other two Nobodies, and they ate their ice cream.

"Hey, Axel?" Xion said. Axel grunted in response. "You've been to Castle Oblivion, right?"

"Yeah." Axel said, a little nervous of where the conversation might go.

"What is it like?"

"What's it like? Just an Organization research facility."

"For research, huh?" Roxas said. "Seems everyone gets sent there all the time. Especially you."

"Although..." Xion said. "They've never sent me, Callum, or Roxas there."

"Well... they probably just don't need you there." Axel said.

"Or maybe they're hiding something from us." Callum said, staring at his ice cream.

"Huh?" Roxas said. "Why would you say something like that?"

Callum shook his head.

"I'm... I'm heading back." Xion said.

She stood up and dusted off her black hood. Suddenly, she cried out in pain and clutched her head. She lost her balance.

" _Xion_!" Callum cried as Xion went over the ledge. He reached his hand out and grabbed hers. She gasped and looked up at Callum with fear in her eyes. Callum pulled Xion back up onto the clock tower and gripped her shoulders. "Are you crazy?! What the heck was that?!"

"I..." Xion bowed her head. "I'm sorry..."

Callum took a deep breath and calmed his stirring anger.

"Maybe you're not completely well yet." Roxas said.

"No, it's nothing like that." Xion said.

"Really? Almost falling to your death is "nothing like that"?" Callum said, crossing his arms. Xion held her hands together and lowered her head shamefully. Callum kicked himself.

Axel looked over the clock tower, striking an Indiana Jones position. "Got it!" he cried, turning to the other Nobodies with a big grin.

"Got what?" Roxas said.

"On our next day off, let's all go to the beach, huh?" Axel said.

"The beach? Where did that idea come from?" Xion said.

"We should go someplace different for a change."

"You're talking about a vacation with friends." Roxas said.

"Exactly."

"I'll join you... if I can." Xion said.

"What do you mean?" Callum said. "This'll be fun!"

Xion looked up at the three boys and smiled. "Okay. Let's go there."

* * *

 _The Organization has done something to me. Something to make me lose my memories of the past. My memories of Hallie. She must've been someone really important to me, or else, why would I ever forget someone like her? Xigbar knows something about her, about me._

 _What are they hiding from me?_


	42. Day 218

**DAY 218**

Callum stepped into Halloween Town and scowled at the three kids standing before him.

"What do you want? I'm busy." Callum said. "I swear, if you throw another pumpkin bomb on me, I will not hesitate to beat you with my Keyblade!"

"Run away!" Shock cried, and the three kids scurried away.

"Where to?" Barrel said.

"Our secret hiding place!" Lock said.

 _They've mentioned a secret hiding place a lot. I wonder where that could be?_ Callum thought. _Maybe that's where they get all their pumpkin bombs._

Callum refocused his attention on his mission: defeat the Carrier Ghost. He wanted to finish this mission as soon as possible and go home. He headed into the Square, where he saw Jack and the Doctor.

"Ahh, Jack. I've completed the items you asked me for. Right over here." the Doctor said. Jack followed the Doctor as he wheeled over to a blue pumpkin.

"Thank you, Doctor! This Halloween will truly be one to remember!" Jack said.

"No doubt... You really are in fine form this year."

"I've been drawing a lot of inspiration from the world around me!"

"Very good. Keeping a keen eye trained on your surroundings is critical for an inventor. Now, as you've been exploring, have you seen Oogie's three rugrats? I hear they're up to something on the outskirts of town. Any idea what it is this time?"

 _This time? I guess those kids are notorious for their dumb pranks._

"Not a clue." Jack said.

"Sally said she spotted them the other day..." the Doctor said. "Bah, she must have imagined it. Shes always been a worrywart."

Once Jack and the Doctor disappeared into his laboratory, Callum approached the blue pumpkin.

 _Sally? Oogie? I wonder who they are._ Callum thought. He bent down and examined the pumpkin. _Maybe I should not try and see what this thing does. I've had enough with pumpkins. While I search for the Heartless, I might as well track down those kids._

Callum entered the Graveyard and lit up lanterns to unlock the secret passages and ventured deeper into it. In one section, he saw a purple balloon floating in the middle of it. He walked over and tugged on the pink bow dangling from it, and the Carrier Ghost appeared. He attacked the Heartless, mostly using Fire to slowly burn away at it. Once it was finished, Callum returned to the corridor of darkness. As he walked down the pathway, something shot out from the sidewalk and tried to grab him.

"What the-?!" Callum cried, jumping back. He looked up at the Tentaclaw swaying around. "What is this thing?!"

The Tentaclaw reached for him, but Callum summoned his Keyblade and slashed at it. He cut right through the stem. The upper body crashed to the ground, writhing around as it dissolved into darkness.

"That was so weird..." Callum said. "I should probably tell Saix about that."

* * *

Callum sat on the clock tower. A little later, Roxas and Xion walked over. Roxas sat next to Callum and started chowing down on his ice cream, but Xion stayed standing with her head bowed in deep thought.

"Aren't you gonna have some ice cream?" Roxas said.

Xion remained silent.

"Xion?" Callum said.

Xion snapped out of her reverie and looked up, feigning a smile. "Oh, sorry. I guess I'm just tired." she said.

"Why don't you sit down and rest?" Roxas said.

"No, I'm gonna go. See you later."

Roxas and Callum watched Xion leave before facing forward.

"What's going on with her lately?" Callum said.

"I wish I knew." Roxas said.

The two ate their ice cream quietly. Axel walked up and sat next to the two boys.

"Where's Xion?" he said.

"She just left." Roxas said.

"She's been acting strange lately." Callum said.

"Maybe she's not feeling well."

Axel remained silent. Callum looked over at the fiery-headed man.

"She'll be all right. Don't stress it." he finally said.

"Hope we get some more vacation soon. We could all use that trip to the beach." Roxas said.

The three boys stared ahead. The silence made Callum uncomfortable and his curiosity eat at him faster.

"I'm gonna turn in early." Callum said, standing up. "See ya."

* * *

Callum walked through the hallways of the castle, hoping his stroll would clear his mind. Hoping that he'd "accidentally" eavesdrop on someone's conversation. But there was just silence, except for the tapping of his boots against the floor. As he walked, he heard rapid clicking. He walked over to a door and pressed his ear to it. The clicking came from the other side, and it sounded like the keys of a keyboard. Callum opened the door a crack and saw Xion typing away on the large computer.

"Where is it...?" she said, frantically typing. A report popped up on the screen. "Got it!"

Callum pushed the door open. Xion gasped and turned around.

"Callum!" she cried.

"Xion?" he said. He closed the door and walked towards her. "What's going on? What's this?"

"N-nothing..." she said, avoiding his eyes.

Callum looked up at the report. "Castle Oblivion" stretched across the top of the report. He looked down at the girl, who stared at the ground shamefully, and gently gripped her shoulders.

"Xion..." he said. "Please, tell me. What's happening to you?"

Xion sighed and shook her head. "I... I don't know. I keep having weird dreams... Dreams of people I knew in the past, when I was a human." Xion looked up at Callum, and he shivered at the look of harsh determination on her face. "I'm going to Castle Oblivion."

"What?" Callum said, releasing her shoulders.

"I need answers. I need to know why things keep happening to me." Xion said. She reached out and rested a hand on Callum's arm. "Please... if you were my friend, you'd let me go."

Callum looked deep into Xion's blue eyes. "I'm going with you."

It was Xion's turn to be surprised. "Really?"

"Yes. I have questions too, you know. The Organization... I think they've done something to be to make me lose my memory. Maybe Castle Oblivion holds some of the answers."

Xion nodded. "Okay. We'll go together. We'll have to plan this out, first. We can't just up and leave."

Xion held her hand out to Callum. He took it, squeezing it firmly, and nodded.

* * *

 _We'll find our answers. Together. Even if we risk being caught by the Organization. I need to know. I have to take back what's rightfully mine._


	43. Day 248 - 249

**DAY 248**

"I sent Axel to Castle Oblivion last night to help expedite the matter we spoke of." Saix said to Xigbar and Xemnas as they sat in the Organization's meeting room. "I also instructed him to clear out our facilities there. He should return soon."

"And what of Naminé?" Xemnas said.

"Still missing, sir."

Xigbar couldn't help but laugh. "Where, oh where could she be?" he said.

"Why, Xigbar... It almost sounds as though you know."

Xigbar flashed Saix a cheeky grin, and Saix growled.

"Continue." Xemnas said.

"Somebody accessed our main computer without authorization." Saix said.

"And you expect us to believe you really don't know who it was? As if." Xigbar said. "Little Poppet is turning into a problem. And let's not forget her little accomplice."

"Nonsense. I see no problem whatsoever."

Xigbar laughed. "Well, no, apparently you don't!"

"Something you find amusing?"

"Ah, the things you hear from a guy with no heart."

Saix opened his mouth to say something, but Xemnas raised his hand. "No matter what unfolds, our plans remain unchanged. Axel, Roxas, Xion, and Callum will play the respective roles that Kingdom Hearts has given them."

"But sir, Xion-" Saix said.

"Leave it be. How can you not see how perfect this is? In truth, this is more than perfect. Xion is marching right into the arms of destiny, but to destiny's own time. We need not take any more steps. All we must do is watch with caution and patience."

"What about Callum?" Xigbar said. "I may or may have not mentioned the name of a certain girl... You should've seen the look on his face. He did _not_ appreciate me speaking her name. He's getting curious."

"Indeed. He is rebelling. He is showing the true nature from which he was born from." Saix said. "Callum is starting to get his memory back. It is only a matter of time before he starts looking for answers."

"The powers my former self possessed made it so Hallie's memory, as well as those who had ever met her, would be locked away. When her counterparts were born, the effect had taken over them as well. Only one had shown to recover much sooner than the others." Xemnas said. "Callum's memory will return, and us stepping in will only make the process happen sooner. In the meantime, we should acquire of his purpose in the Organization to the highest extent. Once he no longer agrees to participate, we'll already have all that we need."

Xemnas glanced over at Xigbar, who grinned back at him sinisterly.

* * *

Xion opened the door, and she and Callum stepped inside the white walls of Castle Oblivion.

"So, this is Castle Oblivion." Callum said breathlessly. The next door on the other side of the room beckoned to him.

The two took a few steps inside. As Callum looked around the room, he heard a whimper from Xion. He turned around, seeing her doubled over with her head clenched tightly in her hands.

"My head... hurts..." she winced.

Xion fell to her knees, and Callum rushed to her side, placing his arms on her shoulders.

"It's okay, Xion." he said. "I'm right here."

Callum stared at Xion, wishing he could take away her pain. They heard footsteps approaching them, and they both looked up to see Axel.

"Axel... What are you doing here...?" Xion said.

"I'm just here on orders, that's all." Axel said. "There's nothing for you to see here."

Callum remembered the last time Axel was sent to Castle Oblivion, and a new wave of hatred towards him sprung up. "Are you sure about that?" he said.

"You're lying, Axel!" Xion said. "This is the place I come from. I just know it."

"What about your missions?" Axel said. He took a few steps closer to the two Nobodies. "Don't be selfish."

"Or else they'll turn us into Dusks?" Xion said bitterly.

"They'll do worse than turn you into Dusks. They'll just destroy you."

Axel held out a hand to them, but Callum helped Xion to stand.

"And is that because I'm useless?" Xion said.

"That's not it." Axel said.

Callum and Xion walked past Axel, but he reached out and grabbed their arms.

"Callum. Xion. Go home." he said.

"I'm remembering things. I have memories of back when I was a human." Xion said.

"Well, stop remembering. Nothing good will come out of it."

"That's like saying to stop breathing!" Callum said.

"I have dreams every night. And _you're_ in those dreams, Axel!"

"Then they sure aren't memories. How could I be a part of your past?" Axel said. "They're just dreams, that's all."

"You can't fool me! We've met before, Axel, right here in this castle!"

"No, we have not." Axel said, turning on his stern, dad voice. He reached out and placed a hand on Callum and Xion's shoulders. "Let's go home, guys. Don't keep Roxas waiting."

Xion glared at Axel and shook herself away from his hold. She ran towards the door.

"Stop! Stay out of there, Xion!" Axel cried, but his pleas didn't reach her ears. Xion opened the door and disappeared. Callum turned around. "You're going, too?!"

"Xion's right, Axel. The Organization is hiding things from us. Important things about our pasts." Callum said. He turned around and stared into his friend's bright green eyes. "There's a reason why Xion, Roxas, and I are so important to the Organization. I have to know! I... I have to get Hallie back!"

Callum ran towards the door.

"Callum, _stop_!" Axel cried, but Callum disappeared behind the door.

* * *

Callum and Xion ventured deeper into Castle Oblivion. The more they dove into it, the more pain Xion experienced, which tore at Callum every time.

"Xion..." he said.

"I'm fine. It's okay." she said, resting her head in her hands. "Let's keep going."

"Okay..."

So far, Xion was the only one to experience things tied to her past. Callum, on the other hand, remained the same- totally confused. Callum felt so dirty walking through these halls. It was a graveyard for the Organization members who were terminated here...

And Axel was the one who placed the tombstones.

But Callum knew he had to keep going. He would find the answers eventually. He just had to keep looking.

"Callum..." Xion gasped as she opened the door.

They entered the next room, which was the top floor of the castle. The ground had a large circle covering most of it, with a large sun pattern inside it. Statues lined the room with stone vases of flowers. There was a single, white chair and a pedestal with a large, clear ball of glass. Xion walked up to the ball of glass, and suddenly, a bright light glowed in it.

"What is...?" Callum said, stepping behind Xion and looking over her shoulder at the light. He gasped when he saw someone in the light. A boy with brown, spiky hair and ocean blue eyes.

Those eyes... They looked... so familiar.

They watched as the boy stood in a strange place covered in strange contraptions. A giant heart pulsed many different colors. The boy held a large Keyblade with a black blade and red handle. He looked over at two creatures, a duck and a dog, and smiled at them before he turned the Keyblade over and stabbed himself in the chest with it. Two hearts emerged from his chest and his body faded away. The screen went blank, and the image changed to the mansion in Twilight Town. Something stood up, and Xion and Callum gasped.

It was Roxas.

The scene changed again, and it showed Vexen in Castle Oblivion. He held a clipboard and turned around to look at a cloaked female. " _No.i_ " was written on a piece of paper attached to the clipboard.

Xion gasped at the image. "W-What...?" she said. The light reflected in her shaking eyes. "Then I... wasn't who I am...?"

Xion stepped back in shock, and Callum steadied her. Callum couldn't get the image of that boy out of his mind. He gently guided Xion out of the room. They closed the door behind them.

"Xion..." Callum said.

Xion shook her head and held it in her hands.

"I'm... a fake...?" she said, looking at her hands. "Nothing but a... a copy?"

Callum clasped her hands tightly. "Don't think that, Xion. I'm sure it's not what it looks like."

Xion couldn't meet his eyes. Callum lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Let's go, okay?" Callum said.

Xion stared into his eyes for a few moments before she nodded. Callum smiled, and they headed towards the door.

A corridor of darkness opened, and Callum and Xion stared at it in confusion. They glanced at each other, but none of them had summoned it.

"Let's go." Xion said.

She walked into the portal. As Callum walked towards the portal, he felt the presence of someone else in the hallway. He whirled around, and something slammed into his neck with precision. Callum gasped, and he fell to the ground as unconsciousness quickly gripped him.

* * *

Roxas sat alone on the clock tower, holding an ice cream bar.

"You're early." Axel said as he sat down next to Roxas.

"No, you're just late." Roxas said. There was a brief silence between them as they ate their ice cream. "Today makes 255."

"Huh?" Axel said, his bare ice cream stick hanging from his mouth. "What's that all about?"

"It's been that long since I've joined the Organization. Man, time flies."

"You've really got it memorized, huh?"

"Yeah. I've got to have something to hang onto. Remember when I first join the Organization? I acted like a zombie."

Axel rested a hand on Roxas's shoulder. "Right, that first week you could barely form a sentence. But come on!" Axel smacked Roxas's arm. "You're still kind of a zombie!"

"Oh, thanks!" Roxas said, and the two boys laughed.

"Hey, Roxas." Axel said, looking towards the sunset. "Bet you don't know why the sun sets red. You see, light is made up of lots of colors. And out of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest."

"Like I asked! Know-it-all." Roxas said, and they laughed again. Once the laughter died down, Roxas glanced around the corner while Axel laid back with his hands behind his head. "Seriously, where are Callum and Xion?"

Axel's face hardened, and he sat upright. He glared down at the ground silently.

* * *

 **DAY 249**

The members of Organization XIII assembled together in the Round Room. Roxas glanced around the room at the filled seats. Half of the seats were empty, a silent memorial for those members who perished at Castle Oblivion. He noticed Callum and Xion were not present. Where were they, anyways? Roxas hadn't seen them at all the past few days.

"Callum and Xion are gone." Xemnas said.

Almost all the Organization members now focused every drop of their attention on Xemnas. Saix casually sat, one leg cross over the other. Xigbar chuckled to himself. Axel stared at the ground in deep and shameful thought.

"What?!" Roxas cried a little too loudly, drawing the attentions of some of the members. He shrunk back in his chair.

"What?! Whoa, whoa, time out..." Demyx said. "You mean they, like, flew the coop?"

"Hah, preposterous. What would drive those two to choose their own demise?" Xaldin said with his arms crossed.

"On the contrary." Xemnas said. "No one is to go looking for Xion or Callum without my express permission."

"What?!" Roxas cried again. "Why not?!"

"Your "friends" will be left alone." Saix said, smirking at the young Nobody. "Or would you rather we find some punishment?"

"I'd rather you get them back!"

"And why would we do that?"

Roxas couldn't come up with a response other than a frustrated growl. He slumped back in his seat.

"All will be revealed when the time comes." Xemnas said.

"Hmm..." Axel said. "Which means, if the time _doesn't_ come, things can stay as they are."

"Lord Xemnas has spoken." Saix said. "Obey, or face your end."

Roxas glared at Saix and bowed his head.

* * *

 _Callum and Xion are_ both _missing? Why would they ever want to do that? Did they run away together? What was going through their heads when they decided to do that?! How could they do that to us? ...To me?_


	44. Day 251

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **The first anniversary of A Memory in the Darkness is THIS UPCOMING SUNDAY! With it will come a trivia chapter that will be posted on that story. It will be filled with trivia about the development of A Memory in the Darkness as well as some more insight on the story. I hope you're excited, because I sure am!**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 **DAY 251**

Callum slowly opened his eyes. When he saw the all-white scenery, he gasped.

"Xion!" he cried, sitting upright. He scrambled to his feet. " _Xion_!"

He was all alone in the room. He heard something warping. He turned and saw the corridor of darkness still churning in front of him. He scowled and ran into the portal.

* * *

Callum stepped out of the portal and stared into the giant ocean before him. His feet sunk into the sandy shore, which was different from the sand pit of Agrabah when he faced off against the Antlion. This sand felt more soothing. Callum looked at the blanket of blue that stretched out for thousands of miles until the sky and sea touched. He pulled out his thalassa shell and gazed down at it while he listened to the sound of the waves. He closed his hand over the shell and tucked it back in his pocket.

"Xion!" he called, cupping his hands over his mouth.

He turned around and scanned the large island behind him. He heard distant footsteps. He followed the sound with his eyes and saw a black figure walking along a bridge connecting a smaller island to the main island. He sighed in relief. Callum ran up the island and across the bridge towards Xion. As he grew closer, Xion cried out and gripped her head. She collapsed on the ground.

"Xion!" Callum fell at her side and lifted her up into his arms. "Are you okay? It's me, Callum! Snap out of it!"

"Who am I? What am I... here for?" Xion whispered.

Callum brushed the hairs out of Xion's face and cupped her cheek.

"Who are you?" a voice said.

Callum turned around and saw a boy, perhaps his age, standing before him. He had long, silver hair and wore an Organization cloak. A black blindfold wrapped around his head, covering his eyes.

"A blindfold...?" Callum said. He scowled and set Xion down. He stood and faced the boy. "You're the impostor Xion talked about! The one who called her a sham!"

"Because she is." the boy said.

"No, she not!" Callum cried. "You don't even know her!"

"I know enough about her."

"Who are you?!" Callum summoned Omega Weapon and growled at the boy. The boy focused his hidden eyes on his Keyblade and quietly gasped.

"A Keyblade..."

 _How does he know that with that blindfold? Was it the sound?_

"You're a member of the Organization, but I've never heard of you. You wield the Keyblade, but you're not..." the boy said. "Who _are_ you?"

"I'm the guy who's gonna kick your butt if you don't give me some answers!" Callum pointed his Keyblade at the boy. "Why are you following Xion around? What do you want with her?"

"Xion holds the memories of someone important to me. I need them back."

"Memories...?" Callum loosened the grip on his Keyblade. "You mean Sora, right?"

The boy gasped. "How did you learn that name?"

"Never mind that. Keep talking."

* * *

 _Xion sat on the paopu tree. Roxas sat one side of her and Axel leaned against the trunk with his hands behind his head on the other._

 _"Is it that I'm not supposed to exist?" Xion said, staring forward. She held her hands together._

 _"Come back with us, Xion." Roxas said._

 _"I can't... Not the way I am now."_

 _Xion looked to Roxas and Axel, but they remained silent and stared forward. She stared at her hands in her lap for a few moments. When she looked up, she saw Callum standing in front of her, his smile directed towards her. Xion stared into his amber eyes in surprise._

 _"Why do you act like nothing's wrong?" Xion said._

 _Callum reached his hand out to her. Xion hesitated before she took it and jumped down from the paopu tree. Xion stared at the ground._

 _"I'm a fake. My memories... my past... they aren't mine." Xion said. "Why do you still want me around?"_

 _Callum smiled and brushed hair out of her face, lingering his hand on her cheek._

 _"I couldn't imagine my life without you." he said. "I'm not giving up on you. Not now. Not ever."_

 _A small smile stretched across Xion's lips. She reached up and rested her hand over Callum's._

 _"What is it that you want, Xion?" Callum said._

 _"I..." Xion said. She looked at Roxas and Axel, then back at Callum. She wrapped her arms around his torso and pressed her cheek against his chest. "I want to be... with you..."_

 _Callum smiled and held Xion tightly._

* * *

"Tell me about this Sora." Callum said. "Why is he so important to you? To Xion?" He glanced back at his friend, shivering softly in relief at the small smile on her face. He wondered what she dreamed about.

The boy took a deep breath. "About a year ago, some things happened, and Sora's memories were scattered. There's a girl named Naminé who promised me she would look after him while she fixed his memories. But there's a problem. Naminé found that some of Sora's memories have gone missing. His memories are escaping through his Nobody and into a third person."

"Roxas... and Xion...?" Callum gasped.

The boy nodded. "His memories are becoming a part of her. Naminé thinks her memories and his are weaving together, and if so, it's going to take longer for Sora to wake up. And we're already behind schedule."

"Can't she just separate the memories?"

"No. It's too big of a risk. If Naminé tried that, then Sora might wake up and be forgotten by everyone he ever met." The boy glanced at Xion. "The only way to get Sora to wake up... is for both Roxas and Xion to return to him."

"What?!" Callum growled. "No, I won't allow it!"

"Will you just... hear me out?" the boy said, exhausted. "Sora's a really important person to everyone. Especially me. And even you."

"I've never met this kid before, and I'm sure I didn't know him when I was a Somebody. Why should I allow my friends to sacrifice themselves in order to save yours?"

The boy stared at him silently. They heard footsteps below. They looked and saw Roxas running across the shore into a corridor of darkness.

 _Why is he here?_ Callum thought.

"What's your name?" the boy said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess a proper introduction slipped my mind." Callum said, bowing sarcastically. "My name is Callum. And you are?"

The boy looked away. "Riku."

"Okay, Riku. It was so nice of you to drop by, but I think it's time you left."

"Callum..." a faint voice said. Callum whirled around and knelt by Xion's side.

"Xion?" he said. Her eyes were still closed. She reached her hand out into the air, and Callum clasped it with his and brought it to his chest. "I'm right here. What is it?"

"I can help her. I can help you." Riku said. "You just have to trust me."

Callum turned back around, and his face was inches away from Riku's outstretched hand.

"Y...Yes..." Xion mumbled.

Callum gasped and glanced at Xion as she slept. He sighed and looked back up to Riku.

"Only because she said so." Callum said.

Riku smiled at him. Callum was surprised to find it a friendly smile, free of any sarcasm or mischief.

* * *

Roxas and Axel sat on the clock tower.

"I still can't believe Callum and Xion are gone..." Roxas said, staring at his dripping ice cream. "I can't stop thinking about them. I'm so worried..."

Axel looked at Roxas and thought to himself. An idea hatched in his eyes and he stood up.

"You wanna go look for them?" Axel said.

"Huh? But Xemnas's orders..." Roxas said.

"Orders, shmorders. Starting tomorrow, let's use our spare time to find Xion and Callum."

Roxas jumped to his feet and smiled. "Yeah! It's a deal!"

He looked towards the sunset with a hopeful smile. Axel glanced at Roxas, then looked away with a troubled expression.

* * *

 _I don't know whether or not I should trust this Riku person. However, Xion seemed more than willing to do so. Was it because of her memories- er, Sora's memories? Did she recognize him through them? Whatever the case, if Xion's okay with it, than I will be, too._


	45. Day 289

**DAY 289**

"It's no use." Roxas sighed as he plopped down next to Axel on the clock tower ledge.

"You sure you're not forgetting someplace?" Axel said.

"I've been everywhere I know how to get to."

"All right..."

"The only place I haven't been to... is Castle Oblivion." Axel uttered a small gasp, but Roxas didn't notice it. "It was just the other day that Xion was asking you what the place was like. And the day before she and Callum disappeared, you said she was put on an important mission. Remember?"

"Yeah... But there's nothing there anymore."

"Well, Xion and Callum might be there."

Axel bowed his head as the guilt bore down on him. He sighed.

"Apparently... Xion comes from Castle Oblivion." he said.

"What?" Roxas said.

"That's probably why she was asking about the place."

"I had no idea..."

"Me neither. I only found out a little while ago."

"What about Callum? Why was he so curious about the place?"

"Callum is led to believe that the Organization did something that made him lose his memory."

"Well... did they?"

Axel shrugged. "I don't know. But even if they did, why would they?"

"Maybe it had something to do with who he once was?"

Axel shrugged again, and the two boys remained silent.

 _Castle Oblivion..._ Roxas thought, staring off towards the horizon. _Xion... Callum... What does the Organization want with us?_

* * *

 **DAY 290**

Roxas entered the Grey Area and noticed Saix and Axel talking.

"The impostor has been sighted again." Saix said.

"Impostor? You mean the one Xion ran into at Beast's Castle?" Roxas said.

Saix and Axel turned their attention to the young Nobody.

"He's prowling about Castle Oblivion as we speak." Saix said.

"Castle Oblivion?" Roxas said. "I'll go and find him."

"Not by yourself, you won't. This target is extremely dangerous."

 _Wow, he's seriously letting me do this?_ Roxas thought.

"Then how 'bout I tag along? I know C.O. better than anyone else in this outfit." Axel said, casually tugging on one of the tingling charms hanging from the front of his cloak.

"All right, better. Go, then, and teach this fraud the price for wearing our coat." Saix said, and he walked away.

Roxas and Axel looked at each other and nodded.

 _Maybe that guy found Callum and Xion. Could he be holding them hostage? I've got to go and find out._

* * *

Roxas and Axel stepped inside the walls of Castle Oblivion.

"So, this is Castle Oblivion..." Roxas said, looking around the all-white first floor.

Axel paused and watched Roxas take a few steps forward. Suddenly, he stopped and clutched the sides of his head.

"Roxas?!" Axel said. "What's the matter?!"

"My... my head!" Roxas groaned.

"Easy, man! Let's retreat for now and-"

"I'm fine! We have to... find Callum... and Xion..." Roxas trudged towards the door. He cried out and dropped to his knees, digging his fingers into his blonde spikes. "Wh... what's happening?!"

"Roxas!" Axel knelt by his friend's side and placed his hand on his shoulder for comfort.

The pain pulsed in his mind, but Roxas recovered enough to breathe. "So much... rushing into... my head..."

Axel helped Roxas to stand. "Let's get out of here for now!"

"No, wait..." Roxas mumbled. Axel summoned a corridor of darkness and guided the blonde Nobody towards it. "There's... something... I can... almost..."

* * *

"Xion...?" Callum said, stepping up beside the girl and bringing his voice to a whisper. "Are you sure you want to listen to this guy?"

Xion bowed her head and slowly pulled the fabric of her hood over her face. "Yes..."

Callum glanced at his friend and nodded. He did the same, shrouding his face with his hood.

* * *

 _Giving up already? I thought you were stronger than that..._

Roxas gasped and sat upright. "Riku!" he cried.

"Are you all right?" Axel said, standing over the young Nobody.

Roxas looked up at Axel. "What... happened to me?"

"You collapsed just as you entered the castle doors. Don't you remember?"

"I only remember going inside." Roxas stood up.

"Just take it easy for now." Axel said.

"I'm fine. Let's go back to Castle Oblivion."

Axel sighed and placed his hand on his hip. "Don't push yourself, man." he said weakly.

Suddenly, the two Nobodies felt the presence of someone else.

"Who's there?!" Axel cried.

The two boys turned around and gasped when they saw three cloaked people standing before them: two boys and a girl.

"Xion...?" Roxas said, looking between the two hooded beings he knew he recognized. "Callum?"

Callum glanced at Xion. She bowed her head and turned from Roxas's gaze. She turned halfway, facing Callum, and mumbled something to him. He nodded, glanced back at Roxas and Axel, and the two of them disappeared inside a corridor of darkness.

"Wait, guys!" Roxas cried. He ran towards the portal, but the third cloaked being stepped in his way as the corridor closed. "Out of the way!"

The being complied with Roxas's request, and he turned around and ran away.

"Hey! Get back here!" Roxas cried, running after the man.

"Roxas, wait!" Axel cried.

The two boys chased the man into the underground tunnels. When they tried to attack him, the man blocked and reappeared in another spot in the tunnels. They chased him deeper into the tunnels, where they finally had him cornered in the small area. Every attack, he blocked it. To add to the annoyance, they had to defend against some Dire Plants that came while chasing around the guy. Roxas spotted the man walking down a pathway. He sprinted after him, but the man escaped inside a corridor of darkness. The two Nobodies paused to catch their breath.

"I thought the impostor was sighted in Castle Oblivion!" Axel said.

"Xion... Callum..." Roxas said.

" _No_ way that was them!"

"Did you not see them?! It was! They ran from us! But... why...? Are they _with_ the impostor?"

* * *

Xion peeked around the corner, staring at Roxas and Axel as they spoke. Callum rested his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with sadness swimming in her blue eyes. They turned to the third cloaked being, who removed his hood and revealed himself to be Riku.

"You want to go back?" Riku said.

Xion looked to Callum.

"You decide whatever. I'll follow." Callum said.

 _"I can't..."_ That's what Xion whispered to Callum when they saw Roxas and Axel. She couldn't bear to face her friends after the two had left the Organization.

Xion nodded and turned around, looking back to her two other best friends.

"Not yet..." she said quietly. She turned back to Callum and Riku, who nodded.

* * *

Axel and Roxas sat on the clock tower. While Axel chowed down, Roxas stared at the sticky concoction dribbling onto his gloves. He wasn't really in the mood for ice cream.

"Why would they do that...?" Roxas said.

"At least we know they're safe. They'll come home when they're ready." Axel said.

"But won't the Organization turn them into Dusks?"

"Not necessarily."

"It still doesn't make sense. Why were they with the impostor? Are they working together? Why did they run away when they saw us?"

Axel remained silent.

* * *

 _Riku told me that he's never heard of me before. He knows about all the Organization members except me. Why is that? I asked him, but he said he didn't know. Perhaps I was never meant to be a member of Organization XIII._

 _Or... perhaps... I was never supposed to exist in the first place..._


	46. Day 291

**DAY 291**

Roxas strolled through the Castle, hoping his walk would help to sort his mind out.

 _Who was that impostor guy? Why were Xion and Callum with him? Is he holding them hostage? Are they working with him?_

Roxas shook his head, wishing, for once, he'd get answers instead of questions.

"You're ordering me to _what_?!" a voice cried. Roxas stopped and saw Saix and Axel talking. Axel looked pretty shocked, which quickly turned into anger.

"Tell me what choice is left, now that Xion and Callum have had contact with that man in the black coat." Saix said. He looked over, setting his eyes momentarily on Roxas, and walked away.

"Axel?" Roxas said warily. "What was that?"

Axel remained silent, turned around, and walked away.

 _What did Saix tell him to do...?_ Roxas thought. A chill ran down his spine at the possibilities. He headed back into the Grey Area and approached Saix.

"What's going on?" Roxas said.

"Xion and Callum have betrayed us." Saix said.

Roxas gasped. "No!"

"You saw them consorting with the impostor. What more evidence do we need?"

"That's not evidence! Who knows why they were with him? Maybe he's holding them hostage! He... he might be forcing them to follow him!" Roxas looked to Axel for support, but he bowed his head and avoided his gaze.

"Ha! Spare me your repulsive displays of would-be sentiment. I think you just don't want to accept it."

"It's _not_ a display! Why is it such a crime to give each other the benefit of the doubt?"

Axel stepped next to Roxas and shook his head, signaling him to say no more on the matter.

"The impostor has resurfaced in Twilight Town." Saix said. "Go and destroy him, Roxas- like I expected you to do yesterday."

Roxas bowed his head and growled in his throat.

"Axel, you bring Callum and Xion back. Gagged and tied up, for all I care." Saix said. "If that proves too troublesome, then you are authorized to adopt a more... permanent solution."

Roxas gasped, knowing fully well what he meant. "What? Saix, no!"

"Get going."

"Well, this is pretty icky, huh?" Axel sighed, running a hand through his spikes.

"Axel... you're not _really_ going to follow those orders, are you?" Roxas said.

Axel shot Roxas a grin. "Relax. I'll think of something clever once I find them. You just worry about yourself, huh? That guy in the coat didn't look like the type to go down without a fight."

Roxas sighed in relief.

* * *

 _I know that was Xion and Callum from yesterday..._ Roxas thought as he walked through Twilight Town. _But... who was the guy with them? Why didn't they try to get away from him?_

The back of Roxas's neck tingled, as if someone was watching him. He looked up quickly, and saw two cloaked figures standing on top of a roof, looking down at him.

"Huh? Hey!" Roxas cried. The two figures turned and ran away. "Wait!"

Roxas chased after the two beings through the town. Any Heartless that appeared were harshly knocked away by Roxas's Keyblade. Finally, he had them cornered in one of the dead ends.

"Okay..." he said, catching his breath. "Who are you guys?!"

The two beings glanced at each other before they reached up and removed the hoods hiding their faces. Roxas gasped.

"Xion. Callum. Where have you guys been?" he said, walking over to the two Nobodies. "Axel and I have been looking all over for you."

"You have? Sorry..." Xion said.

"Let's go home. If you come back voluntarily, Saix will let all this drop. He has to." Roxas smiled and reached out a hand. "Me and Axel will make sure-"

Xion took a quick step back. Roxas gasped and let his hand fall back to his side.

"I really can't." Xion said, shaking her head and avoiding Roxas's ocean blue eyes. Callum, however, kept staring at them, picturing the boy they really belonged to.

"Why not? Come on..." Roxas said. He reached out to grab Xion's arm, but she stepped back.

"She said no." Callum said. "Respect that and leave."

"Callum..."

Callum looked to Xion and nudged her gently. She nodded, and the two walked past Roxas towards the town.

"Wait!" Roxas cried. He reached out and snagged Xion's arm. Callum heard the sound of a Keyblade being summoned. He whirled around and looked to Xion as she held her Kingdom Key at Roxas. She faced halfway away from him with her head shamefully bowed.

"Xion..." Callum said quietly. "Let's go."

Xion looked up at him and gasped at something over his shoulder. Callum whirled around, summoning Omega Weapon, and blocked the silver and red chakram that spiraled towards them. It punctured the ground and burned away.

"Well, hello there... Callum. Xion." Axel said, slowly walking down the steps towards the three.

"Axel?" Roxas said, shocked that his friend actually did that. A figure rushed towards Axel. "No!"

"Xion!" Callum said.

Xion charged towards Axel and swung her Keyblade, but Axel ducked and summoned his chakrams. Roxas and Callum watched in shock as the two best friends fought each other. They paused on other sides of the small area, staring at each other.

"Xion, stop it!" Callum said, grabbing her arm. "Come on, let's go."

Xion tore her glare away and looked up at Callum. They didn't notice Axel come up behind them and deal quick karate chops to their necks, immediately rendering them unconscious.

"Axel!" Roxas said in surprise.

The fiery-headed Nobody grabbed the two before they collapsed to the ground and threw them over his shoulders. He glanced back at Roxas and smiled with feigned assurance before he disappeared in a corridor of darkness.

* * *

Roxas entered the Grey Area, steam billowing from his nose and ears. He scanned the room until his ocean blue eyes settled on the person his anger was directed towards.

"Axel!" he cried, stomping over to his friend.

"Oh, hey, Roxas." Axel said casually.

"Don't "Hey, Roxas" me! Where are they? Where are Callum and Xion?!"

"Safe."

Roxas shook his head and growled. "How could you do that to them?!"

"Do what?"

Roxas bowed his head. "You didn't have to use force."

"Didn't I?"

"No... Of course not! We're supposed to be best friends!"

"This isn't about friendship." Axel said, turning on his stern voice. Roxas looked up at Axel, shocked. Axel ran a hand through his hair and looked away. "If that's all, I gotta go."

Roxas watched Axel leave the room.

 _If that's all?! Why would he do that?!_ He screamed in his head. He stopped and lowered his head. _Would... would Xion really have attacked me if she had the chance?_

* * *

"You sure things are better this way?" Axel said to Saix.

"I never expected _you_ to question it." Saix said with his arms crossed and his back facing Axel. "If you could save one of them... why would you choose the puppet and her accomplice?"

Axel opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it and it turned into a growl.

"Or put it this way. Which would you rather suffer the loss of: some make-believe friendship, or a real one?" Saix said. "Things are finally right again. Of course we're better off this way. Xemnas is exasperated from all the "fixing" we've had to do. We have to set things right. There's simply too much on the line... Lea."

Axel turned away from Saix and walked away without a word.

* * *

 _I'm sorry, Hallie... I couldn't find you. I need more time._


	47. Day 292

**DAY 292**

Roxas entered the Grey Area, but there was no sign of Xion or Callum. He went around and asked the other members if they'd seen them, but all their responses were similar.

"Why would I know where they are?"

"I wasn't aware they had returned."

Roxas bowed his head. "Doesn't anybody know what happened to them?" Slowly, he raised his head as a thought crossed. "Unless HE does..."

* * *

Roxas sat across from Xemnas in the Round Round, each in their respected seats.

"I need to know..." Roxas said.

"About what?" Xemnas said.

"You know what I'm talking about! My friends, Xion and Callum. Tell me what's happened to them!"

"Xion and Callum are valued members of the Organization, but they need to rest. So worry not."

Roxas gasped as a memory filled his mind. He saw himself standing on the shores of a dark sea. Xemnas walked past him and patted his shoulder. His lips moved, and the single word he spoke echoed in his mind.

"Sora..." Roxas said.

A smile peeked on Xemnas's face. He chuckled.

"Who is Sora?" Roxas said.

"The connection. He is what makes you and Xion a part of each other's lives. And the reason I placed Xion among our number." Xemnas said.

"Well, what about Callum? Who did he belong to?"

Xemnas's smile grew. "Her name is of no importance to you."

" _Her_?"

"Callum is perhaps the most esteemed Nobody we have here because of the powers his Somebody possesses. Of course, none of the other members, besides an exceptional few, know the truth about him. He is a treasure to us; they both are. If you want things to be kept the same, I must insist you get your mind off these needless distractions." he said. "I will have your... friends... return to their duties tomorrow. Today, you must focus on yours."

"Understood." Roxas drooped with defeat.

* * *

Roxas left the Round Room and headed towards the Grey Area to report for his mission. He paused when he saw Axel waiting for him.

"Hey, Roxas." Axel said with a forced smile.

Roxas stared at his friend for a few moments. He turned away with a quiet scoff and walked away.

* * *

"Are you certain we've taken suitable measure with Xion and Roxas?" Saix said as he appeared on his seat in the Round Room.

"I will admit, Xion has strayed from our original designs. However, we are also seeing an interesting side effect." Xemnas said.

"Really?"

"The Key. Xion was affected by Roxas, just as we had anticipated. This was indeed what we had hoped to achieve... But then, through Roxas, Sora himself began to turn "it" into "her," giving Xion a sense of identity. Our plan seemed like a failure at this point... But then it occurred to me. Xion is keeping Sora's memories trapped by claiming them as her own. Keeping her close to Roxas will ultimately prevent Sora from ever waking."

"I see. And what of the impostor?"

"See that he stays away from Roxas. He is merely an impurity that would make Xion's existence incomplete."

"Then we shall return to our original plan."

"There is but one problem with it..."

Saix scowled. "Yes. Callum. It appears there is a special... connection happening between Xion and Callum. Wouldn't it be simpler to just destroy him and get him out of the way?"

"No." Xemnas said. "Callum is the fire that feeds our plans, that drive Xion and Roxas towards their destiny. If we destroy him, it will only lead to anger, confusion, and rebellion. The memories we took from Callum have prevented him from remembering his past and who he came from, allowing himself to be putty in our hand. However, it is evident that the memories are slowly trickling back in. Callum only needs the right push to regain everything. Soon, the memories will return to him, but he will not be able to act upon them. He will be torn between the love he walked away from and the love he yearns for, but will never be able to claim, hindering Hallie's full recovery, and connecting together to hinder Sora's recovery even further. Sora is the connection, and Hallie is the pathway that ties those connections together."

"Then... what do you suggest I do, Lord Xemnas?" Saix said.

"Let the chips fall where they may. Focus your attention on Xion while keeping a close eye on Callum."

"Chips?" Saix raised his eyebrow with a smirk. "I think you've been spending too much time with Luxord."

Xemnas ignored the jab and stared forward with a devious smile.

* * *

Callum slowly opened his eyes and stared up at the familiar scenery of his bedroom. He sat upright and swung his feet over his bed.

"Xion..." he said quietly. He looked outside at the yellow Kingdom Hearts moon. "What are we going to do now?"

* * *

 _Callum's Somebody was... a_ girl _? How is that possible? And what is it about this 'power' she has that makes her and Callum so special?_

 _What else could the Organization know about Callum? About Xion? About_ me _?_


	48. Day 293

**DAY 293**

Callum was sent on a mission the next day, which he found to be rather unusual. He and Xion left the Organization, but they didn't receive any punishment? Of course, he was relieved he wasn't destroyed or turned into a Dusk, but why was there no consequence to their actions?

Of course... with what Riku told him about Roxas and Xion, he felt like his punishment would take off soon.

Callum stepped onto a rocky platform in Never Land. It was nighttime. A small veil of clouds hovered close to the sea, but above it, a blanket of stars burned. Callum looked forward and saw Hook's pirate ship. The inside lights were on.

"Caught you!" Callum looked over and saw Captain Hook and Smee. Smee held a small bag, and whatever was inside thrashed around. "I've finally clipped your pestering little wings, eh, Tinker Bell? Serves you right for buzzing about me business. Planning to interfere with me treasure hunt, were you? Well, change of plans!"

"Tinker Bell? Wings?" Callum said to himself. "Wait a minute... Could that be the fairy I met before?"

"Smee! We're returning to the ship!"

"I'm right behind ya, Captain!" Smee said. "There there, now, Miss Bell. Be a good little pixie for us, won't you?"

 _Yup. It's definitely her._ Callum watched the pirates walk towards the ship.

"I guess she was finally caught after sneaking around his ship so many times." Callum said. He scowled and looked towards the pirate ship. "I don't care if she doesn't have anything to do with the mission. I'm going to help her!"

* * *

Callum stepped into the pirate ship, thankful that it was docked at the rocks so he didn't have to swim after it.

"Confound this useless map!" Callum heard Hook's voice from the other side of his quarters. He crept over and pressed his ear to the door. He heard paper ripping.

"But Captain, are ya sure ya want to tear it up like that?" Smee said.

"Aye, we checked this one the other day. It's worthless!"

"If you say so, sir."

"Set a course, Mr. Smee! Take us to the next treasure spot!"

"A-aye, aye, Captain... B-but... do you really think it's worth the trouble? We've done a good bit of digging already, and all we've found is pieces of junk and them Heartless creatures..."

"Stop whining, Smee, and think! Why were there so many maps? I'll tell you why. Whoever buried the treasure made fake maps to lead me astray and protect the real hiding spot!"

 _Either that or you're a terrible pirate._ Callum rolled his eyes.

"Oh! Then one of these maps is sure to be the real one, right?" Smee said.

"Aye, and the only way to know which it is is to follow them all!" Captain Hook said. "The Heartless must have been planted at the marked spots as guard dogs. Well, no one outwits Captain Hook. That treasure is mine- mine, mine, mine!"

"Uh, oh..." Callum said as he heard warping from the other side of the door. "Captain, your greed is showing."

"Now, get a move on, Smee!" Hook said.

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Smee said.

Callum heard footsteps approaching the other side of the door, and he scanned the area for a quick hiding spot. He scurried over to the side of the ship and snagged the double-rope ladder hanging from the main topmast. He scurried down the rope ladder until he hung over the side of the ship. The door opened, and the two pirates stepped out.

"Oh! But what about Tinker Bell?" Smee said.

"Hmph. Let her get acquainted with her new home- that lamp." Hook said. "Look lively, Mr. Smee!"

As the two pirates walked away, Callum carefully peeked over the edge of the ship until he was sure he could climb back up without attracting their attention. He quietly hoisted himself back into the ship and moved towards Hook's chambers. The door began to close on its own, and Callum squeezed through the rapidly shrinking gap. The door closed behind him, and he looked around the room. A large, wooden desk sat in the center back of the room, by the multiple windows, with a chair with crimson upholstery, books, and a red carpet stretched underneath. Tinker Bell stood inside the lamp on the edge of Hook's desk. When she set her eyes on Callum, the fairy pounded her tiny fists against the glass.

"Shh." Callum said, raising a finger to his lips. "Be quiet. I don't want Hook to hear us."

Callum unhinged the lamp door, and Tinker Bell flew out into the air.

"I'm glad you're okay." Callum said. "You take care, now. I got to go."

Callum headed towards the door, but Tinker Bell flew in front of him, blocking his way.

"What?" Callum said. He followed Tinker Bell as she flew back over to the desk. She pointed to a piece of the map Hook shredded. He picked up the small piece of paper. It had a red circle over one spot. "You want me to find this spot?"

Tinker Bell nodded.

 _Smee said the Heartless showed up in every spot he and Hook dug up. Maybe I'll find my target if I do the same._ Callum thought. He smiled to himself. _Or, better yet, maybe I'll find some treasure. After all, Hook did say "_ Nobody _" could find it._

"Hey, Tinker Bell, could you help me to fly again?" Callum said. "It'll come in handy if I'm going to find this spot."

Tinker Bell nodded and flew around Callum, showering him with pixie dust.

"Thank you." Callum said. "Now, get out of here. I don't want you to get hurt."

Tinker Bell nodded and escaped out of one of the open windows.

* * *

Callum flew around Never Land, going to small rock islands that were potential digging spots for the main spot. He found items in some of the spots, others he found Heartless. Callum found a small, wooden chest like what the two pirates dug up countless times. Keeping his fingers crossed that his mission target was inside, he opened the chest. But it was empty. Callum sighed and dispelled his Keyblade.

 _I guess it's different with me. Hook must be connected to the Heartless. Maybe I should go back and see what he's up to._

* * *

Callum returned to Hook's ship, but he found no sign of the pirate captain or his assistant. He left the ship and headed towards the place where the corridor of darkness dropped him off. He found Hook standing over Smee with a treasure map. Smee dug furiously in a hole.

 _Let's hope this is the jackpot._

"Keep digging, Mr. Smee!" Hook said.

"Aye, sir." Smee said as he dug.

Darkness emitted from Captain Hook, and a few moments later, the Phantomtail appeared.

"What?! Another Heartless?" Hook said.

"Wh-what do we do, Captain?" Smee said.

"This one looks formidable. Run, Smee!"

"Running, sir!"

The two pirates took off towards their ship. Callum ran towards the Heartless and summoned his Keyblade.

"Thank you, Captain." Callum mumbled to himself.

He kicked his feet and flew up into the air. The only vulnerable place Callum could attack was its tail. When he tried to hit the Heartless's head, it disappeared. He cast balls of Fire at the Heartless, and it disappeared.

"Mission accomplished." he said. "I guess that Hook guy and his connection to the Heartless will have to wait for another day."

* * *

Silently, the four Nobody friends sat together on the clock tower ledge. They stared off into the distance. Callum felt too uncomfortable to say a word. He wondered if Xion felt the same. After all, they did try to break away from the Organization, only to have Axel swoop in and forcefully bring them back.

Callum wondered, _Would things ever go back to normal?_

* * *

Naminé stood before Sora's egg-shaped pod. She stared at the large, white container, concern washing over her deep blue eyes.

"Oh, no..." she cried, placing a hand over her chest.

Footsteps approached her, and the robed man from before stepped next to her.

"What has happened?" he said.

"Sora's memory... I'm afraid has stopped." Naminé said.

"What does that mean?"

"Unless something is done, he'll never wake from his slumber."

The robed man's face remained calm and expressionless. "The gloves must come off then."

"But..."

"Nobodies never should have existed- as I'm sure you understand, Naminé."

Naminé bowed her head and looked down at her clasped hands. "Yes..."

A corridor of darkness appeared, and Riku stepped out of it. He stepped up to the two other people and cast his hidden eyes towards the pod.

"How is Sora?" he said. He looked to Naminé, but the girl refused to meet his eyes. He sighed. "I see. DiZ, I need to speak with you. It's really important."

"Really? What could this be about?" the robed man, DiZ, said.

"There's a Nobody in the Organization you never told me about. His name is Callum. I sensed a deep connection between him and those born from Sora."

"Roxas and Xion?" This time, DiZ showed surprise. He bowed his head and closed his eyes. "I must know more about this Nobody. Tell me all you know."

As the two left the room to discuss Riku's findings, Naminé turned back towards Sora's sleeping pod.

* * *

 _Sora... Hallie... Will you be able to handle the pain that will soon enter your hearts?  
_


	49. Day 294

**DAY 294**

Callum stepped back into Neverland the next day to eliminate a power Heartless detected in the world. He looked around and saw that he was on a single rock in the middle of the sea. He looked forward at the giant rock that was formed like a skull.

"Well... I'm not going to swim across." Callum said. He heard small, tingling bells, and Tinker Bell flew over to him. "Wow, great timing, Tinker Bell. Could you help me out?"

Tinker Bell nodded and flew around Callum, showering him with pixie dust. He kicked his feet and floated in the air. Tinker Bell pointed towards the skull rock and flew towards it. Callum shrugged and followed her. As he did, he saw Captain Hook and Smee on one of the isolate rocks.

"Man, don't they ever take a break?" Callum mumbled as he watched the pirate captain standing over his assistant while he dug up another hole.

"Well, Mr. Smee? This is the last spot. Me treasure MUST be here." Captain Hook said.

"I'll have it uncovered in a jiffy, sir!" Smee said.

Smee's shovel hit something, and he quickly backed out of the hole and into Hook.

"Captain! Captain! I found it!" he cried.

"What? Let me see!" Hook said. He shoved Smee out of the way and leaned over into the hole. A dark brown and gold treasure chest laid in the hole. A large skull sat on top of it and a strange sword rested next to it. Hook cheered and jumped in the air. "Good work, Smee! Oh, the lengths I've gone to find this treasure! It must be priceless!"

Captain Hook glowered with darkness. _Uh, oh._ Callum thought as the chest began to pulse with darkness as well. The eye sockets of the skull flashed red. _That doesn't look good._

"C-C-Captain?" Smee said.

"What is it now, Smee?!" Smee said.

"The treasure, sir, it's..."

"What?!"

The two pirates looked at the chest. The ground rumbled and a huge Heartless, Ruler of the Sky, emerged from the ground.

"Yikes!" Smee said.

"Blasted Heartless- still insisting on getting in me way!" Hook said. "You know what to do, Smee. Run!"

"As always, Captain!"

The two pirates ran and dove into the water, swimming to safety. Ruler of the Sky dove towards Callum, and he dodged. He landed on the ground and summoned his Keyblade.

"So, it's you what's been goin' around takin' out my Heartless!" a gruffy voice said. Callum looked over his shoulder and saw Pete walking towards him.

"Pete?!" Callum said, turning to the giant cat. "It's been a while since I've seen your furry face. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Listen, pal, nobody messes with Pete's private army and gets away with it- including you! Now my Heartless is gonna pluck you outta the sky! Let's see how you like that!"

Callum rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a Heartless to take care of-"

Something snagged Callum's hood and wrenched him off the ground. He cried out and looked up to see his hood in the treasure-chested mouth of the Ruler of the Sky.

"Hey, no eating!" Callum cried. He swung himself back and forth until the momentum rocketed him up onto the Heartless's back. His hood was released from the Heartless's mouth and landed over his head. He ran to the end of the Heartless and jumped. He reached out and grabbed one of its embroided tails. He summoned Omega Weapon and focused on the red, glowing orb on the Heartless's chest. With a grunt, he rocketed his Keyblade into the orb, stabbing right through.

The Ruler of the Sky roared and spiraled towards the water. Callum let go, summoned Omega Weapon back to his side, and kicked his feet so he floated in the air. He watched as the Ruler of the Sky crash landed into Captain Hook's pirate ship. Callum covered his mouth to stifle his laughter as the ship's ruins and debris floated on the water. He watched the Heartless's giant heart drift off into the sky, and he removed his hood off his head.

"My... my ship! It's in tatters!" Captain Hook cried from a little row boat.

"Aw, cheer up, Captain... Our luck will turn around soon enough, I know it." Smee said.

Callum chuckled and remembered the fat cat waiting on one of the rocks. He returned and brandished his Keyblade.

Pete growled. "Dag-nabbit! I'll get you for this!"

Callum rolled his eyes as the cat ran off. "All right, then."

Callum returned to the corridor of darkness.

* * *

As Callum turned the corner of the clock tower, he saw that he was the only one there. He sighed and sat down in his spot. He stared forward at the mountains and the sunset.

* * *

 _Who in the world is this Pete character? The last time I saw him was when Xion and I went to the Cave of Wonders... so it's been at least a few months. Both times I've seen him he's been up to no good. However, he doesn't seem to be that dangerous of a feline. He's horrible at fighting and runs away before he can get the real beating that he deserves. I doubt there's anything that I need to worry about._


	50. Day 295

**DAY 295**

Callum was sent to Halloween Town to get rid of a giant Heartless. He was told that Xigbar was already there and he was to meet up with him and get rid of the Heartless together. This made a new wave of anger bubble in Callum stomach. He didn't want to be anywhere near that Nobody, yet at the same time, he wished he could spend as much time as possible so he could hassle information out of him. Xigbar knows about Hallie. Could he also know things about Callum?

He knew he should find the single-eyed Nobody first before he worked on his mission, although the though of seeing him again still made him uneasy.

As Callum entered the Town Square, Hover Ghosts and Icy Cubes appeared. He summoned his Keyblade and cleared right through them on his way to the Graveyard. As he approached the coffin at the end of the area, he heard shuffling behind him. He turned and saw a huge clutter of Shadows surrounding him.

"Really?" Callum grumbled, summoning his Keyblade.

Before Callum could chop away at the Heartless, the area around him filled with red, magical arrows. Each one pierced through a Shadow and destroyed it.

"Well, well. Look who decided to drop in." a voice said. Callum looked and scowled lightly as Xigbar approached him, brandishing his sniper bows.

"That was quite the entrance." Callum said.

"Hey, Callum. Taking in the sights?"

"No, thanks. I'm supposed to be here to help you out with the mission."

" _You're_ here to- Ah ha ha! As if!" Xigbar grinned, and Callum wanted more than anything to smack it right off. "Ha ha, Saix has got some sense of humor if he's sending you to bail me out."

"And what's so bad about that?" Callum said.

"Kiddo, the only thing you'll ever save me from is boredom. Let's get this over with, huh?"

Callum's scowl deepened, and he turned away. The two Nobodies ventured through the Graveyard. When they reached the hill, they watched Hover Ghosts and Icy Cubes appear and cover the area.

"Any chance you could do that arrow shower thing again?" Callum said.

"And ruin the flare of it? As if!" Xigbar said, and Callum rolled his eyes.

They took out the Heartless and continued. They got the curly hill to uncurl, allowing them to move on to the next area. Two more Icy Cubes appeared, along with a Snowy Crystal.

"There's our target." Callum said.

Xigbar nudged Callum. "Why don't you show it what that Keyblade is capable of?"

Callum ignored him and summoned his Keyblade. They took care of the two Icy Cubes, then focused on the Snowy Crystal. When the Heartless were defeated, Callum dispelled his Keyblade.

"Mission accomplished." Callum said.

Xigbar cast his eye up. "Or is it?"

"What? Quit fooling around. Look, I've got some questions I need to-"

Xigbar shoved his hand into Callum chest and pushed him aside. Callum yelped as he fell on his butt while Xigbar jumped the other way. A giant, icy blade crashed into the ground where they once stood.

"What the-?!" Callum looked up and saw the giant Chill Ripper looming over him.

"Now _this_ is what I'd call a giant. It makes those other Heartless look like thimbles." Xigbar said, a wild grin on his face.

Callum scrambled to his feet and summoned his Keyblade. As Xigbar shot at it with his arrows, Callum shot balls of Fire at the Heartless. The Fire quickly defeated the Heartless.

"There. _Now_ you can say, "Mission accomplished."" Xigbar said.

"You know, you could've said the Snowy Crystal wasn't our target!" Callum said, rubbing his chest where Xigbar's hand made harsh contact with it.

"But because I didn't, you learned a hard and valuable lesson."

Callum raised his eyebrow skeptically. "And that would be...?"

Xigbar shrugged it off with a laugh. "Now, what was that you wanted? You said you had some questions to ask me?"

Callum's scowl returned and he squared out his chest. "Yeah. I do." He said firmly. "How do you know about Hallie? I'm getting real tired of you brushing my questions off. I demand that you give me some answers!"

Xigbar chuckled again, and his yellow eye looked especially sinister. "Let me just say that I have a... special relationship with the girl. If you're so interested in her and who she is, why don't you ask your memory?"

"So you Nobodies _did_ do something to take my memory away!" Callum summoned Omega Weapon and pointed it at Xigbar. "What did you do to me?!"

"What we had to do in order to create Kingdom Hearts." Xigbar flashed the young Nobody a smirk, and Callum knew fully well the one-eyed Nobody had so much more information he was withholding from him. "I think that's enough Q & A for today."

Xigbar turned around and headed towards the corridor of darkness. Callum growled as he disappeared, and once he was alone, he let out a frustrated scream and chucked his Keyblade across the Graveyard. It landed on the ground several feet away, and Callum dropped to his hands and knees. There was a flash of light, and Omega Weapon appeared in between his hands. Callum took deep breaths as he stared at the mythical weapon.

* * *

 _Hallie... Does this Keyblade have something to do with you? Am I able to wield it... because of you?_


	51. Day 314

**DAY 314**

Callum celebrated with his friends on his 300th day in the Organization. It felt nice to be with his friends, but he could still feel the tension.

Callum was partnered with Xion today, something that made his stomach leap with relief. He worried that the Organization would never allow the two to be together on missions, or at all, again. Regardless, Callum was happy that he could still be with Xion. They stepped into Agrabah's markets.

"We haven't been together on a mission in a long time. I thought Saix would never let that happen again after..." Xion said, verbally expressing Callum's thoughts as she looked around. When she heard no response from Callum, she turned to face him. He bowed his head, staring at his Keyblade in his right hand. "Is something wrong?"

"Um... nothing." Callum said.

"Callum, I know nothing means something."

Callum looked at Xion and gave her an assuring smile. "I'm fine, really. Let's get focus on our mission."

Xion lingered her concerned look on Callum before she turned her back to him and summoned Kingdom Key. Callum was secretly grateful that Xion could read him like a book. He had trouble sleeping the past couple of nights because he kept dreaming about Hallie. Each dream came with a new question, piling up the already filled mind Callum had. He wished Xigbar would drop his frustratingly stubborn act and give him the answers he wanted. He still believed the Keyblade was deeply connected to him and the mysterious girl. Would his memories ever be restored?

Callum's focus was very limited during this mission. Xion had to pick up his slack. He felt bad about it, and he wished he could help, but he couldn't snap out of his disoriented state of mind.

The two young Nobodies headed to the Cave of Wonders. They entered a dark room, the only light being a tall, golden elephant statue in the corner of the room. Callum went over and hit it with his Keyblade, and four purple and gold boxes appeared, as well as four pedestals. Callum and Xion took turned placing the boxes into their proper places, and the barred gate at the other side of the room lifted. They stepped into the other room, which had three large platforms and a gravel mound in the center of the room. They climbed onto the platform on the other side of the room and approached the wall, which had a strange keyhole-shaped engraving.

"Well, there's nowhere else to look." Callum said.

Xion stepped towards the engraving. "I remember this..." She turned towards Callum and pointed at the engraving. "It's a keyhole. See?"

While she stared at the keyhole, Xion gripped her head and fell to her knees.

"Xion!" Callum said, rushing over and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah..." Xion said with a wince.

"Was that... more of your memories?"

"I think so." Xion looked up, and their eyes met. A nervous chill rushed down Callum's spine. "He looks so much like him." she whispered.

"Huh?" Callum said.

The ground rumbled, and the two Nobodies turned to the center of the room, where the Spiked Crawler appeared. It spun rapidly around the room. No attack or magic affected it. All Callum could do was block and hope he didn't get a faceful of giant spikes.

"How are we supposed to beat this guy?!" Callum huffed in frustration.

Xion ran behind the Heartless, and after a few seconds of studying it, she lunged at the Heartless. She spun vertically in the air, her Keyblade cutting through it. She landed on the ground and turned towards Callum with wide eyes.

"Whoa..." was all Callum could said.

"Whoa..." Xion echoed. She stared at her Keyblade. "How did I just do that?"

"I don't know... but that was awesome." Callum said with a big smile.

Xion smiled shyly and dispelled her Keyblade. "Thanks. Now, do you mind telling me what's been going on with you the past few days?"

Callum sighed and crossed his arms. "I can't help but think about that girl I've been seeing in my dreams. I knew her once, maybe when I was a human. Xigbar said the Organization took away my memories because it would help them complete Kingdom Hearts... but what does that mean?"

He looked to Xion in hopes she had some answers, but she looked as clueless as him. She shook her head.

"I'm not sure. Sorry, Callum." Xion said. "Maybe this girl is more important to you than you realize. Maybe she's really important to the Organization, too."

Callum nodded. The two of them returned to the corridor of darkness in silence.

* * *

Xion and Callum sat together, side-by-side on the clock tower.

"Do you think Roxas is still mad at Axel?" Callum said. "You know, for attacking us a few weeks before?"

"Maybe. I don't know. I probably would be if I were him." Xion said.

"Yeah. I'm still angry with him for all the things he's done."

"Like what?"

"Uh... never mind. It's better if _he_ told you."

"Thing is, we wouldn't be sitting here if Axel hadn't done anything. The Organization would've destroyed us for sure. He really cares about us, you know."

Callum let out a sigh. "I know..." He looked up towards the sunset. "It's just not the same without the four of us."

* * *

"Callum." a voice called as Callum walked through the castle. He turned around and saw Axel approaching him.

 _Speak of the devil._ Callum said as he recalled his conversation with Xion earlier today.

"What is it?" Callum said.

"It's... about Roxas." Axel said.

Any contempt Callum felt towards Axel faded at this moment, changing into concern, as his brain was set on high alert.

"What? What is it?"

"We were on our mission today, and he just seemed a little off. He was really worn out throughout our mission, and it was getting worse as it progressed." Axel said, running a hand through his spikes. "He said something about the Keyblade wearing him out every time he used it."

"Really...?" Callum bowed his head. "Why is that happening-"

Callum recalled back at the Cave of Wonders, when he and Xion faced off against the Spiked Crawler. The tremendous burst of power Xion displayed that defeated the Heartless with a single stroke of her Keyblade.

"Xion..." Callum said quietly.

"Bingo." Axel said. "I know you know about Xion... and who she really is."

"What, that she's a replica created by the Organization?" Callum said, spitting those words out as quickly as he could.

"There's more to that, you know. She was created as a copy of Roxas's powers. If she's getting stronger while Roxas is getting weaker, that means Xion's borrowing more of Roxas's powers than she should be."

Callum clenched his fists and bowed his head. How did everything get so screwed up?

"You and I both know Xion is more than just a puppet that the Organization claims her to be." Axel said. "We're best friends: you, me, Roxas, and Xion."

"But... what should I do?" Callum said.

"Let Xion think for herself. This is her battle, but she'll still need your support. She needs you throughout all this. Got it memorized?"

"Yeah... Thanks, Axel."

* * *

 _Why did this have to get so messed up? All I wanted was to be with my friends.  
_

 _Was life this complicated for you, Hallie? Wherever you are, I hope it's treating you a lot better than it is for me._


	52. Day 315 - 316

**DAY 315**

"Sora has a pretty powerful effect on her, and Hallie has a powerful effect on Callum. That's all I'm saying. That must explain what's been going on between the two: destinies and feelings carrying on through lifetimes." Xigbar said as he, Saix, and Xemnas sat in their designated chairs in the Round Room. "Which makes me wonder... If Xion and Callum were to return to Sora and Hallie, would those emotions transfer? Would the feelings of the Nobody mix with the feelings of the Somebody? Would Hallie's love be because of the Sora she sees on the outside, or would it be because of the Xion that Callum sees on the inside?"

"That's enough of your poetry, Xigbar." Saix said.

"But I'm just getting started! I'm not the only one that's trying to figure out what the heck is going on around here."

"We did not meet here to exchange haikus. We came to discuss the matters at hand."

"Yes, Xion was not supposed to gain a mind of its own, nor become the person we see." Xemnas said. "But in the end, it only proves that the puppet is the more worthy vessel."

Xemnas bowed his head and closed his eyes for a few moments. He reopened his eyes and smiled.

"Saix, are the devices ready?" he said.

"In a matter of days." Saix said.

"Good."

"And what of Roxas?"

"They both have a connection to Sora, but we only need one of them under our thumb. Whether Xion takes from Roxas the rest of what he has to give... or, whether he destroys her first and takes back what is his, there is no change to our plans. No matter how, Sora's power will belong to us. Hallie and Callum will shortly follow after."

"Speaking of Callum, our last mission together ended with a pretty intense interrogation." Xigbar said. "Hallie's leaking back into his mind. How long do you think it'll be before he finds out he's...?"

"The day lingers closer and closer." Xemnas said.

"All he needs is the final push that will restore all his memories." Saix said. "And then he'll rebel in order to find her."

"And when that happens, he will lead us right to her."

* * *

Callum was sent to Beast's Castle after hearing that Xaldin had gone missing inside the world, so he was ordered to find him.

 _How could a big, beefy Nobody like Xaldin go missing? He is extremely intrigued by those inside this castle, especially the Beast and his rose. Maybe that has something to do with it?_

Callum entered the castle through the secret tunnels and entered the ballroom, where Belle stood on the other side of the room staring out the window.

"He just isn't himself lately... I wonder what's happened." she said. "I'll go ask the others. Maybe they know of some way I can help."

Belle walked towards the door, and Callum hid behind one of the pillars and watched her leave the room.

 _When_ hasn't _the Beast been acting strangely? I get the feeling Xaldin's name is written all over this._

Callum headed out of the ballroom and towards the East Wing. He stopped and peeked around the corner as he saw the talking candelabra and clock in the middle of the hallway.

"Lumiere, the master is out of sorts- again. Have you any idea what it is this time?" the clock said.

"No, I am completely in the dark..." the candelabra, Lumiere said, and Callum rolled his eyes at the unintentional pun.

"Hmm... I wonder if it has anything to do with that stranger Mrs. Potts spotted in the castle."

 _Stranger? He must be talking about Xaldin._

"A stranger?" Lumiere said.

"Yes. She said it was a man in a black coat with black hair."

 _Yup. Definitely Xaldin._

"And you suspect he may have antagonized the master? Surely no one would be so foolish." Lumiere said.

"Still, the possibility remains. We must sweep the castle for signs of this man immediately!" the clock said.

 _Maybe if I find the Beast, I'll find Xaldin. He was awfully intrigued by him._

Callum headed through the castle towards Beast's room, having to navigate through the dungeon tunnels in order to get to it. He peeked through the crack in the door and saw the Beast pacing the floor.

"No... I won't believe it. He must have been lying." the Beast said. He paused before he walked to the end of the room and gazed at his shimmering rose. "Belle, betray me? He said she would take everything from me. That's not possible. I trust her!"

Callum gasped quietly. Xaldin told the Beast that Belle was a backstabber? She's as sweet as sugar! Callum couldn't believe he would that! He had to find Xaldin and confront him about this.

Callum searched the castle with no sign of the Lancer Nobody. Finally, when he reached the courtyard, he saw Xaldin standing next to the corridor of darkness.

"Xaldin!" Callum cried, running over to him. He paused to catch his breath. "Where have you been? Saix sent me here to find you."

Xaldin grunted and turned his back on the young Nobody. "How presumptuous."

"Why have you been here for so long?"

"Just making a few preparations."

"I know you came in contact with the Beast. You told him Belle was betraying him, didn't you? What else did you say to him?"

Xaldin glanced back at Callum with a smirk. "Let's just say things are about to get very interesting around here soon. A shame you've wasted your time. We return immediately."

Callum nodded and the two Nobodies entered the corridor of darkness.

* * *

 **DAY 316**

Callum and Xigbar were sent to Olympus Coliseum today. Memories of the last time they were both in this world brought renewed anger and suspicions to Callum. Maybe he'd be able to press more information out of the one-eyed Nobody.

They headed straight for the arena, where their target, the Scorching Sphere, appeared in the center and began to spin around the arena rapidly. When it bounced off the barriers, it left a small fire in its wake. Callum took care of it with a few Blizzard spells. And just like that, their mission was complete.

"What's wrong, Callum?" Xigbar said, nudging the young Nobody as they headed back to the corridor of darkness. "Got somethin' on your mind?"

"You know exactly what's up." Callum growled.

"Hey, now, the Organization had good reasons for taking your memory away. Once you find out who you really are..." Xigbar let out a chuckle. "I don't think anything will ever be the same."

Callum stopped and stared at the ground. Omega Weapon appeared in his hand and he examined the mystical weapon. He looked up at Xigbar, who continued to grin at him.

"The Keyblade... Hallie used to wield one too, didn't she?" Callum said, holding out his Keyblade.

Xigbar crossed his arms and nodded.

"And... my friends... me, Roxas, and Xion... we're connected to each other through Hallie and Sora, right?"

Xigbar raised his eyebrow. "Ah, I see you know who Sora is."

"Yeah. Apparently he's a really important person to you and the Organization."

"Bingo. And guess what? So is Hallie. In fact, I know Hallie's twice as important to us than Sora."

"But _why_? Who is she?"

"You _really_ want to know?"

"Yes!" Callum cried desperately.

"Fine, then..." Xigbar said. He uncrossed his arms and took a few steps towards Callum. He loomed over Callum and stared him down. Callum was already terrified with the one yellow eye; both of them might've made him wet his cloak. "Hallie... is you."

A force with the equivalency of a large brick smashed into Callum's head. He gasped and gripped both sides of his head as he doubled over in pain. His brain ached intensely, and he let out a scream. He tossed his head back as images flowed in his mind.

One by one, Callum's memories returned to him. He saw himself in the Realm of Darkness as a little boy, gazing at a girl as she floated silently alongside him. He remembered sending her off into the Realm of Light, dragged into it by a strange, blue creature. He saw himself being engulfed in the same light, guided by the hand of a mysterious and kind woman. He saw himself when he was the age of a twelve-year-old, and a girl's face filled his mind: her teasing smile, her brown hair that cascaded down her back and over her shoulders, and her amber eyes as they glistened in the hot sun of the Olympus Coliseum arena.

Hallie was always the stubborn one, who kept pushing Callum to keep training and to not give up. One day, however, Callum showed up at the arena, but Hallie was nowhere to be seen. He approached Megara, a friend who was like a mother to him and Hallie, and asked about his best friend's whereabouts.

 _"It's strange for her not to be here. She always gets here before me. She usually trains by herself while she waits for me to get here."_ Callum said.

 _"I went to check on her this morning when I realized her door was still shut. The lights were out, and when I turned them on, she was covered in her blankets. The poor thing... She doesn't look so good. Maybe it's from exertion and pushing herself too much."_ Megara said. She placed a hand on the young boy's shoulder. _"Just let her rest and she'll feel better in no time."_

Still, Callum abandoned the arena and hurried to go see her. He saw her the same way Megara described. A thick blanket was draped over her body, with only her head sticking out. Callum approached her bedside and gulped. Her face was ghostly pale, and a heavy sweat covered her face. When he loomed over her, her eyes peeled open.

 _"Callum..."_ she said weakly. Her amber eyes were sunken and dim.

 _"Don't move..."_ Callum said. _"What happened to you?"_

 _"I just don't feel good... Maybe I've been training too hard."_ Hallie said.

 _"Do you have a fever? A stuffed nose?"_

 _"No, none of that... But... my chest... really hurts... I can barely breathe..."_

Callum tensed with concern. He rested a hand on Hallie's shoulder. _"Get some sleep, okay? You'll feel better soon."_

Hallie nodded, flashing a faint smile, and she closed her eyes. Callum took a step back, and he gulped nervously.

At that point, Callum knew who he really was... and why Hallie was sick. She was incomplete- her heart, to be exact- and it had been for many years at that point. The consequences were finally taking effect. As the next few days went by, Hallie still didn't come to the arena. Her condition grew worse as his feelings for her grew stronger. He knew there was only one solution to helping Hallie feel better- if he left.

Callum remembered staring at a corridor of darkness that had appeared to him, glancing back at the Coliseum that had become his home for the past four years, and remembering the people he was willing to leave behind. He remembered stepping through, where he was lost in the darkness again. One day, he stumbled upon a dark, gray beach with a moon hanging low in the distance. He remembered approaching a large rock with a man dressed in a black cloak seated on top of it, staring out into the ocean. The hole of the hood turned to him, and the image of a much older man's face filled the black. The man had a bald head, a gray goatee, and sinister yellow eyes.

 _Xehanort._

Callum let out another painful scream and fell down onto the ground. Tears spilled down his face and absorbed into the dusty ground.

"Boy, that was a doozy." Xigbar said casually. "Looks like our time is up. You finally remembered."

"You... you..." Callum said. Rage coursed in his veins and Callum reached his hand out. In a quick motion, Omega Weapon appeared in his hand, and Callum scrambled to his feet and lunged at Xigbar with all his might. "You _monster_!"

Xigbar moved out of the way and disappeared into the corridor of darkness with a smile. Callum heaved deeply as he stared at the churning darkness. More tears spilled down his cheeks, and he gripped his Keyblade until his knuckles grew numb. He reached his hand up and rested it over his chest.

 _Hallie..._ He thought. A wave of tender feelings washed through him at the echo of her name. _I remember you, now. I remember everything..._

Callum dispelled his Keyblade and entered the corridor of darkness.

* * *

 _They'll pay for this._


	53. Day 345

**DAY 345**

The next few weeks passed by Callum in a blur while he tried to process everything. His memories all came back in one fell swoop, so he had to spend a lot of time comprehending the massive wave that attacked him not that long ago. He always knew he was a Nobody, but the question of whose Nobody he was always lingered in his mind. Thanks to his restored memories, he finally knew.

He was Hallie's Nobody.

After his mission, he headed to Xion's room. When he entered, he saw her seated on her bed, her knees pulled up to her chest, and looking out the window towards Kingdom Hearts. He closed the door, and Xion turned to him.

"How are you, Callum?" Xion said, focusing her blue eyes on him.

Callum shrugged weakly. Xion patted the spot next to her, and Callum sat there. After his memories returned, he went straight to Xion and told her about it. He told her that Hallie and Sora were somehow deeply connected, making him, her, and Roxas connected as well.

"I'm still so confused. I can't believe the Organization would do something like that..." Callum said. He clenched his fists. "I hate them. I hate those empty shells with a passion. I hope they all rot away."

Xion rested her hand over Callum's balled up fist, and Callum immediately uncurled it and intertwined their fingers.

"Do you think one day... we'll be able to meet again as Somebodies?" Callum said.

"I... don't know. Maybe you and Roxas, yes, but... I don't know if I..."

"No. Stop."

Xion obeyed and turned her head back to the window.

"What should I do, Riku...?" Xion whispered.

Callum recalled when he first met Riku on Destiny Islands.

* * *

Xion slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the blindfolded boy standing over her and Callum hovering in her vision while he held her in his arms.

"Who are...?" she said.

"Riku." Riku said. "Sora's friend."

"Sora?" Xion sat up, and Callum kept a hand on her back to steady her. "You know Sora?"

"Yeah."

The two Nobodies stood up and watched Riku walk towards the bridge.

"Riku, please... tell me more about Sora and that girl he's always with." Xion said.

Riku stopped walking. "You mean Kairi."

"Kairi..." Xion rested her hand against her cheek in deep thought. A flash of pain struck Callum between his eyes. He winced quietly and pinched the bridge of his nose. "That's right. She's the one who looks so much like me."

Riku approached Callum and Xion. "To Sora, she's someone very special."

"It's just... I remember things about the two of them. But I'm nothing more than a puppet- something that somebody created."

"Stop saying that, Xion. It's not true!" Callum said. "You're more than that."

Xion walked over and leaned against a tree trunk. "So, then, why would I have their memories?" She glanced back at Riku. "Do you know where Sora is now?"

"That secret stays with me." Riku said.

Callum remembered his dream with Naminé and DiZ in the all-white room. He recalled the giant egg-shaped pod Naminé constantly watched over- where Sora slept.

"Why's that?" Xion said.

"Xion... Your memories... they really belong to Sora." Riku said.

"So you mean... I'm like a part of him?"

"When his memories were scattered, some of them... found their way inside you."

"Were they his memories of Kairi?" Callum said. "Is that why she looks so much like her?"

"Probably." Riku said. Xion gripped her head, and Callum rested a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Riku approached the two. "Now, Sora has been put to sleep so that we can piece together his memory. Except..."

"You can't, because part of it is inside me. That means... he can't wake up." Xion said.

"Yeah. You got it. But, if you go with me to Sora right now, we could give the memories inside you back to him."

"What?!" Callum said. "No. I won't let you do that!"

"That's not your decision to make, Callum." Xion said, making Callum's stomach drop. She brushed hair out of her face and turned to Riku. "So, do you hate me for taking your friend away from you?"

"No. I guess... I'm just sad."

"I'm sorry, but... I can't go with you." Xion reached out and gripped Callum's hand. "It's my friends- they need me. And I need them, too."

Callum squeezed her hand. Riku rested a hand on Xion's shoulder.

"Maybe you should take some time and think about it." Riku said. "Figure out who really needs you more. And where you belong."

"How will I know where I belong, truly? I'm not sure I can promise you I'll come up with the right answer." Xion said.

"Well, the answer you come up with can't just be right for you. It has to be one that works best for everybody: you, your friends, and everyone else."

Riku walked away.

"I'll try..." Xion said with a small smile. "Thank you, Riku."

* * *

The memory sent fearful chills down Callum's back. Xion wouldn't think to sacrifice herself for this Sora person... would she?

"I have to make the most of the time Riku's given me." Xion said.

Callum reached into his pocket and pulled out his yellow and blue thalassa shell. Xion stared at it for a few moments.

"Whatever you choose..." Callum said, swallowing hard. "I'll be there by your side all the way."

Xion jumped off her bed and faced it. She reached out her hand to Callum with a smile.

"Promise?" Xion said.

Callum stared at Xion's hand for a few moments before he reached out and intertwined his fingers with hers, the seashell pressed tightly between their palms.

"Promise."

* * *

Callum and Xion ran into Roxas in the Grey Area.

"Hey, guys." Roxas said.

"Hey, Roxas. How have you been lately?" Callum said.

"Pretty good. I guess I'm still a little worn out. Maybe it's just all the missions Saix has been piling up on me." Roxas said, rubbing his shoulder. He shifted his eyes to Xion. "Xion, listen..."

"Sorry, but we gotta go." Xion said. Xion tugged on Callum's arm and led him away. Callum looked over his shoulder and feigned an encouraging smile at Roxas.

* * *

Callum and Xion entered Halloween Town to defeat a powerful Heartless, an Orcus. They looked around the Square, but they saw nothing. When they entered the Graveyard, they saw the Orcus appear.

"Let's do this, Callum." Xion said.

"Right."

The two summoned their Keyblades and attacked. The Orcus, despite its menacing appearance, was very weak.

"You want to do the honors?" Callum said.

Xion grinned and nodded. She gripped her Keyblade and lunged. The Heartless lunged at her as well.

There was a loud clang.

"STOP IT!" a voice screamed.

"Huh?!" Xion and Callum cried. Suddenly, Axel appeared. His chakrams were out and blocking Xion's attack, as well as someone else's. Callum peeked through the spikes and saw Roxas.

"Roxas?! The Heartless we were fighting... it was you?" Xion said.

"This mission was a setup." Axel said.

"What?!" Roxas, Xion, and Callum cried.

"It was rigged so you two would battle each other."

A new wave of anger towards the Organization crashed in Callum's chest. "How... How _dare_ they!"

"They would do that...?" Xion said, bowing her head shamefully. "Roxas, I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay." Roxas said. "Neither of us knew. Thanks, Axel."

"No problem." Axel said, dispelling his chakrams and running a hand through his red spikes. "Let's go get some ice cream."

"Yeah!" the younger Nobodies said.

* * *

The four Nobodies sat together on the clock tower ledge, munching on their ice cream.

"Brain freeze..." Xion giggled with a mouthful of ice cream.

"It's been a while since we all hung out like this, hasn't it?" Roxas said.

"Well, we've had our share of drama lately." Axel said.

"Yeah." Callum chuckled. "It's really worn me out. I'm ready to take a three day nap."

"Hey, I just remembered- did you know you should be checking your ice cream sticks?"

"Oh, yeah, to see if your stick says WINNER on it." Roxas said. "I got one of those when you first left for Castle Oblivion."

"Lucky. I wish I could see one myself." Axel said.

"So then, what happens when you win?"

"I'll tell ya... That's a good question."

"What, you don't know?" Roxas said.

"Well, it's gotta be something nifty, if you're a WINNER, right?"

"Cool..."

Xion giggled quietly and looked forward. "Wow. The sun's beautiful."

The three boys looked forward at the yellow and orange sky.

"I know we've seen a lot of sunsets, but today's puts them all to shame." Xion said. "If only things could stay like this forever..."

"Yeah. Don't we all wish that." Callum said, looking down at his ice cream.

They all sat in silence for a few moments. Roxas looked between his friends.

"Say..." he said. "What if... we all just took off?"

"What?" Xion and Callum said.

"If we ran, I bet we could always be together."

"But we have nowhere to run." Xion said.

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

Axel sighed. "What's important isn't that we hang out with each other every day."

"As long as we keep each other in our thoughts, we'll never be apart, right?" Xion said. "We've got it memorized, Axel."

"Good."

Xion looked at her ice cream with a hopeful smile. "I'll have these moments memorized for a long time. Forever."

"Me too. Forever..." Roxas said.

Callum looked between his friends as his chest swelled with tender feelings. He wished the same too. With all his non-existent heart.

* * *

Naminé stared up at the giant, egg-shaped pod with concern etched in her blue eyes. "Sora..." she whispered.

Footsteps approached her, and DiZ appeared at her side. "It appears we've come to a standstill."

"Yes."

"This has gone on long enough. Riku..." DiZ turned around and faced the blindfolded boy. "I think you know what needs to be done."

"Right." Riku turned around and walked out of the room.

"Do you think he'll be able to fix things?" Naminé said.

"Riku has helped us so far. I doubt he'll fall to a couple of Nobodies."

"But what about the new one he told you about? Even you didn't know about him until Riku told you."

"Callum, you mean? Despite his origin, I doubt he contains any real threat. I instructed Riku to issue Callum as his top priority."

"Really? But what about Roxas and Xion?"

"Sora will wake up, but I am deeply intrigued by the power contained within the girl Callum belongs to. Her light surpasses that of even Sora, and she is connected more deeply to others, including some... old friends of mine. I must know more about Callum and his Somebody. Perhaps she and Sora can attend to our situation."

"Okay... if you say so." Naminé said quietly, turning back towards the pod.

* * *

 _My friends and I are becoming aware of who we are, so the Organization is trying to halt our progression. They tried to make Xion and Roxas kill each other! I wish we could run away from this horrible place._

 _Maybe... Maybe we still can..._


	54. Day 346

**DAY 346**

Axel walked through Twilight's View. He stopped when he saw Saix.

"Looks like you've meddled again." Saix said.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Axel said, pretending to clear something out of his ear.

"The Organization doesn't need both of them. Just one will suffice. Stop pretending." Saix said, approaching Axel until they stood side-by-side. "Think about that."

Saix walked away, leaving Axel to ponder.

* * *

"Now here's an unlikely trio. Me, Xigbar, and Xion?" Callum heard Axel say as Callum walked into the Grey Area. He saw the three Nobodies standing in front of Saix.

"Worried I'll slow you down?" Xigbar said with a chuckle.

"'Course not. Touchy, touchy... It's just not every day we get to go for a stroll with Number II himself. Ain't that right, Xion?"

"Yeah." Xion said quietly. Her hood was draped over her head, hiding her face.

Callum approached the group of Nobodies. "So, you guys are all teamed up for today? It's not everyday there's a trio mission." he said.

"You have your own mission, Callum." Saix said.

"Um... can't I trade with Xigbar or something?"

"What an extraordinarily childish notion. Do you need your _friends_ to escort you everywhere now?"

Callum scowled and turned away. Xigbar walked over and slapped his hand on Callum's shoulder.

"No worries, little man. I'll make sure your girlfriend's safe and sound." Xigbar said.

Callum jerked his shoulder away from the one-eyed Nobody's grip and glared at him. Xigbar smirked and walked towards the corridor of darkness, followed by Xion and Axel.

"Xion..." Callum said as she walked past. She paused to look over her shoulder at him. "Be careful. Please."

Xion smiled, and Callum could see her blue eyes glistening through the black hood. "I will. Don't worry. I'll see you later."

Callum nodded and watched his friends disappear into the corridor of darkness.

"They can handle their mission. You hurry up and see to your own." Saix said.

"Aye, aye, sir." Callum mumbled.

A foreboding chill rushed through Callum. Pairing Xion with Xigbar left a bitter taste in his mouth. After the Organization rigged yesterday's mission, almost ending in Xion and Roxas killing each other, Callum knew some of the members were directly involved in it, Xigbar being one of them. Saix was the one who sent them all to the same world on the same mission, and remembering the conversation he heard between him and Axel many months ago about Castle Oblivion and the deceased members, Callum suspected that Saix was also part of a sinister plot brewing behind his back.

Another chill ran down his spine. Could it be possible that _Xemnas_ was also a part of this? Callum wanted to shake the thought from his mind, but it kept coming back relentlessly.

One thing he knew for sure. He had to finish his mission as quickly as possible and find Axel and Xion. He had an unsettling feeling that something bad was going to happen in today's mission.

* * *

Callum stepped into Twilight Town's Station Plaza. His mission was to defeat six giant and powerful Heartless. Callum stretched his arms in preparation of the rigorous exercise he'd get today. He couldn't keep his mind off of Xion. He was deeply concerned with her traveling with Xigbar.

Callum took a deep breath and forced himself to focus on his mission. Shadows and Possessors appeared, but Callum ran past them. As he ran into the Sandlot, the Powered Armor appeared. Once it was defeated, he headed to Market Street, where he saw an Orcus flying around. This time, it was the real thing. Heading up to the Station Plaza, he found and defeated the Stalwart Blade. In the entrance to the Haunted Mansion, the Veil Lizard waited for him. In the tunnel concourse, he found a Gigas Shadow and a Poison Plant. Counting six Heartless, Callum took a deep breath and headed back to the Station Plaza. A Duskflier emerged from the side of the plaza and dove towards him. Callum gasped, lunged out of the way, and landed in a somersault. The Duskflier landed, creating a large shockwave that made his teeth rattle. Callum scrambled to his feet and threw his Keyblade at the Heartless. It smashed into its head and it roared angrily. It turned to Callum and swung its large wing. It made direct contact, knocking the young Nobody to the ground. He groaned and climbed to his feet.

"Light!" he cried as he raised his Keyblade and activated his Limit. Balls of intense light smacked into the Heartless. As it laid wounded on the ground, Callum jumped in the air. He turned his Keyblade upside-down and slammed it into the Heartless, stabbing it in the chest. The Heartless squirmed around as it roared in agony. Callum jumped away and watched as the Heartless disappeared and its heart flew up into the air. A scowl etched into his face and he stared down at his Keyblade.

A corridor of darkness appeared, and Xion stepped out.

"Xion?" Callum said. He dispelled his Keyblade and ran over to her. "Thank goodness you're okay. I was so worried about you."

"It's okay." Xion said. "Axel let me escape the mission."

"What? But what about Xigbar?"

"I knocked him out."

Callum was extremely impressed. He wished he could've done the same.

"I'm going to go find Riku." Xion said. "I've... made up my mind..."

Fearful chills rushed down Callum's spine, creating a cold sweat that pooled at the back of his neck. Xion reached her hand out to Callum, and he grasped it tightly.

"Then I'll support you. No matter what." Callum said quietly.

Xion smiled and the two Nobodies entered the corridor of darkness, hand-in-hand.

* * *

Roxas entered the Grey Area after his mission was complete. He saw Xigbar, Axel, and Saix standing around. He saw the furious look in Saix's eyes, and he knew immediately that something bad had happened.

"Explain yourself, Axel." Saix hissed.

"The old man needs to get his eye checked." Axel said, running a nervous hand through his hair. "She just got away."

Roxas gasped quietly. She? As in Xion?

"I'll give him that. Can't toss the blame around." Xigbar said.

Roxas approached the group, and Saix shot a disgusted glare at him.

"And now we're left with the one we can't use..." he mumbled.

"What happened?" Roxas said. Saix ignored his question and walked away. He turned towards Axel. "Axel, where's Xion?"

Axel avoided Roxas's gaze and walked away. Xigbar looked at the blonde Nobody with a smile.

"She flew the coop!" Xigbar said with a chuckle. "Flamesilocks here couldn't trouble himself to clip her wings."

"What does he mean, Axel?" Roxas said.

"Your friend sat there sucking his thumb while Xion walked right off. I bet all the munny I have that she dragged Callum away with her. After all, those two little lovebirds have a connection that exists far past their nonexistences..."

"What?"

"...I'm going back to my room." Xigbar said, shrugging it off and leaving the Grey Area.

Roxas turned his angry gaze at Axel. "What happened during your mission?"

"Nothing, really." Axel said quietly.

"'Nothing'?! Xion and Callum are gone _again_! How can that be nothing?!" Roxas said.

"It's just like Xigbar said. I just sat there sucking my thumb watching Xion run away."

Roxas ran around so he faced Axel.

"I'm asking you WHY you did that, and you know it!" he cried.

Axel crossed his arms. "Xion is like a mirror that reflects you."

"You're not making any sense!"

Axel sighed. "Xion is a puppet, created to duplicate your powers."

Roxas gasped. "Are you nuts? Xion's a person, not a puppet!"

"That was Callum's exact reaction. He refuses to look at the truth, and instead focuses on the feelings he has for her." Axel chuckled. "Funny... I used to think Nobodies _couldn't_ feel anything. Xion is a mirror that reflects you. And when I looked in the mirror... It wasn't you I saw."

"Xion is Xion! You can't expect her to be me!"

"That's not what I mean. It was only a matter of time before someone broke the mirror."

"You mean... they have to destroy her?!"

Axel bowed his head.

" _Answer me_!" Roxas shrieked.

"Roxas..." Axel said. "If somebody doesn't, then you won't be you anymore."

Roxas's scowl faltered for a moment, showing his confusion. "I'll always be me! I'm still your best friend- just like Xion and Callum are my best friends!"

"That's not it. You're missing the whole point, Roxas."

"Forget this!"

Roxas took off past the fiery-headed Nobody and out of the Grey Area.

"Roxas!" Axel called, but the boy ignored him. He sighed and looked out the window towards the yellow Kingdom Hearts moon. "I wish you'd understand, Roxas..."

* * *

Callum and Xion stepped out of the corridor of darkness onto the bridge that lead to Beast's Castle. They looked up and saw Riku standing before them.

"Riku." Xion said.

"Did you find the answer?" Riku said.

"Yes, I certainly did." Xion held a hand to her chest. "I'm on the verge of losing everything I care about. So please... Please Riku, tell me what I should do now."

"Go to Twilight Town. You'll find a girl there named Naminé."

"Who is she?" Xion said.

"You'll find out. I don't think you'll have trouble finding her."

"All right. Thanks, Riku..." Xion said. The corridor of darkness returned behind them, and Callum and Xion walked towards it. "Goodbye..."

The word filled Callum with dread.

* * *

 _How long will it be before Xion says the same thing to me?_


	55. Day 347

**DAY 347**

All members of Organization, save Xion and Callum, sat in the Round Room in their seats. Roxas glanced up at Xemnas, who stared forward.

"Xion and Callum have disappeared yet again." He said.

"Do we know where they are headed?" Xaldin said.

"Xion is a replica. Merely a puppet."

"A puppet? What does that mean exactly?" Luxord said.

"A puppet is a puppet." Saix said.

"Talking about the Replica Program, isn't it obvious?" Xigbar said.

"The what-ca?" Demyx said, looking up to Xemnas for answers.

"Perhaps you'd care to enlighten us about this pet project of yours." Xaldin said.

A chill ran through Roxas's spine. Xion's true form was oblivious to many of these members except for Xemnas, Xigbar, and Saix. Could there be a reason for it? Are those three plotting something deeper than the creation of Kingdom Hearts?

"The purpose was to take a piece of the Keyblade wielder's memory and copy it, thus making his powers our own. This was one of several projects of ours being undertaken at Castle Oblivion. However, our efforts were severely derailed by Vexen's untimely demise. Needless to say, losing Vexen was not part of our plans. It surprised us when this particular replica we called Xion formed an identity of its own." Xemnas said.

"No one at Castle Oblivion ever reported any instance where a replica formed its own identity." Saix said. He glared at Axel from across the room. "Do you concur, Axel?"

Axel looked away.

"Whatever the puppet may decide to do, we can be certain it will no longer have an impact on our plans. After Xion became a member to this Organization, what caught us off guard was shortly after, when we welcomed Callum into our group. Callum is a very special Nobody, whose Somebody holds within herself a power that could destroy all we have worked for with a single swipe of her Keyblade. She is a pathway with an infinite number of connections running through her, including some of you sitting here today. Including my own." Xemnas said. He paused to glance at Roxas.

 _What is he_ talking _about?_ Roxas thought. _I thought Sora was the one the Organization obsessed over._

"Still, those rogue members know our secrets. We need to shorten the leash. Perhaps even tighten it." Xemnas said.

Roxas gasped. "What do you-?!"

"Axel." Xemnas said, cutting Roxas off. "The onus is on you to capture and bring back Xion and Callum. The escape of Xion was on your watch. I will overlook any nicks or scratches. Just ensure they still function on arrival."

"Why would you allow those deserters back? We should simply eradicate them!" Xaldin said.

"They are not 'deserters'. Xion is just a flawed specimen that has wandered off and dragged Callum along with her because he withholds special feelings for her."

"I thought Nobodies weren't allowed to _feel_ anything." Roxas said snidely.

"Are we clear, Axel?" Xemnas said, still ignoring the young Keyblade-wielding Nobody. Axel only stared at Xemnas until the superior member looked forward once again. "Dismissed."

"Bring them back alive?" Xaldin said as Xemnas disappeared. He scoffed and disappeared as well. "It's sheer madness."

"All this time, I've been talking to a puppet and a celebrity..." Demyx said. "I didn't even get to get an autograph."

"So now, we just sweep it up, huh? As if." Xigbar said.

"If only the whispers at the top carried to the bottom..." Luxord said with a chuckle.

One by one, each Organization member disappeared after their comment on the matter.

"Axel. Those orders were absolute." Saix said.

Axel chuckled and disappeared. Saix scowled and cast his eyes down at Roxas, who stared down at the ground below.

"Still here, Roxas? Proceed with your mission." Saix said.

"Xion is... She's not a puppet." Roxas said, shooting a glare at Saix.

"Your precious friends couldn't be part of the Organization. Just count the seats here. We have and always will be thirteen."

Roxas growled as Saix disappeared. He clenched his fist and smacked it against his armrest.

* * *

"Axel!" Roxas said as he ran up to Axel. Axel turned his head and looked at the young Nobody over his shoulder. Roxas took a deep breath. "Maybe it's best if Xion and Callum never come back to the Organization... Do you really have to do what Xemnas says?"

"If I don't, they'll eradicate me next." Axel said.

"In the case... can you at least try not to harm them?"

"That's up to them." Axel turned around. "Roxas... Xion is dangerous."

"Dangerous?"

"Have you got all your strength back?"

"Not yet..." Axel sighed and crossed his arms. Roxas scowled. "How long have you know about her? About Callum?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know a lot about Callum. All I know is he's pretty special, and that's it. But Xion..."

"Could it be... that you've known about her for a long time, and not told me anything?"

Axel turned around and entered the corridor of darkness without a response. But Roxas knew everything he needed to know.

* * *

A small mouse dressed in an Organization clock walked through the forests near the Haunted Mansion in Twilight Town. Birds chirped in the trees, and sunlight peeked through. The mouse approached another figure hidden in a black cloak. They both stared at each other silently for a few moments before the mysterious figure reached up to remove his hood. The mouse reacted immediately. He jumped back and summoned a Keyblade, Kingdom Key D, as he stared at the amber eyes looking back at him. They belonged to a man with dark brown skin and long, silver hair with spikes styled at the back of his head. As the mouse readied himself to attack, the man bowed his head and draped a piece of black fabric over his eyes. As he tied the fabric around, darkness pulsed around him. The mouse stared at the man curiously, and when the darkness subsided, he gasped at the man's new appearance.

"Riku!" the mouse cried.

"Your Majesty." Riku said.

"Gosh, have I been worried about you! Where have you been all this time?"

"I've been... searching for a way to conquer the darkness within me while we wait for Sora to awaken."

"The way you looked-"

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm getting the hang of keeping the darkness under control."

"And Sora... Did something go wrong with fixing all his memories?"

"There's a reason the Organization's been quiet since our battle at Castle Oblivion. And now I know it's not because a depletion in members had made them weak. Taking Sora's memory apart piece by piece was only the first step in what they were trying to do at Castle Oblivion. And I think they needed more time to fix his memory." Riku said.

"You know, you and me were both looking into what the Organization was up to, but what I saw didn't look like much." the mouse said. "Almost like they're trying to buy some time..."

"Right. Sora's memories are what they're after. And they needed all this time until now to absorb every piece of it."

"Huh?"

"The process of putting his memory back together has gone nowhere... They have what's most precious to Sora... his memories of Kairi."

"Well, then you have to let me help! Maybe I could get the memories back!"

"It's not that easy, Your Maj- I mean... Mickey." Riku said. "The memories the Organization took from Sora formed into a new creature who is among their ranks. Even if I tried to get her to return to Sora, she has a guardian who refuses to let that happen. Not even DiZ knew about this Nobody until I told him not too long ago. He said he's pretty special."

"Really? What's this Nobody's name?" Mickey said.

"Callum. After I told DiZ about him, he confirmed to me that he was the Nobody of a girl named Hallie."

"Hallie?!"

"Do you know her?"

"Gosh, how long ago was it? I'd say it's been at least ten years since I first met her. She was just a little girl back then, but oh boy, she had a light within her stronger than anything I'd ever felt. But something tells me that despite Callum's existence, she's okay. I believe she's destined for great things."

"Hm..." Riku said thoughtfully. "Mickey, I want to ask you a favor. I have to face one of the Organization's members soon. I might not survive the fight. And if I do, it might be because I gave in to the darkness. That means you're the only one who will be there for Sora, Donald, and Goofy- the only one who can guide them when they awake."

"Riku..." Mickey said, not liking at all where this was going.

"Promise me. When our friends wake up, you have to be there to help them out. Help lead them to whoever this Hallie girl is, okay? I think she'll be a great help to them."

"I promise, Riku."

* * *

 _What has the Organization been hiding from me? They didn't tell me about Callum, about Xion, and I barely learned about Sora recently. Maybe Xion and Callum did the right thing by leaving. Maybe... maybe they set the trend, and I need to follow it._


	56. Day 348

**DAY 348**

Roxas sat in his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

 _Xion... Replica Program..._ Roxas thought to himself. _Xion was a puppet made to replicate my powers- the Keyblade's powers... When Xion left the Organization, Axel didn't stop her. It's like he wanted her to go. And she ended up taking Callum with her again. Axel's probably known about Xion for some time now, but has kept it from me. Xion, Callum and I are all special Nobodies. Xion was a replica. A puppet. Callum was the remnant of a person capable of ripping the Organization apart._

Roxas covered his ears in his hands and turned over in his bed. He curled up in a ball and closed his eyes.

 _What about me? Am I a puppet, too? Xemnas said... Sora was what connects her and me. He also said that whoever Callum once connected the three of us, probably all of us, together. But who is Sora? Who was Callum's Somebody? And who am I... supposed to be?_

Roxas sat up in his bed.

 _Axel... If he's hiding things from me about my friends, what could he be hiding about me?_

Roxas looked to the door and climbed out of his bed.

* * *

Roxas ran to the Grey Area. Axel was the only person in the room. Roxas took a deep, nervous breath.

 _After this... there's no turning back..._

Roxas approached Axel.

"Axel." Roxas said.

"Hey, Roxas." Axel said over his shoulder, his back turned to Roxas.

"Did you find Xion and Callum yet?"

"You know it isn't gonna be that easy."

"I suppose not..." Roxas took a deep breath. "Have you known... about Xion this whole time?"

Axel looked away. "No, not the whole time."

"Since when, then?"

"Uhhh... I can't exactly remember when."

"Didn't get it memorized, huh?" Roxas said with a small smile, but it quickly faded with a sigh. "Axel... Who am I, really? I'm special, like Callum and Xion. I know that. But the Organization wanted me out of the picture. Am I right?"

"Yeah... They did." Axel said quietly.

"I guess it's 'cause Xion copied my powers, and the Keyblade's powers, and they didn't need me anymore." Roxas stared down at his clenched fist. "And Axel, I guess you felt the same way."

Axel turned around immediately. "You're wrong there. You'll always be... my best friend."

"Best friends are supposed to be honest with each other! Who am I, Axel? Xemnas says Xion and I are connected to each other through Sora. He also said the person Callum once was connects _all_ of us together! I don't even know a Sora! Am I a puppet like Xion?!"

"You're different than Xion."

"Then why d-"

"Finding out the truth doesn't always work out for the best."

"What makes you so sure about that?! I have the _right_ to know the truth! How did I even get here? Why am _I_ so special? Where did I learn how to use the Keyblade? I hardly know who I am! What is so _wrong_ with wanting some _answers_?!"

"Roxas..." Axel said.

"I need to know, Axel. Please... Who am I?" Roxas said.

"You're just gotta trust me, Roxas."

"I don't. I can't."

Roxas turned around and walked away.

"Roxas..." Axel reached out to Roxas.

"Someone knows where I came from. If I can't get answers here, I'll get them somewhere else." Roxas paused. "That'll be the person... I trust."

* * *

Roxas stood in his room, staring down at the popsicle stick in his hand with WINNER written on the side.

"I tried... But I have to find out about myself. There's no reason for me to be here... anymore." Roxas said.

He glanced at the pile of shells resting beside his pillow and remembered when Xion said she and Callum left them there back when he was in a coma. He turned around and left his room.

* * *

Roxas panted as he ran through the castle.

 _I'm almost there._ He thought as he sprinted through Nothing's Call. _Just a little further._

He had spent his entire escape running away from the Nobodies that appeared to try and stop him. None of them had the power to stand in his way. Any that did fell by his Keyblade. Roxas ran towards the bridge that led out of the Castle That Never Was. He stopped when he saw Saix standing there, as if he waited for him.

"We don't accept resignations." Saix said with his arms crossed and his body half-turned away from Roxas.

"I've got _nothing_ to say to you." Roxas said.

"Then let's keep this short and sweet."

Saix reached out his arm and summoned his berserker axe. Roxas gasped and summoned Kingdom Key. Saix charged at him and swung his axe. Roxas brought his Keyblade up and blocked the attack, but the impact made his arms feel like jelly. He jumped away and slashed. He summoned his Limit, dealing multiple, powerful hits.

"How much longer..." Saix said with a wince. He gripped his side as he staggered back. He fell to his hands and knees.

Roxas dispelled his Keyblade and walked past Saix.

"Kingdom... Hearts..." Saix whispered. "Will your strength never be mine?"

* * *

Roxas walked through the Dark City. In all his time in the Organization, never had be walked through this place, despite the Castle hovering directly over it.

"Your mind's made up?" Roxas stopped when he saw Axel leaning against a wall with his arms crossed.

"Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to know." Roxas said.

"You can't turn on the Organization! You get on their bad side, and they'll destroy you!"

"What about Callum and Xion? They've done it _twice_ now, and all they've received is a swat on the wrist! We're no longer members, we're prisoners! They took away Callum's memories and try to make me and Xion, hoping one would kill the other! Whatever makes us so special, the Organization has tried to keep us here so they could use us to their advantage. Well, no more!"

"Roxas..."

Roxas glanced at the fiery-headed Nobody over his shoulder. "What does it matter if I leave? No one would miss me."

Roxas continued walking. Axel clenched his fists and slumped forward.

"That's not true!" Axel cried, then brought his voice down. "...I would..."

* * *

 _I need answers. I need to know where I belong. The Organization can't provide that for me. It's about time that I leave. Where I'm truly wanted, where I'm truly needed, that's where I should be._

 _And I'll find it- I'll find me- no matter what it takes._


	57. Day 349

**DAY 349**

Callum continued to blink in order to adjust his eyes to the all-white room he stood in. White curtains fluttered to the breeze they were tossed by. Xion sat in a chair on one end of a long, white dining table, while Callum stood next to her. They both looked at the blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl that smiled at them from the other side of the table.

"Nice to meet you... Xion. Callum." Naminé said.

"Naminé, are you able... to see my face?" Xion said.

"Yes."

"Then what do you think I should do?"

"What do you _want_ to do?"

Xion bowed her head. Callum reached out and rested his hand on her shoulder. Xion looked up and cast her eyes over a drawing that hung on the wall. It was of her, Callum, Axel, and Roxas.

"At first, I just wanted to be with my friends forever." Xion said. "But then I started to realize that my memories... Well, these aren't really even mine, are they?"

"You're not Sora, and you're not Roxas. You're Kairi as Sora remembers her." Naminé said.

"As I remember more of my past, the more I feel the need to go back where I came from..." Xion felt Callum's hand tense, and she placed hers over it. "What should I do... to go back?"

"So you're going back to Sora?" Xion nodded. "If you return your memories to him, then you will disappear. In exchange for not having your own memory, you're connected through other's memories. So when you disappear, no one will remember you. There won't be any "you" to remember. For all the power I possess, I can't keep even one piece of the memory called "you" connected."

"That... that can't be true!" Callum said. "What about the memories _we_ created? I'd never forget Xion, no matter what happens to her!"

"Callum... It's okay..." Xion said, and the sound of his name on her lips brought more dread to him. Would this be the last time she ever spoke his name? She turned back to Naminé. "I know that. I'm ready. Otherwise I wouldn't be here. I also know that Roxas should be going back with me. But... I don't think he would understand. Not yet."

"I know. Roxas can't feel Sora just yet..." Naminé said.

"Naminé, will you please watch over Roxas once I'm gone? You won't be alone. I asked someone else, too. There just isn't anything else I can do." Callum knew the other person to be Riku.

"All right."

"Thank you..."

"Well, if you're ready... let's go see Sora."

A portal of darkness appeared, and DiZ stepped out of it. "Naminé, it's them! The Organization has found us! They're almost here!" He turned his eyes and glared at Xion. "These blasted cretins led them right to our doorstep! See what you get for trusting them?"

Callum scowled and stepped forward, but Xion held onto his arm. She stood up.

"I can handle this!" she said, and she ran out of the room.

"Wait! Xion!" Naminé cried, jumping out of her chair.

"I'll go help her." Callum said. "I won't let them hurt her."

"Ah... So this is the mysterious Nobody who slipped underneath my radar." DiZ said. "Riku has told me much about you."

"Then I guess you know who I am, don't you? That is... who I once was?"

DiZ nodded. "Don't you see, boy? There is nothing you can do to stop your friend from doing what she feels is right. Sora will awaken, whether by her choice or by our force."

Callum scowled. "Who are you to say what Xion should and shouldn't do? I won't let her sacrifice herself like that! Whoever this Sora is, you're just going to have to figure out how to help him some other way!"

"Callum..." Naminé said. She stepped around the table and approached the young Nobody. She looked into his amber eyes. "Don't you want to see Hallie again?"

Callum grunted as the girl's face filled his mind. He swallowed hard. "Yes. I do. More than anything."

"Well... in order for you to see her again, Sora needs to wake up. They need each other. Their lights combined are capable of creating something powerful."

Callum bowed his head. "But... Xion..."

"I'm sorry this has to happen. I wish it didn't have to be this way. But you have to think about how this affects others. You have to think about Hallie."

Callum swallowed again and turned away. He ran to the door and left the room. Naminé sighed and looked down at the ground.

"Why do you encourage that Nobody? He's nothing but a shadow to Hallie. You'll only drive him to madness-" DiZ said.

"You're wrong." Naminé said. She turned to DiZ with a determined scowl. "What Callum feels towards Xion, I felt that so deeply. Enough that it could be possible... that he could defy everything I told Xion."

DiZ stared at the young witch. He turned around. "Very well."

* * *

Callum and Xion stood at the gate to the Haunted Mansion and looked around. A corridor of darkness appeared in front of them.

"Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs?" Axel muttered as he stepped out towards them. He limply waved his hand, and the corridor of darkness disappeared. He took a few steps towards Xion and Callum.

"Axel..." Xion said.

"Xion... Callum... what are you gonna do?" Axel said.

Xion bowed her head. "I've decided that I have to go back to where I belong."

"Well, to be honest, I always felt that was best, right from the very beginning." Axel shifted his bright green eyes to Callum. "And you, out of all people, are supporting this?"

"Yes." Callum said reluctantly. "If it's what needs to be done, then I'll support Xion."

"You know, it still really bugs me. Something about this just stinks."

"It's for the good of everyone." Xion said.

"But how do you know that? Everybody think they're _right_..."

"This _is_ right."

"They're gonna destroy you!"

Axel gasped as Xion summoned Kingdom Key. Callum watched them both with wide eyes.

"Please don't hold back, Axel. Promise." Xion said.

Axel growled, which evolved into a frustrated scream. " _What's your problem_?!" Axel shrieked, throwing Callum off-guard. For the first time, he finally saw Axel's cool and calm composure shatter under the stress. "You all... think you can do _whatever_ you want. Well, I'm _sick_ of it. Go on, you just keep running!" Axel pointed a finger at the young Nobodies. Fire ignited around his fingers, and he closed his hand around the flames, summoning his chakram. "But I'll always be there to bring you back!"

"Xion! Axel! Stop!" Callum cried.

* * *

Axel staggered into the Castle That Never Was, Xion and Callum each tucked underneath his arms. Both were unconscious.

"Why you gotta... give me so much trouble?" Axel panted. He groaned and collapsed to the ground.

Footsteps approached the three Nobodies. Xemnas stood and looked at them. He bent down and picked up Xion and Callum. Glancing back at Axel, he walked away.

* * *

 _Roxas... Xion... Callum... I wish it didn't have to be this way._

 _How did this all get so messed up?_ Why _did it have to?_

 _I'm sorry._

 _Goodbye._


	58. Day 350

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**

 **Welcome to the end of the story! There's only today's and Friday's chapter left!**

 **This is the only chapter in the story that doesn't end with someone's thoughts. The final chapter makes up for it with a very long one.  
**

 **Happy heartache!**

* * *

 **DAY 350**

 _"I remember everything, Hallie." Callum said._

 _Hallie stood with him in the darkness of his dream. She held her hands behind her back and smiled._

 _"That's good, Callum." she said. "Maybe this means we can be together again."_

 _"Yeah... but..."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _Callum bowed his head. "My friends... What's going to happen to them?"_

 _Hallie's smile faded. "I wish I knew. I'm sorry, Callum... I'm sorry for everything that's happened to you. Maybe if I didn't exist, you wouldn't have to suffer this..."_

 _"No. Don't say that." Callum said. He stepped forward and placed his hands on Hallie's shoulders. "If I have to go through this in order for you to fulfill what you're destined to do, I'll gladly do it. I'm proud to be a part of something big."_

 _Hallie smiled. "Thank you... Callum..."_

 _Callum smiled back, but tears began to flow down his cheeks. He bowed his head and wept silently. Hallie gazed at the Nobody sympathetically and wrapped her arms around him. Callum hugged her back as tightly as he could, sobbing into her shoulder._

 _"I'm going to lose everything, aren't I?" Callum whimpered._

 _Hallie hesitated. "I'm afraid so..."_

* * *

Callum woke in his bed. His face was moist with tears. He sat upright and leaped out of his bed.

"Xion!" he cried, remembering the events that took place the day before. He ran to his door and tugged at it, but it didn't budge. "Huh?!"

Callum grunted as he tried to pry the door open, tugging and slamming into it with his shoulder, but the door was shut tightly. He stepped back and scowled. He saw black and white energy leaking through the cracks of the door, which kept it sealed.

"You can't keep me locked in here!" Callum cried. He turned around towards the window and glared at the yellow Kingdom Hearts moon in the distance. "I made a promise!"

Callum shot his hand out, and a corridor of darkness appeared. He gasped and stared at his hand.

 _Did I just do that?_ he thought. This was the first time he'd ever been able to summon one of these. He clenched his fist and looked up with a scowl.

"I'm coming, Xion." he said as he ran into the portal.

* * *

The corridor of darkness dropped Callum off at the Station Heights in Twilight Town. He glanced around frantically. Relief and fear came when he spotted a cloaked figure heading up towards the Station Plaza.

"Xion!" Callum cried.

Xion stopped and turned around. She removed her hood, revealing her face, and she watched Callum as he stumbled over to her.

"Callum..." she said.

"Xion... please... isn't there anything else you can do?" Callum said.

Xion bowed her head. "No. There's not. I'm sorry, Callum..."

"There must be! Think about Roxas and Axel! Think about me! We're your best friends! There's no way we'd let you do this in order for Sora to wake up!"

"Callum... I'm going to the clock tower to meet Roxas." Xion said. "It's the only way I can return to Sora..."

"Your plan is to confront Roxas and have him kill you?! NO! I _won't_ let that happen!"

"You have to!" Xion cried, looking up at Callum with shaking eyes. "If you cared about me... you would let me go!"

"If only you _knew_ how much I cared about you, Xion. You're the only person who's kept me sane throughout my time in the Organization. The thought of you never waking up every time you fell into a comatose destroyed me! Now you expect me to allow yourself to go to that clock tower? It's suicide! I won't. I _can't_ let you do this!" Callum said. Tears poured down his cheeks. "Who else will I be able to talk with about my problems? Who else will I be able to share ice cream with and laugh about the crazy things that happened on our missions? Who else will say good morning to me every day, and greet me with your smile? How else will I be able to look into your eyes and wonder how on earth I got so lucky to have you in my life? Who else would be capable of making me feel the way I do whenever I'm with you? Who else... who else will be my friend?!"

Callum dropped to his knees and wept.

"Please... Xion... don't go..." he whimpered. "I... I love you..."

Callum's tears fell from his face and splattered against the ground. Xion gazed down at the weeping Nobody as pain ached in her chest. She swallowed hard and slowly approached him. She dropped to her knees and held his face in her hands. She rested her forehead against his.

"I love you, too... Callum." Xion said quietly. "With all of our hearts."

A single tear streamed down Xion's cheek, resulting in more pooling in Callum's eyes. He wiped away the tear. Cupping her face in his hands, he leaned in and kissed her. Her eyes closed as she responded to it, and for those few silent moments, no sound was made. The only thing Callum could feel was his lips against Xion's and his gloves growing damp from the tears that trickled down her cheeks. Finally, needing to come up for air, they pulled away and gazed at each other. Xion reached up, removed Callum's hands from her face, and held them tightly in hers.

"I'm always with you." Xion said. "No matter what happens, as long as you keep me in your memories, I'll be with you."

"But... Naminé said..." Callum said.

"I don't believe what she said, and I know you don't either. What we have, I know it's capable of defying everything people have said. If what Xemnas says is true, maybe we'll meet again someday... as Sora and Hallie."

Xion stood up, and Callum immediately reached out and grasped her hand in his.

"Don't..." he whispered.

Xion smiled gently at Callum.

"Callum..." she whispered. "Everything's going to be... okay."

Xion released her hand from Callum's grip, turned around, and walked away. As Xion disappeared around the corner, Callum fell forward on his hands and knees and screamed. Tears flowed down his cheeks like waterfalls.

 _I'm losing everything... Hallie... Axel... Roxas... and now Xion..._

 _Xion... oh, Xion..._

He laid there, tears falling down his cheeks, unaware of the time passing by him. After a while, the tears abruptly stopped flowing. Callum looked up and forward with a confused look on his face. He reached up and wiped his soaked cheeks with the sleeves of his coat.

 _Why am I crying?_

* * *

"How did this happen?" Axel said as he laid on his bed. He sat up with a grunt and noticed something laying next to his pillow. He picked up a creamy envelope and opened it. Inside was a popsicle stick with WINNER written across the side.

* * *

Xemnas and Saix appeared in the Round Room.

"Xion is no more." Saix said.

"It is probably for the best." Xemnas said.

"With his restored memories, and now the death of one of the only people he ever truly cared about, Callum will direct his anger towards us."

"Never mind that. He will do nothing. With his memory back, all he will do now is look for Hallie." Xemnas turned to Saix. "Get me back my Keyblade wielder. Fetch me Roxas."

Saix nodded and disappeared into a corridor of darkness.


	59. Day 351 (End)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 ***ON DECEMBER 31ST, AROUND 8:00 PM PST, I WILL POST AT THE VERY BEGINNING OF MY BIO WHAT STORIES WILL BE PUBLISHED IN 2016. PLEASE CHECK IT OUT THEN. THANK YOU.***

 **FINAL SECTION: XION'S THEME - OBOE / ENGLISH HORN COVER BY FIELD OF REEDS (Added to Kingdom Hearts playlist. Check in bio for link.)**

* * *

 **DAY 351**

Callum stood on the shore of Destiny Islands. His hood was pulled over his face, and his eyes stared out towards the sea. He reached into his pocket, closing his fingers around an object resting inside. He pulled his hand out and stared at the blue and yellow thalassa shell laying in the palm of his hand. Underneath his hood, a tear streamed down his cheek and absorbed into the fabric as he stared at the shell.

She appeared in his mind. Her face, her kind smile, and her deep blue eyes. The way her short, black hair rustled in the wind, making her effortlessly beautiful.

Xion... He remembered her. Despite what Naminé said, he didn't forget the girl he loved. In fact, she thrived in his mind. His lips buzzed from the taste of hers.

He didn't know what to do now. The Organization would not welcome him back. Roxas had disappeared- to where, he did not know. Axel remained in the Organization, but contact with him was not an option. Along with Xion, Hallie remained in his mind. In his last dream with her, she said they might meet again someday. Naminé told him in order for him to see her again, Sora had to wake up. The pieces were falling in place, while Callum was falling apart.

Callum had to find Hallie. But where would he start? He closed his hand around the thalassa shell and stuck it back in his pocket.

A corridor of darkness appeared behind Callum, and he turned around and stared at the churning darkness. He didn't summon it. It beckoned to him, so he obeyed and walked into it.

* * *

Callum stepped out of the corridor and looked up at Olympus Coliseum. Why did the corridor of darkness take him there? And why did it appear in the first place? Callum figured that if he continued looking, he'd find out who was behind this. He entered the Coliseum, empty of Heartless, people, and satyrs. Callum made his way to the center. He cast his eyes up at the blue sky. Wispy, white clouds streamed across the sky. Memories of this place filled his mind, most of them spent alongside Hallie.

A giggle pierced the air.

"Well, hello there, Mr. Callum." Callum's eyes darted around the arena in search of the person speaking, but all he heard was a voice. A chill ran down his spine. It sounded like Hallie, but something was off.

"Who's there?" Callum called. "Show yourself!"

"What? You mean you don't recognize your best friend?"

Callum heard footsteps approaching him. He whirled around and gasped. Hallie stood a few feet away. She still wore the peach babydoll dress from his dreams. She looked to be 16. She held her hands behind her back and slowly swayed side to side.

"Hallie..." Callum said. He removed his hood. Slowly, he walked towards her. "Is it really you?"

He reached out and touched Hallie's cheek. Hallie smiled and placed her hand over his.

"It's been so long..." she said. "Why did you leave?"

"I..." Callum looked away. "I'm sorry. It's complicated..."

"It's okay. I understand. I'm just happy to have you back. Welcome home, Callum."

Callum found himself stepping away. Why did he feel so uneasy? He wanted to hug Hallie as tightly as he could and never let go, but something was very wrong about this. The girl standing in front of him couldn't be the girl he knew and loved years ago. Her voice tasted bitter; her smile was too much of a smirk.

Her eyes... as Callum looked into Hallie's eyes, he fully realized something. They weren't amber, like his.

They were blood red.

Callum gasped, and Hallie's smile curled into something sinister. Her fist glowed with darkness and she punched at him. Callum jumped back and summoned Omega Weapon.

"You're... you're not Hallie!" Callum cried.

"Hallie" let out a mischievous giggle. "Very perceptive, indeed. And here I thought my acting skills were spot on, but you managed to see right through me."

"Show me who you _really_ are!"

"Very well, then. Maybe it'll jog your memory even further."

The girl giggled as her Hallie disguise melted off. Callum's eyes widened as the girl's real appearance surfaced. Her hair turned blond and was cut short into a bob, with hair framing around her face and forehead. Her blood red eyes remained the same. She wore a black sleeveless halter top with two red belts around her waist crisscrossed into an X, connected to a black leather choker collar with two chains connecting to a heart with a lock in the middle. She wore a long sweeper with red interior with feathery detailing around the collar. She wore a black lacy skirt and her legs were covered in black stockings decorated with red hearts, leaving a section of her midthighs bare. She wore all-black Converse high tops on her feet and a long black glove on her right arm that extended to her bicep and had red feathery detailing around her wrist and at the end. A silver chain rested underneath her choker collar on her decolletage, but there was no charm attached to it.

She placed her hands on her waist and tilted her hips to the side. "Well? Do I ring any bells? Or did not every ounce of your memory trickle back in when Xigbar gave you that little push?"

Callum stared dumbfoundedly at the girl. He opened his mouth, but he found it difficult to speak. He could only muster up one word.

"Ahllixe." he said.

"Bingo!" Ahllixe twirled her finger in the air. "Ten points for you. But I guess since you could barely say my name without your brain exploding, you don't really know who I am. No need to strain yourself any further. I'll try and explain everything before I wipe you from existence."

"As much as that offer entices me, I think I'll have to pass. But I'll gladly accept that explanation part."

Ahllixe sighed, shook her head, and spread out her arms, gesturing to the arena. "See this place? Home to you and Hallie, where you grew up together, laughed together, and trained together. The two of you were inseparable, practically attached at the hip. It got so intense that you fell in love. But you couldn't handle it. You're too much of a wuss, so you took off, leaving the poor girl distraught."

Callum pressed a hand against his chest. "That's not true! Being around me made her weaker. Her heart craved the piece that it was missing- the piece I had been keeping inside me all these years. I left to save her!"

"And how did that work out for you? The Organization found you, welcomed you in, and you were off living a happy life while she suffered from the loss of her best friend."

"Happy?! My time in the Organization was anything _but_ happy! Because of them, I lost _everything_!" Callum scoffed. "Why am I sitting here, rambling? You're the one who should be talking!"

Ahllixe crinkled her nose and giggled. "Ouch. Guess I struck a couple of nerves there." She walked around Callum. He gasped as each step she took created a pool of darkness that slowly began to spread. "You see, when Hallie was in the Realm of Darkness after her home was destroyed, some pretty rare events happened. First, her beloved grandfather used the power of darkness to lock away her memories, then the darkness altogether swallowed her up. However, because of a certain Keyblade master's magic, Hallie's heart was spared and she was all patched up... sort of. You know the story; when a strong-hearted person loses their heart, a Heartless and a Nobody are created. But because Hallie's heart was protected from the darkness, no Heartless was created... but a Nobody was still born."

"Yeah, I already got the gist of that." Callum said.

Ahllixe held up her hand. "Did I say I was finished speaking? Anyways..." She cleared her throat. "Even when you were first born, despite a Nobody lacking a heart at first, you had one inside you from the moment you were born to even now. Like you said, a tiny fragment of Hallie's heart rests inside you... and everybody knows that the Heartless lust after hearts. They targeted you every second of your time in their home. Finally, the darkness was too much for you, and the Heartless swallowed you up." Ahllixe smiled and turned to Callum. "That's where I come in."

Callum raised his eyebrows. He did remember being in the Realm of Darkness, constantly fighting off the Heartless that preyed after him. He remembered when the Heartless overtook him, and he remembered the moment he woke up afterwards, as if nothing had happened.

"Similar events occurred. The darkness swallowed you up and threatened to banish Hallie's heart fragment to oblivion, but because of that protection spell I mentioned, it saved it once again, allowing you to live. Now here's where the story gets interesting." Ahllixe said, flashing a cheeky grin. "Something that's never been done before took place when your body and Hallie's heart fragment reunited. A Nobody was born from a Nobody, but because she was created from Hallie's heart, that makes her Hallie's Nobody. And can you guess where I'm going with this?"

Callum gulped. "You..."

Ahllixe nodded. "Yup. Hallie doesn't have one Nobody. She has _two_ : you... and me."

Callum realized the darkness created from Ahllixe's footprints were gathering closer to him. He backed away.

"But after this, it looks like she'll be back to one." Ahllixe's eyes flashed and she shot her hand out to the side. The darkness around Callum lifted from the air and gathered around Ahllixe's hand. She closed her hand around it and a Keyblade appeared in her hand. The teeth and head were black with a red outline and possessed a round, cog-like shape. The handle was red and the guard had the same coloration and cog-like shape as the teeth. The shaft was colored in shades of gray with a copper-colored gear in the center. Two intersecting black chains wrapped around it, and two more chains wrapped around the base. It had two blue eyes of darkness, one at the head of the blade and one in the hilt. The key chain was comprised of three small, copper gears and ended in a charm resembling a gear arranged in an S-shape.

 _Void Gear._

Ahllixe lifted the Keyblade to her face and stroked the side of the head. She sighed.

"Pardon me if I use a substitution. My real Keyblade was stolen by your so-called "best friend". But this one will more than suffice. Doesn't it just stink when something that's yours is wrongfully taken away from you?" Ahllixe said. She struck her battle stance, which was almost identical to Hallie's, except Void Gear was in her left hand instead of her right. "I think after I kill you, I'll go make a visit to someone I haven't seen in a long time."

"Funny. I was thinking the same thing." Callum said, striking his battle stance.

Ahllixe scowled, and the two Nobodies charged. Their Keyblades clashed together. Callum shoved the girl back and slashed consecutively. Ahllixe dodged them with a smile, the last one ending with a backflip. She planted her feet on the ground and lunged Void Gear at Callum. He gasped and jumped away as Void Gear barely missed slicing his chest open. He stumbled back and panted.

"What, getting tired already?" Ahllixe said, twirling Void Gear casually. "I thought the Organization trained you better than that. You're disappointing me."

 _This girl is more annoying than Larxene._ Callum grumbled in his mind. He pushed himself back up and charged.

Callum stabbed Omega Weapon toward Ahllixe, but she side-stepped at the last second. As Callum zoomed past her, she brought Void Gear back and slashed at him. Callum whirled around and blocked the attack. His legs trembled from the strength of this girl. She smiled and pushed her Keyblade down harder.

 _Don't give up, Callum!_

Callum gasped. A burst of strength pulsed through him and he shoved Ahllixe away. She backflipped and landed in a crouch, slowly standing back up straight and striking her battle stance.

 _Don't let her win. I have faith in you._

 _Xion..._ Callum rested his hand over his chest. Ahllixe eyed him suspiciously.

"I see... She's still with you." Ahllixe said. She scoffed. "You think the power of your meager love will protect you from the darkness?"

"What do _you_ know about love?" Callum said. "I was foolish enough to let it slip through my hands... twice! You're nothing but an empty shell bent on destroying Hallie! I bet you can't even fathom half of what I'm talking about!"

Ahllixe's face contorted. Void Gear pulsed with darkness. She lunged at Callum at blinding speeds, and Callum dodged her powerful and consecutive slashes, most of them barely. Callum's breathing grew more labored as he jumped around. Ahllixe screamed in frustration and shot her hand out. A Shadow lunged from a pool of darkness that formed and slashed its claws. Callum screamed in pain as its claws sliced across his arm. Omega Weapon clattered to the ground, and Callum dropped to his knees. He clutched his bicep as he felt the blood already oozing out, slowly soaking his glove.

"You don't _know_ me!" Ahllixe screamed, clutching Void Gear until her knuckles turned white. She swung it around for emphasis. "You don't know what it's truly like to watch the only person you've ever cared about suffer, knowing you can't do a thing about it! You don't know what it's truly like to take the heat in order to protect them! You will never comprehend the _meaning_ of heartache! You don't know _anything_!"

The Shadow that attacked Callum stood at Ahllixe's side and hissed at him. It purred at Ahllixe and rubbed its head against her leg. It gazed up at Void Gear and caressed the weapon with its antennae. She took a shaky breath and scooped the Heartless into her free arm.

"It's okay, Veni." she mumbled, holding the Heartless close to her chest. She slowly approached Callum. "We don't need to worry about this creature anymore. I'll send him to the place where he really belongs: oblivion!"

Ahllixe tossed Veni the Shadow aside and raised Void Gear back. With a grunt, she slashed it down.

 _Callum!_

Callum gasped and lifted his head. In one swift movement, Callum grabbed Omega Weapon from the ground. His vision blurred as he heard a Keyblade slashing through something with a sharp _SHING_. When Callum came back to reality, he was posed in a crouched lunge, his Keyblade arm extended behind him as if he just took a swing. He heard a gasp. He turned around as Ahllixe collapse to her knees. Void Gear clattered against the ground. It bounced a few times before it disappeared in a quick surge of dark sparks. Ahllixe panted as she glanced her head back.

"Not bad..." she said with a weak giggle. She pushed herself up to her feet and turned to face him. Her hand glowed green and she pressed it against her chest. Her body glowed with an aura of Cure, and she sighed in relief as her strength returned. She grinned sinisterly at Callum as she swung her hand back and down to her side. "Not bad at all. Maybe Hallie can learn a thing or two from you."

Callum gripped Omega Weapon in his hands, ready for another round. Ahllixe held her hand up.

"I've seen everything I needed to. Fighting you will give me the advantage I need if Hallie and I ever cross paths." The darkness around the arena collected together and created a corridor of darkness behind her. "Congratulations. I'll keep you around."

"I'm not finished with you!" Callum charged at Ahllixe. She stood there and smirked. , Blue humanoid creatures shot out from the ground around her and lunged at Callum. He gasped as the creatures tackled him to the ground. He remembered these creatures from when he first met Hallie in the Realm of Darkness, when he watched one drag her back into the Realm of Light. "Get off!"

He slashed wildly, taking out a creature every other swing. He jumped back to his feet and saw Ahllixe backing up towards the corridor of darkness.

"Wait!" Callum said, reaching his hand out to her.

Ahllixe cast her eyes over the creatures that laid against the ground, dissolving in dark flames, and sympathy coursed in her red irises. They returned to Callum and glared at him in disgust.

"See you soon..." Ahllixe's sinister grin returned, and she disappeared into the corridor of darkness.

A sting of pain reminded Callum of the wound on his arm. He groaned and collapsed to his knees, clutching his arm. The bleeding had stopped a little, but his glove was soaked with blood now. He panted as he bowed his head and stared at the ground. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Potion. He gulped the entire thing in one long swig, and exhaled in relief as his wound closed and healed.

"Xion... you came through for me..." Callum whispered. A small smile spread on his lips. He hoisted himself back to his feet and stretched his hand out. A corridor of darkness appeared. He reached into his pocket and gazed down at the thalassa shell in his hand. He slowly closed his fingers around it. "Now... it's time for me... to do the same."

Callum stepped through the portal.

* * *

Callum's nerves were on full-alert when the corridor of darkness dropped him off in a familiar place: The Castle That Never Was. It had only been a couple of days since he deserted the Organization, but the place felt like a foreign land to him. He had to be careful and do his best to avoid running into any of the members. He didn't believe they'd treat him so nicely. Not that they ever did.

Callum walked through the castle. His feet lead the way as his heart- that is, Hallie's heart- was the GPS that guided him. He stopped and looked up at the door that lead into the castle's dungeon. He couldn't just waltz in there; he'd get attacked by Nobodies as soon as he set his foot in. He reached out his hand and another corridor of darkness appeared. He took a deep breath and entered it.

Finding the end of the other side, Callum stopped and gulped. He rested his hand against the wall to steady himself. He reached up and pulled his hood over his face. He stared at the girl curled up inside the dungeon cell before him. Her hair was still brown, but it had been cut shorter, to armpit-length, with a waterfall braid curving over the back of her neck. She wore an open, red, sleeveless, Victorian steampunk tailcoat, a tank top with thick black, white, red, and pale blue stripes, midthigh, dark denim shorts, and dark brown buckle boots with red shin-high socks peeking up over the top. She had a skinny, black belt hooked around her shorts. Thin, leather, wraparound cords hugged her right forearm, and a black, french lace, fingerless bridal glove adorned her left hand.

Callum found it hard to breathe. He gulped again to bring moisture back to his drying mouth. The girl turned around, setting her amber eyes on him.

Hallie.

"Who are you?" Hallie said, slowly standing up.

A small smile curled on Callum's lips. It had been years since he heard her voice. He reached his hand out to her. Hallie walked cautiously over to him. He knew she had every reason to be careful around him. He was dressed as the Organization. They had probably already started tormenting her. Still, his hand remained outstretched. Finally, their hands came together, and it felt as if Callum's collapsing world had begun its process of building itself back together. Here was the girl, his other half, who had the power to right all the wrongs done by the Organization. Here was the girl who could mend the pain and sorrow of those who suffered. Here was the girl who would make everything right.

Callum pulled Hallie into the corridor of darkness. Here was the girl who would save him... his friends... Everyone.

* * *

 _Callum, don't be sad. Don't feel like this is all your fault. I never blamed you for anything. As long as you remember me, I'll always be in your heart. Memories of you and me will last forever inside Sora and Hallie. They are us. I know one day they will meet, and they will be capable of making everything right. They hold our hopes, our dreams, and our memories in their hearts. They have the power to lead me back to you._

 _Forget your tears; you don't need them. You taught me how to make the most of my life. That no matter what, we shouldn't give up on what matters most to us. I believe in you. I believe in Hallie. She'll keep the fate of the worlds safe. It's okay... if I'm gone. I have no regrets. The future doesn't scare me; all my fears mean nothing._

 _One day, we'll be able to sit on top of the clock tower and eat ice cream, just the four of us: you, me, Roxas, and Axel. One day, we'll all be able to be together, just like old times. One day, we'll never have to say goodbye to each other. For now, we have to go our separate ways. But destiny is a funny thing, especially when it comes to us. It brought us together; it will do that again someday._

 _Don't forget me. Just keep me in your thoughts. Remember me, and we'll see each other again. No matter what happens to me, even if I fade from everyone's mind, promise that you'll remember me._

 _I love you, Callum. I always have._

* * *

 **THE END**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  


 **Thank you so much for reading! Writing this story was an emotional roller coaster for me, but it was so great to expand more on Callum. He was very vague and a little unimportant in A Memory in the Darkness, so it was great to be able to flesh out his character more in The χ of Destiny.**

 **Now, it is time for another character to step into the spotlight! Starting January 1st, Corrupted Innocence will begin! It focuses on Hallie's second Nobody, Ahllixe. She's made a few appearances throughout this series, and it's about time we finally learn more about her! Please check it out when it comes out. It's going to be pretty dark, too. Hallie's counterparts just don't have very good luck.  
**

 **Thanks for taking this journey with me; it was a blast. I'm sad and surprised that this story is already over, and how much time has flown by. However, with one adventure ending, a newer and bigger one is on its way, and I am super pumped for it!**

 **Thank you again for reading, and stay tuned!**


End file.
